


Nothing new, how about you?

by Bloody_Lady_Mary



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Philosophy, Romance, Underage Kissing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 94,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Lady_Mary/pseuds/Bloody_Lady_Mary
Summary: No magic AUПерсиваль Грейвс – полицейский, приехавший под Рождество в детский приют с благотворительным визитом от службы социальной помощи, чтобы передать подарки для ребят, где встречает хмурого и нелюдимого Криденса. Познакомившись с юношей, он проникается к нему симпатией и понимает, что ему совсем не место в приюте, и у Грейвса возникает желание забрать Криденса с собой, чтобы подарить новую жизнь.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Link to another resource: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5221337
> 
> Aesthetics: https://pp.userapi.com/c836633/v836633361/3a115/IssEi4Wne8w.jpg  
> (Chapter 3) https://pp.userapi.com/c638523/v638523361/44966/NT9bJbFSX6M.jpg  
> (Chapter 4 & 5) https://pp.userapi.com/c840137/v840137688/148c7/Rx96V8ONhQ8.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c841128/v841128033/2a4d9/LusNk0EkS3s.jpg

За лобовым стеклом неслись автомобили, и Грейвс нетерпеливо выстукивал пальцами какую-то прилипчивую мелодию по приборной панели. Затянутое стальными тучами бруклинское небо вот-вот грозило обрушиться на улицы города ливнем. Грейвс в упор смотрел на светофор, не желавший переключаться, а перед капотом сновали прохожие. Некоторые из них настороженно косили взгляд на полицейскую машину, словно им было что скрывать.

Внезапно, когда Грейвс уже приготовился трогаться с места, в кармане куртки зазвонил телефон.

— Мисс Голдштейн, прямо сейчас я за рулем, — немного раздраженно бросил он девушке вместо приветствия.

Будучи старшим сержантом полиции, занимавшимся вопросами несовершеннолетних, Персиваль Грейвс уже долгое время работал вместе с Тиной Голдштейн. Она была социальным работником, на попечении которой значилось несколько неисправимых подростков с криминальными наклонностями, и периодически, по долгу службы, эти мальчишки из-за правонарушений попадали к нему. После чего Тина забирала их, проводя очередную разъяснительную беседу, которая, как правило, не приносила плодов, а затем передавала хулиганов их опекунам.

Однако сейчас Грейвс ехал в Бушвик совсем не ради того, чтобы разобраться с очередным малолетним воришкой или дебоширом. За сбивчивыми объяснениями Тины накануне он смог уловить суть – детям из сиротского приюта Мэри Лу Бэрбоун необходимо было отвезти рождественские подарки. Сама же Тина была вынуждена уехать из города, чтобы помочь сестре: ее муж попал в клинику после того, как его укусил соседский пес. Во всяком случае, так утверждала Тина, но по ее интонациям чуткий слух Грейвса уловил, что она чего-то недоговаривает. Впрочем, он никогда не имел привычки лезть в чужие дела, а также ненавидел подобное обращение и в отношении себя.

Днем ранее Грейвс посетил центр социальной помощи, где довольно сурового вида начальница Тины, миссис Пиквери, передала ему коробки с подарками для детей, купленные за счет пожертвований. Украдкой заглянув внутрь, он не обнаружил там ничего примечательного: лишь сладости, фрукты и немного потрепанные мягкие игрушки, очевидно, предназначавшиеся для малышей. Грейвс надеялся, что сможет передать их и тут же уехать патрулировать улицы, но управляющая приютом явно была совершенно противоположного мнения. Даже не взглянув на Грейвса, она умчалась отдавать какие-то распоряжения воспитательницам и оставила его в холле, уже много десятилетий нуждавшемся в ремонте. С того момента, как его оставили в одиночестве, мимо не приходило ни одной живой души, за исключением рыжеволосого тощего сторожа. Бесцельно простояв там около десяти минут, Грейвс потихоньку начинал закипать, так что не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как отправиться на поиски самому.

Взбежав по лестнице, Грейвс почти сразу набрел на большую столовую со щербатым кафельным полом, где рядом с раздачей толпились бедно одетые дети разных возрастов. Те, что постарше, отталкивали малышей, создавая толчею. Хрупкая блондинка с птичьими чертами лица пыталась урезонить толпу, не слушавшую ее и протягивающую вперед тарелки, и Персивалю стало горько и невыносимо от происходящего.

Пройдя прямиком к ней и едва не задев плечом высокого ссутулившегося мальчишку, он в предупреждающем жесте поднял руки, обведя всех покровительственным взглядом, и нахмурился.

— Меня зовут сержант Грейвс, — представился он, игнорируя шокированную девушку. — Я приехал для того, чтобы проследить за порядком в вашем приюте. Из одного проверенного источника мне сообщили, — тут Грейвс выдержал паузу, и ребята помладше заворожено уставились на него, едва забыв как дышать, — что некоторые могут попасть в список плохих детей Санты Клауса, если не будут слушаться старших и не научатся терпению.

— Санты не существует, — послышался чей-то насмешливый голос из толпы, и Грейвс удивленно вскинул брови.

— Нет? — подозрительно спросил он. — Тогда посмотрим, кто получит завтра в качестве подарка кусочек угля.

Малыши тут же засмеялись, развеселившись, и Грейвс заговорщически подмигнул им.

После этой показательной сцены воспитания дети угомонились, выстроившись в некое подобие очереди, и девушка благодарно посмотрела на Грейвса. Обведя детей внимательным взглядом, он заметил того самого мальчишку, которого едва не задел. Парень украдкой улыбался, словно стеснялся этого, стоя в самом конце очереди, и Грейвс непроизвольно улыбнулся себе под нос.

— Не знаю, как вас и благодарить, сержант, — тихо произнесла девушка, вытирая руки полотенцем, когда дети расселись по местам и занялись своим скромным обедом. — Меня зовут Частити.

— Частити, — тут же перехватил инициативу Грейвс. — Я с поручением от центра социальной помощи, меня попросили привезти подарки для детей, но ваша начальница проигнорировала меня и куда-то сбежала.

— Я позову ее, сэр, и скажу, что вы ждете, — тут же засуетилась Частити и, едва не переходя на бег, мелкими шажками покинула столовую.

Вздохнув, Грейвс сложил руки на груди, готовясь к очередной порции вновь потраченного времени и раздумывая, где бы сесть, пока не заметил юношу из конца очереди, сидевшего в гордом одиночестве и явно избегавшего остальных. Вспомнив его робкую улыбку, Грейвс посчитал, что мальчик не будет против, если он составит ему компанию. Он часто общался с подростками примерно его возраста, и такая отчужденность немного настораживала и удивляла, так как он привык к тому, что обычно дети из приютов были более напористы. Однако, скорее всего, виной тому было то, что после эти дети вляпывались в различные истории, из которых потом приходилось их вытаскивать.

— Привет, — поздоровался Грейвс и указал на свободный стул. — Можно присесть?

Юноша поднял взгляд, умудряясь при этом вжимать голову в плечи, и, затаив дыхание, кивнул. Он был напряжен, будто группировался, готовясь к боли или тому, что его должны окатить ледяной водой.

— Не бойся, я не собираюсь тебя арестовывать, — сев напротив, усмехнулся Грейвс и протянул руку. — Меня зовут Персиваль.

— Криденс, — едва прошелестел голос, и после некоторой паузы юноша все же решился ответить на рукопожатие.

— Криденс, — повторил Грейвс, положив руки на стол перед собой, словно намекая на свои открытые намерения. — Почему ты сидишь один?

Это был не самый лучший вопрос из возможных, но ничего другого просто не приходило на ум. Криденс хмуро посмотрел на детей, которые о чем-то оживленно переговаривались между собой.

— Они считают меня странным, — тихо произнес юноша, бездумно ковыряясь ложкой в своей тарелке, так и не притронувшись к еде.

— Они просто не понимают, — улыбнулся Грейвс, и на щеках Криденса проступили розовые пятна.

— Вам очень здорово удалось их успокоить, — признался он, нерешительно заглядывая Грейвсу в глаза, словно не знал, есть ли у него на то право. — Обычно, когда такое происходит, успокоить всех может только мадам Бэрбоун, но это грозит тем, что некоторых могут даже лишить обеда. Поэтому Частити старается лишний раз не звать ее.

Грейвс нахмурился, задумчиво поджав губы, и глаза Криденса испуганно расширились.

— Кажется, я сказал лишнее, сэр, я не это…

— Нет, ты все сказал верно, Криденс, — покачал головой Грейвс, надеясь, что его мягкий тон даст понять – ничего неправильного не произошло. — Мне самому не понравилась эта женщина. Такая строгая… как моя учительница в колледже.

Криденс вновь позволил себе украдкой улыбнуться, и Грейвсу стало невообразимо тошно от того, что происходило вокруг. Эти несчастные брошенные дети… Тина много раз рассказывала с невыплаканными слезами на глазах, как тяжело содержать приют, и как дети страдают там – лишенные ласки и любви.

Персиваль знал, спасти всех невозможно… но если есть шанс помочь хотя бы кому-то одному – выбраться из этого мрачного места, совершенно не предназначенного для детей – то он готов попытаться.

После возвращения Мэри Лу Бэрбоун Грейвсу пришлось уйти, но он дал себе слово, что обязательно наведается снова в этот приют. На работе он специально поменялся сменами, выкроив несколько выходных, и решил вновь посетить Бушвик. Его терзали мысли о том, что бы сказала Тина, ведь она могла знать обычаи и нравы, царившие в приюте, но, по правде говоря, опасался, что мог быть неправильно понят. Несмотря на то, что Тина была девушкой сострадательной, Грейвс все же боялся предубеждений, которые могли у нее возникнуть.

На следующий день после Рождества, добравшись обычным транспортом, он вошел в уже знакомый холл. К счастью, Грейвс быстро нашел Частити, с которой было легче обсудить данный вопрос. Грейвс предполагал, что с такими порядками, как в этом приюте, детей вряд ли отпускают просто так болтаться по улицам. К тому же одни они могли попасть в какую-нибудь беду, и как назло тут не было своего двора или площадки, где дети могли бы погулять. Грейвс негодовал. «Это не приют, а самая настоящая тюрьма», — твердил он про себя, пытаясь вновь отыскать столовую.

На сей раз там никого не было, за исключением Частити, деловито убиравшей со столов.

— Мисс, — поздоровался Грейвс, и девушка от неожиданности едва не выронила тарелку.

— Это вы, мистер Грейвс, — чуть улыбнулась она. — Что привело вас сюда?

— Хотел узнать, как прошло Рождество, — пожал он плечами, не зная, как тактично перейти к истинной причине своего визита.

— Хорошо, сэр, дети были очень довольны, — ответила она, продолжая наводить порядок, и с улыбкой добавила: — Теперь среди них ходит слух, что вы помощник Санты.

— Вот как, — усмехнулся Грейвс, решаясь на дальнейший разговор. — Когда я был здесь в прошлый раз, мы немного поболтали с одним молодым человеком, Криденсом.

Частити задумалась, чуть нахмурив брови, и пытливо посмотрела на него.

— Криденс довольно замкнутый ребенок.

— Это я заметил, — вежливо согласился Грейвс. — Как думаете, что, если вытащить его на прогулку?

— Обычно мы устраиваем прогулки небольшими группами под присмотром воспитателей, — ровным тоном произнесла она. — В такие моменты Криденс бродит в одиночестве.

— Думаю, это из-за того, что у него нет подходящих друзей его возраста, — с серьезным видом произнес Грейвс. Он почувствовал, что разговор уходит куда-то не туда, но уже не знал, как все повернуть вспять, потому что предчувствовал следующую реплику…

— Не сказала бы, что вы годитесь ему на роль сверстника, — заметила Частити.

— А если бы я получил официальное разрешение у социальной службы?

Частити вздохнула.

Спустя неделю Грейвс (не без помощи Тины) официально взял смущенного Криденса с собой на прогулку. Чувствуя на себе недовольный взгляд мадам Бэрбоун, Персиваль гордо распрямил спину, переступая порог этого Богом забытого места.

Они прошли уже несколько кварталов, а Криденс продолжал молчать, словно не знал, куда себя деть, и не понимал, что он тут делает. Грейвсу следовало заслужить его доверие, дать понять, что его совершенно не нужно бояться.

Он пытался объяснить себе, почему для него было так важно помочь именно Криденсу, а не кому-то другому… Сам Персиваль был одинок, и уж о том, чтобы завести детей, не думал тем более, и все же этот юноша чем-то зацепил его. Своими осторожными взглядами, скромным поведением… или, возможно, Грейвс чувствовал, что Криденсу там совершенно не место и ему сложно раскрыть свой потенциал в подобной обстановке. Он еще не стал взрослым, но уже и не был ребенком, а приемные родители редко желают усыновлять подростков, предпочитая малышей с гибкой психикой.

Прошедшую неделю Грейвс с трудом засыпал по ночам, думая о том, что после того, как Криденс станет совершеннолетним, государство снимет с себя ответственность, и он окажется совсем один в этом большом и пугающем мире. Криденс был явно не из тех напористых ребят, которые не растеряются в любой ситуации, он просто сорвется с ветки, как осенний лист, подхваченный ветром, и неизвестно, куда занесет его жизнь по воле судьбы. Грейвс старательно взвесил все «за» и «против» и понял, что с этого дня просто не сможет спокойно жить, не попытавшись защитить его.

— Тебе не холодно? — участливо спросил Грейвс, и Криденс молча помотал головой. Нет, это никуда не годилось... — Тогда у меня к тебе предложение, — юноша внимательно посмотрел на него, — я буду рассказывать что-то о себе, а ты о себе. По очереди.

Криденс кивнул в ответ, подавив улыбку, но Персиваль все равно поздравил себя с этой маленькой победой. Он думал начать с каких-то обычных фактов, но сразу решил, что разговоры о семье или детстве могут здорово задеть, так что действовать следовало мягче. 

— Я люблю кофе и тосты с яичницей, — сказал Персиваль и посмотрел на Криденса. Тот явно не ожидал подобного начала и немного растерялся.

— Я люблю брать книги в библиотеке и читать, — признался Криденс, медленно идя рядом с Грейвсом плечом к плечу, продолжая сутулиться. Однако, несмотря на это, они все равно оказывались почти одного роста, и Грейвс невольно подумал, что если бы тот распрямил спину, ему бы даже пришлось смотреть на Криденса снизу вверх.

— Чудесно, и что же ты прочел последним? — спросил Персиваль, но Криденс чуть нахмурился, будто решил, что его водят за нос.

— Сначала вы должны что-то рассказать про себя, сэр, — подметил он, и Грейвс многозначительно покивал, признавая свое поражение.

— Я не любил читать в школе, больше предпочитая спорт, — поведал он и повторил свой вопрос.

— «О всех созданиях – больших и малых» Джеймса Хэрриота, — ответил Криденс. По дороге Грейвс захватил для них по большому стаканчику горячего шоколада, и они заняли скамейку в небольшом уютном сквере. — Это о ветеринарной практике.

— Значит, любишь животных, — заключил Грейвс, решив пока ограничить прямые вопросы. — У меня в детстве была собака, ее звали Милли.

— Я бы хотел иметь собаку, — признался Криденс, сделав небольшой глоток из стаканчика, и неожиданно сменил тему. — Почему вы это делаете, мистер Грейвс?

Персиваль хотел пошутить, что они не задают вопросы, а говорят факты, но сейчас это было явно лишним: парню нужна была правда.

— Когда я увидел тебя в приюте, то понял, что тебе не место там, — честно признался Персиваль, но Криденс неожиданно перебил его.

— Мадам Бэрбоун тоже все время говорит, что для меня нигде нет места, — выдохнул он, и грудь Персиваля неприятно сдавило.

— Ты не понял меня, — покачал головой Грейвс и, решившись, опустил ладонь на плечо Криденса. Тот, как зачарованный, уставился на его руку, а потом перевел взгляд и посмотрел прямо в глаза. — Тебе не место именно там – приют отравляет твою жизнь.

— Приют отравляет жизнь всех детей, — возразил Криденс. На это Грейвсу было нечего противопоставить.

— Ты прав, — согласился он. — Но ведь познакомился я именно с тобой. И я хочу помочь тебе.

Некоторое время они сидели в тишине, пытаясь понять, что чувствуют, пока Криденс не решился сам нарушить молчание.

— Вы ведь придете снова, мистер Грейвс? — робко спросил он.

— Конечно, — тут же прозвучал ответ, и Криденс, наконец-то, позволил себе улыбнуться.

После их первой прогулки Грейвс твердо уверился, что смог сделать первый шаг на пути к доверию мальчика. Он старался быть внимательным слушателем, каждый раз поощряя к диалогу, который сначала складывался неохотно, но после тот все же решился пойти ему навстречу.

Не имея многого, Криденс старался искать прекрасное в обыденных вещах и кропотливо собирал воспоминания, храня их в сердце. Он был тихим и скромным и, как понял Грейвс, любил уходить в чтение, отгораживаясь от жестокого мира и ища в книгах успокоение. Криденс редко улыбался, и Грейвс твердил про себя, что обязательно сделает все, чтобы исправить это.

После Нового Года у Грейвса выдалась тяжелая неделя. Преступники, казалось, решившие воспользоваться всеобщей праздничной суетой и уснувшей бдительностью, потеряли всякий стыд, совершая небольшие грабежи чуть ли не среди бела дня, и доставляли массу хлопот. В основном это были подростки из трудных семей, которые воровали по мелочи, словно испытывая себя и терпение Грейвса. Почти каждый день он виделся с Тиной, которая пыталась у него деликатно разузнать о Криденсе, но Персиваль лишь ограничивался односложными ответами. Он словно сам чувствовал себя преступником под внимательным взглядом соцработницы, пытавшейся уловить брешь в его истории.

Выкроив выходной в череде напряженных будней, он вновь вернулся в тот ужасный приют Мэри Лу Бэрбоун и, решив сделать Криденсу подарок, по дороге посетил книжный магазин. К его большому разочарованию по приезде его встретила хозяйка.

— Сержант Грейвс, — сухо поприветствовала она гостя. — Что вновь привело вас сюда? Мне кажется или праздники уже подошли к концу?

— Я хотел бы увидеть Криденса, мэм, — напрямик сказал Грейвс, сжимая в руке бумажный сверток.

— Смотрю, вы не боитесь ответственности, — сложив руки на груди, поведала она.

— Я полицейский, с вашего позволения.

— И вы думаете, что по этой причине можете иметь больше прав, чем полагается?

— Не уверен, что понимаю ваши намерения, — ответил Грейвс, старательно маскируя сарказм.

— Зато я понимаю ваши, сержант, — холодно сказала она.

— Вот как, — усмехнулся Грейвс. — Что же, поведайте мне о них.

— Вы не оцениваете масштаб ответственности, мистер Грейвс, — продолжила женщина. — Мальчик привязчив. Я вижу, что вы не женаты. И, возможно, решили, что так сможете реализовать свой отцовский инстинкт. Но послушайте меня, вы даже близко не представляете, какой это труд – воспитание ребенка! Он не домашнее животное и не ваш приятель. Со временем вы просто не справитесь с ним, вам наскучит нянчиться, и вы решите выбросить его, как котенка. И куда он пойдет? Назад в приют.

— Кажется, вы взялись судить, даже не зная меня, мадам Бэрбоун, — в голосе Грейвса послышались стальные нотки. — Пусть Криденс еще несовершеннолетний, но он вправе решать самостоятельно. А то, о чем вы говорите, просто не оставляет ему права на выбор.

— Я настоятельница этого приюта, а, значит, являюсь его опекуном, — твердо сказала женщина.

— Ну, так мы это исправим, — холодно ответил Грейвс, и Бэрбоун в изумлении раскрыла рот. — У меня есть разрешение от центра социальной помощи, так что я имею право общаться с мальчиком. А теперь, с вашего позволения…

Женщина гневно посмотрела на него, но не стала спорить.

— Идите за мной, — процедила она и направилась к лестнице.

— Криденс, к тебе пришел мистер полицейский, — с порога сказала Бэрбоун и ушла, оставив дверь распахнутой. Грейвс вошел в небольшую комнату, где стояли две двухъярусных кровати. Слева на нижней постели сидел Криденс, держа в руках книгу. Соседей его не было видно.

— Мистер Грейвс, — поприветствовал он, отрываясь от чтения, и вышел вперед. — Я рад, что вы пришли.

— Это тебе, Криденс, — сказал Персиваль и продемонстрировал сверток. Нерешительно протянув руку, Криденс принял подарок, изучая грубую желтую бумагу, перевязанную льняной нитью.

— Спасибо, — на его губах появилась улыбка. — Можно?

Грейвс сделал приглашающий жест и прошел в комнату, сев на край кровати Криденса, и верхняя полка едва не задела его голову. Юноша опустился на постель рядом с ним, аккуратно развязывая нитку, и Грейвс чуть улыбнулся, наблюдая за этой бережливостью. Из бумаги на колени ему выпала книга, и Криденс зачаровано провел ладонью по гладкой обложке.

— Нравится? — спросил Грейвс.

— Очень. Спасибо, сэр, — медленно проговорил Криденс, смотря на Грейвса округлившимися глазами. Видать, мальчику никто никогда не делал подарков, и оттого он не знал, как реагировать.

— «О всех созданиях – прекрасных и разумных», — произнес Грейвс название книги и едва удержал себя от того, чтобы коснуться плеча Криденса. — Совсем, как ты… — рот Криденса чуть приоткрылся в изумлении, и Грейвс кашлянул. — Я решил, что тебе захочется прочитать продолжение.

— Спасибо, сэр, — повторил он и вдруг смутился. — Мне нечего подарить вам в ответ.

— Мне ничего не нужно, — улыбнулся Грейвс. — Хочешь прогуляться? На улице отличная морозная погода. Можно сходить на каток или посидеть где-нибудь, взять кофе или горячий шоколад…

— Я буду готов через пару минут, — кивнул Криденс, и Грейвс встал, решив, что ему будет лучше подождать в коридоре. Краем глаза он заметил, как Криденс спрятал подарок под подушку.

— Ни у кого практически нет личных вещей, — объяснил Криденс, когда они убрались подальше от приюта. — Все общее. Поэтому приходится прятать…

— Это кошмарно. Как ты только выдерживаешь жизнь в этом месте? — восхитился и одновременно ужаснулся Грейвс.

— Я привык, — пожал плечами Криденс. Грейвс тяжело вздохнул, мысли о разговоре с Мэри Лу Бэрбоун не отпускали его. Вдруг она права, и он правда не годится на роль защитника? Нет, невозможно. Он полицейский, он много общался с подростками всех мастей и может найти подход как грубый, так и ласковый. Неужели этот парень сможет доставить ему проблемы?

Грейвс взглянул на Криденса, думая о том, готов ли он к тому, чтобы в его жизни появился тот, о ком можно было бы заботиться, оберегать и учить? Ведь одно дело – периодически встречаться, но совсем другое – жить под одной крышей.

Грейвс испугался своих мыслей. Он и правда только что серьезно задумался над тем, чтобы усыновить Криденса? Он знавал много пар, которые усыновляли детей, едва познакомившись с ними, но после возвращали назад в приют, понимая, что у них нет точек соприкосновения. Вдруг их постигнет такая же участь? Ведь не может же Грейвс после третьей их встречи сказать Криденсу: «Я хочу забрать тебя с собой»?

Криденс умный парень, он скорее заподозрит подвох, нежели тут же обрадуется возможности сбежать из приюта с малознакомым мужчиной. Им было необходимо больше времени, чтобы узнать друг друга, и если Криденс не будет против, то Грейвс был бы счастлив подарить ему настоящую жизнь.

В следующий раз, когда Грейвс пришел в приют, его просто пропустили через проходную, не спрашивая никаких документов, и он направился на третий этаж уже знакомым маршрутом. За дверью слышалась какая-то возня, и Грейвс постучался. В комнате все стихло настолько резко, будто тот, кто там был, замер на месте в той позе, в которой находился.

— Криденс? — позвал Грейвс и вновь постучал. Внезапно дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возник Криденс с опухшими щеками, влажными глазами и красными пятнами на лице. Увидев гостя, он облегченно выдохнул и подался вперед, но вдруг остановился в нескольких дюймах, словно перед ним возникла стеклянная стена или он боялся прикасаться к Грейвсу.

— Мистер Грейвс, — с отчаянием произнес он. Персивалю показалось, что Криденс мелко дрожит.

— Я здесь, — сказал он и сам шагнул вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними. Грейвс обнял Криденса, и тот, склонив голову, уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. — Я здесь, — повторил он, медленно поглаживая его плечи. — Что случилось, Криденс?

— Ваша книга, сэр, — послышался приглушенный ответ. — Ее кто-то нашел… Я вернулся, а там были только обрывки страниц… Только обрывки…

— Все хорошо, — облегченно произнес Грейвс. Он купит Криденсу хоть с десяток этих книг, лишь бы тот прекратил переживать. Мерзавцы должны были ответить за свою шалость, но это мелочи. Наверняка кто-то из взрослых ребят был способен причинить и более реальный физический вред, но все было в порядке, Криденс был невредим. — Это всего лишь книга… Тебя никто не тронул?

Криденс поднял на Грейвса покрасневшие глаза с ярко проступившими сосудами и вдруг резко замотал головой.

— Нет, мистер Грейвс, — запинающимся голосом произнес Криденс, и Грейвс положил руку ему на спину, поглаживая. Криденс упрямо поджал губы.

— Такое уже было раньше? — серьезно спросил Грейвс. Отчего-то ему казалось, что дело тут не только в книге, не стал бы Криденс так резко и болезненно реагировать, он был сильным и терпеливым, достаточно взрослым, чтобы понимать – мир состоит из придурков. Но Криденс лишь отвернулся, избегая смотреть ему в глаза, и уставился на носки своих старых ботинок.

— Нет, это… у детей из приюта не так много вещей, обычно портить нечего, — честно признался он, и Грейвса словно ткнули в грудь ножом. — Давайте лучше уйдем отсюда, — взмолился Криденс.

— Конечно, — тепло сказал Грейвс, и юноша проскользнул обратно в комнату, чтобы прихватить зимнее пальто.

Криденс казался Грейвсу сегодня каким-то суетливым и беспокойным, будто ждал чего-то. До этого казавшийся уравновешенным и спокойным, сейчас он словно пытался разыграть перед Персивалем представление, что у него все прекрасно и волноваться не о чем. Вот только, видя это притворство, Персиваль беспокоился все сильнее.

Они гуляли с Криденсом по паркам, бродили по улицам, выбирались к заливу издалека посмотреть на статую Свободы, обедали в кафе, поддерживая необременяющий разговор, и все же Криденс будто отдалялся. Речь его казалась сухой и безликой, он все с меньшей охотой позволял прикасаться к себе. Грейвс начал беспокоиться, что проблема в нем, что он слишком давил на Криденса, окружив его чрезмерным вниманием, к которому тот был не подготовлен, и теперь делал попытки собрать столкнувшиеся вселенные в единое логичное целое в своей голове.

Иногда Грейвс думал о том, чтобы забрать его к себе хотя бы на один день, устроив в гостевой комнате, дать возможность отдохнуть от опостылевшего окружения… Но зловещий голосок в голове, словно разъедающий жучок, твердил, что с подобным напором Криденс сбежит от него, очертя голову, и больше уже никогда не решится подпустить к себе. Грейвс не понимал, почему все должно произойти именно так, но в душе соглашался с голосом и боялся, что его на самом деле оттолкнут.

— Мистер Грейвс, — каждый раз издевательски произносила мадам Бэрбоун при встрече, будто знала что-то, чего не знал Грейвс. — Вам еще не надоело? Какой вы упрямый, сэр.

Грейвс был упрям, как сто мулов, и это была истинная правда, вот только эта женщина явно знала больше о причинах замкнутости Криденса, чем он. Прошло уже несколько месяцев с их встречи накануне Рождества, а они будто не продвинулись ни на день. Грейвс внимательно наблюдал за Криденсом, угощал в кафе во время прогулок, вот только тот все равно оставался неимоверно худ и даже как будто истончался еще сильнее. Его спина почти никогда не распрямлялась, а на прямые вопросы Криденс отвечал уклончиво, что Персивалю хотелось взвыть от бессилия.

Криденс ничего не объяснял, но каждый раз безропотно отправлялся с ним куда глаза глядят, словно это было бегством, желанием забыться, отрешиться, провалиться в другого человека и вытеснить все лишнее из головы.

Криденс тоже был упрям, не уступая Грейвсу. Мальчик, вероятно, самонадеянно думал, что если не трогать, то не будет болеть, и все заживет как-нибудь само, но Грейвс прекрасно знал, что так от проблем не избавиться.

— Расскажи мне, чего бы ты хотел? — попросил Грейвс, когда они сидели в маленькой кофейне рядом с большим окном. Криденс меланхолично перевел взгляд с чашки на лицо Грейвса и равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Ты думаешь о будущем? — не сдавался Грейвс.

— Я боюсь о нем думать, — с едва заметной горькой улыбкой ответил Криденс.

— Тогда позволь мне помочь тебе, — попросил Грейвс, стараясь не думать о том, сколько раз уже слышал отказ.

— Я справлюсь сам, сэр, — покачал он головой.

— «Персиваль», — напомнил Грейвс, и Криденс согласно кивнул и посмаковал на кончике языка:

— Персиваль.

— То есть ты не хочешь спасти себя?

— Я дорожу нашей дружбой, разве этого мало? — склонив голову, спросил Криденс, и Грейвс пожалел, что их разделяет стол и нет возможности стиснуть его в объятиях. Он, вероятно, даже не подозревает, насколько чист и бескорыстен и как разрывает Грейвса на кусочки от желания перевернуть все с ног на голову, лишь бы Криденс смог пронести эту добродетель через всю жизнь, оставшись незапятнанным.

— Боишься, что я безответственен? — мягко спросил Грейвс.

— Боюсь, что я… — пальцы нервно вцепились в чашку.

— Да?

— Что я стану вам не нужен, — поднял глаза Криденс.

— Господи, Криденс, я… — Грейвс вытянул руки вперед, обхватив ладони, сжимавшие чашку, — неужели ты не видишь, как я нуждаюсь в тебе?

— Привязанность? — спросил Криденс, и уголки его губ дрогнули в намеке на улыбку.

— Черт, нет, — выдохнул Грейвс. — Знаешь, как проходит каждый мой день? Рассказать?

Криденс едва заметно кивнул, и Грейвс твердо решил, что раз уж он, наконец, встал на этот тонкий лед, то постарается добраться до другого берега любой ценой.

— Я просыпаюсь с утра и думаю о том, что ты ешь на завтрак, пока завтракаю сам и собираюсь на работу, не доставляют ли тебе беспокойств Бэрбоун или соседи по комнате, пока ты в приюте. Представляю, как ты читаешь прямо сейчас книгу, и думаю о том, чтобы растерзать тех, кто тогда уничтожил ту. Не из-за книги, из-за тебя. Они заставили тебя страдать... Я проезжаю мимо какого-нибудь места и думаю, как бы тебе могло понравиться здесь. Если уж это не чертова забота и желание защитить, то, возможно, я ни черта не смыслю в этой жизни.

Он смотрел, как лицо Криденса вытягивалось во время его признания, плечи опускались, а глаза наполнялись пронзительной затягивающей глубиной.

— Я помешан, — с тоской закончил Грейвс, и Криденс протяжно выдохнул.

— Это пугает меня, — смущенно признался Криденс, смотря на их сцепленные руки. — Не думай… -те, что мне все равно. Но я не знаю, как правильно реагировать и вести себя, и… — Криденс замялся. — Мадам Бэрбоун каждый раз говорит мне, что я испорченный и буду гореть в Аду, что слишком много позволяю себе и вам… Но я не могу, — Криденс закрыл лицо руками. — Я не могу забыть про вас. И мне стыдно, что я отвергаю ваши добрые намерения, но и принять их не могу, потому что тогда она будет права – я жалкий неудачник, который хочет, чтобы его проблемы словно по мановению волшебной палочки решил кто-то другой.

— Нет ничего дурного в том, чтобы принять помощь, когда тебе ее искренне предлагают, — с улыбкой на губах сказал Грейвс. — И не слушай эту женщину, она боится проиграть и лишиться жертвы, на которой можно срывать злость.

— Примерно то же самое она говорит о вас, — сконфужено произнес Криденс. — Только в более… грубой форме.

Грейвс догадывался, на что могла намекать эта ужасная женщина, но не хотел, чтобы Криденс переживал все это вновь. Мэри Лу Бэрбоун могла думать себе все, что угодно, но если она хоть пальцем коснется Криденса, он чуть ли не с силой заберет его в тот же день.

В последние месяцы Грейвс практически забыл, что такое сон. Весна в Нью-Йорке была в самом разгаре, а они уже в течение трех месяцев общались с Криденсом, и Персиваль регулярно ездил в Бруклин, хотя сам обитал в центральной части Манхэттена.

Он благодарил судьбу, ведь если бы не Тина, они бы, возможно, никогда не встретились с Криденсом – слишком разными были их миры. Грейвс боялся думать о том, что единственным способом могла бы быть только трагическая случайность, связанная с его службой в полиции. За это время им неплохо удалось узнать друг друга. Вернее Грейвс верил, что это было так.

Криденс не привык делиться – всю свою жизнь он держал тайны при себе, и оттого страшнее было расставаться с ними, рассказывать обо всем кому-то, пусть и готовому выслушать и поддержать. Он был словно напуганный зверек, который не хотел даваться в руки и понимать, что ему больше не угрожает опасность. Однако со временем Криденс начинал доверяться Грейвсу все больше, впуская его в свою жизнь, хотя до сих пор не мог поверить, что обрел друга.

Мэри Лу по-прежнему относилась к Грейвсу со скепсисом и считала своим долгом при каждой встрече напомнить, что тот скоро не выдержит и сдастся. Это только еще больше подстегивало Грейвса чаще мотаться в Бруклин с Манхэттена, чтобы показать – он не станет отказываться от своих слов.

Работа отнимала время и забирала силы, но Грейвс с отчаянным упорством возвращался в приют, чтобы увести Криденса подальше от внимательных и осуждающих глаз настоятельницы.

— Ты сегодня какой-то задумчивый, — заметил Грейвс, когда они с Криденсом шли уже знакомым маршрутом к скверу.

— Я просто немного устал, — ответил Криденс. Будто внезапно вспомнив, что теперь можно делиться мыслями вслух, он добавил:

— Через пару месяцев экзамены. Преподаватели не дают спуску и заваливают домашней работой. У нас небольшая группа на втором курсе старшей школы, так что к нам предъявляют повышенные требования.

Грейвс задумался, прикусив губу.

— Что будет, когда тебе исполнится восемнадцать?

— Не знаю, — Криденс пожал плечами. — Я не спрашивал. Возможно, мне придется покинуть приют сразу после совершеннолетия, хотя к тому моменту я еще не закончу последний год. Так что… скорее всего я буду просто приходить туда на занятия. Либо же пробуду там до конца учебного года.

— А потом?

— Мне по-прежнему страшно думать о будущем, мистер Грейвс, — нехотя признался Криденс, словно не выполнил домашнюю работу и теперь ждет, когда его начнут за это отчитывать.

Грейвс откинулся на спинку скамейки, рассматривая резную кромку крон деревьев на фоне яркого апрельского неба.

— Что ты скажешь на то, чтобы два последних года провести в обычной старшей школе? — Грейвс скосил глаза на Криденса, ожидая реакции. Тот нахмурился и недоверчиво посмотрел на Грейвса, словно он сошел с ума.

— Не думаю, что у государства есть лишние деньги для финансирования моего обучения в обычной школе, сэр.

— Зато у меня есть, — подавшись вперед, произнес Грейвс и облокотился на колени, пытливо изучая недоверчиво сведенные к переносице брови.

— Вы хотите оплатить мое обучение? — спросил Криденс, видимо не вполне понимая, к чему ведет Грейвс, или только притворяясь. Очевидно, следовало перестать ходить вокруг да около и сказать прямо и честно...

— Я все еще хочу забрать тебя из приюта. Совсем, — твердо сказал Грейвс. — Ты закончишь этот год, сдашь экзамены, я в это время соберу все необходимые документы, и летом ты уедешь из этого… места.

— Вы уверены? — на всякий случай спросил Криденс. — Я не хочу доставлять вам проблем…

— Уж поверь мне, — хохотнул Грейвс, — больше проблем мне доставляет то, что я несколько раз в неделю вырываюсь к тебе почти на другой конец города.

Криденс виновато потупил взгляд, и Грейвс, поняв, что сглупил, взял его за руку.

— Признаю, это было довольно резко, — согласился он. — Но только представь! Больше не будет никакого приюта, неприятных соседей по комнате, Мэри Лу, неопределенности. Мы сможем чаще видеться... О чем я? Мы будем видеться каждый день. Я буду приходить с работы, ты – из школы. Будем вместе ужинать, рассказывать, как прошел день, гулять, делать что-то вместе. Ты получишь образование в нормальной школе, найдешь себе друзей, сможешь поступить в хороший колледж или университет.

— Я знаю и… и сам думал об этом, мистер Грейвс, — откровенно сказал Криденс. — Вот только… это кажется, что все будет так просто. На деле же обычно получается иначе, вы не находите?

Грейвс в немом восхищении смотрел на Криденса, который был намного более зрелым и мудрым в принятии решений, нежели он сам. Возможно, он уже успел в своей голове нарисовать картину того, как все это будет, опираясь на свой горький жизненный опыт. Это Грейвсу казалось, что новая жизнь станет праздником для них обоих, закрывая глаза на возможные подводные камни, Криденсу же нужны были уверенность и гарантии.

— Когда я появлюсь в вашей жизни, вам придется что-то менять в своих привычных буднях, чем-то жертвовать… Я не уверен, что готов позволить вам жертвовать собой ради меня.

— Я восхищен, — тихо произнес Грейвс, смотря в глаза Криденсу, и тот смутился. — Я правда восхищен твоей разумностью и… жертвенностью. Ты принимаешь более зрелые решения, чем я. Но ты забываешь, что уже стал частью моей жизни. Я привязался к тебе и хочу, чтобы твое будущее было не уперто в рамки, которые ставит перед тобой государство… Я хочу, — проникновенно произнес Грейвс, — чтобы у тебя не было пределов, чтобы ты мог получить все, что может тебе дать этот мир.

— Я подумаю, сэр, правда, — пообещал Криденс, чуть улыбаясь уголками губ.

— Подумай, — кивнул Грейвс. — И если ты примешь мое предложение, то я тут же займусь тем, чтобы можно было сделать все официально.

Как бы там ни было, Грейвс продолжал ловить себя на мысли, что делает что-то неправильно, хоть и побуждения его были чисты. Однако, приходя в полицейский участок, ему начинало казаться, что коллеги косо смотрят на него и обсуждают за спиной, прохожие как будто сторонились, словно чувствовали, что он что-то скрывает. В моменты эмоционального перенапряжения Грейвс едва сдерживался, чтобы не выкрикнуть «что смотрите?!», будто ему было чего стыдиться.

Возможно, его проблема была в том, что потерявшись в работе, он почти перестал чувствовать, и, когда столкнулся лицом к лицу с тем, к кому почувствовал тесную эмоциональную близость, давно сдерживаемые эмоции затопили его целиком.

Грейвс постоянно возвращался мыслями к Криденсу, и ему стало сложнее концентрироваться на обязанностях. Иногда он даже был счастлив, что у Криденса нет телефона, который было бы опасно держать, живя среди жестоких детей, которые могли повторить историю с книгой. К тому же так Грейвс хотя бы лишал себя недопустимых соблазнов...

Он старался отрешиться, приказать себе не думать, но не мог.

Во время одной из прогулок Криденс признался, что однажды его пыталась усыновить пара, но отношения у них не заладились, и Криденсу пришлось остаться в приюте.

— Они были дружелюбны и внимательны, дарили подарки, но, — Криденс замялся, — отчего-то я не знал, как вести себя с ними.

— Но они тебе понравились? — участливо спросил Грейвс.

— Я… — Криденс споткнулся на полуслове. — Я не знал, как мне правильно реагировать.

— И никто не знает, этому нигде невозможно научиться.

Грейвс старался не подавать виду, но в душе его затеплилось плохо контролируемое ликование, что эта пара не забрала к себе Криденса.

— Да, но… знаете, — Криденс задумался. — Я никогда прежде не встречал такие пары вживую. Конечно, я знаю, что такое возможно, но никогда не встречался с подобным прежде.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — удивился Грейвс.

— Понимаете… — Криденс вдруг слегка покраснел. — Они оба были мужчинами.

— Мужчинами? — тупо переспросил Грейвс и попытался придать себе невозмутимый вид. — Да, я понимаю, живя в приюте, мало шансов встретить однополую пару.

Криденс кивнул, бросая хлебные крошки уткам, что дружно сгрудились у берега большого пруда.

— Значит, ты испугался? — спросил Грейвс, прислонившись к дереву.

— Мне уже было больше десяти, — пояснил Криденс, повернувшись к Персивалю, — так что в итоге я сам отказался от усыновления. Я не испугался, и они были добры ко мне. Особенно Альбус. Но мне было неловко находиться рядом с ними.

— Это был твой выбор, — пожал плечами Грейвс. Сам он довольно спокойно относился к таким парам, так как несколько лет работал с напарником, который был геем. Волей-неволей к подобному привыкаешь. Когда узнаешь человека, побывав с ним вместе в различных переделках, то проще принять подобную новость.

— Да, но с тех пор многие стали считать меня ненормальным, — признался Криденс, с каким-то остервенением бросив птицам хлеб. — Возможно, они стали считать, что я…

— Стал геем? — опередил его Грейвс. — Что за чушь.

— Люди бывают жестоки, они не желают видеть дальше своего носа и слишком поверхностны в восприятии, — тихо сказал Криденс, и Грейвс ощутил на языке неприятный привкус горечи. Наверняка Криденса уже долгое время изводят по этому поводу, дразнят. Все начало вставать на свои места: и замкнутость, и жестокое обращение с чужими вещами, и недоверчивые взгляды воспитателей, когда Грейвс появился в жизни Криденса. Неужели в двадцать первом веке люди продолжают быть такими непробиваемыми и нетерпимыми?..

— Сколько тебе было тогда? — спросил Грейвс, подходя ближе, и запустил руку в пакет с хлебными крошками, который держал Криденс.

— Двенадцать, — ответил тот, опустив голову. Значит, уже четыре года Криденс пребывает в этом Аду…

Грейвсу вдруг нестерпимо захотелось забрать Криденса к себе прямо сегодня, чтобы он больше не возвращался в это жестокое место, но у него не было выбора. Если бы он так поступил, то помимо возникших проблем дал бы этим людям еще и лишнюю почву для необоснованных подозрений.

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы в следующий раз я пришел к тебе в гости вместе с Тиной Голдштейн? — вырвалось у Грейвса прежде, чем он успел подумать. — Она работает в социальной службе.

Криденс по-птичьи склонил голову набок и пытливо посмотрел на Грейвса.

— Представите ее как свою девушку, чтобы нас всех считали нормальными? — вдруг усмехнулся Криденс, чуть втянув щеки. На памяти Грейвса это был первый раз, когда он позволил себе оттаять и быть саркастичным. Это внушало надежду, что они на верном пути и вне отравляющей атмосферы Криденс сможет раскрыться, преобразиться в лебедя из гадкого утенка.

— Нет, — отрывисто произнес Грейвс. — Но Тина проведет с нами день и убедится, что мы не замышляем ничего плохого, о чем любезно проинформирует мадам Бэрбоун. Тем более это сможет приблизить нас на шаг к тому, чтобы ускорить процесс опеки.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Криденс и вытряхнул на ладонь остатки хлебных крошек. Он прицелился, швырнув корм на поверхность пруда, и утки, захлопав крыльями, возбужденно кинулись к еде, расталкивая друг друга. Одна особенно наглая прихватила соседку за хвост и величаво расправила крылья, выпятив грудь.

— Они забавные, — улыбнулся Грейвс.

— Борьба за выживание, — продекламировал Криденс, комкая в ладони бумажный пакет. — Естественный отбор, наверх пробиваются только самые сильные и нахальные.

— Именно поэтому хорошо быть человеком, — заметил Грейвс, положив ладонь на плечо Криденса. — Люди достаточно цивилизованны, чтобы поддерживать друг друга.

— Но не все, — сухо заметил Криденс. — Не все достаточно цивилизованны.

Весь вечер Грейвс размышлял над тем, как помрачнел Криденс после того, как они завели разговор о приемной семье, которая хотела забрать его. Казалось, что идея присутствия Тины тоже не слишком воодушевила его, хотя он и улыбался, но улыбка выходила какой-то искусственной. Возможно, Криденс был не готов к новым близким знакомствам? Он всю жизнь никогда не подпускал к себе никого близко, держась сторонним наблюдателем проходящей мимо него жизни.

Они до сих пор не заводили разговор о его родной семье, и Грейвс боялся, что может этим причинить боль. Когда Криденс будет готов поделиться, то сам расскажет все.

На следующий день Персиваль дозвонился до Тины, и девушка активно поддержала его идею, пообещав выкроить день, чтобы нанести визит в приют вместе.

— Как у вас складывается общение? — спросила она, и в трубке послышалось шуршание бумаг.

— Хорошо, — честно признался Грейвс. — Мы вместе гуляем по Бруклину, потому что я не имею права надолго уводить Криденса из приюта. Так что за эти часы мы мало что успеваем. В основном мы гуляем по паркам, ходим в ближайшие музеи, кафе. У него очень пытливый ум, он с жадностью черпает новую информацию. Наслаждается красотой мира, но при этом всегда помнит, как несовершенен мир, и делает очень зрелые выводы.

— Вы меня заинтриговали, Персиваль, — ответила Тина. — С удовольствием познакомлюсь с этим молодым человеком.

Грейвс пытался представить, каково это было бы – оказаться сейчас вместе в одной квартире. Он понимал, что Криденсу придется долго адаптироваться к новой жизни, но он был сильным и упорным, он справится, в этом Персиваль не сомневался.

Грейвс лег в постель, поставив на телефоне будильник, и, открыв галерею, развернул на весь экран последний снимок. Пока он стоял сегодня в парке у дерева позади Криденса, то украдкой сделал фотографию. Грейвс не хотел давить на него, к тому же Криденс не мог тоже сделать себе на память снимок, так что он просто бессовестно украл этот момент лично для себя.

На немного смазанном снимке Криденс стоял к нему спиной, кидая хлеб уткам. Его плечи были опущены, а спина все еще покорно склонена, но уже не так рабски. Казалось, что и дышать он позволял себе спокойнее и глубже, более размеренно, словно его отпускало после приступа судорог. На уровне склонившихся к воде зеленых ветвей чернела темноволосая макушка, а из-за щеки виднелся кончик носа. Грейвс зачарованно обрисовал пальцем контур тонкой высокой фигуры и меланхолично улыбнулся.

— Мы справимся, — едва слышно пообещал Грейвс фотографии и убрал телефон.


	2. Chapter 2

— Привели с собой кавалерию, — резюмировала мадам Бэрбоун, завидев на пороге своего кабинета Грейвса в компании худой девушки, кутавшейся в длинный плащ.

— Это мисс Тина Голдштейн, — представил свою спутницу Грейвс, проходя внутрь, — из службы социальной помощи. Сегодня она будет сопровождать нас вместе с Криденсом.

— Вот как, — кивнула сухопарая женщина. Ее волосы были убраны в тугой аккуратный пучок, и сама она походила на суровую учительницу, грозу всех школьников. — Разве я могу отказать официальным государственным органам?

Она поднялась из-за стола и гордо прошла мимо Грейвса и Тины, выпрямив спину так, словно проглотила палку.

— Идемте, я провожу вас к мальчику.

Тина не спешила вступать в разговор с Бэрбоун, держась рядом с Грейвсом, пока они поднимались на этаж выше, и неуютно озиралась по сторонам, осматривая спартанские условия приюта.

Отрывисто постучав в дверь, Мэри Лу отворила ее и впустила Грейвса и Тину в комнату. Криденс неизменно сидел на своей постели, держа в руках потрепанную книгу и вжав голову в плечи.

— Криденс, — обратилась Мэри Лу к нему, и он моментально встал с кровати, — к тебе пришли мистер Грейвс и мисс Голдштейн, она из службы соцпомощи… — и тут ее взгляд наткнулся на книгу в руках юноши. — Я же просила тебя не брать с собой в комнату книги из библиотеки, — сухо сказала она, недовольно поджав губы. — Они и так ветхие. А если с книгой что-то случится?

— Простите, мэм, — тихо ответил Криденс, не поднимая головы. — Но в библиотеке мне не давали читать, да и заниматься там нормально – несколько затруднительно. Я говорил вам…

— Не спорь, — отрезала женщина. — Отнеси все в библиотеку, и тогда сможешь пойти со своими _друзьями_ во внешний мир.

— Хорошо, мэм, — покорно ответил Криденс и начал собирать учебники.

— К чему такая строгость, мадам? — вежливо поинтересовалась Тина, переводя взгляд с Мэри Лу на Криденса. — Уверена, мальчик…

— Наша библиотека не такая полная, как хотелось бы, — пояснила женщина, смерив Тину оценивающим взглядом. — Учебников на всех не хватает, а для домашних занятий у нас отведен читальный зал, где и положено пользоваться всей литературой. В нашем приюте принято делиться, а не забирать себе что-то в единоличное пользование.

— Как я погляжу, у вас царит коммунизм, мадам, — заметил Грейвс, сложив руки на груди и подобравшись, чтобы выглядеть внушительно и пугающе. — Однако это известно не всем вашим воспитанникам.

— Именно, — кивнула женщина. — Криденс, ты еще здесь?

Опустив глаза в пол и прижав потрепанные книги к груди, он осторожно протиснулся между взрослыми.

— Мы будем ждать тебя в холле, Криденс, — сказал Грейвс и повернулся к настоятельнице. — Нет, я имел в виду то, что не все относятся к другим детям, как к равным.

— У нас строгая дисциплина, мистер Грейвс, — ответила Мэри Лу. — Если у вас есть какие-то замечания, то прошу предоставить их в письменной форме, и мы примем это к сведению. У вас все?

Не услышав возражений, она вышла в коридор и стремительно направилась прочь.

— Какая вредная тетка, — заключил Грейвс, взглянув на Тину.

— На ней держится целый приют. Здесь много детей – поневоле не хватит терпения на всех, — пожала плечами девушка.

— То есть ты ее защищаешь? — искренне удивился Персиваль и вышел из комнаты.

— Нет, конечно, — поморщилась Тина. — Но ты не представляешь, насколько хуже бывают ситуации.

— Это не повод мириться с тем, с чем сталкиваешься, — фыркнул Грейвс, преодолев лестничный пролет. Следом за ним спускалась Тина, цокая по ступенькам металлическими набойками туфель.

— У тебя есть шанс спасти кого-то от безразличной системы, Персиваль, — подбодрила его Тина.

— И я им воспользуюсь, черт возьми.

Грейвс и Тина продолжали тихо переговариваться о нравах приюта, когда к ним вышел Криденс, смотря себе под ноги. Тина толкнула локтем Персиваля, завидев его, и Грейвс обернулся, широко улыбнувшись.

— Все хорошо? — участливо спросил он, и Криденс согласно кивнул, по-прежнему не поднимая головы. — Знакомься, это Тина.

— Привет, Криденс, — тепло сказала она, застенчиво и грустно улыбаясь.

— Здравствуйте, — отрывисто произнес он и перевел взгляд на Грейвса, будто хотел что-то спросить, но никак не решался.

Грейвсу показалось, что Криденс чувствовал себя неуютно, оказавшись в одной компании с малознакомым человеком. Хотя, возможно, причиной тому была пережитая стычка с мадам Бэрбоун.

— Есть какие-нибудь идеи? — спросила Тина у них обоих, и Грейвс неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Если на улице холодная погода, то обычно мы с мистером Грейвсом идем в какую-нибудь кофейню. Чаще мы просто гуляем и разговариваем, — с расстановкой произнес Криденс, смотря в глаза Тины, чуть склонив голову набок и почти не мигая.

— Хорошо, — с излишней бодростью произнесла Тина, хлопнув в ладоши. — Тогда пошли.

За эти три месяца они, казалось, успели изучить уже все окрестности, так что Криденс сам повел их в небольшое и уже хорошо знакомое им с Грейвсом уютное кафе.

— Возможно, скоро начнется дождь, — объяснил свое решение Криденс, и Грейвс придирчиво осмотрел бледное от дымки небо.

Тина пыталась изо всех сил развлечь Криденса, но тот был глух к ее стараниям. Он сидел рядом с Персивалем, погрузившись в свои мысли, и слабо реагировал, когда Грейвс спрашивал его о чем-то. Он чувствовал неловкость перед Тиной за то, что они собрались сегодня ради Криденса, но тот совершенно не хотел идти на контакт.

Когда, вежливо извинившись, он сказал, что отойдет на пару минут, и Персиваль остался с Тиной наедине, девушка протяжно выдохнула и откинулась на спинку диванчика.

— Кажется, я ему не нравлюсь, — заключила она, бегло осмотрев зал, чтобы убедиться, что Криденса нет поблизости.

— Глупости, Тина, — отмахнулся Грейвс, надеясь, что это прозвучало достаточно убедительно. — Вы просто незнакомы, Криденсу нелегко подпускать к себе новых людей. Да и людей вообще.

— Однако у вас не возникает этой проблемы, — с улыбкой сказала Тина. — Он доверяет тебе, Персиваль.

— Ты так думаешь? — невинно спросил он, пряча предательскую улыбку за чашкой кофе.

— Уверена, — кивнула Тина и наклонилась вперед. — Если кто и сможет пробиться к нему, пока он не начнет снова доверять людям, то это ты. Я видела тысячи детей с трудным детством и научилась понимать, как проявляется их доверие к взрослым. Внимание и отзывчивость. Криденс смог понять, что ты желаешь ему добра. Это те рычаги, которые помогут ему выбраться из того мира, в котором он оказался.

— Из твоих уст это звучит довольно просто, — хмыкнул Грейвс, пригладив волосы назад. — Он долго не мог поверить, что сумел кого-то заинтересовать как человек. Что его хотят слушать, что он сам готов отважиться на то, чтобы быть услышанным. Мы шаг за шагом выстраивали взаимное доверие, учились выражать словами то, что было на душе, а не хоронить это в себе. Я и сам многому научился у Криденса. Почти забыл, каково это – быть живым человеком.

Тина промолчала, взяв Персиваля за руку, и тепло улыбнулась, давая понять, что разделяет его чувства. Грейвс запоздало подумал, что когда-нибудь наступит день, и Криденс сам решится также взять его за руку, потянется к нему, отважившись не только принимать прикосновения, но и дарить их.

— Я одного только опасаюсь, Персиваль, — сказала Тина так тихо, что ее едва было слышно. — То, через что прошел Криденс, что он выносил каждый день: грубость, пренебрежение… это не могло бесследно пройти для него. Вам обоим потребуется много сил и терпения, чтобы исправить это.

Грейвс задумчиво кивнул и заметил застывшего на месте Криденса, стоило тому только вернуться в зал.

— Он идет, — едва слышно сказал Грейвс, и Тина отдернула руку, будто обжегшись. Она нацепила благожелательную улыбку в ожидании, пока Криденс займет свое место рядом с Грейвсом.

— Хочешь еще что-нибудь? — спросил Персиваль, склонив голову в его сторону, и тот словно забыл, как дышать. Он молча помотал головой и потянулся к опустевшей чашке, которую еще не успел унести официант.

Взглянув на часы, Тина вдруг встрепенулась.

— Совсем забыла! Мне нужно уходить, Персиваль, — объяснила она, резко поднявшись, и начала собираться. — Рада была познакомиться, Криденс, — на ее губах расцвела улыбка.

— Я тоже рад, мисс Голдштейн, — ответил он, наконец-то подняв на девушку взгляд.

— Персиваль.

— Хорошего дня, Тина. Спасибо, что составила нам с Криденсом компанию.

Криденс оказался прав: за окном моросил мелкий назойливый дождик, не вызывая ни малейшего желания покидать уютную кофейню, где соблазнительно пахло корицей, горячей выпечкой и пряной горечью кофе.

Через пару минут после ухода Тины Грейвсу пришло SMS: «Мне показалось, что пора уходить. Хорошо вам провести остаток дня». В конце сообщения стоял весело подмигивающий смайл, и Грейвс попытался придать себе невозмутимый вид.

— Как тебе Тина? — решил спросить он, смутно представляя, как можно было растормошить притихшего юношу.

— Нормально. Она милая, — пожал плечами Криденс и внимательно посмотрел на него. — А вам?

— Ну, — протянул Грейвс и засмеялся. — Мы уже давно знакомы с Тиной и сотрудничаем по работе. Она ответственная девушка, ей можно доверять.

— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, — поддел его Криденс и вдруг смутился. — Простите, сэр.

— Нет, ничего, — покачал головой Грейвс. — Мы с тобой учимся говорить друг другу правду, так ведь? Как девушка… я не сказал бы, что Тина меня привлекает. Скорее, как друг. Я уже давно не был с кем-то в отношениях, так что почти забыл, как это бывает. Работа не оставляет времени на личную жизнь. Я прихожу домой с одним желанием – поесть, принять душ и лечь спать.

Криденс слушал его, прикусив нижнюю губу, и что-то старательно обдумывал.

— Однако вы нашли время на меня, — решившись, осторожно произнес он.

— Да, — после некоторого молчания согласился Грейвс. Ему вдруг стало неловко, словно Криденс поймал его на чем-то непозволительном. — Но ты – совсем другое.

— Вы считаете меня беспомощным, — хмуро сказал Криденс, продолжая вертеть чашку в руках.

— Это не так, — серьезно произнес Грейвс и по-отечески положил руку ему на плечо. — Я считаю тебя очень сильным молодым человеком. Ты столько времени противостоишь пренебрежительному обращению со стороны других детей из приюта… Не каждый бы смог вынести подобное.

— Разве у меня есть выбор? — тяжело вздохнув, спросил Криденс и посмотрел в глаза Грейвсу.

— Теперь у тебя есть выбор, — заверил его Персиваль. — Надо только решиться сделать его.

Они еще немного посидели в кафе и все же с неохотой стали собираться, так как отведенное им для встречи время истекало и нужно было возвращаться назад. Пока они были наедине, Криденс немного оттаял, снова стал задавать вопросы и говорить то, что было у него на душе. Но когда настал момент прощаться, он снова замкнулся в себе. Казалось, что он заблаговременно надел на себя защитный кокон, который должен был закрыть его от неприятной действительности. Грейвсу как никогда хотелось не отпускать его, но другого выбора не было.

— Вот, — сказал он, протягивая визитку.

— Что это? — зачарованно спросил Криденс, рассматривая скромную по дизайну картонку.

— Это мой рабочий телефон, — ответил Грейвс и ткнул пальцем в визитку. — На обратной стороне я написал свой личный мобильный. Мы уже решили, что иметь свой телефон в приюте… в общем, это может закончиться так же, как с книгой. Но я хочу, чтобы, если что-то случится, у тебя всегда была возможность мне позвонить. Уверен, тебе разрешат воспользоваться местным телефоном.

— Обычно приютские дети никому не звонят, — полушепотом сказал Криденс, проведя пальцем по написанному чернилами номеру. — Потому что некому.

— Теперь тебе есть, кому, — улыбнулся Грейвс. Он неловко приобнял Криденса на прощание и взъерошил ему волосы. — Если что-то произойдет или станет плохо – ты всегда можешь мне позвонить.

— Только если плохо или что-то случится? — с улыбкой спросил Криденс, приглаживая топорщащиеся волосы.

— И просто так тоже.

Ребята в комнате уже спали. Все, кроме одного. Луна украдкой заглядывала в окно, освещая не хуже ночника, но недостаточно для того, чтобы можно было читать. Криденс лежал на боку, повернувшись лицом к стенке, и вертел в руках визитку Грейвса. «Персиваля», как он называл его в мыслях, но так и не решался произнести вслух, словно не чувствовал, что заслужил подобное право.

Цифры расплывались перед глазами, но Криденсу и не нужно было видеть их, чтобы воскресить цифры, он успел уже выучить их наизусть. На всякий случай, если кому-то вновь взбредет в голову снова полезть в его вещи, днем он прятал визитку под матрасом и только по ночам, когда все уже были в кроватях, решался достать ее.

У Криденса не раз возникали мысли скрыть улики, самому избавиться от визитки, как это делали тайные агенты в детективах, сжигая секретную информацию после того, как изучали ее, но понимал, что не сможет этого сделать. На обратной стороне Персивалем был написан его номер, его обещание, символ того, что все, что происходит между ними – настоящее. Только безумец бы решился уничтожить данное обещание собственными руками.

Он до сих пор чувствовал, что не заслужил Грейвса, его внимания и заботы, но не мог побороть искушения и тянулся к нему, как утопающий цепляется за спасителя, грозя утопить их обоих разом. 

За последний месяц Криденс решился позвонить Персивалю только трижды. Во время первого звонка Грейвс не сразу понял, кто это. Был вечер, и Криденс рассудил, что не побеспокоит Персиваля, ведь тот должен был оказаться уже дома. Он украдкой спустился в холл и спросил у тощего рыжеволосого сторожа телефон.

— Только недолго, — предупредил тот с немного обеспокоенным видом. — Думаю, мадам Бэрбоун не одобрит поздние звонки.

— Я вас надолго не задержу, мистер Скамандер, — заверил его Криденс, про себя повторяя давно заученный номер мобильного.

— Тогда ладно, — кивнул Скамандер и протянул ему телефон. — Можешь отойти, насколько хватит провода.

— Спасибо, сэр, — улыбнулся Криденс, выравнивая дыхание, чтобы не звучать загнанно, будто он бежал или испытывал стресс. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Персиваль снял трубку и услышал тяжелые выдохи, будто звонит какой-то глумливый маньяк.

— Да? — довольно грубо послышалось в телефоне. После продолжительного ожидания Криденс решил было, что уже никто не снимет трубку.

— Это я, сэр, — ответил он тихо, украдкой поглядывая на увлекшегося чтением Скамандера.

— Кто «я»? — терпеливо спросил Грейвс.

— Кто там, сэр? — прозвучал чей-то незнакомый голос.

— Я же просил быть тише, Шоу, — приглушенно прозвучал голос Грейвса, и Криденс решил, что тот прикрыл динамик ладонью.

— Я хотел узнать, где полотенца!

— Не сейчас, Лэнгдон.

— У вас гости, — констатировал Криденс. Его внимание привлекла отслаивающаяся на стене штукатурка, и он попробовал поддеть ее ногтем.

— Кто говорит? — повторил Грейвс, и глаза Криденса округлились: ноготь с неприятным звуком проехался по окрашенной стене.

— Это Криденс.

— Криденс, — выдохнул Грейвс. — Прости, я на взводе. Этот мальчишка Лэнгдон совсем не дает мне покоя весь день.

— Кто он? — плохо скрывая любопытство, спросил Криденс и снова увлекся стеной.

— Мой подопечный. Отец грубо обращается с ним… он не мог оставаться дома. Завтра утром его старший брат прилетит из командировки и заберет его, — ответил Грейвс, и тут снова послышался голос этого самого Лэнгдона:

— Ваша подружка, мистер Грейвс? Она ревнует? — прозвучал наглый вопрос.

— Эй! — одернул его Персиваль. — Я пустил тебя к себе не для того, чтобы ты здесь умничал.

— Он доставляет вам неприятности, сэр? — спросил Криденс, про себя шепча: «да, да, да».

— Нет, все хорошо, — разочаровал его Грейвс. — Ты… что-то случилось?

— Нет, все хорошо, — повторил за ним Криденс, умело копируя интонации. Словно спохватившись, он продолжил уже мягче. — Вы сказали, что я могу звонить вам просто так, а не только, когда что-то случилось.

— Верно, — ответил Грейвс, и Криденс представил, как тот кивнул. — Просто сейчас не совсем…

— Не совсем удачное время? — скороговоркой произнес Криденс. — Да, конечно, сэр. Просто хотел убедиться, что у вас тоже все в порядке.

— Спасибо, — тепло произнес Грейвс. — Сегодня был суматошный день. Я приеду к тебе завтра.

— Нет, — торопливо ответил Криденс и прикусил язык, ожидая реакции.

— О, — тихо протянул Персиваль. — Ты занят?

— Да, — ровно ответил Криденс. — Скоро экзамены, много домашних заданий. Я… говорил вам.

— Конечно, — согласился Грейвс, но в его голосе можно было уловить разочарование. — Как насчет послезавтра? Постараюсь закончить пораньше.

— Послезавтра… хорошо, послезавтра.

Криденс полюбовался на мелькнувший под слоями гипса кирпич.

Он не помнил, как вернул телефон робко улыбнувшемуся Ньюту Скамандеру, как на деревянных ногах добрался до комнаты. Он только заставлял себя считать. Считать ступеньки, удары сердца, вдохи, выдохи.

Криденс вошел в темную комнату и по памяти добрался до кровати. Он лег поверх одеяла, даже не думая раздеться, не заботясь о том, что завтра на занятиях его будут отчитывать за помятый внешний вид. Но стоило голове коснуться подушки, как за спиной скрипнула кровать и раздались шаги. Щелкнул выключатель, свет затопил комнату, и рядом с кроватью Криденса послышался смешок.

— Где был? — прозвучал голос, и на матрас рядом с поджатыми ногами опустилось чье-то тело.

— Тебе-то что, Брэд*? — язвительно спросил Криденс. С верхних полок кроватей послышалось протяжное «у-у-у».

— Мне? — хохотнул Брэд и похлопал Криденса по колену. — Слышали, парни?

— Мы блюдем моральный облик нашей комнаты, — раздался властный голос Гэвина, и Криденс непроизвольно свел лопатки, словно его собирались ударить.

— Какой сердитый, — поддразнил сверху Итан, перегибаясь через край кровати. — Мы тут кое-что нашли, Криденс, — сладко произнес он и помахал в воздухе какой-то бумажкой. — Написано «Старший сержант полиции по делам несовершеннолетних Персиваль Джеймс Грейвс». Ты попал в неприятности?

— Отдай, пожалуйста, — безжизненным голосом произнес Криденс и наугад вытянул руку за спину. В ответ раздался веселый смех.

— Что же ты такого натворил, — подхватил инициативу Гэвин, — раз тобой заинтересовался полицейский?

— Возможно, он заинтересовался нашим Криденсом не с профессиональной точки зрения, — продолжил Брэд. Они втроем звучали чертовски слажено, будто заранее репетировали свои реплики.

— Только дайте мне повод, — едва слышно прошептал Криденс, мысленно считая про себя секунды, нитки на покрывале, пульс, что гулко ухал в висках.

— Что ты сказал? — пропел Гэвин и подставил ладонь к уху. — Я тебя не слышу.

— Только дайте мне повод, — громче повторил Криденс. Он был неподвижен, словно окаменел.

— Да? И что ты сделаешь? — начал дразнить Брэд.

— Дай повод – тогда увидишь.

— Хах, — выплюнул Гэвин. — Такой слабак, как ты?

— Может, старший сержант Грейвс научил его паре приемчиков? — хохотнул Итан сверху.

— Например, как открывать рот. Педик, — жестко произнес Брэд. Криденс резко взбрыкнул, разворачиваясь, и огрел его ногой по спине. Брэд свалился на пол. Криденс скатился с кровати следом и ударил кулаком в плечо, отведя большой палец наружу, совсем так, как делал Персиваль, когда сердился. «Чтобы не выбить палец, чтобы не выбить палец», — пульсировало в голове. Итан и Гэвин спрыгнули на пол и кинулись к Криденсу, пытаясь оттащить от приятеля. Они хватали его за плечи, но Криденс вырывался, навалившись на Брэда и молотя, по чему придется.

«Только не по лицу. Тогда придется все объяснять. Только не по лицу», — твердил про себя Криденс.

Чьи-то сильные руки перехватили его поперек груди и дернули назад. Опора ушла из-под ног. Криденс сделал выпад ногой, попытавшись задеть Брэда, но промазал.

— Больной ублюдок! — рявкнул Брэд, с силой лягнув Криденса напоследок.

Перед глазами выросла крепкая фигура Гэвина. Он отвел руку и ударил в живот, выбив весь дух из легких.

— Ты ничего из себя не представляешь, — зло и тихо прошипел Гэвин, замахиваясь вновь. — Ты – никто!

Криденс закашлялся, сгибаясь пополам и почти повиснув на руках Итана.

— Эй, — гаркнул над ухом голос, встряхивая ношу. Рвано дыша, Криденс поднял на Гэвина тяжелый взгляд исподлобья. Он вяло дернул ногами, целясь куда-то в колено, но Итан со всего размаху зашвырнул его на кровать.

— Придурок, — процедил Брэд, задрав футболку и рассматривая пульсирующие метки на коже.

Легкие горели, пресс подрагивал после ударов. Криденс жадно облизал сухие губы и откинулся на подушку, распахнув рот, чтобы надышаться. Тело ныло, помня кулаки Гэвина, нестерпимо хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, чтобы заглушить рвущуюся из груди обиду.

Всего один, он смог достать всего одного. Только Брэда. Но это хотя бы значило, что в ближайшее время они больше не захотят к нему лезть.

В другой ситуации они втроем бы не остановились и отделали его как следует, но если Бэрбоун узнает о драке, то не поздоровится всем четверым. В соседних комнатах жили тихие и довольно пугливые ребята, они не стали бы рассказывать, даже если что-то услышали, но если Мэри Лу заметит синяки…

— Поплачься своему копу, — надменно проговорил Гэвин, поднял визитку с пола и разорвал ее пополам перед носом Криденса, бросив клочки ему на кровать.

«Это из-за Персиваля, — убеждал себя Криденс. — Они оставили меня в покое из-за Персиваля. Боятся, что я расскажу ему».

— Фрик, — пробормотал под нос Брэд, осторожно опускаясь на кровать.

«Они не ожидали, что я правда начну драться. Думали, я буду как обычно терпеть, игнорировать их. Трусы».

Он положил ладонь на грудь, пытаясь ощупью оценить причиненный ущерб. Мышцы стонали наперебой, но в остальном все было в порядке: у Гэвина был хорошо поставлен удар – он знал куда бить, чтобы сделать больно, но ничего не сломать.

Даже под страхом смерти Криденс бы не отважился рассказать об этом Персивалю – он будет считать его уязвимым, решит, что к нему нужен особый подход. Криденс не хотел особого обращения, он хотел быть на равных, быть сильным и непреклонным. Персиваль, например, не мог быть другим, учитывая то, кем он работает.

У Криденса всю жизнь не было примера для подражания, а в библиотеке, среди имевшихся книг, такой пример найти было сложно. Он вспомнил книгу, которую подарил Персиваль. Первый подарок от души, сделанный специально для него, с учетом его вкусов.

Криденс не обладал напористостью Зигфрида Фарнона или легкостью его младшего брата Тристана, у него не было удачливости Джеймса Хэрриота. Их история творилась почти век назад, Грейвс же был героем его времени. Он претерпел все изменения современности, приспособился, отшлифовал себя, вылепил независимую и неприступную версию. Криденсу хотелось доказать, что достоин его.

Через день пришел Персиваль, как и обещал. Криденс старался не показывать, что ушибы до сих пор саднили, и стоически терпел, стискивая зубы, если Персиваль касался там, где ныли мышцы. Он отводил взгляд, и, возможно, Персиваль думал, что это от смущения, потому что поспешно отводил руку. Криденс вздыхал про себя.

Персиваль рассказывал про Лэнгдона, Криденс – про учебу. Он внимательно наблюдал за Грейвсом, чтобы разгадать секрет его уверенности и внутреннего стержня. Его сложно было представить ребенком. Казалось, что он уже родился таким.

Вечером Криденс решил позвонить во второй раз. Его не покидало странное чувство дежавю: на проходной снова сидел Ньют. Криденс не решился бы просить о звонке кого-то другого из персонала, и теперь его не покидало чувство, что когда он поднимется в комнату – все повторится вновь, а ведь ушибы еще не прошли. Он чувствовал мстительное удовлетворение, что Брэду тоже крепко досталось, но ведь у них в комнате было еще двое невредимых и жаждущих расплаты…

На этот раз визитка Грейвса была с собой. Вернее то, что от нее осталось. Криденс выпросил у Ньюта скотч и уже привычно отступил с телефоном к стене. Персиваль ответил почти сразу.

— Криденс, — сходу поприветствовал он, и юноша почувствовал, что Грейвс улыбается, произнося его имя.

— Запомнили номер приюта? — с улыбкой спросил он.

— Вообще-то добавил его в записную книжку.

Криденс испытал некоторое разочарование, но заставил себя думать, что Персивалю наверняка и так слишком много надо держать в голове, чтобы еще запоминать и какой-то номер...

— Хотел узнать, как вы добрались, — сказал он, прислонившись спиной к стене, чтобы его не было видно с главной лестницы.

— Неплохо, — послышался ответ, и скрипнули пружины. Теперь голос звучал глухо и сонно. — Сейчас в метро народа не так много. Мне даже удалось сесть.

Грейвс засмеялся над собственной несуразной шуткой, и Криденс улыбнулся в ответ. Он и не помнил, когда сам в последний раз оказывался в метро. Но еще хуже он помнил, когда последний раз выбирался из Бруклина. Зато отчетливо в его памяти возникал тот день, когда они с Персивалем добрались общественным транспортом до залива.

— Я уже прихватил с собой кофе, сегодня холодно, — сказал тогда Грейвс, протягивая стаканчик. Криденс благодарно перехватил его пальцами. До этого ему не приходилось пить кофе, в приюте их особенно не баловали изысками, и Персиваль шаг за шагом открывал для Криденса новый мир – мир вкусов и ощущений.

Они отправились к ближайшей остановке и оттуда прямиком к Бруклинскому мосту. С такого расстояния невозможно было что-то рассмотреть, но Криденс готов был поклясться, что видит ее, такую маленькую и едва различимую. Свободу.

Слева и справа от них острова щетинились небоскребами, и Криденс не мог поверить, что и правда живет в этом городе. Его мир и мир Персиваля были такими разными и все же каким-то образом сходились в одной точке. Криденс с удивлением обнаружил, что представлял себя замкнутой окружностью, а Персиваль был касательной, которая, едва зацепив его, мчалась все дальше в бесконечность.

— Не замерз? — с улыбкой спросил Грейвс. Восточный ветер растрепал его волосы, на обветренном лице с мелкими морщинками застыло умиротворение, и Криденс помотал головой. Он попытался пригладить собственные волосы, и тут Персиваль обхватил его тонкую жилистую фигуру со спины, прижимая к себе. — Вижу, что замерз. Сам же никогда не признаешься.

Криденс закрыл глаза, желая умереть спустя один долгий удар сердца и развеяться черным дымом над заливом.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Они никогда не говорили о своих истинных чувствах, особенно Криденс. Он до сих пор не мог понять, чем же так зацепил Персиваля, но теперь точно знал, что ни за что не сможет отказаться от него. По какому-то невообразимому велению вселенной Грейвс оказался у них в приюте в канун Рождества и первым заговорил с ним. Это ли не праздничная магия, о которой все так любят говорить?

Третий раз Криденс позвонил накануне первого экзамена. Его подташнивало только от одной мысли, хотя он знал, что все должно быть в порядке. Был разгар мая, близилось лето, но Криденс так и не дал своего официального согласия на то, чтобы Персиваль забрал его к себе. Он оттягивал этот момент до последнего, но после того, как парни снова начали его задирать, понял, что больше не сможет находиться в этой комнате и в этом приюте.

За все отпущенное им время Персиваль ни разу не дал усомниться, что передумает, а Криденс понял, что не в силах дальше выносить эти редкие короткие встречи. Он больше не мог бегать от действительности и жить половинчатым миром.

— Привет, — сказал ему Персиваль, сняв трубку.

— Привет, — на автомате выдохнул Криденс, услышав до боли знакомый голос, и только тут спохватился, что впервые опустил обращение на «вы». Грейвс не подал виду, видимо, ничего не заметив. Или все же заметил, но не стал заострять на этом внимание, и Криденс почувствовал к нему невероятную благодарность.

— Как дела?

— Завтра сдаю английский.

По настоянию Криденса они не виделись уже около недели из-за подготовки к экзаменам, и Грейвс без возражений поддержал его решение.

— У тебя все получится, — подбодрил его Персиваль, и Криденс кивнул, забыв, что тот его не видит. — Слушай, я понимаю, мы договорились, но… Есть ли в твоем плотном графике свободный день на выходных?

— А что? — тут же спросил Криденс, оживившись.

— Не будет ли опрометчиво с моей стороны вытащить тебя на прогулку?

Прогулка… Криденсу и правда следовало выбраться куда-то, подальше от Итана, Брэда и Гэвина, подальше от Бэрбоун, которая продолжала на него ворчать пуще прежнего и придираться по мелочам.

— Думаю, я смогу найти время в своем плотном графике, — заверил его Криденс, для уверенности сжимая в пальцах визитку, которую теперь всегда носил с собой.

— Это хорошо, — обрадовался Грейвс. — Потому что мы попробуем провести его как-то по-особенному.

— А есть повод?

Грейвс пару секунд молчал, раздумывая, но потом как-то небрежно произнес:

— Нет никакого повода.

Персиваль отвлек его своим вопросом, Криденс так и не признался, что готов покинуть приют вместе с ним. Но это было даже хорошо, лучше он скажет об этом лично. Раз уж им предстоял особенный выходной… то почему бы не сделать его еще более особенным?

Почти все вечера Криденс проводил в библиотеке, стараясь быть на виду у других детей и библиотекаря. Раньше он не любил чужое внимание, но сейчас старался привыкнуть к мысли, что когда попадет в большой мир, вокруг него будут десятки, сотни, тысячи чужих незнакомых людей. К тому же так было больше шансов, что парни не будут приставать к нему со своими идиотскими разговорами и пытаться в очередной раз спровоцировать на агрессию.

Вот только жаль, что его соседи по комнате были сообразительнее, чем того бы хотелось. Заметив, что Криденс избегает их днем, они стали поджидать его поздно вечером в комнате, выливая за один раз всю порцию ехидства и гнусных замечаний. Он просил оставить ночевать его в библиотеке и даже думал обратиться к Ньюту, но тогда он точно не отмоется от позора, а заодно подставит этого добродушного парня, который и так не раз выручал его. Как бы ни был счастлив Криденс появлению Персиваля в его жизни, это превратило будни в приюте в настоящий Ад, и находиться там становилось практически невыносимо.

Он вставал по утрам и не находил своих вещей или пробирался впотьмах к своей кровати, боясь разбудить этих придурков, и обнаруживал, что кто-то уже лежит под его одеялом, пародируя звуки страстных поцелуев. Чаще они проходили мимо по коридору и пихали его в бок, едва не сбивая с ног – что Криденс с трудом удерживался на ногах.

Каждый раз его подмывало сказать им какую-то едкую гадость, но потом он начинал вспоминать, когда сошел последний синяк, и топил горечь и обиду в себе, пытался заглушить ее, больно впиваясь ногтями в ладони.

«Ладно, — думал Криденс, разглядывая исподлобья дружно сидящих и веселящихся Гэвина, Брэда и Итана, — перед самым отъездом мы посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним».

Однако ничего путного не приходило в голову, все идеи казались или слишком глупыми, или жестокими, но Криденс не мог позволить, чтобы все так просто сошло им с рук. Он станет взрослым и независимым, он научится отвечать на выпад вместо того, чтобы подставлять вторую щеку.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Суббота выдалась поистине летней, и когда Грейвс зашел в холл, Криденс уже ждал его, облачившись в легкую просторную одежду.

— Давно тут стоишь? — нахмурился он, снимая солнцезащитные очки.

— Вовсе нет, — возразил Криденс, бегло расписавшись в журнале посещаемости. Ньют странно посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. — Идем?

— Верну в целости и сохранности, — заверил Персиваль Ньюта и распахнул перед Криденсом дверь.

— Это… — тихо произнес Криденс, застыв на крыльце.

— Моя полицейская машина, да, — подтвердил догадку Грейвс и легко подтолкнул его в спину. — Для трудных подростков с неисправимыми наклонностями. Так что я тебя забираю.

Криденс не двинулся с места, оцепенев.

— Не бойся, — хмыкнул Грейвс, залезая на переднее сидение, и распахнул перед Криденсом дверь. — Не забудь пристегнуться.

— Это и есть твой особенный день? — не сдержал сарказма Криденс, скосив глаза на Персиваля, но, тем не менее, послушно забрался в машину.

— Ты себе даже не представляешь, — кивнул Грейвс и тронулся с места.

— Теперь все в приюте будут говорить, что я еще и преступник.

— То есть ты общаешься со мной полгода, и до них дойдет это только сейчас? — едко заметил Грейвс. — Но ведь я же не в форме.

— Зато в полицейской машине. И наверняка в бардачке есть значок.

— Подловил, — усмехнулся Персиваль и вдруг тепло улыбнулся. — Спасибо, что наконец-то сказал мне «ты».

Криденс сделал вид, что слишком увлечен пейзажем за окном.

— Так куда мы едем? И почему на… ней? — минут через пятнадцать спросил он, когда они выехали на трассу, извилистой змеей вытянувшуюся вдоль набережной.

— Так быстрее, — просто пояснил Грейвс, пожав плечами. Криденса немного смущало, что Персиваль вел в очках – так не было видно его глаз, и иногда становилось сложно понять, серьезен он или нет. — Если попадем в пробку – я включу сирену.

— Коп в штатском, — фыркнул Криденс, сложив руки на груди, потому что не знал, куда их еще деть. Между животом и приборной панелью было слишком большое пространство, так что ладони на коленях выглядели слишком глупо и по-детски, а закинуть руки за голову не позволяло воспитание, вбитое в подкорку строгими выговорами. Криденс запоздало осознал, что и не ездил никогда в машине… так. Да еще и рядом с водителем.

— Пусть думают, что я под прикрытием, — невозмутимо ответил Грейвс.

— Полицейская машина – не самое лучшее прикрытие.

— Хэй, какая муха тебя укусила? — внезапно спросил Персиваль, на секунду отвлекаясь от дороги, чтобы посмотреть на Криденса. — Ты все время передергиваешь.

— А тебя какая муха укусила? — не остался в долгу Криденс.

— Потому что у меня день рождения, черт возьми, — проворчал Грейвс, и Криденс захлопнул рот. — Доволен?

— Так это и есть особенный день? — прозвучал осторожный вопрос.

— По крайней мере, должен был им стать, — устало отозвался Грейвс. — Мы едем на пляж. Но если ты против, мы можем никуда не ехать.

— Простите, — понуро ответил Криденс, еще теснее прижав руки к груди, словно это могло его защитить. — Ты захотел провести свой день рождения со мной?

Криденса душило чувство вины за свою горячность, но стоило ему открыть рот – то остановиться было сложно. Какое-то извращенное чувство вседозволенности накрывало его, будто он хотел проверить, как далеко ему позволят зайти. Только ведь это был Персиваль, он был добр и заботлив, было нечестно обходиться с ним подобным образом.

Он снова взглянул на Грейвса, но тот молчал. Наверно, тоже считал дыхание и пульс, машины на дороге, фонарные столбы.

— Да, я захотел провести его с тобой и отдохнуть, — тихо ответил Грейвс и сдернул с носа очки. — Так как насчет пляжа?

Криденс начал дышать увереннее: кажется, Персиваль больше не сердился. Он благодарил богов, о которых имел довольно слабое представление, что с той памятной драки прошло достаточно времени и синяки успели сойти с тела, а, значит, Грейвс ничего не заметит. Криденсу не хотелось создавать еще больше проблем, не теперь, когда он твердо решил, что с прежней жизнью должно быть покончено. Намного проще было донести этот крест до конца и сбросить, когда он в последний раз переступит порог сиротского приюта.

— Я не умею плавать, — признался Криденс, разглядывая незнакомый пейзаж: кое-где между деревьями проглядывал залив, а слева выстроилась вереница невысоких домов.

— Я это предполагал, — улыбнулся Персиваль. — Ничего, там неглубоко, и я буду рядом, если что.

— Разве это не я должен был сделать подарок?

— Почему ты так решил?

— Ты столько делаешь для меня, а я ничего взамен, — пожал плечами Криденс. Этого он боялся больше всего – чувствовать себя обязанным.

— Я делаю это не для того, чтобы что-то получить в ответ, — просто ответил Грейвс, словно это была самая естественная вещь на свете. Но она не была таковой, Криденс давно успел усвоить, что все имеет свою цену.

— Тогда я подарю свое обещание, — с мрачным торжеством произнес Криденс, словно это была речь на похоронах. — Я согласен. Я хочу уехать из приюта, мистер Грейвс. Вместе с вами.

Персиваль от неожиданности едва смог скоординировать управление машины.

— Криденс, ты забыл, что я за рулем?

— Что?

— Обычно сюрпризы преподносят в более спокойной обстановке, — немного ворчливо произнес Грейвс, отвлекаясь от дороги, и все же смягчил тон. — Что заставило тебя передумать? Ничего не случилось из того, о чем ты не хочешь мне рассказывать?

— Нет, — Криденс уверенно помотал головой. — Просто я понял, что готов к новому этапу. Готов разрушить до основания старое и построить что-то новое… более светлое и безопасное.

— Это очень мудро, — пряча улыбку, похвалил его Персиваль. — И это самый лучший подарок, который ты бы мог для меня сделать. Спасибо, что решился и доверяешь мне.

«Я доверяю тебе, Персиваль».

Остановившись на парковке рядом с парком аттракционов, Грейвс начал непринужденно расстегивать рубашку, и Криденс уставился на него, широко распахнув глаза.

— Ч-что вы делаете? — тихо уточнил он, и Персиваль удивленно на него посмотрел.

— Раздеваюсь.

— Но зачем?

— Предлагаешь пойти плавать в одежде? — хмыкнул Грейвс.

— Нет, но… Почему именно тут?

— Потому что пляж большой, я не хочу оставлять вещи на берегу. В багажнике есть еда и напитки, мы всегда можем вернуться сюда, — ответил Грейвс и вышел из машины. Он кинул рубашку на сидение, за ней последовали шорты. Криденс продолжал сидеть на месте, не шелохнувшись.

— А ключ куда положите? — спросил он с любопытством, втянув щеки, отчего линия скул еще больше заострилась. Грейвс пригрозил ему пальцем, как нашкодившему мальчишке, и достал из бардачка крепкую на вид цепочку.

— Как бы мне ни нравилось препираться с тобой, Криденс, но нам еще потом возвращаться в приют, так что поторапливайся.

Криденс тут же вылез из машины, щурясь на солнце, и стал торопливо стягивать с себя футболку и джинсы, но тут же спохватился...

— М-мистер Грейвс… Персиваль? — подал он голос. — На мне нет плавок.

— Совсем?

— Купальных.

— Вот черт, — Грейвс прикрыл глаза рукой. — Ладно, думаю, мы это как-то переживем. Стесняешься?

Криденсу хотелось сказать «да», вот только он не мог понять, чего стеснялся больше – этого или своего угловатого тощего подросткового нескладного тела. У него ни разу не было возможности нормально рассмотреть себя в большом зеркале, да еще и почти обнаженного. Оттого он опасался, что будет выглядеть глупо и отталкивающе, хотя и сам не понимал, почему ему хотелось бы произвести положительное впечатление на Персиваля.

— Нет.

Он украдкой взглянул на Грейвса, продолжая раздеваться. Грейвс выглядел… хорошо. Нормально. Складно, как и должен выглядеть привлекательный мужчина. Прежде Криденс никогда не задумывался над внешностью Персиваля, но когда вопрос внешнего вида встал перед ним настолько остро, он просто физически не мог перестать думать об этом.

Персиваль был притягательным мужчиной, крепким, спортивным, умным, заботливым… «И у него нет девушки, — искренне удивился Криденс впервые за все время их общения. — Как такое вообще возможно? Может, он расстался с кем-то в прошлом году… или просто слишком хорош для них? И именно поэтому он возится с тобой, Криденс, конечно».

Оказавшись абсолютно беззащитным перед миром, Криденс обхватил себя руками и поежился. Не от холода, с севера в сторону залива дул теплый майский ветер, лаская нетронутую солнцем кожу, и все же Криденс почувствовал, как волоски на его теле встали дыбом.

Грейвс повесил ключи на цепочке на шею и двинулся прямиком к берегу, так что Криденсу пришлось поспешить за ним. Вдоль горизонта, насколько хватало глаз, простиралась подернутая волнами гладь залива, ясное синее небо было иссечено мазками перистых облаков, а над вытянувшимся на юг пирсом слепило яркое до белизны солнце.

Ноги мягко проваливались в песок, и Криденс, которому прежде никогда не доводилось ходить босиком на улице, чувствовал каждую песчинку, каждый камешек и не спешил догонять Грейвса, чтобы запомнить эти ощущения.

Персиваль шел впереди, гордо распрямив спину, Криденс невольно смотрел на него и думал, что когда-нибудь будет таким же уверенным в себе и том, что делает… и тогда ему захотелось хотя бы отдаленно попробовать, каково это. Вокруг было слишком мало людей для такого теплого выходного дня, значит, можно было не бояться опозориться. Криденс опустил руки по швам, распрямил спину, развел плечи в стороны, открывая грудь, и поднял подбородок, чтобы взгляд был направлен строго вперед.

Это было очень странным ощущением, словно он распрямился после долгого сидения в шкафу, и все тело затекло, не зная, как вернуться в исходное состояние. Криденсу казалось, что его будто стало больше: он расправился и полон легкости, как воздушный шар; между лопатками чувствовалось непривычное натяжение. Криденс приказал себе идти дальше, поднимать колени выше, шаг делать больше, забыть о болтающихся по сторонам руках и не думать о том, что на него может кто-то смотреть. Случайные очевидцы не пугали его, ведь он больше никогда не повстречается с ними.

Для уверенности Криденс прикрыл глаза, чтобы видеть только тонкую полоску песка под ногами, и думал о равновесии. Он шел вперед, забыв обо всем, пока не почувствовал под ногами влажный песок.

Криденс не заметил, как добрался до воды. Распахнув глаза, он обернулся, чтобы отыскать Грейвса. Тот, замерев, стоял позади шагах в десяти и как-то странно смотрел на него. Смутившись от такого пристального внимания, Криденс опустил голову, отворачиваясь назад к воде, и Персиваль поспешил к нему.

— Как вода? — кашлянув, непринужденно спросил он, словно ничего не произошло.

— Я не знаю, я же еще не зашел, — пожал плечами Криденс, вновь испытывая тягу прикрыться руками, но из последних сил сдерживал себя. Персиваль молча кивнул и шагнул в воду, сминая ступнями прибрежный песок, ребристый от волн, словно стиральная доска.

«Какой же идиот, — подумал Криденс и тоже шагнул в воду, которая показалась на мелководье теплой, как парное молоко. — Теперь и Персиваль будет считать меня странным».

Он нехотя пошел следом, уже начиная мечтать о том, когда же они поедут назад. Когда вода стала доставать Персивалю чуть выше талии, тот раскинул руки, сделав глубокий вдох, и нырнул, скрывшись с глаз.

Криденс с полминуты тупо смотрел на то место, где только что был Грейвс, пока его голова не показалась на поверхности уже намного дальше, но все еще прекрасно различимая. С мокрых волос ручьями стекала вода, Персиваль тряхнул головой и повернулся к Криденсу лицом. Он с улыбкой махнул ему и поплыл навстречу.

Криденс мысленно поклялся себе, что не станет больше портить день рождения Персиваля, и попытался нацепить на лицо улыбку, которая по ощущениям показалась слишком наигранной.

С каждым шагом вода казалась все холоднее, и он даже ощутил слабый поток холодного течения у самого дна, который неприятно облизывал ступни. На этот раз мурашки по телу пошли уже от холода, и на руках волосы встали дыбом, что Криденс почувствовал себя каким-то мохнатым чудовищем. Никогда в своей жизни ему еще не приходилось так сильно комплексовать из-за собственного тела и его несуразности.

Криденс зашел в воду по пах и, сжавшись, встал на носочки, когда на него накатила небольшая волна. Персиваль стоял совсем рядом, с любопытством наблюдая за ним.

— Я не умею плавать, — повторил Криденс, неприятно поежившись, когда голос резко взвился на октаву выше.

— Тебе не нужно плавать, — заверил его Грейвс. — Просто окунись.

— Она холодная, — проворчал Криденс в ответ и безуспешно попытался присесть, но новая волна отвлекла его, и он снова подскочил на месте.

— Не заставляй меня подходить и опрокидывать тебя в воду, — развеселился Грейвс. — Ну, давай! Она кажется холодной только поначалу. Тебя обдувает ветер, оттого и холодно.

Криденс скосил глаза в сторону и увидел, что за ними стали с интересом наблюдать какие-то девушки в ярких купальниках.

— Пусть это будет твоим подарком мне на день рождения, — продолжил подначивать Грейвс, и Криденс от возмущения протяжно выдохнул, когда очередная волна столкнулась с ним.

«Ну, хорошо, мистер Грейвс», — мстительно подумал Криденс, делая глубокий вдох, и, раскинув руки по сторонам, как библейский святой на иконах, упал спиной вперед, поднимая тучу брызг. Вода тут же забилась в нос, и Криденс едва не раскрыл рот от испуга, мокрые волосы заслонили лицо. Он безуспешно пытался за что-то схватиться или начать грести, но руки только разрезали толщу воды, пока его зад не стукнулся о дно. Криденс стал поспешно вставать, обретя опору, и тут его подхватили чужие руки и выдернули на поверхность.

— Спятил? — растеряно произнес Грейвс, пока Криденс отплевывался от воды и пытался убрать налипшие к лицу волосы. — В следующий раз хотя бы зажимай нос рукой.

— Зато это было эффектно, — прокашлявшись, с улыбкой ответил Криденс и встал коленями на дно, так что вода теперь доходила ему до плеч. Он откинул голову назад, ложась на водную гладь, и попытался убрать волосы назад.

— Думаю, для первого раза с тебя хватит, — мрачно усмехнулся Грейвс, и Криденс возмущенно насупился.

— Вот еще, — он раскинул руки по сторонам и позволил воде тихо качать себя на волнах. Перед глазами раскинулось пронзительное голубое небо, и Криденс подумал, что только ради этого момента стоило сносить все невзгоды, что преподнесла ему жизнь. Теперь вода уже не казалась такой холодной, она убаюкивала и дарила покой, о котором Криденс прежде не мог и мечтать.

— Только смотри не усни, — донесся до него приглушенный голос Персиваля, и Криденс блаженно улыбнулся. — Я обещал, что верну тебя живым и здоровым.

Рядом послышался тихий плеск воды, и Криденс повернул голову, решив, что Персивалю надоело ждать, когда он выйдет из своего оцепенения. Но Грейвс был рядом, он лежал на воде, прикрыв глаза и разведя руки и ноги в стороны, чтобы удержаться наплаву, и покачивался на волнах.

— Персиваль? — тихо позвал Криденс.

— М-м-м?

— Это и правда особенный день.

— Я знаю, — лениво ответил Грейвс. — Пара минут, и пойдем назад – нас ждут в машине сандвичи и лимонад. А еще ты просто обязан повторить мне то, что сказал в машине. Что хочешь покинуть приют.

Грейвс лежал в постели без сил, с трудом поворачиваясь на другой бок – настолько его вымотал прошедший день. Он и подумать не мог, что плавание утомит сильнее, чем погоня за правонарушителями. Но в одном Персиваль мог себя поздравить – день прошел замечательно. Даже в язвительных шутках была своя особая прелесть: Криденс, наконец, раскрепощался, становясь естественнее, не боялся показывать темную сторону своей сущности, которая удивительно контрастировала на фоне скромности и вежливости. Он больше не был понурым молодым человеком, тщательно подбиравшим слова. Персиваль с удивлением для себя обнаружил, что Криденс с легкостью может бить наотмашь, не стесняясь в выражениях.

Возможно, иной взрослый на его месте пришел бы в смятение, но Грейвс испытывал необъяснимую гордость за то, что смог вскрыть этот запечатанный ранее для всех ящик Пандоры и выпустить на волю непокорную душу, что томилась там годами. Это была не единственная его победа: Криденс больше не испытывал неловкости за то, что называл его по имени. Сам он прежде ни разу не настаивал, чтобы Криденс говорил ему «ты», убеждая себя, что это только отпугнет, и к новому обращению юноше придется приучаться искусственно, каждый раз одергивать себя, прежде чем что-то сказать. Криденс пришел к этому самостоятельно и органично, выбрав комфортный для себя момент.

Нельзя сказать, что Грейвс не пытался провоцировать его намеренно, он словно расставлял ловушки и ждал, когда же тот потеряет бдительность и попадется. Что и произошло во время телефонного разговора, когда Криденс, не успев осознать сказанное, автоматически ответил ему «привет» вместо привычного «здравствуйте».

Но не только это занимало мысли Грейвса. Самым главным событием для него было то, что Криденс наконец-то дал положительный ответ и готов был уехать из приюта вместе с ним. Грейвс оказался бы лицемером, если бы сказал, что не стал готовиться заранее, собирая документы, чтобы официально оформить попечительство. Он обещал Криденсу забрать его летом, определить в новую школу, так что кто, если не он, должен был предусмотреть все заранее, по возможности не давя на юношу лишний раз?

Конечно же, он не собирался признаваться в этом, чтобы не лишить Криденса иллюзии самостоятельно принятого решения, которое должно перевернуть всю его жизнь. Возможно, если бы Криденс продолжал тянуть и дальше, то Грейвсу пришлось начать незаметно подталкивать его к тому, что время не стояло на месте, а они так и застряли в одной точке… Сейчас это было неважно, окончательное решение уже принято, и теперь все зависело только от Грейвса. Положа руку на сердце – Персивалю была неприятна даже сама мысль о том, что ему придется проявлять настойчивость. Криденсом командовали всю его жизнь, распоряжались, как хотели. Разве Персиваль имел право делать то же самое и при этом продолжать называться другом?

Но было во всем этом дне что-то-то еще, что-то магическое, не поддающееся объяснению. Что-то, что не давало Грейвсу возможности расслабиться и провалиться в сон. Он лежал на спине, закрыв глаза, и видел перед собой почти счастливое лицо, улыбающееся и умиротворенное. Стоило ему распахнуть глаза – образ никуда не пропадал, он словно проступал бледной тенью из мрака, но был все так же прекрасно различим. Грейвс лежал, пялясь в потолок, и видел тонкую фигуру, покачивающуюся в такт волнам, расслабленное лицо, распахнутые глаза со слипшимися от воды ресницами, насмешливый рот, которому одинаково хорошо шло извиняться, шутить и говорить колкости. Он видел высокую жилистую фигуру, вытянувшуюся и расправившуюся, словно по мановению руки кукловода, летящую по берегу, едва касаясь песка.

Криденс походил на лесного духа, грациозного и ирреального. Он пугливо смутился своей свободы и попытался забраться обратно в свою скорлупу, словно его застали за чем-то непристойным, даже не представляя, насколько прекрасен был в этот миг.

Грейвс не удержался и схватился за телефон, вновь открыв фото из парка. Там Криденс был зажат и замкнут, теперь же, вкусив свободы, с ним происходили удивительные метаморфозы.

Следующие несколько недель, пока Криденс был занят экзаменами, Грейвс плотно взялся за документы. Теперь у него были развязаны руки, и он без зазрения совести тормошил Тину, чтобы она помогла ему ускорить процесс. Тянуть было глупо, не сейчас, когда близились каникулы, и Криденсу без учебы будет вдвойне невыносимее находиться в приюте.

Персиваль искренне хотел подарить ему первое нормальное лето, когда он по-настоящему сможет отдохнуть. Внезапно перед ними вставало столько планов и невыполненных дел: оформление попечительства, поиск новой школы, перепланировка квартиры, где теперь они будут жить вдвоем. Грейвс пытался успеть везде и практически забыл, когда нормально спал в последний раз. У него хуже получалось концентрироваться на работе, Персиваль стал рассеян, и собеседники все чаще намекали, что он витает где-то далеко.

Грейвсу было стыдно признаться, но ситуацию облегчало то, что сейчас ему не нужно несколько раз в неделю ездить в другую часть города, чтобы навестить Криденса: они оба были слишком погружены в дела. Это скрашивалось лишь тем, что теперь они чаще говорили по телефону, правда, как объяснил Криденс, звонить свободно он мог только, когда Ньют Скамандер был на смене.

Грейвс смутно помнил его, он показался ему довольно дерганым, но милым парнем. Кажется, тот рассказывал, пока Персиваль ждал Криденса, что учится в университете на ветеринара, а работает в приюте, чтобы можно было платить за жилье. Грейвс был рад, что в приюте есть хоть кто-то, кому Криденс может доверять.

По сути, они не виделись со дня рождения – тогда Криденс сам настоял, что им лучше временно прервать их встречи – после того, как Грейвс заикнулся о бумажных делах, и прощались еще в машине, чтобы не смущаться чужим присутствием. Персиваль запомнил Криденса именно таким, каким он был в этот момент: немного напряженным скорым возвращением в приют, но будто ты исцелившимся и светившемся изнутри.

— Я все же буду говорить по телефону «мистер Грейвс», чтобы не смущать Ньюта, — с лукавой улыбкой сказал Криденс и потянулся отстегнуть ремень безопасности.

— Можешь называть меня, как хочешь, — махнул рукой Персиваль. — Вот только я думаю, что должен поговорить с мадам Бэрбоун о нашем решении насчет тебя.

— Сегодня выходной, — напомнил Криденс.

— Да, но я все равно должен буду это сделать, — покачал головой Грейвс. — Я же взрослый и ответственный, мне нужно доказать, что я оправдаю ожидания и смогу обеспечить тебя всем необходимым.

— Не думаю, что она сильно будет переживать. Даже если меня бы забрал совершенно безответственный взрослый, который угоняет полицейские машины прямо из участка и увозит детей на лазурный берег, чтобы попытаться там утопить, — Криденс говорил все это с невероятно серьезным видом, словно рассказывал доклад на уроке, но в его глазах расцветало плохо скрываемое ехидство.

— Я могу хотя бы попытаться, — невозмутимо ответил Грейвс и для убедительности нацепил на нос солнцезащитные очки.

— Может, я все же сам ей как-то намекну? — спросил Криденс, когда они уже вылезли из машины.

— Ты будешь слишком занят, к тому же это и правда испортит все впечатление. Лучше я приеду, когда у меня будут какие-то документы, чтобы ей показать, и тогда она поймет, что у нее нет выбора.

Криденс нехотя кивнул и быстро обернулся на здание приюта.

— Тогда я постараюсь лишний раз не попадаться ей на глаза.

— Правильно. Главное – не нарывайся и не выводи ее из себя.

— Этого я не могу обещать, — ухмыльнулся Криденс.

— О да, я вижу, как плохо мое общество влияет на тебя. Боюсь и представить, что меня ждет через пару месяцев. Где тот скромный, застенчивый юноша, которого я встретил полгода назад?

— Он все еще здесь, — ответил Криденс и прижал ладонь к груди. — Но теперь этот скромный, застенчивый юноша знает, что можно быть и другим. Все зависит исключительно от обстоятельств и того, что ждут от тебя окружающие.

— Пожалуй, не буду портить колдовство момента и просто промолчу, — покачал головой Грейвс и приблизился, чтобы обнять Криденса. — Мне будет тебя не хватать.

— И мне, — тихо произнес Криденс и, переборов себя, положил ладони на спину Персиваля, обнимая в ответ. Сейчас он не сутулился, и Грейвс немного странно ощутил, что они практически одного роста, несмотря на внушительную разницу в возрасте.

— Персиваль?

— Да?

— Персиваль? — настойчивее повторила Тина, и Грейвс мотнул головой, прогоняя наваждение.

— Да, Тина, я слушаю.

— Нет, ты совсем не слушаешь, — вздохнула она.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Соседи и обидчики Криденса: Брэд (The Perks of Being a Wallflower), Гэвин (Beware the Gonzo), Итан (Every Day)


	3. Chapter 3

Была первая неделя июня, и почти все экзамены остались позади. Привычно спустившись вниз и увидев там Ньюта, Криденс собрался позвонить Персивалю, чтобы узнать, как у того дела, и поделиться своими успехами. Чего он никак не ожидал, так это того, что Ньют позовет его к себе на чай.

— Я просто подумал, что мы с тобой так ни разу нормально и не общались, — с робкой улыбкой сказал Ньют, разливая чай, и достал вазочку с конфетами. — Угощайся.

— Спасибо, — удивленно произнес Криденс, разворачивая фантик. — Я толком и не поблагодарил вас за то, что вы для меня делаете, мистер Скамандер.

— Я немногим старше тебя, так что можешь обращаться ко мне просто по имени. Я хотел предупредить, что на следующей неделе меня не будет.

— Почему? — запивая конфету чаем, спросил Криденс.

— У меня тоже экзамены – сессия в университете. Я буду слишком занят. Так что тебе лучше сообщить мистеру Грейвсу, что звонки придется на некоторое время прервать, — смотря куда-то мимо Криденса, ответил Ньют. — Я ведь знаю, ты больше не просил ни у кого телефон, кроме меня.

— Не думаю, что кто-то еще пошел бы мне навстречу… Это ореховая помадка? — внезапно спросил Криденс. Ньют кивнул. — А можно взять с собой?

— Да, конечно! — Ньют с улыбкой едва не пихнул ему вазочку прямо в руки, и Криденс выудил три конфеты, засунув их в карман. — У вас ведь все серьезно?

— Простите?

— С мистером Грейвсом. Он на самом деле заботится о тебе, Криденс. Ты очень изменился за последнее время. В лучшую сторону, разумеется.

— Только не говорите никому пока, но… — Криденс понизил голос, — мистер Грейвс собирается забрать меня отсюда.

— Я знал, что это произойдет рано или поздно!

— Правда?

— Ну, разумеется, — просиял Ньют. — Это видно со стороны. На моей памяти еще никто не прикладывал столько терпения и времени, чтобы пробиться к ребенку и наладить с ним контакт.

— Только не говорите пока…

— Никому.

— Особенно мадам Бэрбоун, — нехотя подсказал Криденс.

— У мадам Бэрбоун сейчас другие заботы. Кто-то стащил у медсестры сиропы от кашля, и теперь она собирается устроить обыск во всех комнатах.

— Невероятно, — округлил глаза Криденс. — Кому бы это могло понадобиться?

— Вероятно тому, кто балуется наркотическими веществами. В тех сиропах содержатся кодеин и фенобарбитал. Уж кому как не мне быть в курсе действия подобных лекарств, пусть я и собираюсь работать с животными.

— Надеюсь, нарушителя поймают быстро.

— Я тоже. Во всяком случае, мысль о том, что у меня сессия, вызывает какое-то утешение – мне не придется наблюдать весь этот бардак, — с извиняющейся улыбкой закончил Ньют.

Криденс сидел в столовой на своем привычном месте подальше ото всех и читал библиотечную книгу, когда начался переполох. Кто-то из ребят помладше засмеялся, несколько девочек вскрикнули, и Криденс поднял голову – Гэвина охватил приступ аллергии. Он весь покраснел, лицо стало одутловатым, пальцы, казалось, раздуло, как сосиски. Итан помог ему выбраться из-за стола и вместе с Брэдом быстро повел его прочь из столовой.

— Вот придурки, — пробормотал себе под нос Криденс, переворачивая страницу учебника. Он застал парней в комнате после того, как вернулся от Ньюта, и полез в карман, где лежали конфеты, которыми тот его угостил. Они не разочаровали его и сделали то, что наверняка сделал бы каждый хулиган на их месте – отобрали конфеты и тут же демонстративно съели их на глазах у изумленного Криденса.

— Как раз три, — самодовольно сказал перед этим Гэвин.

«Ага, как раз три, — подумал Криденс. — Надеюсь, ореховая помадка придется тебе по вкусу».

Спокойно закончив обед, он решил вернуться назад в комнату, чтобы позаниматься перед следующим экзаменом. Как он и ожидал, там оказалось пусто, но радоваться было глупо, ведь скоро кто-нибудь из них точно вернется… и тогда он будет готов принять удар, каким бы тот ни был.

Но учеба не шла в голову – Криденс не мог перестать думать о том, что Персиваль сказал ему. Уже завтра он приедет вместе с Тиной и почти готовыми документами, чтобы просить Мэри Лу оформить опеку. Криденс не смел и надеяться, что сможет уехать прямо завтра – у него еще оставались два последних экзамена на неделе – и все же эта новость грела душу.

— Уже скоро, — тихо прошептал он, поправляя подушку и ложась на кровать. В этот момент очень некстати появился Брэд. Он был сам не свой. Еще бы, не каждый день видишь, как твоего друга раздувает, словно воздушный шар. Он тяжело опустился на свою кровать и будто только сейчас заметил Криденса, который демонстративно на него не смотрел.

— Что было в тех конфетах? — спросил Брэд.

— Не знаю, я не успел их попробовать, — равнодушно ответил Криденс. Он ощущал какую-то странную пьянящую власть и каждый раз ловил себя на мысли, что его больше не тянет свернуться подобно сжатой пружине. Теперь он начинал чувствовать уверенность в себе, и когда все же замечал, что по привычке сутулит спину, то заставлял себя выпрямиться и расправить плечи. С него было довольно, уже скоро… уже скоро он покинет это место совсем, вместе с Персивалем.

— Там были орехи, так? — продолжил наседать Брэд.

— Может быть, тебе виднее, — невозмутимо ответил Криденс.

— У Гэвина аллергия на орехи.

— Прости, если забыл, — проговорил Криденс, сев на кровати. — В следующий раз, когда вы у меня что-то отберете, я обязательно скажу: «Стой, не ешь, там могут быть орехи».

— Ты сделал это специально, — сказал Брэд, прищурившись.

— Да? А на что аллергия у тебя? — участливо спросил Криденс, и Брэд сжал кулаки.

— На тебя!

— Забавно, меня вот от тебя тошнит, — вкрадчиво произнес Криденс, сидя напротив него.

— А от полицейского твоего не тошнит? Думаешь, раз связался с копом, то теперь все можно?

— Не знаю, не замечал, чтобы вы общались с копами, однако вам все всегда было можно, — Криденс безмятежно пожал плечами, наблюдая за тем, как потихоньку закипал Брэд.

— Такой храбрый стал, потому что думаешь, что он тебя защитит?

— Я дружу с ним не потому, что он коп.

— А почему же?

— Это не твоего ума дело, — просто ответил Криденс и потянулся за книгой.

— Думаю, все дело в том, что ты ему не просто друг, а нечто большее, да? — ледяным тоном спросил Брэд, смотря на Криденса в упор, заставив внутренне поежиться. Нужно было не перегнуть палку до возвращения Итана и Гэвина.

— Что ты…

— Я думаю, что он сделал тебя своей шлюшкой, и оттого ты счастлив спрятаться у него под крылышком, — елейно произнес Брэд.

— Что? — фыркнул Криденс, едва не поперхнувшись воздухом. — Ты просто помешан на теме секса.

— Хочешь сказать, что я неправ?

— Я хочу сказать, что меня очень беспокоит, что тебя беспокоит, с кем я могу спать, — не моргая, произнес Криденс и немного склонил голову.

— Меня не беспокоит, — огрызнулся Брэд.

— Правда? — хохотнул Криденс. — Но ты все время вопишь «педик», это должно о чем-то говорить, разве нет? У тебя аллергия на педиков, Брэд?

— Да. На таких, как ты.

— Вот мы и нашли твое слабое место, — спокойно произнес Криденс, словно довольный доктор, который выявил причину болезни. — Ты знаешь, как говорят? Когда у человека на что-то аллергия, то он страстно желает получить именно то, что ему запрещено. Именно поэтому люди с аллергией на шоколад или апельсины получают такой невероятный кайф, когда обожрутся этим самым запретным, пусть им и обнесет потом прыщами пол-лица.

— Намекаешь на то, что я хочу тебя? — внезапно дошло до него, и он испуганно посмотрел на Криденса.

— Я не знаю, как еще объяснить твою слепую ненависть ко мне, — с ничего не выражающим лицом ответил Криденс. Это было даже забавно, что у них получалось общаться. Пусть так дико и глупо, но у них выходил диалог. Однако теперь, когда Брэд почувствовал, что его поймали, в его глазах начал зарождаться страх. Криденс испугался, что внезапно попал в точку, вывалив на Брэда правду, в которой тот, возможно, никогда не решался признаться себе сам.

— Ты… — медленно проговорил Брэд, поднимаясь с кровати. — Ты никому не посмеешь сказать… Это ложь!

— Да? — продолжал испытывать судьбу Криденс, чувствуя, что теперь отступать поздно. — Переубеди меня теперь в этом.

— Я не такой, как ты! — зло прошипел он, стоя посреди комнаты. — Я не педик!

— Брэд, с чего ты вообще взял, что я педик?

— А разве нет? — скривившись, фыркнул он.

— Только потому, что меня хотела усыновить гей-пара? — закатив глаза, спросил Криденс. — Поэтому я гей? Или, может, это ты втайне хочешь, чтобы я был геем?

Брэд молчал. Криденс видел, как его подмывает сделать что-нибудь… Но Брэд знал, что если начнет, то потом будет сложно остановиться. Он не был полным кретином и понимал, что стоит ему броситься на Криденса с кулаками – и все закончится плохо для них обоих, потому что некому будет их растащить.

К счастью, в этот самый момент в комнату вошел Итан. «Слава Богу», — подумал Криденс и облегченно выдохнул. Он и не заметил, что все это время, пока Брэд маячил перед ним посреди комнаты, был напряжен, как струна, в любую секунду ожидая атаки.

— Брэд? — удивленно произнес Итан, входя в комнату, и посмотрел на неподвижно сидящего на кровати Криденса, затем на друга, который сверлил того злым взглядом, и сжимал, и разжимал кулаки. — Чувак, что происходит?

— Брэд переживает из-за Гэвина, — ответил Криденс и подобрал с кровати книгу.

— Ты точно в порядке? — на всякий случай спросил Итан, хлопнув Брэда по плечу, и тот едва не шарахнулся от него.

— Да, все в норме, — Брэд закрыл лицо руками, тяжело выдохнув, и уставился на Итана. — Как Гэвин?

— Медсестра оставила его у себя на всю ночь. Говорит, к утру отек спадет.

Криденс уже не слушал их. Подхватив вещи, он вышел из комнаты и направился в библиотеку. Его колотило, будто он только что побывал в клетке с живым львом, который его едва не сожрал. Он и в самых смелых мыслях не мог подумать, что провоцировать кого-то может быть так выматывающе.

Криденс и прежде думал, что что-то нездоровое было в отношении Брэда к нему, но теперь с ужасом понимал, что был прав. Тот, правда, сходил с ума, находясь рядом, и нарочно пытался задеть побольнее словами, так как других возможностей у него просто не было. Хорошо, что он не рискнул проверить свою догадку прежде, иначе его жизнь превратилась бы в сущий Ад намного раньше.

Стоило ему завернуть за угол, как за спиной хлопнула дверь, и Криденс от неожиданности выронил книги, когда его нагнал Брэд и с силой прижал к стенке.

— Только попробуй кому-нибудь сказать о том, что только что произошло, — процедил он, надавив ему локтем под подбородком.

— А что-то произошло? — с трудом проговорил Криденс, проскребя ногтями по стене. — Отпусти, ты меня задушишь.

— О том, что… ты узнал, — тихо произнес Брэд, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Так я оказался прав? — не удержался Криденс, и Брэд надавил сильнее. — Ладно-ладно, я ничего не видел и не слышал.

Брэд наконец-то отпустил его, и Криденс подобрал книги и поспешил убраться, изо всех сил прикусив себе свой длинный язык, чтобы Брэд вновь не погнался за ним по коридору.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

В понедельник приехав вместе с Тиной, Грейвс с некоторой грустью подумал о том, что Криденс не встретил его в холле, ведь наверняка еще сдавал экзамен. Они прошли сразу в кабинет Мэри Лу Бэрбоун, чтобы огорошить ее радостными известиями, прихватив все имеющиеся документы. Следующий шаг на пути к избавлению зависел от нее.

Грейвс чувствовал нервозность. Ему сразу не понравилась эта женщина, с самого первого взгляда. Она была слишком дотошной, слишком неуступчивой, слишком высокомерной по отношению к остальным и слишком раздражающей для самого Грейвса, чтобы спокойно разговаривать с ней. Он предпочел бы, чтобы Тина разбиралась сама, но девушке нужна была поддержка, если Мэри Лу начнет копаться во всем с присущей ей сварливостью.

Бэрбоун была у себя и изучала за столом какие-то бумаги, когда они вошли.

— Ах, мистер Грейвс, давно вас не видела, — вместо приветствия сказала она, не поднимая глаз. — Вернее, видела я вас довольно часто, да вот только вы забыли дорогу в мой кабинет.

— Добрый день, мадам, — с напускным добродушием произнес Грейвс, занимая одно из кресел. — Мы с мисс Голдштейн пришли к вам по поводу Криденса.

— Как неожиданно, — Бэрбоун прервала свое занятие и внимательно посмотрела на визитеров.

— Мадам Бэрбоун, — кивнула Тина, присаживаясь на краешек кресла рядом с Персивалем, и полезла в сумку. — У нас с мистером Грейвсом было время подготовить необходимые документы, чтобы оформить официальное попечительство над Криденсом, — она протянула папку. — Мы просим вас ознакомиться с ними и предоставить нам личное дело мальчика, чтобы можно было перейти на следующий этап.

Бэрбоун не спешила. Она тщательно прикинула что-то в уме («Наверняка избирает тактику поведения», — подумал Грейвс) и пытливо посмотрела на Тину.

— Что же, можете оставить мне их, я с удовольствием все изучу, когда у меня будет время, — ответила Мэри Лу, откинувшись на спинку кресла и сложив кончики пальцев.

— Мы не хотели бы растягивать это дело надолго, — поймав внимательный взгляд Грейвса, сказала Тина. — Как вы можете заметить… — продолжила она, роясь в папке, — мистер Грейвс уже успешно прошел курсы для лиц, которые желают взять ребенка на воспитание и…

— Я посмотрю, мисс Голдштейн, спасибо, — кивнула Мэри Лу, явно не испытывая большого энтузиазма от грядущей затеи. — Мальчик, я так понимаю, в курсе текущих дел?

— Разумеется, — кивнул Грейвс с непроницаемым лицом. — Как только я получил официальное согласие от Криденса, то сразу занялся оформлением документов.

— Могу я взглянуть? — спросила Бэрбоун, протягивая руку.

— На что? На официальное согласие? — искренне удивился Грейвс, предвкушая долгий разговор. — Оно было дано на словах.

— Были свидетели, которые могут поручиться? — Бэрбоун задумчиво посмотрела на него и перевела взгляд на Тину.

— Что, свидетели? — неверяще произнес Грейвс, сложив руки на груди. — К чему все это? Неужели вы думаете, что я пытаюсь принудить Криденса против его воли?

— Это мы выясним, — невозмутимо ответила Бэрбоун, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Что же, давайте пригласим мальчика…

Она вышла в коридор, и Тина с подозрением посмотрела на Грейвса, но тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Думала, будет просто? — хмыкнул он, без стеснения разглядывая убранство кабинета, который занимали в основном многочисленные шкафы, унизанные папками от пола до потолка. Сразу за креслом Мэри Лу расположилось довольно ветхое окно, где на подоконнике стоял чахлый фикус, но во всем чувствовался зубодробительный порядок, даже в вещах, лежащих на столе.

— Не думала. Я вообще прежде не занималась этим, у меня немного другой профиль, Персиваль, — ответила Тина шепотом, наклонившись к нему.

— Она этого не знает. Все законно, нам не о чем переживать, — мотнул головой Грейвс, когда Мэри Лу вернулась в кабинет.

— Мальчик сейчас придет, — ответила она на вопросительные взгляды. — Может, хотите чаю?

Спустя десять долгих минут, которые они провели в напряженном молчании, пока Мэри Лу вновь читала свои отчеты, Персиваль невозмутимо копался в телефоне, а Тина разглядывала носки своих ботинок, раздался стук в дверь. Стоило Криденсу увидеть Персиваля, как на его губах появилась осторожная улыбка, но он тут же совладал с собой и замер посреди кабинета, словно нерадивый ученик, которого собиралась отчитывать мать.

— Криденс, полагаю, ты в курсе, зачем я тебя позвала? — внимательно смотря на него, произнесла Мэри Лу.

— Да, мэм, — осторожно ответил Криденс, переводя взгляд то на Персиваля, то на Тину.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Бэрбоун, поджав губы. — Мистер Грейвс утверждает, что ты официально давал согласие на то, чтобы он установил над тобой попечительство.

— Да, мэм, — повторил он.

_«Тогда я подарю свое обещание. Я хочу уехать из приюта, мистер Грейвс. Вместе с вами… я понял, что готов к новому этапу. Готов разрушить до основания старое и построить что-то новое… более светлое и безопасное»._

Грейвс незаметно сжал кулаки, начиная догадываться, что сейчас произойдет.

— Ты готов повторить свое заявление при свидетелях? — спросила Бэрбоун, испытующе смотря на Криденса. Персиваль почувствовал, как у него затекла шея от напряжения, пока он старался не оборачиваться и сохранять невозмутимый вид.

— Д-да? — удивленно произнес Криденс, и Персиваль почувствовал спиной, как тот пытается просверлить ему взглядом затылок, чтобы прочитать мысли. — Разве я не должен сделать это письменно?

Персиваль молча кивнул, жалея, что не может сейчас взять Криденса за руку.

— Мистер Грейвс, — осекла его Бэрбоун. — Не нужно давить на мальчика.

— Разве я давлю? — удивился Грейвс, в упор посмотрев на нее. — Я хочу его подбодрить, потому что вы собираетесь подвергнуть его унизительным…

— Мистер Грейвс.

Тина насторожено взглянула на Персиваля, вцепившись в папку так сильно, что у нее побелели кончики пальцев. Грейвс сделал приглашающий жест, откинулся на спинку кресла, сложив руки на груди, и уставился на настольную лампу.

— Криденс, — продолжила Мэри Лу, явно наслаждаясь тем, что смогла задеть Персиваля. — Что именно ты сказал мистеру Грейвсу, и что он спрашивал у тебя?

— Он спрашивал меня... Спрашивал, хотел бы я уехать из приюта, — проговорил Криденс, делая паузы в словах и покусывая обветренные губы, — чтобы он смог помочь мне, дать крышу над головой, возможность учиться и построить будущее. И… дал время подумать. Он не давил на меня и не торопил с принятием решения. И у меня было достаточно времени, чтобы дать ответ.

— Сколько времени? — спросила Бэрбоун, хищно подавшись вперед.

— Я не знаю, — удивленно ответил Криденс, чувствуя себя неуютно от развернувшегося допроса. — Несколько месяцев? Практически вся весна.

— Хорошо, — она кивнула своим мыслям. — За это время мистер Грейвс делал попытки получить от тебя согласие?

Криденс нахмурился. Он чувствовал, что его явно пытались на чем-то подловить, чтобы состряпать ложное обвинение, и он изо всех сил старался как можно более тщательно подбирать слова.

— Мы просто разговаривали, ничего такого, — наконец ответил он. — Он говорил…

— Да?

— Мы просто говорили о том, как будет здорово, когда все закончится, и я смогу жить полной жизнью.

Грейвс мысленно прикрыл глаза рукой. Он сдерживал себя из последних сил, наблюдая этот допрос, и догадывался, что Криденса так и подмывает резко ответить, чтобы прекратить весь этот концерт.

— А потом в середине мая я сказал мистеру Грейвсу, что наконец-то созрел, чтобы покинуть приют, — выпалил Криденс и с вызовом посмотрел на Бэрбоун.

— И что он ответил?

_«Криденс, ты забыл, что я за рулем?»_

Криденс пожал плечами и посмотрел на затылок Грейвса.

— Что рад это слышать?

«Больше уверенности в словах, Криденс. Ты можешь это, я знаю».

Персиваль повернул голову, наконец, посмотрев на Криденса, и чуть улыбнулся ему.

— Мисс Голдштейн, — внезапно сказала Бэрбоун. — Вы все слышали?

— Да, конечно, мадам, — кивнула Тина, улыбнувшись.

— Криденс, тебе нужно будет все это повторить в письменном виде, — меланхолично произнесла Мэри Лу, протянув руку Тине, чтобы взять папку. — Сразу после официальных посещений мы вернемся к этому вопросу, господа.

— Официальных посещений? — переспросил Персиваль, выгнув бровь.

— Ну, конечно, мистер Грейвс. Вы так виртуозно избегали меня, однако я не могу дать официального согласия на то, чтобы вы взяли на себя попечительство за Криденса, пока я лично не буду присутствовать на ваших встречах.

— У меня есть официальное разрешение на то, что я имел право забирать Криденса из приюта.

— Верно. Однако этого недостаточно для того, чтобы вы могли оформить попечительство.

Грейвс плотнее прижал руки к груди, чтобы немного успокоиться и не сказать что-нибудь лишнее. Криденс так и продолжал стоять позади него.

— Три недели в стенах приюта, в течение которых я буду присутствовать на девяти ваших встречах, — безапелляционно произнесла Бэрбоун, испытующе смотря на Грейвса, словно ждала, когда он выйдет из себя.

— Мы можем посовещаться? — внезапно спросил Грейвс, поднимаясь. — Наедине.

— Конечно, прошу вас, — ответила Бэрбоун, махнув рукой.

— Криденс тоже, — отрезал Грейвс, готовясь начать спорить, если это потребуется.

— Как вам будет угодно.

Стоило им выйти в коридор и отойти на безопасное расстояние, как Тина напряженно выдохнула, прислонившись к стене.

— Она заставляет меня чувствовать себя, будто я делаю что-то неправильно.

— Ты все делаешь правильно, — заверил ее Грейвс и, наконец, смог посмотреть на Криденса, не ощущая на себе чужие внимательные взгляды. — Как экзамен?

— К черту экзамен, — выдохнул Криденс и крепко вцепился в Грейвса, словно клещ. Он прижался щекой к его плечу, и Персиваль тяжело выдохнул. — Это было ужасно.

— Я знаю, — хмыкнул Грейвс, сразу понимая, что речь идет вовсе не об экзамене, и рассеяно погладил Криденса по спине. — Ничего, мы как-нибудь это обогнем.

— Как мы это обогнем? — удивленно спросил Криденс, отстранившись. В его темных глазах горела суровая решимость. — У нас нет вариантов, придется ждать еще три недели. Минимум.

— Тина поговорит со своей начальницей, спросит у нее, законно ли это, — спокойно ответил Грейвс, смотря Криденсу в глаза. — Можешь позвонить ей прямо сейчас? — добавил он, обращаясь к девушке.

— Это законно, Персиваль, — покачала головой Тина. — Все, что может сделать Пиквери – написать тебе рекомендацию. Если ты хочешь серьезно углубиться в этот вопрос, то тебе надо поговорить с Абернэти. Но говорить с ним ты будешь сам. С тех пор, как Куинни его отшила, у нас несколько… напряженные отношения.

— Ладно, — кивнул Грейвс, задумчиво поглаживая подбородок. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — пообещал он Криденсу.

— Да вы слышите себя? — внезапно не выдержал Криденс. — Три недели, Персиваль! Пока вы будете искать лазейку, они уже пройдут. Зачем заниматься всем этим?

— Мадам Бэрбоун хочет развести бюрократию, и она ее получит, — мстительно произнес Грейвс, и Криденс закатил глаза.

— Тебя раздражает, что она будет присутствовать или что все затягивается? — спросил Криденс, скептически на него посмотрев и по обыкновению склонив голову.

— И то, и другое, — кивнул Грейвс, не желая уступать.

— Криденс прав, — встряла Тина, указав на юношу рукой. — Лучше согласиться на то, что она предлагает. Это будет намного проще.

— А потом она придумает что-то еще. Ей хочется отыграться за наш счет, — сурово произнес Грейвс.

— Персиваль, сейчас ты ведешь себя, как ребенок, — покачала головой Тина и сложила руки на груди. — С таким отношением ты сделаешь только хуже. Уступи ей ради Криденса.

Криденс с немым вопросом в глазах уставился на Персиваля.

— Мы согласны на ваши условия, мадам, — спустя несколько минут сказал Персиваль, занимая свое кресло.

— Очень мудрое решение, мистер Грейвс, — кивнула Бэрбоун. Перед ней на столе лежала раскрытая папка, которую принесла Тина. — Еще мне понадобится рекомендация с вашей работы.

— Думаете, я только представился полицейским, а мое удостоверение поддельное? — хохотнул он, и Мэри Лу сощурилась, пытливо на него посмотрев.

— Персиваль, — тихо прошептала Тина.

— Что бы я ни думала, мистер Грейвс, таковы порядки. Я лишь хочу, чтобы все процедуры были соблюдены, — невозмутимо ответила Бэрбоун и протянула папку. — Я сделала копию личного дела Криденса. Также там есть бумаги о несостоявшейся опеке. Думаю, вам будет интересно.

— Спасибо, — нехотя произнес Персиваль.

— Не смотрите так на меня, мистер Грейвс, — с улыбкой произнесла Бэрбоун. — У вас было время с самого Рождества. На что вы тратили его, на сопротивление? Не противьтесь системе.

— Не рассказывайте мне о системе, мадам, я являюсь ее исполнительной частью, — доброжелательно произнес Грейвс, но в его глазах застыл лед. — Я лишь хотел избавить нас всех от излишней бумажной работы.

— Обрати внимание, как мистер Грейвс строптив, Криденс, — копируя благодушную манеру Персиваля, сказала Бэрбоун. — Этому человеку мы собираемся вверить твое будущее. У тебя есть еще три недели на то, чтобы все обдумать.

— Сомневаюсь, что я передумаю, мэм, — вежливо ответил Криденс. — Лично я не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы упростить всем задачу. Чего и хочет мистер Грейвс.

— Я так погляжу, что мистер Грейвс оказывает на тебя дурное влияние. Думаю, мне нужно будет обратить пристальное внимание на ваше общение. Четыре недели, Криденс. За дерзость.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

— Вот ведьма, — в сердцах воскликнул Грейвс, меряя шагами холл. Тина устало следила за его перемещениями, а Криденс стоял рядом с ней, опустив голову.

— Это моя вина, — с грустью произнес он, подняв глаза на Грейвса. — Если бы я держал язык за зубами…

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — Грейвс внезапно остановился, словно его поразила молния. — Она и так нашла бы способ сделать это.

— Да, но теперь это с моей подачи… — вздохнул Криденс, и Грейвс испытал внезапное желание хорошенько его встряхнуть, чтобы он перестал корить себя.

Он выглядел сейчас особенно уязвимым, словно у него отнимали надежду, и в первую очередь Грейвс винил только себя. И в самом деле, почему он не позаботился обо всем раньше? Тогда он не испытывал бы сейчас такую лютую вину за то, что не сдержал обещание и не вытащил их обоих из этой дыры.

Думать сейчас о том, что он затеял в гостевой комнате ремонт к приезду Криденса, было особенно тоскливо. Грейвс не хотел, чтобы тот оставался здесь и минутой дольше, но в итоге они сами еще больше отсрочили долгожданный момент.

«За дерзость», — с мазохистским удовольствием повторил про себя Грейвс, изо всех сил пытаясь сохранить лицо перед Тиной и Криденсом.

— Позвонишь мне сегодня вечером? — спросил он, засунув руки в карманы.

— Ньюта не будет всю неделю, я не смогу, — напомнил Криденс, мотнув головой, и как бы подтверждая свои слова, посмотрел в сторону проходной.

— Вот черт!

— Я знала, что ты, Персиваль, вспыльчив, но Криденс... — произнесла Тина больше самой себе, очевидно надеясь, что посреди разыгравшейся в холле драмы ее никто не услышит. — Теперь я понимаю, почему у вас такая гармония – вы друг друга стоите.

— Тина! — Грейвс закатил глаза. — Криденс ни в чем не виноват. Она провоцировала нас.

— Да. И добилась своего, — грустно сказала девушка. Грейвс почувствовал укол совести за свою вспышку. Он совершенно забыл о том, что и Тине было неуютно переживать весь этот спектакль, который развернулся в кабинете. Наверняка она тоже ощущала свою вину в том, что они не смогли отстоять свои права.

— Я чувствую себя преступником, которому разрешены свидания с близкими в присутствии надзирателей, — насупившись, проговорил Криденс и уставился на мыски своих ботинок.

— Искренне надеюсь, что ты никогда не узнаешь, каково это на самом деле, — напряженно проговорил Грейвс. Он подумал о том, чтобы потрепать Криденса по волосам, но в данной ситуации это бы смотрелось глупо и неуместно.

Криденс вернулся в комнату в плохом настроении. То, что Мэри Лу и правда добилась своего, было возмутительной несправедливостью, однако помимо этого его занимало, как теперь сносить нападки парней. Он уже много месяцев вынашивал планы мести за все годы унижений, и теперь, когда представилась возможность проучить их, Криденс и не предполагал, что придется надолго задержаться в приюте. У него были опозоренный перед всеми Гэвин и сомнительный компромат на Брэда, от которого не было большого толку… И еще оставался Итан.

Сразу после экзамена Криденс прокрался в комнату, которая наудачу оказалась пуста. Он залез в шкаф, достал зимние ботинки и выудил из них припрятанные бутылочки с сиропом от кашля, которые исчезли у медсестры.

Он бы никогда и не решился залезать к ней в кабинет, но хорошо помнил, что как-то у Гэвина уже были неприятности из-за кодеина. Впрочем, как и у Итана. И когда Ньют предложил конфеты, в голове Криденса тут же созрел план, как можно убить двух зайцев сразу одним ударом. Вот только если его замысел вскроется, то ему несдобровать. Хуже этого могло быть только если бы сиропы обнаружили в его личных вещах: хорош будущий воспитанник полицейского по работе с трудными подростками, нечего сказать!

Криденс метался по комнате, ища, куда бы можно было переложить бутыльки, и не нашел ничего лучше, чем подсунуть их в шкаф Итана к зимней одежде, расценив, что если у него в вещах они смогли пролежать эти дни, то и сосед по комнате вряд ли заметит их так скоро среди своих вещей. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что когда начнется проверка – Мэри Лу сунет свой нос в каждую щель.

Не находя себе места, Криденс вышел из комнаты, чтобы не попасть под подозрение. Он слонялся по коридорам, пока не увидел вдалеке Гэвина, который брел к себе, и тут же юркнул на лестницу, чтобы тот его не заметил. После сегодняшнего у Мэри Лу вряд ли будет желание устраивать обыск по всему приюту, но завтра… кто знает? Криденс уже заварил кашу, и отступать было бессмысленно.

Криденс был на взводе и не знал, куда себя деть, когда столкнулся на лестнице с секретарем Бэрбоун, которая сказала, что Мэри Лу ждет его у себя в кабинете вместе с посетителями. Персиваль! У Криденса совершенно вылетело из головы, что тот должен был прийти.

А теперь все летело псу под хвост! Мало того, что Криденс должен будет убедительно изображать неведение в комнате, когда Мэри Лу обнаружит пропавшие лекарства, так еще и с Грейвсом он теперь сможет видеться только в ее присутствии.

Криденс не знал, куда деть себя от отчаяния. У него остался только один экзамен – история, и дальше начинались каникулы. Криденс ненавидел каникулы, они делали его слишком уязвимым. От безделья Брэд, Итан и Гэвин начинали развлекаться, изводя его, и потому приходилось большую часть времени торчать в людных местах, возвращаясь в комнату только под самый вечер.

Засыпая той ночью, он утешал себя мыслью, что скоро все должно закончиться. Какой-то месяц, и тогда он окончательно покинет это место. Какой-то невыносимо долгий и нервозный месяц, который ему предстоял.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Весь мир Персиваля Грейвса, казалось, сосредоточился на одном человеке. Он уже много лет ни к кому не испытывал подобной привязанности, и оттого было прекраснее и больнее на душе.

Каким-то магическим образом Криденс занял особенное место в его черством и скупом на эмоции сердце, заставляя переживать чувства, о которых он словно успел позабыть за долгие годы одиночества и пустоты. Грейвс бы слукавил, если сказал, что не любит Криденса. Но что была любовь для старшего сержанта полиции, который проводил дни за вправлением мозгов малолетним преступникам? Заваливаясь домой под вечер, он не желал уже ничего – ни мыслей, ни разговоров, – лишь упасть на диван, бесцельно пощелкать пультом, а после завалиться спать в ожидании нового выматывающего дня.

В жизни Персиваля Грейвса появилась осмысленность. Он не был уверен, как правильно проявить свою всепоглощающую любовь к Криденсу, никто не мог объяснить ему на пальцах каково это – любить шестнадцатилетнего подростка, и Грейвс действовал знакомыми и проверенными способами. Он желал защитить Криденса, отгородить его от беснующегося мира, дать возможность развиваться, дать надежду на то, что у него все впереди. О чем еще может мечтать умный не по годам молодой человек? Реализовать себя, найти свое место. Грейвс мыслил практично, он прекрасно понимал, что развлечения Криденс найдет себе сам. Он же хотел выступить, если не в качестве родителя, то кого-то вроде старшего брата и наставника, который может поддержать в любой момент.

Персиваль каждый раз замечал, как Криденс из кожи вон лез, чтобы показать свою самостоятельность и независимость, но у Грейвса был опыт, которым он хотел поделиться. О большем он не смел и мечтать.

Сидя в свободном классе вместе с Мэри Лу Бэрбоун, он не мог избавиться от ощущения неправильности происходящего. Словно кто-то залез грязными руками ему в душу, пытаясь найти там что-то запретное, легкомысленное и уязвимое, чтобы потом ткнуть его в это носом и сказать «виновен».

Грейвсу было неуютно, а ведь Криденс даже еще не пришел, и они не начали разговор при внимательных и нежелательных свидетелях. Стул казался слишком жестким, свет люстр слишком тусклым и давящим на мозги, губы пересыхали, и Персиваль поминутно тянулся к бутылке воды. Мэри Лу смерила его пытливым взглядом, решив что-то для себя и наверняка сделав очередной неправильный вывод, который был более приемлем для ее «правильного» мира, где все были виноваты и греховны.

— Что? — не выдержал Персиваль, сжимая в руках пластиковую бутылку.

— Вчера был тяжелый день, мистер Грейвс? — не поднимая головы, спросила она, заполняя какие-то бумаги.

— Почему именно вчера? Думаете, вчера я пил всю ночь и теперь меня мучает жажда? — сварливо спросил он, желая ударить Бэрбоун ее же оружием.

— Вы слишком вспыльчивы, мистер Грейвс, — с улыбкой ответила она, поставив на бумагах заковыристую подпись.

— К счастью я уже взрослый человек и могу распоряжаться собой, — устало ответил он, продолжая мучить в руках бутылку.

— Безусловно, — кивнула она, протягивая бумаги Грейвсу. — Распишитесь здесь… Однако мы оба ратуем за благополучие мальчика.

— И так уж вышло, что мы… так сказать, по разные стороны баррикад, — заметил Грейвс, поставив подпись напротив своего имени. Он быстро взглянул на бумаги – это был протокол проведения встречи лица, желавшего осуществлять попечительство над несовершеннолетним воспитанником сиротского приюта (далее Попечитель) и несовершеннолетнего воспитанника сиротского приюта (далее Подопечный).

Грейвс чуть ли не с отвращением отодвинул от себя бумаги. В какой момент что-то пошло не так, что из Криденса и Персиваля их превратили в безликих подопечного и попечителя?

— Если наши цели разнятся, то да, — согласилась она, проверяя подпись. — Какие цели преследуете вы, мистер Грейвс?

— Мне казалось, что я уже сполна ответил на этот вопрос, — устало произнес Персиваль, не желая тратить эмоции на эту бездушную женщину, которая стремилась разложить его чувства по полочкам и навешать ярлыки. — Я хочу позаботиться о Криденсе.

— Я тоже по-своему забочусь о нем, — невозмутимо ответила она, переложив руки на стол. — У меня больше сотни детей, мистер Грейвс, и для всех приходится быть матерью.

— Так позвольте мне, наконец, избавить вас от беспокойств хотя бы за одного из них, — гнул свое Грейвс.

— Обязательно, мистер Грейвс, обязательно. Как только мы убедимся в ваших помыслах, — кивнула она, и Персиваль с характерным хрустом сжал бутылку. — А вот и мальчик.

Грейвс обернулся. На пороге стоял Криденс с таким видом, словно не знал, стоит ли ему вообще заходить в класс. Он помялся на пороге и прошел в комнату. Сев напротив Грейвса, Криденс робко поднял над столешницей ладонь в знак приветствия, будто был не уверен, можно ли ему уже говорить или же надо ждать какой-то команды от Бэрбоун.

— Не обращайте на меня внимание, — произнесла она, сидя во главе стола. — Представьте, что вы вдвоем. Общайтесь.

Это было возмутительно. Грейвс едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не высказать все, что он думает в лицо этой женщины. Боже, да он предпочел бы говорить в комнате для допросов с зеркалом Гезелла*, зная, что за ними пристально следят, чем терпеть рядом чье-то присутствие!

— Здравствуй, Криденс, — собравшись с мыслями, произнес Грейвс и через силу улыбнулся.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Грейвс, — вторил ему Криденс, пытаясь сосредоточиться на лице Персиваля и не косить глаза в сторону на Бэрбоун.

— Как последний экзамен? — спросил Персиваль первое, что пришло ему на ум, чтобы хоть как-то разбавить вязкое напряжение, витавшее в воздухе.

— Неплохо, — тускло ответил Криденс и все же посмотрел на Бэрбоун.

— Ну что же вы, — нахмурилась Мэри Лу, отвлекаясь от своего протокола. — В понедельник вы двое были так разговорчивы. Что же случилось сейчас? Мне предложить вам тему для беседы?

— Нет, спасибо, мы справимся сами, — отрезал Грейвс, не отводя от Криденса взгляда. — Просто… знаете, довольно трудно сосредоточиться, когда вас сажают друг напротив друга как лабораторных крыс, а потом говорят «общайтесь».

— Мне казалось, что общение с подростками ваш конек, мистер Грейвс, — деловито произнесла Мэри Лу, внимательно изучая малейшие проявления эмоций на лице Персиваля.

— Обычно я провожу дружеские доверительные беседы с теми, кто запутался, но при этом над нами не стоят с лупой. Это нервирует. Не столько меня, сколько моего собеседника.

— Я нервирую тебя, Криденс? — с любопытством спросила Мэри Лу, и Криденс отрицательно замотал головой.

— Если хотите, мы можем перенести нашу встречу на другой раз, — спокойно заметила она, и Грейвс усмехнулся про себя, почти восхищаясь подобной вероломностью.

— Какие у тебя планы на ближайшие несколько дней? — с нажимом спросил Грейвс, игнорируя выпад Бэрбоун.

Глаза Криденса округлились, словно он не верил своим ушам. «Какие у меня могут быть тут планы? Вероятно, я буду сходить с ума от безделья и тоски» читалось в его взгляде, и Грейвс с мстительным удовольствием отметил, что хотя бы в их безмолвный диалог никто не сможет влезть.

«Давай просто сделаем это, раз она так хочет, — мысленно попытался передать Персиваль, выразительно посмотрев на Криденса. — Обычная ни к чему не обязывающая болтовня».

Кажется, Криденс понял, что он имел в виду. «Я бы с большим удовольствием сейчас засунул голову в пасть ко льву», — понял Грейвс и воровато улыбнулся. Криденс улыбнулся в ответ и вновь искоса глянул на Мэри Лу.

— Вы освоили телепатию, господа? — спросила она, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — Вербально, будьте добры.

— Ладно, мои планы, — внезапно оживился Криденс, откинувшись на спинку стула, и в его глазах блеснул недобрый огонек. — Пожалуй, я буду слоняться по приюту, не зная, чем себя занять. Буду смотреть в окно, потом мне станет дико скучно, и я пойду в библиотеку… потому что не знаю, куда еще пойти. Там я найду какую-нибудь книгу, но не смогу особо вникать в текст, потому что голова будет занята мыслями. Зато я буду сидеть – это уже что-то! Я дождусь вечера, пока меня не выгонят из библиотеки, и затем еще немного похожу, пока мои соседи по комнате лягут спать. Потому что им тоже скучно. А если я застану их бодрствующими – они захотят повеселиться, глумясь надо мной, — выдал на одном дыхании Криденс и поднял руки в неопределенном жесте. — Как-то так.

Грейвс сидел, словно язык проглотил. Это был самый честный и самый пугающий ответ из всех, которые ему приходилось слышать прежде. С таким отчаянием говорят, когда не знают, как избавиться от назойливого собеседника, и потому так и подмывает сказать что-нибудь эдакое, чтобы впредь уже никаких вопросов ни у кого не возникало.

Персиваль догадывался, что этот заполошный ответ был адресован больше Бэрбоун, чем ему, но теперь он просто не знал, как адекватно выйти из ситуации. Мэри Лу не подавала вида, но, кажется, она тоже была поражена исповедью Криденса.

Наплевав на собственное раздражение, Грейвс наклонился вперед и неосознанно вытянул руку, словно хотел дотянуться до Криденса.

— У тебя точно все в порядке с твоими соседями по комнате? — в очередной раз спросил он, прекрасно понимая, что даже если бы Криденс и дал ему, наконец, честный ответ, то он точно не произнес бы его при Мэри Лу.

— Ничего такого, с чем я бы не справился, — ответил Криденс, опустив голову и немного печально улыбнувшись.

— Просто если есть что-то… с нами мадам Бэрбоун, она выслушает тебя. Она… может помочь, — решился Грейвс и тут же понял, что это были неправильные слова. Криденс уязвлено посмотрел ему в глаза и помотал головой.

— Все правда хорошо, Персиваль, — произнес он, повторяя кончиками пальцев текстуру дерева на крышке стола. Внезапно его рука замерла, словно его поразила пугающая мысль, и Грейвс догадался, почему: Криденс только что назвал его по имени при Бэрбоун. Необходимо было как-то срочно отвлечь ее внимание, чтобы она не заподозрила неладное.

Грейвс хотел сделать Криденсу сюрприз, когда тот переедет к нему, но сейчас возможность как-то перевести разговор в другое русло была важнее того, чтобы потом Персиваль потешил свое самолюбие и услышал благодарности.

— Я затеял в гостевой ремонт, — произнес он непринужденно. — Так что, думаю, сейчас самое время спросить – что бы ты хотел от своей комнаты?

— Моей комнаты? — удивленно переспросил Криденс, очевидно не до конца вникнув в слова.

— Твоей, — коротко кивнул Грейвс. — А ты думал, что будешь у меня спать на диване в гостиной? Как бы не так.

Криденс насмешливо хмыкнул и покачал головой, улыбаясь и прикрывая глаза ладонью.

— Эй, я серьезно, между прочим, — Грейвс сделал вид, что уязвлен. — Давай, расскажи, как ты себе все это представляешь.

— Я не знаю. Честно, — усмехнулся Криденс, наблюдая за Персивалем. Его глаза были хитро сощурены, словно он что-то замыслил, и Грейвс не мог до конца себе позволить поверить в то, что этот лукаво смеющийся юноша и правда согласен остаться вместе с ним.

«В болезни и здравии», — ядовито подсказал себе Грейвс, чтобы охладить голову.

Примерно спустя час Мэри Лу отпустила их, устав от их ни к чему не обязывающих разговоров и удалилась, заперев класс.

«Одиннадцать, их осталось одиннадцать», — мысленно поздравил себя Грейвс, стоя в коридоре в ожидании, пока Мэри Лу скроется из виду.

— Как думаешь, нам теперь можно разговаривать… просто так? — неуверенно спросил Криденс, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Думаешь, двенадцать встреч по часу за четыре недели и не минутой больше? — хмыкнул Грейвс, прислонившись к стене рядом с Криденсом.

— Я не знаю, — пожал тот плечами. — Это правда? Насчет комнаты? Готовишь для меня теплый прием?

— А как иначе? — улыбнулся Грейвс. Он все чаще ловил себя на непривычной мысли, что его непреодолимо тянет прикасаться к Криденсу. Персиваль никогда не считал себя любителем тактильного контакта, предпочитая держать людей на расстоянии, но Криденс – совсем другое дело. Им хотелось любоваться, к нему тянулись руки, он становился более живым и любопытным день ото дня, и его это невероятно красило.

Персиваля пугали эти мысли, и оттого он старался не думать о них, не взвешивать, не оценивать, а просто чувствовать. Криденс благосклонно принимал его прикосновения, и у Грейвса каждый раз замирало сердце, когда он протягивал руку, словно его могли оттолкнуть и счесть слишком навязчивым.

Грейвс не хотел быть навязчивым. Не хотел получать снисхождение в виде случайных объятий. Его сердце пропускало удар всякий раз, когда он вспоминал Криденса, бросившегося ему на шею меньше недели назад. Тогда его голова была полна совершенно другими мыслями, он даже до конца не осознал, что произошло, пока не приехал тем вечером домой.

Криденс, вероятно, и сам не догадывался, как прекрасен был в своей непосредственности и естественности, не пытаясь изображать из себя кого-то другого, чтобы понравиться. Он показывал свои сильные и слабые стороны будто на пробу, ожидая, оттолкнет ли это или, наоборот, зацепит.

Грейвса цепляло, словно арканом. Он испытывал чарующую нежность, общаясь с Криденсом и умудряясь при этом ощущать себя в эпицентре военных действий.

— Видишь, это даже хорошо, что я пока в приюте, — усмехнулся Криденс, взглянув на Грейвса из-под челки. — Где же я спал бы? На диване в гостиной?

— Ты невозможен, — Персиваль демонстративно закатил глаза.

— Может… мы могли бы погулять? — спросил Криденс, стоя на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Грейвса.

— Если ты хочешь.

— Если ты не занят.

— Да, пожалуй, меня скоро выгонят из управления, если я буду все свободное время посвящать тебе, — ехидно подметил Грейвс, и Криденс небрежно махнул рукой, стукнув Персиваля по локтю.

— Хэй, как тебе «Криденс Грейвс»? — спросил он, оттолкнувшись от стены рядом с Персивалем, и с вызовом посмотрел на него. — У меня ведь официально нет фамилии.

— Звучит, как угроза!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Криденс лежал в давно опостылевшей ему кровати, пытаясь убедить себя заснуть, но мысли сами собой лезли в голову, и от них не было спасения.

Мэри Лу так и не нашла времени провести обыск по комнатам, и Криденс пялился на шкаф Итана, где всех поджидал припасенный им сюрприз. Гэвин ничего не сказал ему насчет отобранных конфет, и где-то в глубине души Криденс был ему даже благодарен за это. Возможно, для него станет хорошим уроком на будущее, что не следует трогать чужие вещи, чем бы они ни оказались.

Кто беспокоил его больше остальных, так это Брэд. С тех пор, как Криденсу стал известен его секрет, Брэд не оставлял его в покое – он постоянно смотрел, словно пытался понять, рассказал ли тот кому-нибудь.

Кому бы Криденс мог рассказать? Бэрбоун? Итану с Гэвином? Еще лучше! Персивалю? О да, Криденс посмотрел бы на то, как он сообщит Грейвсу, что после многолетних издевательств его сосед по комнате оказался тайно влюблен в него.

Скорее всего, Персиваль бы посоветовал просто не провоцировать, не давать каких-либо поводов и держаться подальше, пока обстоятельства не изменятся.

Криденс ни разу не заикнулся своим соседям по комнате, что скоро его уже здесь не будет, опасаясь, что они захотят устроить «прощальную вечеринку» со всеми возможными вытекающими последствиями. В его интересах было тихо и мирно исчезнуть, ограничившись минимальными расспросами, поскольку он опасался, что в очередной раз услышит немало нелестных слов в свой адрес.

Какая им к черту была разница, кто интересует Криденса? Опасались за свою добродетель? Наверняка им просто нравилось думать, что Криденс был порождением Ада, а они этакие непорочные агнцы, сражающиеся за свою честь? Только вот кому нужна была их честь? В их поведении было слишком много бесчестия, что будь Криденс хоть трижды повинен в семи смертных грехах, это все равно не уровняло бы их шансы.

Криденс думал о том, как сильно бы его могли задевать чужие оскорбления, если бы он и правда оказался геем. Но абсурдность ситуации заключалась в том, что он ни к кому не испытывал влечения. Он никогда не встречался с девушками, которых, конечно, находил привлекательными, но не более того, и уж тем более он никогда не встречался с парнями. Он был довольно замкнут, сосредоточившись на своем внутреннем мире, и в основном заботился о том, чтобы никого туда не пускать, а не распылять себя на бессмысленные отношения.

Иногда ему казалось, что его никто не привлекает. Вообще. Сложно судить о человеке, как о потенциальном партнере, если ориентируешься исключительно на его внешность. При детальном рассмотрении внешность по сути ничего не значила. Человек мог быть прекрасен снаружи, но оказаться полным дерьма внутри, и наоборот.

Единственным примером гармонии, который знал Криденс, был Персиваль Грейвс. Вот уж кто умело сочетал в себе внешность и духовный мир, вызывая в Криденсе тихое восхищение. Грейвс был незлобив, но в меру вспыльчив и напорист. Умел заразительно улыбаться и смотреть печальными глазами великомученика. Был добр, внимателен, здраво реагировал на сарказм, а еще он был дьявольски привлекателен внешне, хотя за всей мишурой и бравадой можно было поначалу и не заметить исходящего от него природного магнетизма. Но это было даже хорошо, иначе бы на него вешались все, кому не лень.

Криденс почувствовал неприятное жалящее в груди ощущение, как если бы его предали и оставили на произвол судьбы захлебываться собственными чувствами. Ему стыдно было признаться самому себе, но он ревновал даже к самой мысли о том, что Грейвс может променять его на кого-то еще. Осознание собственной ущербности и несостоятельности вновь и вновь накатывало на него, когда он думал о том, что просто недостоин такого благородного человека. Криденс невольно чувствовал себя вором, завладевшим чем-то невероятно ценным, что не должно принадлежать ему по определению, но отказаться было выше его сил, и он готов был прорываться с боем, лишь бы сохранить этот дорогой сердцу артефакт у себя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Зеркало Гезелла – стекло, выглядящее как зеркало с одной стороны, и как затемнённое стекло с другой. Активно применяется для оборудования переговорных комнат, комнат служб безопасности, психологов.


	4. Chapter 4

Криденс бы охотно посмеялся, если бы нашел это смешным, но весь следующий день, как он и предрекал во время встречи с Персивалем, ему пришлось бесцельно слоняться по приюту, не находя себе места. Его все больше беспокоило, что Мэри Лу начнет обыск комнат, и когда Итан с Гэвином выяснят, что лекарства принадлежат не им, то скорее всего сразу подумают на него.

«Ты решил нас подставить!» — грохотало в его голове, и он уже подумывал, чтобы отказаться от своей затеи и подбросить сироп назад в медпункт. Однако проблема заключалась в том, что он испытывал что-то сродни панике, когда думал о возвращении в свою комнату. Криденс чувствовал себя беспризорником, у которого нет своего места.

Он невольно задумался, что где-то там далеко на Манхэттене в совсем другом мире его поджидает собственная комната, готовая принять в свои объятия. Почему-то эта мысль не утешала, а делала только больнее. Криденс боялся грядущих будней, боялся потерять ту страшную и жестокую сказку, в которой они с Персивалем жили на протяжении последнего полугодия. Ведь сказки имеют свойство заканчиваться, а дальше следует неизвестность…

Не утешала Криденса и мысль случайно пересечься с Брэдом. Сегодня утром, перед тем как покинуть комнату, тот так странно на него посмотрел… и, кажется, даже что-то хотел сказать, вернее сказал бы, если бы в комнате не было никого, кроме них. Но теперь Криденс не мог отделаться от мысли, что Брэд станет преследовать его. Что ему вообще нужно? Криденс обещал никому не рассказывать и не собирался этого делать из чувства самосохранения.

Может, он ждал, что получит в ответ что-то кроме неприязни после всех произнесенных гадостей? О, Криденс бы с удовольствием ответил ему все, что думает. Вот только тогда его шансы дожить до конца месяца резко стремились к нулю. Брэд не поймет отказа, не сможет смириться с ним, решит, что Криденс издевается над ним… и тогда их снова будут растаскивать по разным углам.

Криденс ненавидел свою жизнь в приюте. Она была полна разочарований и унижений, напоминала ему тюрьму, из которой нет возможности вырваться на свободу. Персиваль день за днем открывал для него большую вселенную, полную приятных мелочей... Вот только без Персиваля путь туда ему был заказан.

Проходя мимо столовой, Криденс заметил на доске объявлений новость, что в эти выходные запланировали вылазку в музей. Раньше он был бы несказанно счастлив вырваться куда-то, но сейчас новость не волновала его так, как это бывало прежде. На субботу была назначена очередная встреча с Персивалем под присмотром Мэри Лу, и Криденс совершенно не представлял, о чем они будут говорить в этот раз.

На самом первом «свидании» они долго не могли начать, постоянно срываясь на эмоции, и наверняка под конец утомили Бэрбоун бессмысленной болтовней, которая явно не удовлетворила ее больное любопытство. Неужели она надеялась услышать что-то провокационное, чтобы поставить крест на их общении?

Криденс недоумевал, отчего Мэри Лу так крепко вцепилась в него. Прежде женщина никогда не проявляла к Криденсу особого интереса, считая его обычным слабаком и неудачником. Теперь же она словно задалась целью разрушить все прекрасное, что появилось в его жизни, будто это доставляло ей большое удовольствие. До этого Рождества Криденс даже не был уверен, что она помнила о его существовании.

Однажды он поделился этим с Персивалем, и тот пожурил его за то, что Криденс слишком много думает, однако сам потом до конца дня пребывал в какой-то колючей задумчивости. В тот день Криденс десять раз успел пожалеть, что побеспокоил Персиваля своими пустыми подозрениями, и теперь тот переживает вместо того, чтобы приятно и беззаботно провести отпущенное им время.

На часах еще не перевалило за четыре, но Криденсу показалось, что ноги уже не держат его, и он с большим удовольствием сполз бы сейчас по стене хоть на пол коридора.

«Может, ну его? — подумал Криденс. — Пойти в комнату и лечь спать».

Он предпочел бы проспать весь этот месяц подобно Авроре из «Спящей Красавицы», чтобы только не изводить себя больше мыслями, от которых уже пухла голова.

«Ну да, проспать, пока не явится принц Филипп, чтобы спасти из замка», — с издевкой подумал он и перенес вес тела на правую ногу, повиснув на подоконнике.

День Грейвса проходил не менее тягостно, чем у Криденса. Ему несколько часов пришлось искать одного из своих подопечных по различным притонам, в которых тот обычно ошивался, пока случайно не заметил того в парке рядом с тележкой с хот-догами. Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять – малец пытался незаметно стащить сосиску в тесте и удрать. Передав парня на руки истерично переживавшей матери, Персиваль поехал в управление, где начальник завалил его бумажной работой, от которой хотелось взвыть. На фоне отчетов поиски парня стали казаться легкой прогулкой.

Под конец дня ему позвонила Тина, рассказав, как у нее продвигаются дела с документами на Криденса, и Грейвс с чистой совестью поехал домой. Ему нестерпимо хотелось упасть на какую-нибудь горизонтальную поверхность и лежать так, не шелохнувшись, но час-пик, в который он попал в метро, отбил все желание оказаться дома пораньше. Вместо того, чтобы привычно выйти на станции Хантер-колледж, Персиваль вырвался из вагона еще на Лексингтон-авеню, решив прогуляться пешком. Справа сквозь вереницу улиц плохо просматривался Центральный парк, сливаясь кронами в сплошную зеленую массу с деревьями, выстроившимися по обе стороны от дороги.

Грейвс любил Нью-Йорк, но сейчас он мечтал поскорее очутиться в своей квартире и забыть этот день, как страшный сон. Не поднимало настроение Персивалю и то, что он ежечасно вспоминал слова Криденса. «Неужели он и в самом деле сейчас там изводит себя, мечется, подобно льву в клетке?» — думал Грейвс. Вот он бы с большим удовольствием ничего не делал хотя бы один день…

Персиваль устыдился собственных мыслей. Криденсу было не легче, чем ему. Скорее, даже хуже. Во всяком случае, Грейвс чувствовал мрачное удовлетворение от прожитого дня. Но когда приходилось бесцельно убивать время, слоняясь из угла в угол, а стрелки на часах двигались на порядок медленнее... Омерзительнее этого сложно что-либо придумать.

«Будто отсиживаешь срок в тюрьме», — мелькнуло в мыслях Грейвса.

К тому же ему было куда идти – у него был дом, где его никто не мог побеспокоить, и он волен делать все, что ему заблагорассудится. У Криденса же такой роскоши не было.

Грейвс прошел мимо магазина одежды, свернув на 72-ю улицу, и почувствовал некоторое облегчение, предвкушая чашку горячего кофе и возможность снять ботинки, но все казалось каким-то неправильным и чужим. Последние несколько недель он не мог отделаться от мысли «какого это будет, когда он вернется с работы, и его квартира больше не будет пуста»?

Он воображал себе творческий хаос в гостиной, не заметившего его возвращения Криденса, вниманием которого завладел компьютер, шумящий где-то на заднем плане телевизор и почти извиняющееся «так я не чувствую, что один дома», а потом небрежное:

— Я заказал пиццу с сыром, как ты любишь.

Грейвс не мог сдержать улыбки, когда представлял все это, но тут же строго запрещал себе мечтать. Мечты еще никогда не приносили ему ничего хорошего, а действительность обычно предпочитала извращать ожидания, подсовывая вместо идеализированных представлений какой-то жалкий огрызок. Персивалю казалось, что если он не станет впустую тратить время на фантазии, то после не будет чувствовать боли и ощущать себя оголенным нервом, болезненно реагируя на разочарования.

Но запретить себе думать – все равно что запретить себе дышать. Словно сами собой образы сплетались в сознании в единую цельную картину, совершенную в его понимании.

Когда Грейвс закрыл за собой дверь, в гостиной не был включен телевизор, из динамиков ноутбука не слышалась приглушенная музыка, тонкие пальцы не выстукивали азбуку Морзе по клавиатуре – кругом царила девственная и оглушающая тишина.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Грейвс поставил подпись на очередном протоколе и поджал губы. Шла вторая неделя, и их с Криденсом встречи под присмотром Мэри Лу были в середине пути, но Персиваль по-прежнему не мог отделаться от ощущения, будто он лабораторная крыса, над которой проводят опыты и изучают механизмы поведение.

Криденс сидел напротив, положив руки на стол, и тоже не испытывал воодушевления от очередного вымученного разговора. Иногда Персивалю казалось, что Бэрбоун делает все это намерено, чтобы показать им – у них нет ничего общего, никаких точек соприкосновения, они два чужих друг другу человека, которым не о чем говорить.

Грейвс с маниакальным упрямством хотел доказать обратное. Чтобы как-то развлечь Криденса и себя во время встреч, он взялся читать в свободное время. Обычно Грейвс в последние годы не читал ничего, кроме отчетов, протоколов, газет и нижней строки по телевизору в новостях потому, что у него не хватало ни времени, ни желания для чего-то большего.

Он скачал себе несколько книг из тех, что читал Криденс, и теперь в метро вместо того, чтобы по обыкновению просто закрыть глаза и расслабиться, смотрел в экран.

Грейвс с удовлетворением отметил, что Бэрбоун поначалу решила, будто он над ней просто издевался, когда завел разговор о литературе. Криденс тоже удивился, очевидно помня признание Грейвса об отсутствии рвения к чтению, но его удивление было приятным. Криденс живо ухватился за эту идею, и они в буквальном смысле устроили читательский клуб на потеху себе перед носом мадам Бэрбоун. Можно было смело сказать, что теперь у Персиваля появилось своего рода домашнее задание – прочитать что-нибудь к следующей встрече, чтобы потом это обсудить.

Персиваль меньше спал – литература так увлекла его, что он начал читать перед сном, лежа в кровати. Правда по утрам он стал мучительнее просыпаться и даже всерьез задумался о том, чтобы взять себе неделю отпуска сразу после того, как Криденс переедет к нему. Хотя бы даже ради того, чтобы просто отоспаться.

Теперь Грейвс спрашивал Криденса о прошедших днях осторожнее и больше для порядка, чтобы показать, что ему не все равно, прекрасно понимая, что никогда не услышит при Бэрбоун честный ответ. Но спрашивать было необходимо.

Криденс отделывался общими фразами, позволяя себе расслабиться только тогда, когда они оставались по окончанию встречи наедине. Криденс отпускал себя и как будто мог глубже и ровнее дышать, но до сих пор не желал делиться своими тревогами.

— Я был в магазине, — сказал Грейвс, листая галерею в телефоне, и его взгляд мельком зацепился за фото в парке. Развернув на полный экран фотографию, на который были обои, он протянул телефон Криденсу. — Что скажешь?

— Мне все равно, я согласен даже на чулан с метлами, — отшутился Криденс, пролистав пару фотографий.

— Хэй, не усложняй мне жизнь, заставляя думать над оформлением твоей комнаты, — картинно скривился Грейвс, и Криденс по-доброму усмехнулся над его выражением лица. — Давай, решай. А то ты будешь жить в комнате с розовыми обоями, на которых изображены голубые слоны.

— Пусть будут слоны, — широко улыбнувшись, ответил Криденс, и Грейвс едва удержался от того, чтобы не отвесить парню шутливый подзатыльник. Обратив, наконец, внимание на усталый взгляд, потемневшую кожу вокруг глаз и отчетливо заметные сосуды в склере, Криденс посерьезнел. Он внимательно уставился на фото и ткнул пальцем. — Эти.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Грейвс, убирая телефон.

— И что же, будешь клеить их по вечерам? — с беспокойством спросил Криденс, кажется только сейчас в полной мере осознавая, насколько Персиваль вымотался за последние недели. Он не подавал виду и стойко переносил все невзгоды, но теперь Криденсу казалось, что Грейвс держался на одном только природном упрямстве, и ему стало совестно, что он не может ничем помочь, чтобы как-то облегчить его ношу.

— Почему нет? Пару взмахов волшебной палочки – и готово, — усмехнулся Грейвс. Криденс задумчиво опустил голову.

— Оставь это. Всего пара недель, я выйду отсюда и помогу тебе, — серьезно произнес он, и Грейвс задумчиво поджал губы.

— Тогда тебе все же придется некоторое время спать на диване в гостиной, — заметил тот, и веселость как рукой сняло, когда он увидел в глазах Криденса обреченность и равнодушие.

— Хоть на полу.

— С тобой все нормально? — в очередной раз спросил Персиваль, и Криденсу стало неуютно, что он опять вынуждает его беспокоиться. Ему следовало выглядеть бодрым и одухотворенным ради них обоих. Но, черт возьми, как?

— Не нормально. Я устал от всего этого, — признался Криденс, отвернувшись, и Грейвс грустно улыбнулся, положив ладонь ему на плечо.

— Мы справимся, — пообещал он тихим гипнотизирующим голосом. — Ты сильный. И ты это выдержишь.

— Я, правда, дико устал от этого бессмысленного ожидания, — чуть повернув голову, ответил Криденс. — Мне жаль, что я это говорю… но мне больше некому об этом сказать, и потому приходится сваливать все на тебя. И мне неловко… потому что я знаю – ты тоже устал.

— Потом отдохнем, — заверил Грейвс, и Криденс повел плечом, словно хотел сбросить его руку. — Жизнь – жестокая штука, особенно когда происходит что-то, на что мы не можем повлиять. Только ждать.

— Я все это знаю, — покачал головой Криденс и устало опустил ладонь поверх руки Персиваля, с тягостным смирением поджав губы.

— Конечно, знаешь, — согласился Грейвс.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Криденс никогда в жизни не подпускал к себе кого-то столь близко. Он не помнил свою мать, не знал отца. Всю жизнь он ощущал на себе клеймо изгоя, потому что изначально дал слабину, показав себя перед всеми уязвимым ребенком, который предпочтет терпеть, нежели дать сдачи. Другие этим пользовались, избрав его легкой мишенью, которую можно изводить и оставаться безнаказанными. Годы шли, но ничего не менялось, пока не появился Персиваль, который терпеливо и заботливо пробивался к нему, вытаскивал наружу затаенные чувства.

Криденс не знал материнской ласки, никто никогда не обнимал его, когда было страшно, не гладил по волосам, он словно жил в изолированном пузыре, через который можно только наблюдать, не имея возможности прикоснуться. И оттого теперь его сердце и душа трепетно отзывались на каждое прикосновение. Криденс помнил все моменты, когда Персиваль дотрагивался до него.

Время словно останавливалось. Он помнил, как замирал, ощущая на плече тяжелый вес ладони, помнил короткие объятия, помнил в мельчайших подробностях, как сам обнял Персиваля. Его руки, казалось, до сих пор хранили чужое тепло. Криденс был словно наполненный гелием шар, готовый воспарить над землей, понимая, что его прикосновения не отталкивают, к нему протягивают руки в ответ, словно хотят приручить и успокоить. В его горле застревал ком горечи, когда ему было дозволено чувствовать другого человека. Не просто человека, Персиваля.

Криденс бы с отвращением отверг чужие объятия и прикосновения, словно кто-то пытается проникнуть под его панцирь, вытащить оттуда, отчаянно и бессильно трепыхавшегося, на поверхность, чтобы сделать уязвимым и беззащитным.

С Персивалем все было совершенно не так. Криденс ждал его внимания, затаив дыхание. Он будто выпадал из реальности, ощущая его объятия, успокаивающие и исцеляющие руки. Криденс изо всех сил старался не подавать виду, что отчаянно нуждался в этом. Недополучив ласку в раннем детстве, он ощущал животный и пугающий голод до любых проявлений тактильности и со смирением ждал, когда Персиваль снизойдет до того, чтобы на краткий миг утолить его выматывающую душу жажду. Криденс не знал, как прикасаться самому к другим. Его руки словно наливались свинцовой тяжестью, он твердил про себя «ну давай же», но безвольное тело оставалось глухо к его мольбам, и вместо этого он представлял невысказанные прикосновения в своем воображении.

Криденс не был уверен, что для него мучительнее: ждать, когда все закончится или что рука Персиваля вновь опустится на его плечо.

За окнами уже давно стемнело, когда Криденс вернулся в свою комнату в надежде, что все уже легли спать, но вместо этого стал свидетелем сцены: Итан напряженно расхаживал по комнате, Брэд молчаливо сидел на одеяле, а Гэвин лежал на своей кровати, отвернувшись лицом к стене.

— Ну конечно, у тебя было алиби! — выпалил Итан, и Криденс замер на пороге, не решаясь войти в комнату. Вот оно, началось. — Ты провалялся целый день в медпункте, у тебя была сотня возможностей!

— Говорю тебе, это был не я, — устало буркнул Гэвин, не оборачиваясь.

— Это Криденс дал те конфеты, после которых началась аллергия, — напомнил Итан, заметив вошедшего.

— Вы сами их забрали, я никому ничего не предлагал, — отрезал Криденс и, посторонившись, прошел к своей кровати. Он забрался под одеяло, не раздеваясь, и уставился в стенку.

— Где ты вечно шляешься? — невпопад спросил Итан, и Криденс напрягся всем своим существом.

— Просто слонялся, ничего интересного, — ответил он, молясь про себя, чтобы они его больше не трогали. Сейчас ему меньше всего хотелось начать спорить и выяснять отношения.

— Тогда кто это сделал? — раздраженно спросил Итан. Криденс закрыл глаза, крепко зажмурившись и пытаясь представить себя где-нибудь очень далеко, в каком-нибудь безлюдном месте, где над головой светит солнце, поют птицы, ветер едва колышет листву, под ногами шуршит гравий...

— Может, ты сам был обдолбан и не помнишь, как забрался в кабинет медсестры? — послышался приглушенный голос Гэвина. — У меня явно были другие заботы – надо мной потешалась половина столовой, и я едва мог дышать. К чему мне твой сраный кодеин?

— Откуда мне знать, к чему тебе мой сраный кодеин, — передразнил Итан.

Криденс надеялся, что Брэд будет молчать и не станет переводить стрелки на него, потому что тогда в ход пойдет известный им обоим секрет, и уже после этого в комнате назреет настоящий скандал. Сам же Криденс не собирался вступать в разговор и ставить себя под удар. Он так и не понял, нашла что-то Мэри Лу, кто-то из персонала или сам Итан, но ему и не хотелось знать. Отчасти он добился своего – посеял между парнями раздор, о большем он не смел и мечтать. Теперь нужно было только переждать бурю в надежде, что все как-то разрешится само собой.

Шансов было мало, но Криденс продолжал слабо верить в это.

— Чувак, остынь, — послышался голос Брэда, и Криденс напряг слух. — Радуйся, что ты сам обнаружил эту хрень, а не Бэрбоун.

— Меня не волнует, что бы сказала Бэрбоун, — ответил ему Итан. — Я просто хочу знать, кто это сделал.

— Может, это был не Гэвин.

— Да? А кто? Криденс?

Криденса прошиб озноб.

— Может, это был кто-то не из нашей комнаты, — задумчиво произнес Брэд, и Криденс распахнул глаза, решив, что ослышался. — Глупо прятать что-то в своей собственной комнате. Наверняка это был кто-то из тех, кого ты подсаживал на дурь. Пробрался сюда, пока никого не было, и подкинул лекарства.

В комнате повисла гнетущая тишина, и Криденс взмолился, чтобы Итан ему поверил. Иметь компромат на Брэда оказалось удивительно полезно. Он был готов дать руку на отсечение, что тот обо всем догадался, но намерено пытается перевести подозрения на кого-то постороннего.

Криденс задержал дыхание в ожидании вердикта.

— Кто-то еще… — произнес Итан, словно был ведущим шоу, растягивая паузу, чтобы создать накал среди зрителей. — Да, ты знаешь… может быть. Надо проверить.

Криденс едва удержался от того, чтобы облегченно выдохнуть. В его сознание закралась нехорошая мысль, что Брэд теперь может начать его шантажировать и что-то потребовать за оказанную помощь... но именно в эту секунду он был спасен от колоссального фиаско.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

— Мистер Грейвс, расскажите мне о ваших любимых местах в Нью-Йорке, — попросил Криденс, смотря на свои ладони, словно видел их впервые. Он накрыл правой ладонью левую, чтобы они четко совпали, разглядывая их с обеих сторон, а потом поднял внимательные глаза на Персиваля, который отвлекся от разговора и теперь тоже отрешенно смотрел на руки Криденса.

— О любимых местах, — повторил за ним Грейвс, задумчиво сощурив глаза.

— Мы исходили с вами весь Бушвик, Риджвуд, Глендэйл, — звучно растягивая гласные в названиях, сказал Криденс. — Но мы никогда не были на Манхэттене. Я уверен, что самые любимые места у вас именно там.

Бэрбоун делала какие-то пометки в блокноте, не поднимая на них глаз, и уголок губ Криденса насмешливо пополз вверх.

— Как порядочный житель Нью-Йорка я, наверно, должен, назвать Центральный парк, Таймс сквер, Линкольн-центр, Вашингтон Сквер-парк, остров Свободы, — продолжая следить за руками Криденса, с улыбкой ответил Грейвс и вдруг хитро посмотрел на него. — Как непорядочный взрослый я бы должен назвать какой-нибудь ближайший паб, — на этих словах Криденс одобрительно усмехнулся, — но проблема в том, что я редко где бываю в последние годы, что уже успел растерять все любимые места. Либо там бывает слишком много народа, либо же теперь там построили что-то новое. Так что самое мое любимое место на Манхэттене – это дом. Особенно спальня и кухня.

— Кажется, ей с нами скучно, — откинув голову назад, сказал Криденс. После окончания встречи они выбрались в парк, и он лежал прямо на траве перед озером и вертел в пальцах травинку, щурясь на полуденном солнце.

— Она должна была знать, на что идет, — пожал плечами Грейвс, сидя под деревом, и откинулся на шершавый ствол. Чуть поодаль от них играла ребятня, по тропинкам прогуливались две женщины с колясками, мужчина учил сына кататься на велосипеде, на скамейке сидели сухопарые бойкие старушки, и словно через завесу до них доносился шум городской жизни.

— Как думаешь, она не попытается придумать что-то еще? — задумчиво произнес Криденс, смотря на Грейвса вверх ногами. — Осталось не так много времени.

— Хотел бы я сказать «да», — признался Персиваль, смотря на гладь озера, — но боюсь, что от нее можно ожидать чего угодно.

— Например, что если мы начнем дерзить, то она добавит еще неделю? — неохотно уточнил Криденс. Он повернулся на бок, подложив под голову согнутую в локте руку, и нахмурился.

— Например, — согласился Грейвс, сдерживая желание утешительно потрепать Криденса по голове. — Так что я стараюсь выпускать пар на работе, чтобы приходить сюда уже усталым и флегматичным.

— Да, у вас крутой нрав, мистер Грейвс, — усмехнулся Криденс.

— Хэй, на себя посмотри, — фыркнул Персиваль.

— Я всего лишь следую вашему примеру, мистер Грейвс, — подначивал Криденс. — Вы на меня плохо влияете.

— Плохо влияю? — лукаво переспросил Грейвс и, незаметно вытянув руку, поскреб Криденса между лопатками. Тот со смехом выгнул спину и вскочил на ноги.

— Не надо так делать, — переводя дыхание, попросил Криденс.

— Что, боишься щекотки? — усмехнулся Грейвс с довольным видом и сложил руки на груди. — Я это запомню.

— Не надо, — с улыбкой повторил Криденс, но в его глазах мелькнул опасный огонек. — Просто… не надо.

— Ладно-ладно! — Персиваль в примирительном жесте поднял ладони, чтобы Криденс успокоился и потерял бдительность, а потом резко подорвался с места к опешившему парню. Он попытался дотянуться до него, но тот опрометью бросился прочь, со смехом побежав вдоль кромки озера. Грейвс, тоже смеясь, метнулся следом за ним, но Криденс оказался проворнее. — Все равно догоню! — крикнул ему Персиваль. — Ты не сможешь убегать от меня вечно!

— Посмотрим! — засмеялся Криденс, едва не налетев на кормящую уток парочку, и побежал дальше в сторону моста. Он ощущал невероятную легкость, какой не испытывал уже давно, возможно со времен их поездки на пляж. Ноги почти не касались земли, и Криденс постоянно оглядывался, не отстает ли Грейвс.

— Учти, у меня большой опыт ловить подростков! — крикнул вдогонку Персиваль, и Криденс свернул с дороги на небольшую лужайку у озера. Он специально дал себя загнать в угол, и теперь единственный способ улизнуть был – лезть в озеро.

— Ладно, я сдаюсь, — переводя дыхание, произнес Криденс, и Грейвс прислонился к дереву, глубоко дыша через нос. Ветер и бег растрепали волосы, лицо немного раскраснелось – Криденс был таким живым и строптивым в этот момент, что Персиваль не мог убрать с лица улыбки, чувствуя себя законченным глупцом. 

Он приходил в приют на выходных и в среду, вырываясь с работы пораньше, но все, что они успевали на буднях после их неизменных встреч в обществе мадам Бэрбоун – это немного поболтать в коридоре, после чего Грейвс уезжал домой.

Выходные же были подарком судьбы. Криденс жил ради выходных, потому что тогда Персиваль оказывался в Бушвике уже к обеду, и они могли провести вместе почти половину дня. В остальное время Криденс старался держаться подальше ото всех, особенно своих соседей по комнате, был замкнут и неразговорчив даже со случайными собеседниками. Отрадой для него стало возвращение Ньюта, который, разобравшись с учебой, смог вновь заняться работой. Криденс снова смог звонить Персивалю, хотя делал это неохотно, боясь, что докучает ему своим вниманием.

Грейвс и так тратил на него слишком много своего времени, не находя возможности полноценно отдохнуть. Но стоило тому заметить в холле улыбчивого Ньюта, как он сам спросил у Криденса, помнит ли он еще его номер. Разве Криденс мог забыть?

Теперь неделя не казалась такой каторжной. Криденс приходил к Ньюту и просто так – он стал вторым человеком после Персиваля, которому Криденс не боялся довериться. Была еще Тина, но ее он знал мало, хотя в их короткие встречи она всячески стремилась завоевать его расположение.

Криденс не мог поверить в то, что наконец-то обрел друзей. Он никогда не знал, какого это, но по его представлениям дружба выглядела именно так. Его окружали люди, готовые поддержать, и он сам понимал, что готов в лепешку расшибиться, чтобы сделать их жизнь проще. Конечно, пока что это было не в его власти, но он верил, что однажды настанет момент, когда он сможет отблагодарить их за все, что они для него делали. Тину за ее заботу и помощь и Ньюта, единственного человека, от которого он не шарахался в приюте, потому что тот тоже был по-своему странный, но добрый и открытый.

Долг Криденса перед Персивалем был слишком велик. Грейвс не подавал вида, что ему вообще что-то нужно от него, но Криденс невольно чувствовал свою зависимость и не мог никак свыкнуться с тем, что никогда не сможет отблагодарить его.

Он продолжал убеждать себя, что ему проще смириться, ведь зная Персиваля – тот будет отмахиваться до последнего и говорить, что делал то, что считал нужным. Грейвс был невероятным, иногда Криденс даже сомневался, что он на самом деле существует, и верно приснился ему, потому что люди не могут быть так добры и бескорыстны. Но Персиваль приходил вновь и вновь, насмешливо улыбался, и если протянуть руку и коснуться его щеки, можно было бы почувствовать короткую колкую щетину.

— Возможно, через неделю меня здесь уже не будет, — однажды поделился Криденс с Ньютом. Скамандер вновь угощал его чаем и рассказывал о своем университете. Это заставило Криденса впервые в жизни задуматься над тем, что его школьные годы скоро подойдут к концу, и тогда придется решать, чем занять себя после выпуска. Будущее больше не казалось расплывчатым и ирреальным, теперь Криденс был уверен, что у него есть шансы встать в этой жизни на ноги и найти что-то по душе, хотя верить в это до сих пор было странно и непривычно.

— Мадам Бэрбоун распорядилась, чтобы мы с мистером Грейвсом устраивали встречи под ее надзором. После этого она обещала дать официальное разрешение, чтобы я смог покинуть приют.

— Криденс, это замечательно! — просиял Ньют, неловко улыбнувшись. — Я очень рад за тебя.

— Спасибо, — Криденс смутился. — Правда, все пока еще неточно, но…

— Уверен, мистер Грейвс не сдастся так просто, — подбодрил его Ньют.

Криденс был согласен с ним. Не в привычке Персиваля было сдаваться и уступать обстоятельствам. В воспоминаниях ярко вставала их прогулка по Проспект парку, и Криденс не мог отделаться от дурацкой счастливой улыбки.

Шла четвертая неделя, и он искренне надеялся, что последняя. Был благословенный вечер очередного дня, который подходил к концу, и он шел в свою комнату, когда услышал чьи-то голоса и затаился, прислушиваясь.

— Можешь не рассказывать мне, я знаю, что это был ты, — послышался голос Итана, и Криденс округлил глаза. Кажется, теория Брэда принесла свои плоды, и теперь Итан искал предателя среди других ребят.

Послышался глухой звук удара, будто кулак врезался во что-то мягкое, и Криденс зажал рот рукой, чтобы не издать ни звука. Дело было плохо. Когда он затеял все это, то даже не предполагал, что кто-то может пострадать, кроме него, Гэвина или Итана, но теперь парни искали козла отпущения, и Криденс чувствовал свою вину, не зная, чем может помочь. Если он вступится сейчас за того, с кем сейчас разбирались, то, скорее всего, пострадают оба. Действовать нужно было быстро. Криденс стал пятиться назад, надеясь, что его никто не услышит, решив найти кого-нибудь, чтобы позвать на помощь.

Ньюта в тот день не было, так что, отдалившись на достаточное расстояние, Криденс стремглав бросился вниз по лестнице, лихорадочно соображая. Было уже поздно, так что основной персонал приюта успел разойтись по домам, но в холле на проходной должен кто-нибудь быть! Криденс не общался ни с кем, кроме Ньюта, но это было неважно – ему должны помочь.

Он сбежал по лестнице, но в холле был уже выключен свет, а двери заперты.

— Нет, — выдохнул Криденс, тяжело дыша. Он огляделся по сторонам – кругом царила мертвенная тишина. Он никогда не бродил по приюту по ночам, но был твердо уверен, что здесь должен быть охранник. Криденс побежал по коридору, не отдавая себе отчет в том, что собирается сделать, и наверняка поднимая шум. Это было хорошо, если его кто-нибудь услышит, то он позовет на помощь. Но кругом было темно и тихо, кабинеты на первом этаже были заперты, и Криденс побежал в обратную сторону в соседнее крыло.

Драгоценное время уходило, и он уже начинал жалеть, что не вмешался сам, потому что у того парня дела обстояли явно хуже. Криденс остановился, не зная, куда податься дальше. В боку кололо от беспорядочного бега, и он закрыл лицо ладонями, застонав от разочарования.

Другого выбора не было – ему нужно вернуться назад. Криденс побежал наверх по ближайшей лестнице, перескакивая через две ступеньки, и резко затормозил на четвертом этаже. Выглянув в коридор, он никого не заметил и пошел налево, где за поворотом должны были оказаться Итан и тот самый парень.

Криденс прислушался. Было тихо, и он почувствовал укол совести, потому что, пока он бесцельно искал подмогу, все уже закончилось. Юноша пересек коридор, стараясь ступать тише, и выглянул из-за угла.

В коридоре никого не было, и Криденс беззвучно выругался про себя: они уже ушли. На полу не было заметно никаких следов борьбы. В этом крыле располагались учебные классы, так что никто из детей не мог услышать, что здесь что-то происходило.

— Проклятье, — прошептал Криденс и ударил кулаком по воздуху. Он даже не знал, на кого тот напал. Парень не издавал ни звука, пока Криденс подслушивал, так что не мог опознать жертву Итана по голосу, хотя завтра в столовой наверняка заметит кого-нибудь с синяком. И что он скажет? «Прости, Итан избил тебя вместо меня»?

Это глупо. Видимо, придется сделать вид, что он ничего не слышал… Но как? Как вообще можно будет теперь спокойно жить с осознанием того, что кого-то били по его вине, а он даже не смог ничем помочь?

— Проклятье, — уже тише повторил Криденс, ненавидя самого себя. Какой же он дурак! Возомнил себя стратегом, а в итоге сделал только хуже. Как он смог бы сказать об этом Персивалю? Как он сможет смотреть ему в глаза после случившегося?..

Он ясно представил усталое разочарование в глазах Грейвса, и его замутило. На Криденса накатывало отчаяние, и он прикрыл рот руками, глубоко дыша, пытаясь успокоиться и унять раздиравшее его изнутри отвращение.

Ему нужно было собраться с мыслями и возвращаться к себе, но он не представлял, как теперь спокойно смотреть на Итана и не думать о случившемся. Не думать, что кому-то не повезло, потому что Криденс оказался недальновидным идиотом, возомнившим себя мстителем.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, все уже лежали в кроватях и, очевидно, спали. Он тихо закрыл дверь и стал переодеваться ко сну, стараясь не издавать ни звука. За время жизни в приюте он прекрасно запомнил, какие половицы скрипят, и как нужно ступать по полу, чтобы не выдать свое присутствие. Его все еще колотило после произошедшего, хотя он старался изо всех сил не думать об этом.

Он украдкой взглянул на кровать Итана – тот лежал на верхней полке на спине и тихо дышал, как будто спал. Вот только Криденс не представлял, как сам сможет заснуть после потрясения.

Откинув одеяло, он сел на кровать и заметил, что Брэд лежит на боку с открытыми глазами лицом к нему.

— Где ты вечно ходишь? — прошептал Брэд, смотря на него.

— Не твое дело, — тихо ответил Криденс, забираясь под одеяло, и повернулся к Брэду спиной, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

— Бегаешь от действительности? — послышался приглушенный голос. — Вечно ты бегать не сможешь.

Криденс молчал. Ему было мерзко от самого себя, от того, что Брэд его подозревает (несложно было догадаться, в чем), от того, что потратил время зазря вместо того, чтобы помочь безымянному парню. Но хуже и горше ему было от того, как бы все это воспринял Персиваль. Криденсу придется как-то жить с этим, но смог бы Грейвс? Со знанием, что Криденс ничуть не лучше детей с дурными наклонностями, с которыми ему приходилось иметь дело каждый день.

И тогда он поклялся, что сделает все, чтобы Персиваль никогда не узнал о его позоре, о клейме, которое он собственноручно вырезал на себе. Или узнал, но когда уже пройдет время, когда сточатся острые углы, и все это ни для кого уже не будет иметь значения. Кроме самого Криденса.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

— Криденс, погоди, — окликнул его Брэд, возникший в конце коридора. Криденс попытался сделать вид, что не расслышал, и пошел дальше, но Брэд нагнал его у лестницы. — Да стой же ты!

— В чем дело? — напряженно спросил Криденс, обхватив себя руками. Он старательно избегал Брэда весь день, но знал, что так просто ему не скрыться от него, не в приюте.

— Я знаю, что это был ты, — произнес он, оглянувшись по сторонам, и подтолкнул Криденса к лестничной площадке. — Это ты подложил Итану в вещи лекарства.

— С чего ты взял? О каких лекарствах вообще речь? — спросил Криденс, нахмурившись. Ему казалось, что он достаточно правдоподобно изобразил на лице удивление.

— Сиропы от кашля с кодеином, — объяснил Брэд, отводя глаза и смотря куда-то в направлении его плеча.

— Зачем бы мне это могло понадобиться? — прозвучал пренебрежительный ответ.

— Потому что ты нас ненавидишь, — Брэд усмехнулся себе под нос.

— Как мило, — фыркнул Криденс. — И поэтому я буду влезать в авантюры, чтобы подставить вас? Чтобы потом у меня было еще больше проблем?

— Послушай, я уверен, что это был ты, — покачал головой Брэд. — И я не сказал об этом парням, потому что…

— Потому что я знаю кое-что про тебя, — озвучил догадку Криденс, кивнув. — Что же, если ты считаешь, что теперь мы квиты – пусть так. Я ничего не должен тебе, а ты – мне. Я могу идти?

Криденс отшатнулся от него и начал спускаться по лестнице. Но едва он успел пройти один марш, как Брэд крикнул ему вдогонку:

— Как думаешь, кому из нас они поверят больше? Тебе или мне?

— Что? — спросил Криденс, обернувшись.

— Как думаешь, кому они больше поверят? — повторил Брэд, спускаясь к нему. — Мне – их другу? Или тебе, человеку, которого они задирали все эти годы?

— Ты пытаешься меня шантажировать? — потрясенно восхитился Криденс.

— Это… — Брэд замялся. — Ты можешь сделать кое-что для меня. И тогда я обещаю молчать.

— И слушать не желаю, — отрезал Криденс, попытавшись вновь уйти, но Брэд схватил его за руку.

— Иначе я все расскажу им. Я расскажу им прямо сейчас, — сурово пообещал он.

— Что ты от меня хочешь? — спросил Криденс, смотря в упор на его лицо и больше всего на свете желая испариться, просочиться сквозь стены, подобно дыму, и улететь куда-нибудь подальше от этой проклятой лестницы.

Брэд опасно приблизился, продолжая держать его руку, и Криденс зажмурился, решив, что его собирались ударить.

— Я хочу поцеловать тебя, — медленно произнес Брэд и посмотрел на его губы. У Криденса перехватило дыхание от ужаса.

— Нет, — выдохнул Криденс, силы покинули его, и он даже не попытался вырваться. — Не надо, пожалуйста…

— Я хочу поцеловать тебя, — с нажимом повторил Брэд. Он просто стоял и смотрел, и у Криденса пронеслось в голове, что уж лучше бы он его и, правда, ударил. — Только один поцелуй.

— Зачем это тебе? — прошептал Криденс. Он был напряжен, как струна. Брэд стоял совсем близко и рассматривал его лицо. Вот сейчас, сейчас он найдет в себе силы оттолкнуть его и убежать. Он…

— Только один, — как зачарованный произнес Брэд и наклонился вперед, прикоснувшись к его дрожащим губам. Криденс тяжело втянул носом воздух, чувствуя ком в горле. Вторая рука вцепилась в плечо, и Брэд уже увереннее поцеловал его, подтолкнув к стене.

«Нет, нет, Господи, нет», — лихорадочно повторял про себя Криденс на грани истерики. Он словно окаменел, но все же упорно сжал губы, на глаза наворачивались слезы. Криденс закрыл глаза, не желая видеть чужое лицо совсем рядом, и молился, чтобы это поскорее закончилось.

Брэд отстранился сам спустя несколько секунд, которые показались Криденсу бесконечными, и отступил на шаг. Криденс стоял, вжавшись в стену, и его плечи мелко подрагивали.

— Я тебе совсем не нравлюсь, — мрачно усмехнулся Брэд. Криденс распахнул глаза и с лютой ненавистью посмотрел на него.

— Не прикасайся ко мне. Никогда, — дрожащим голосом произнес Криденс, обхватив себя руками и опустив голову. — Уходи. Пожалуйста.

Брэд больше не сказал ни слова. Засунув руки в карманы, он взбежал вверх по лестнице, обернувшись напоследок на неподвижно стоявшего Криденса, и ушел. Шумно всхлипнув, Криденс съехал спиной по стене на пол и закрыл голову руками.


	5. Chapter 5

— Криденс, все хорошо? — участливо спросил Персиваль в ожидании Мэри Лу. Перед ним лежала папка с документами, которые ему терпеливо помогла подготовить Тина, и он пребывал в приподнятом настроении, однако юноша напротив него сидел, опустив голову, и задумчиво разглядывал столешницу. Он казался непривычно бледным и подавленным.

— Да, все в порядке, — кивнул тот. — Просто плохо спал. Слишком… много мыслей.

— Понимаю, — согласился Грейвс, протянув руку, чтобы взять ладонь Криденса, но тот словно не заметил его движения. Попытавшись как-то сгладить неловкость, Персиваль взял папку и повертел ее в руках. — Сегодня последняя встреча. Ты явно нервничаешь насчет результата, но я уверен, что все будет хорошо.

— Как думаете, смогу ли я… — медленно произнес Криденс, не поднимая головы.

— Сможешь ли ты уйти прямо сегодня? — догадался Грейвс, невольно отметив, что Криденс снова перешел на «вы», но решил, что это желание настроиться заранее и не назвать его по имени перед Мэри Лу. — Боюсь, что нет. Я бы правда очень хотел этого, но… боюсь, пока нам не дадут такой возможности.

— Я понимаю, — отозвался Криденс, наконец, подняв голову, когда в класс вошла Бэрбоун. Она несла с собой неизменные протоколы и, заметив обращенный на нее взгляд, кивнула Криденсу.

— Мистер Грейвс, — поприветствовала она.

— Мадам Бэрбоун, — сказал Персиваль, почтительно поднявшись со стула.

— Сегодня у нас большой день, — заметила Мэри Лу, присаживаясь на привычное место.

— Надеюсь, что так, — учтиво согласился Персиваль, бросив короткий взгляд на Криденса, который продолжал сидеть неподвижно, словно истукан.

— А я надеюсь, что сегодня мы минуем стадию литературного кружка и перейдем сразу к делу, — сладко улыбнулась Бэрбоун. — Итак, мистер Грейвс… вижу, вы приготовили все необходимое для оформления.

— Совершенно верно.

— Чудесно, — сказала Бэрбоун и выудила папку из рук Грейвса. — По результатам проведенных свиданий на протяжении четырех недель и двенадцати встреч… как раз двенадцатая у нас проходит прямо сейчас, и… распишитесь, мистер Грейвс. Так вот, по результатам двенадцати встреч я вынуждена дать… положительный ответ.

Криденс бросил на Мэри Лу быстрый взгляд и с облегчением выдохнул.

— Не скажу, что я в восторге от всех ваших качеств, мистер Грейвс, — сложив руки перед собой, сказала Мэри Лу. — Таких, как вспыльчивость, например, и пренебрежение правилами. Однако я смогла убедиться, что ваши намерения не имеют под собой негативной почвы, так что могу заключить – с вами мальчику будет лучше.

— Мадам, это большая честь для меня – слышать подобный ответ, — бодро сказал Грейвс и искренне улыбнулся.

— Да-да, — отмахнулась от него Бэрбоун, очевидно решив, что Грейвс просто льстит ей. Выудив из своих протоколов чистый лист, она положила его перед Криденсом и протянула ручку. — Пишите, молодой человек.

Криденс задумчиво взял ручку и уставился на бумагу.

— Что писать? — спросил он.

— Не знаю, — хмыкнула Мэри Лу, посмотрев на Грейвса. — Пиши, что чувствуешь, что думаешь, чего хочешь.

— Я хочу… — проговорил Криденс, наконец, посмотрев в глаза Грейвса. — Ладно.

Он притянул лист к себе, низко склонившись, будто не хотел, чтобы кто-то увидел, что именно он пишет. Шарик ручки царапал бумагу, и Криденс терпеливо стиснул зубы. В какое-то мгновение он на секунду представил, что если написать «нет»? События, произошедшие накануне, все еще не давали покоя, но после всего, что им с Персивалем пришлось пройти за последние полгода, он просто не мог поступить иначе, как бы не корил себя за содеянное и не чувствовал себя недостойным.

— Пойдет? — спросил он, закончив, и протянул лист Мэри Лу. Та быстро пробежала его глазами, едва шевеля губами, и удовлетворенно кивнула.

— Прошу вас, мистер Грейвс, — она протянула заявление. — Будьте так любезны, зачитать нам вслух.

Грейвс молча взял лист, глубоко вздохнув, и бегло взглянул на текст, прежде чем начать читать.

— «Я, Криденс, рожденный двадцать девятого сентября двухтысячного года, в дальнейшем именуемый Криденс Грейвс», — тут Персиваль сделал многозначительную паузу и улыбнулся себе под нос, — «даю свое согласие на установление надо мной попечительства Персивалем Джеймсом Грейвсом, рожденного пятнадцатого мая одна тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят пятого года», — прочитал Персиваль.

— Дальше, мистер Грейвс, — подбодрила его Бэрбоун.

— «Мистер Грейвс зарекомендовал себя по прошествии нашего общения с двадцать четвертого декабря две тысячи шестнадцатого года по первое июля две тысячи семнадцатого года как ответственный, терпеливый и искренний человек. Он смог найти со мной общий язык и показать новый мир, который раньше был недоступен. Мистер Грейвс вернул мне жажду жизни, желание развиваться и познавать себя», — зачитал Персиваль, напряженно всматриваясь в текст, и сглотнул слюну. — «Он оказался верным и преданным другом, способным слушать и понимать».

— Спасибо, мистер Грейвс, — с довольной улыбкой сказала Бэрбоун, наблюдая за тем, как Персиваль в оцепенении откинулся на спинку стула, все еще держа перед собой заявление.

— Вы довольны? — совладав с собой, спросил Грейвс. Мэри Лу кивнула, выхватив у него из рук заявление и собирая все бумаги в одну стопку. Криденс продолжал неподвижно сидеть, терзая в руках ручку.

— О да, — улыбнулась она. — Приходите завтра после обеда, чтобы забрать мальчика и документы. За это время Криденс соберет вещи и попрощается с друзьями.

Под воцарившееся молчание Мэри Лу Бэрбоун встала со стула и, прихватив с документы, покинула класс. Персиваль взглянул на Криденса, находившегося мысленно словно где-то в другом месте, и нервно побарабанил пальцами по столу.

— Ну, — протянул он. — Вот и все. Завтра я приеду, чтобы забрать тебя навсегда отсюда, — в воздухе висело напряжение, и Грейвс почувствовал себя неуютно, потому что Криденс почти ни на что не реагировал. — Ты рад? — решил спросить он, чтобы добиться хотя бы каких-то эмоций.

Вместо ответа Криденс навалился на стол, держась за голову руками.

— Хэй, — опешил Грейвс. Он поднялся со стула, обогнул стол и присел на корточки рядом с ним. — Все хорошо, ты можешь расслабиться.

— Не могу, — выдохнул Криденс напряженно. — Я не выдержу тут еще один день.

— Не выдержишь? — удивился Грейвс, дотронувшись до спины Криденса. — Что значит «не выдержишь»? Ты стоически вынес весь этот месяц, что значит еще один день?

Криденса разрывало от желания рассказать Персивалю, но он боялся, что как только тому все станет известно, Грейвс побежит догонять Мэри Лу, чтобы разорвать его заявление на мелкие клочки.

— Я не смогу, — тихим и спокойным голосом произнес Криденс.

— Вставай, — резко сказал Грейвс и, подавая пример, поднялся сам. Криденс вскинул голову и уставился на него. — Вставай, — повторил мужчина. — Пойдем, прогуляемся.

— Я не хочу, — ответил Криденс, опуская глаза.

— Зато я знаю, чего ты хочешь, — решительно сказал Персиваль и чуть наклонился вперед. — Я читал твое заявление, уже забыл? Твое потрясение – это нормально. Не каждый день происходят подобные вещи. Тебе нужно расслабиться, подышать свежим воздухом.

Криденс распрямился, поджав губы, и Грейвс глубоко и шумно вздохнул.

— Ну же, — подбодрил его Персиваль. — Теперь я твой попечитель, и я знаю, что лучше для моего подопечного.

— Вы пока еще не попечитель, это будет только с завтрашнего дня, — сказал Криденс и тут же пожалел об этом. Персиваль недовольно на него посмотрел, вскинув руки, словно показывал, что проиграл, и направился к двери. Глаза Криденса в ужасе округлились, он подскочил со стула, как ужаленный, и бросился следом за Грейвсом.

— Нет, не уходи, — потеряно произнес он и обнял Грейвса со спины. — Прости меня.

Криденс спрятал лицо где-то между его лопатками, и Персиваль, потянувшись, потрепал его по волосам.

— Все нормально, я понимаю, — мягко сказал Грейвс, чувствуя через ткань рубашки горячее и частое дыхание, будто Криденс едва сдерживал себя от того, чтобы не заплакать. — Так как насчет прогулки? Возьмем по мороженому, можем даже сходить в кино. Хотя нет, кино – это такая вещь… не нужно с ним знакомиться с чего попало.

Криденс продолжал держать его, обхватив за талию, и Грейвс спиной почувствовал движение головы, расценив это как кивок.

— Так ты расскажешь мне, в чем дело? — осторожно спросил Грейвс, полчаса спустя сидя на скамейке рядом с Криденсом. Он с удовольствием откусил от мороженого кусок вместе с вафлей и вопросительно посмотрел на парня.

— Какое это имеет значение? — хмуро ответил Криденс, и Грейвс откинул голову назад, словно прося терпения у высших сил.

— Такое, что я вижу, как тебя что-то гложет, — спокойно объяснил он.

— Я не хочу лишний раз беспокоить своими проблемами.

— Боже мой, — вздохнул Персиваль. — Как ты думаешь, почему я здесь? Для того, чтобы ты меня беспокоил. Давай, выкладывай, что у тебя случилось. Ты никогда мне ничего не рассказываешь, и мне приходится каждый раз угадывать.

Криденс удивленно посмотрел на него, словно видел впервые.

— Я… не слишком хорошо контактирую со своими соседями по комнате, — наконец произнес он и занялся подтаявшим на жаре мороженым, словно это могло спасти от дальнейших расспросов.

— Когда я учился в колледже – я тоже не ладил со своими соседями, — признался Грейвс, улыбнувшись воспоминаниям. — Один из них слишком громко включал музыку без наушников, другой меня откровенно бесил.

— И как вы приходили к перемирию? — заинтересовался Криденс.

— Никак, — Грейвс пожал плечами. — Несколько раз даже доходило до драки.

— А потом?

— Потом мы шли в бар и пили пиво, — рвано усмехнулся Грейвс, и Криденс беззлобно пихнул его локтем в плечо, прыснув.

— У нас все не так, — признался Криденс, подняв руку с мороженым, чтобы слизать выступившие капли на лопнувшем донышке вафельного стаканчика.

— Тебе и не надо с ними дружить, — сказал Персиваль, наблюдая за ним. — Тебе нужно просто дожить еще один день среди них, а потом я приеду, и мы покинем это Богом забытое место.

— Не знаю, как доживу до завтра, — мрачно фыркнул Криденс, рассматривая перепачканные мороженым пальцы.

— Как-то ведь ты жил среди них, — напомнил Грейвс, прежде чем откусить от своей порции изрядный кусок.

— Раньше все было не так, — признался Криденс, старательно формулируя предложения. — Я… кое-что узнал, чего не следовало, и теперь мне некомфортно с этим жить.

— Они знают, что ты в курсе? — серьезно спросил Грейвс.

— Один догадывается, — признался Криденс. — То есть, я не дал понять, что я знаю, но… может, не будем об этом?

— Ладно, — согласился Персиваль, не желая давить. Он и так был удивлен, что Криденс в принципе отважился заговорить о своих тревогах. — Просто помни, что скоро ты не будешь иметь с ними ничего общего. Ты пойдешь в новую школу, заведешь себе там друзей по интересам. Запишешься в какие-нибудь кружки. Например, в хор. Ты поешь?

— Не знаю, не пробовал, — со смешком ответил Криденс, слегка расслабившись.

— Надо будет попробовать, — посоветовал Грейвс. — В общем, заживешь нормальной жизнью обычного школьника. Будешь вставать по будильнику, ехать черти куда, потом вечером приходить после занятий и жаловаться мне на учителей, домашние задания. Я буду заставлять тебя делать уроки и прогонять от компьютера, когда стемнеет.

— Мне уже не по себе, — признался Криденс, наконец-то начав снова улыбаться. — Боюсь, я этого не выдержу.

— Выдержишь, — пообещал Персиваль. — Все через это проходят. Потом еще будешь с ностальгией вспоминать, когда станешь старше. Пойдешь на выпускной бал с какой-нибудь красоткой, запишешься в школьный театр. Будешь скрывать от меня результаты тестов, потому что все выходные болтался с друзьями и не подготовился толком к урокам.

Криденс зачаровано слушал Персиваля. Он рассуждал с такой уверенностью, словно уже успел все это прожить в своих мыслях и ясно представить их будущее. Криденс не мог похвастаться таким же подходом – в основном его мысли были заняты тем, что творилось прямо сейчас, и он не фантазировал дальше дня, когда покинет приют. Персиваль в отличие от него уже проходил через многое сам и, наверняка, говорил, руководствуясь собственным опытом.

Он внезапно подумал о том, как смогут его принять другие, обычные дети, которые всю жизнь жили со своими родными родителями, помнившими каждую ссадину, каждую истерику, каждый радостный момент. У них с Персивалем все будет совершенно не так, их уже разделяет бездна времени, когда они совершенно не знали друг о друге. Смогут ли они вообще создать нормальную полноценную семью?

Но все же разговоры о будущем подняли Криденсу настроение, и он возвращался в приют уже не с таким тяжелым сердцем, предвкушая завтрашний день.

— Я приеду сразу же, как только проснусь, чтобы тебе до обеда было совсем невыносимо, — на прощание сказал Грейвс ему на ухо, крепко обняв.

— Это самое лучшее, что происходило в моей жизни, — с улыбкой ответил Криденс, обнимая его в ответ.

— Погоди, у тебя впереди еще будет море открытий, — усмехнулся Грейвс, напоследок похлопав его по плечу. — Береги себя. До завтра.

— До завтра, — повторил Криденс, наблюдая, как Персиваль покидает приют.

Криденс собирался не спать всю ночь. У него не было никакого желания возвращаться в комнату и встречаться с парнями. Не теперь, когда финал так близок. Ему хотелось проститься с приютом наедине, провести остаток дня в одиночестве в месте, которое он так ненавидел все эти годы, но, тем не менее, было ему домом.

Он знал, что ничем хорошим встреча с Брэдом для него больше не обернется. После того, как тот поцеловал его, ему даже думать о нем было невыносимо. После того, как Брэд ушел, Криденс еще долго сидел на полу, содрогаясь всем телом, не в силах поверить в то, что случилось. Поднялся он только тогда, когда услышал чьи-то шаги, и поспешил убраться подальше.

На губах ощущалось неприятное покалывание, словно его не поцеловали, а прижали крапиву. Ему было мерзко от самого себя, он чувствовал себя использованным и замаранным. Криденс направился в ближайший туалет, где тщательно прополоскал рот, и потом еще долго изучал в зеркале свой загнанный отрешенный взгляд, будто его огрели мешком по голове. С того дня он твердо решил для себя, что Брэд для него умер. Криденс старался сразу ретироваться, как только видел его поблизости – он боялся заходить в комнату, боялся, что тот снова попробует получить от него что-то… возможно даже большее и худшее, чем поцелуй.

Криденс никогда не думал о поцелуях, но свой первый раз представлял совсем не так. Он всегда считал, что это должен быть кто-то особенный, кому ты по-настоящему доверяешь, возможно, даже любишь. Но не так, не так, не так, черт возьми!

Сейчас же он бродил по коридорам в темноте, когда уже наступило время отбоя, не зная, как скоротать эту ночь. Конечно, он мог бы опять втихаря прокрасться в свою комнату, спрятаться под одеялом… но если его будут ждать? Если он придет, а никто не будет спать? Если Брэд все же рассказал им, что произошло?

Криденс боялся, что они будут слоняться по приюту и искать его. И если найдут, то что тогда? Они потребуют ответов, возможно, опять завяжется потасовка, а на следующий день он встретит Персиваля с синяками и кровоподтеками.

Этого Криденс допустить не мог. Пусть лучше он спрячется в каком-нибудь пустынном коридоре и просидит без сна всю ночь, прислушиваясь, нет ли чьих-то приближающихся шагов, чем потерять бдительность и получить расплату за содеянное.

Криденс не был трусом, но за годы в приюте в нем слишком хорошо сформировалось чувство самосохранения, и он старался избегать конфликтов всеми доступными способами. Он не мог отделаться от мысли, что его затея была ужасной, и снова вспомнил о том, как Итан выбивал ответ из кого-то, кто навсегда останется для него неизвестной невинной жертвой.

На следующий день после того случая Криденс тщательно всматривался, пытаясь найти в столовой человека, кому не посчастливилось прошлым вечером попасться в лапы к Итану, но так и не смог понять, не заметил ни у кого затравленного взгляда или каких-то следов побоев. Возможно, его и не было в столовой, а он остался у себя в комнате, пытаясь прийти в себя. От этой мысли Криденсу стало еще гаже, и он попытался думать о чем-то другом.

Когда уже перевалило за полночь, он забрел в учебное крыло и наудачу стал проверять, не осталась ли какая дверь незапертой. К его большому удивлению он обнаружил открытый пустой класс, и что-то мистическое и магическое видело ему в лунном свете, заливавшем комнату...

Криденс вошел внутрь, тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и тяжело выдохнул, привалившись к ней. Он запер ее на защелку, чтобы его никто не побеспокоил, и долго всматривался на бледные полосы, прочерченные Луной по старому линолеуму.

На нем до сих пор была легкая футболка, в которой он гулял сегодня днем, но сейчас Криденс пожалел, что не захватил теплых вещей. Обхватив себя руками в отчаянной попытке согреться, он поежился и сполз на пол, вперив взгляд в ножки учительского стула. Мысли текли вяло и лениво, он повторял про себя как мантру, что Грейвс приедет завтра с утра, и тогда он сможет зайти в комнату вместе с ним, чтобы забрать свои немногочисленные пожитки. Криденс воображал, как выглядит квартира Персиваля, куда он приедет. Как они поедут с ним вместе на метро, какое облегчение он будет испытывать, что наконец-то сбежал из приюта, как он сможет спокойно упасть на диван в гостиной и вздохнуть с облегчением – и тогда на него навалится невообразимая усталость.

Возможно, его сразу сморит сон, и Персиваль, что-то увлеченно рассказывая, вдруг заметит, что его новый сосед совсем его не слушает, подложив руку под голову. Грейвс как обычно чарующе улыбнется и накроет его пледом, а потом займется своими делами, пока Криденс будет спать до глубокого вечера после пережитых впечатлений.

Мысли о пледе сейчас были особенно тоскливыми, и Криденс зябко поежился. Он следил за тем, как лунные тени медленно ползли по полу, не представляя, сколько уже прошло времени.

Криденс не заметил, как уснул.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Со стоном проснувшись поутру, он ощутил, как ноет все тело от неудобной позы. Спина болела, рука, на которой он лежал, затекла, и в нее словно вонзилась сотня мелких иголок. Криденс прогнулся, охнув, и лег на спину, уставившись в потолок. Солнце уже взошло, окрасив класс яркими теплыми цветами, и он, разминая руку, с робкой улыбкой подумал о том, какой сегодня день. Его последний день. День, которого он так ждал, затаив дыхание все это время – весь бессмысленный июнь, со дня рождения Персиваля. С того самого момента, как Грейвс в первый раз заикнулся о том, что хочет забрать его к себе.

Криденс лежал на полу, вспоминая, как увидел Персиваля в первый раз. Он стоял в конце очереди в ожидании, пока Частити раздавала всем обед, когда увидел мужчину в форме, протолкнувшегося в сторону девушки и пообещавшего всем не верящим в Санту по кусочку угля. Он быстро построил детей, добившись от них хотя бы подобия дисциплины, о чем Частити могла только мечтать.

Криденс даже представить не мог, что ответить этому самоуверенному взрослому, пришедшему словно из совершенно другого мира, живущего по иным правилам, когда тот обратил на него внимание. Почему именно он? Из всех, кто был в приюте, Грейвс выбрал именно его...

Возможно, Персивалю стало жалко Криденса, сидящего в гордом одиночестве, и он решил поддержать несуразного ребенка, всеми игнорируемого, не желающего самостоятельно идти на контакт. Может, он даже решил в силу своей профессии, что Криденс какой-то не такой, со странностями, фрик, отщепенец, которого ждет нелегкая судьба.

А потом Персиваль решил вернуться, и это стало для Криденса лучше любых подарков на Рождество. Он уже и не помнил, что получил тогда – какие-то сладости или фрукты. Разве может это сравниться с тем, что тебя хотят услышать, к тебе относятся, как к равному человеку, а не мусору? Криденс не мог до конца поверить, что все происходило на самом деле, пока Грейвс не пришел во второй раз, а потом в третий.

Он вытащил его не просто на улицу – он вытащил его из собственной скорлупы, подарил возможность дышать и смотреть на мир сквозь кристально прозрачную призму, в которой белый свет преломлялся на все цвета радуги.

Юноша не представлял, сколько сейчас времени, но, судя по солнцу, было еще раннее утро. Наверняка Персиваль пока не приехал, а Криденс не хотел покидать эту уютную крепость, наконец-то ощущая себя в безопасности. Почему он не додумался раньше, что можно было сбежать из комнаты, найти какой-нибудь пустой класс и скоротать там ночь вдали от соседей? Но теперь это было неважно, сегодня он будет спать уже совсем в другом месте, в другом конце города в своей собственной комнате, на какой бы стадии там еще не застрял ремонт.

Единственное, что сейчас заботило Криденса – как незаметно добраться до холла, чтобы дождаться Персиваля. У него было неприятное ощущение, что парни заметили его отсутствие этой ночью. Вряд ли они волновались, что с ним что-то случилось, но им наверняка бросилась в глаза нетронутая постель. Вдруг они ищут его? Криденс всерьез задумывался о том, чтобы провести время в классе до самого обеда, но ведь Персиваль обещал приехать раньше. Как славно бы было, если бы сегодня работал Ньют, но по прикидкам Криденса у того должен быть выходной, который он скорее всего проводит за подготовкой к сдаче последнего экзамена.

— Хватит сидеть здесь и трястись, как осиновый лист, — твердо сказал себе Криденс и поднялся на ноги, до сих ощущая неприятную ноющую боль после сна на полу. — Ты мужчина, ты встретишь этот день с гордо поднятой головой, и больше никто не посмеет тебя задеть.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Криденс отворил дверь и выглянул наружу – в учебном крыле царила тишина. Выпрямив спину, совсем как тогда на пляже, он решительно направился в сторону холла, готовый столкнуться с любыми препятствиями, которые могли возникнуть у него на пути.

Он добрался до лестницы, старательно подавляя в себе желание вновь начать красться подобно преступнику, и медленно и спокойно стал спускаться вниз, пытаясь не думать о скверных вещах, которые в последнее время слишком часто лезли в его голову. Добравшись до последней ступеньки, Криденс все же не смог сдержать облегченного вздоха. Кажется, его волнения были позади. Он даже готов был рассмеяться над тем, как глупо себя вел, пытаясь строить из себя шпиона, хотя ему до сих пор было сложно поверить, что все проходит так гладко.

Криденс взглянул на настенные часы и увидел, что сейчас еще только половина девятого. Теперь сразу становилось понятно, отчего он ни с кем не столкнулся – для воскресенья был еще слишком ранний час. Но это также означало, что и Персиваль мог быть только в пути, если вообще покинул квартиру.

На проходной лениво потянулся охранник, и Криденс печально прислонился к стене, разглядывая свое бледное призрачное отражение в стеклянной двери. Выглядел он, откровенно говоря, плохо: под глазами залегли темные круги, губы обветрились и шелушились, щеки смотрелись впалыми, отчего широкие скулы выделялись отчетливыми треугольниками. Криденс вздохнул и отвернулся.

Охранник его абсолютно не замечал, словно он пустое место, вот только зря старался – Криденс и так слишком часто чувствовал себя этим самым пустым местом. А еще Криденс ненавидел ждать. Ему было тошно от того, что он столько времени потратил на ожидание, будь у него комфортные условие – сколько всего полезного он мог бы успеть! Но действительность складывалась так, что он просто бесцельно слонялся и убивал время. Больше всего Криденс ждал встреч с Грейвсом, он практически жил ради них последние полгода, занимая остальное время рутиной. В этом не было вины Персиваля, Криденс скорее сам признал бы себя виноватым, потому что вместо того, чтобы пытаться что-то делать – он тратит время впустую, живя несбыточными грезами.

Он поминутно поглядывал на часы, следя за стрелками, но те двигались слишком медленно, будто вообще стояли на месте. Погрузившись в свой внутренний мир, у Криденса каждый раз вылетало из головы, сколько же сейчас времени, и он снова тупо пялился на циферблат... Охранник все еще не замечал его, увлекшись газетой, и через некоторое время шуршание бумаги стало действовать на нервы.

«Ну, где же ты? — думал Криденс. — Мистер Грейвс. Персиваль. Пожалуйста».

Ноги начали уставать, и он присел на корточки, уставившись пустым и равнодушным взглядом в пол. Криденс изучал выбоины в кафельной плитке, растрескавшиеся швы, стершуюся в некоторых местах от времени глазурь, потеряно блуждая среди своих мыслей.

Грейвс приехал, когда уже перевалило за половину одиннадцатого. Криденс за это время уже успел несколько раз посидеть на корточках, периодически распрямляясь, чтобы ноги не успели затечь от неудобной позы. Он даже почти успел убедить себя, что Грейвс не появится вовсе, и его надежды напрасны. Может по дороге он повстречал кого-нибудь, например мечту всей своей жизни, и совсем забыл про Криденса, живущего мыслью о том, как Персиваль подобно одноименному рыцарю куртуазного романа явится, чтобы освободить его. Представив, как Грейвс в доспехах приезжает к приюту на лошади, Криденс не удержался и громко прыснул от смеха, что даже охранник, наконец, обратил на него внимание. Нет, Криденс определенно не был Святым Граалем.

Он не столько увидел, сколько услышал, как пришел Грейвс. Крепко задумавшись, он не обратил внимания на то, как распахнулись входные двери, и только когда Персиваль окликнул его, вскинул голову.

«Наконец-то», — мелькнула мысль, и Криденс вскочил на ноги, что у него даже голова пошла кругом от резкого движения.

— Привет. Давно ждешь? — спросил Грейвс, расписываясь в журнале посещений.

— Нет, я только недавно спустился, — соврал Криденс, и охранник тихо хмыкнул себе под нос.

— Вид у тебя неважный, — прокомментировал Грейвс, внимательно осмотрев его с ног до головы. — Снова плохо спал?

— Есть немного.

— Ничего. Сегодня выспишься, наконец, — с улыбкой сказал Персиваль, по-приятельски хлопнув его по плечу.

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что это все происходит на самом деле, — признался Криденс, заламывая руки, и направился к лестнице. Грейвс пошел следом за ним.

— Откровенно говоря, я тоже, — Персиваль сковано поскреб в затылке, его тяжелые ботинки гулко отзывались на каждый шаг. — Как твои соседи?

Криденс напрягся, услышав вопрос. Он и думать забыл, что если они сейчас пойдут в его комнату за вещами, то, скорее всего, столкнутся с парнями, и те будут очень удивлены, что Криденс пришел вместе с Грейвсом. От абсурдности этой мысли, он даже не удержался от короткой улыбки, представив их лица. Но тогда Грейвс узнает, как Криденс жалок, всю эту ночь просидев в пустом классе, лежа на полу. Персивалю это вряд ли понравится...

Действовать надо было открыто, уж лучше Грейвс узнает это от него, чем кого-то другого. С этого дня они должны быть заодно и доверять друг другу, ничего не скрывая, а значит необходимо научиться говорить откровенно.

— По правде говоря, эту ночь я провел не в комнате, — признался Криденс, не оборачиваясь. Ему не хотелось видеть выражение лица Грейвса.

— Вот как, — удивленно протянул тот. — Где же ты был?

— Нашел пустой класс и сидел там, — ответил Криденс, чувствуя себя круглым идиотом. Трусливым идиотом.

— Так вот почему у тебя такой потрепанный вид, — остановившись, заключил Грейвс, задумчиво поглаживая гладко выбритый подбородок. Криденс обернулся. В его глазах он не видел осуждения, только беспокойство и печаль. — Все так плохо?

— Я же говорил, что не смогу пережить так просто последний день, — понурил голову Криденс, не смотря в глаза Грейвсу, а куда-то на грудь.

— Значит, они не знают, что ты уезжаешь, — сделал он вывод, внимательно изучая юношу, отчего тот даже почувствовал себя неуютно под столь пристальным взглядом. — Как насчет того, чтобы устроить перед ними маленькое прощальное представление?

Персиваль лукаво посмотрел на него, и вокруг глаз собрались маленькие морщинки, но Криденс отрицательно замотал головой, не желая даже думать, что Грейвс подразумевает под представлением.

— Может, просто заберем вещи и уйдем? Не хочу находиться с ними.

— Чем же они насолили тебе, что ты их так старательно избегаешь, — больше самому себе сказал Грейвс, и Криденс упрямо поджал губы, давая понять, что не намерен говорить об этом. — Ладно, — он поднял руки в примирительном жесте. — Забираем вещи и уходим, ничего больше.

— Но ты зайдешь со мной, — напомнил Криденс.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Грейвс, вставая с ним на одну ступеньку и вновь отмечая отсутствие разницы в росте. Они могли бы сойти за приятелей, будь Грейвс чуточку моложе и ухоженнее, а Криденс со вкусом одет в дорогую строгую одежду, а не старую футболку и потертые джинсы. — Разве я могу упустить возможность наконец-то познакомиться с твоими обидчиками?

Как Криденс и подозревал, парни были в комнате. Стоило ему войти, как они тут же оживились, переглядываясь.

— Криденс! — радостно протянул Гэвин, ухмыляясь. — Где тебя черти носят?

Завидев вошедшего следом Грейвса, они тут же присмирели и как будто даже сгорбились, словно хотели казаться младше и невиннее.

— Добрый день, молодые люди, — сказал Грейвс и по-хозяйски сел на кровать Криденса. Он пристально изучал их, как делал это обычно на работе, выискивая мелкие детали, которые бы помогли составить представление о человеке. — Я старший сержант полиции Персиваль Грейвс.

— Здравствуйте, сэр, — нарушил молчание Брэд, переводя взгляд с Грейвса на Криденса, который невозмутимо полез в свой шкаф, выгребая оттуда свои вещи и складывая их на кровать рядом с Персивалем. На парней он демонстративно не смотрел.

— Вы, наверно, не знаете, — продолжил Грейвс, словно собирался поведать им великую тайну, — но с сегодняшнего дня Криденс больше с вами не живет.

— Вы забираете его? — ухмыльнулся Итан, оглянувшись на друзей, словно искал поддержки.

— О да, я его забираю, — согласился Грейвс и заметил, как Криденс бросил на него гневный взгляд, с каким-то остервенением кинув поверх кучи одежды рубашку.

— Он что-то сделал? — с подозрением спросил Итан, и тут лицо Гэвина озарилось догадкой.

— Вы тот самый мистер Грейвс!

— Тот самый? — польщено переспросил Персиваль, покосившись на своего будущего воспитанника. — Любопытно.

Криденс упорно молчал, складывая вещи, и старался не смотреть на откровенно веселящегося Грейвса, который менее пяти минут назад обещал, что не будет устраивать никаких шоу.

— Зачем тебе столько старого барахла? — внезапно спросил он, и Криденс замер на месте, держа в руках потрепанные на вид кроссовки.

— Я собираю вещи, — напомнил Криденс и взглянул на Персиваля, как на сумасшедшего. — Или я неправ?

— Ладно, возьми что-нибудь приличное, а остальное оставь, — распорядился Грейвс, выудив из сваленных рядом с ним вещей потрепанные джинсы и расправив их, покачал головой. — А лучше переоденься во что-то нормальное, и мы пойдем налегке.

Криденс сурово посмотрел на него, втянув щеки и чувствуя себя посмешищем.

— Там, куда мы отправляемся, тебе это не понадобится, — заключил Грейвс и протянул ему более-менее приличную на вид рубашку. Парни изумленно переглянулись, но не решились что-либо сказать и уж тем более спросить.

— Прекрасно! — с сарказмом выпалил Криденс, стащив через голову футболку, и выхватил из рук невинно смотрящего на него Грейвса рубашку.

Когда он все же собрался, не стесняясь показывать свое возмущение, Грейвс попрощался с парнями, и они вышли. Криденс ничего не стал говорить парням, но невольно отметил потрясенные взгляды. Особенно у Брэда. Наверняка стоит им уйти, как они тут же начнут обсуждать их.

— Какого черта ты сделал? — возмутился Криденс, когда они отошли на приличное расстояние. — Я же просил – никаких представлений!

— Жалеешь, что не забрал вещи? — строя из себя дурака, спросил Грейвс. — Они тебе и правда не понадобятся, мы купим новые. Зачем сохранять напоминания о приюте?

— Почему нельзя было просто сказать, что ты меня забираешь к себе и все? — Криденс остановился, как вкопанный, сверля Персиваля осуждающим взглядом.

Грейвс подступил ближе к Криденсу.

— Я знаю такой тип парней, — мягко сказал он. — Они бы начали обсуждать… всякие неприятные вещи, пускать слухи. Зачем тебе это? Зато теперь ты будешь легендой.

— Это дурная слава, — не уступал Криденс.

— Не дурнее того, о чем бы они, скорее всего, стали говорить, — печально заметил Грейвс.

— Например? — сложив руки на груди, спросил Криденс и склонил голову, готовясь отстаивать свою позицию до последнего.

— Подумай, — вкрадчиво заговорил Грейвс и попытался обнять сопротивляющегося Криденса, — взрослый мужчина забирает ребенка из приюта, говорит, что купит ему новую одежду, вещи и прочие штуки. Какая на это будет реакция?

— Он собирается его усыновить, — упрямо ответил Криденс.

— А еще?

Криденс хотел что-то возразить, но тут его глаза округлились, и он стушевался, вспомнив все обидные оскорбления, которые слышал, как издевались над ним, когда нашли визитку Персиваля… Но этого было недостаточно. Внезапно Криденса осенила идея, и он с укором ткнул Грейвса в грудь, пока тот все еще пытался неловко обнять его, чтобы успокоить.

— Так не надо было говорить про дурацкие вещи. Можно было просто их взять и выбросить на ближайшей свалке.

Грейвс почему-то засмеялся, и Криденс обижено насупился.

— Тут я сглупил, ты прав, — сдался он. — Прости.

Он все еще дулся, но Персиваль смотрел на него с такой заботой и вниманием, что дальше злиться на него было невозможно.

— Ладно, — уступил Криденс. — Но помни, что я все еще зол.

— Я и не смел надеяться на обратное, — улыбнулся Грейвс.

Дождавшись обеда, они зашли к Мэри Лу Бэрбоун в кабинет, чтобы поставить окончательную точку в этой изрядно затянувшейся кампании. Криденс все еще продолжал иногда ворчать, но больше для виду, нежели потому, что продолжал сердиться. К тому же Персиваль пребывал в настолько приподнятом расположении духа, что редкие ядовитые замечания подопечного скорее забавляли его, нежели расстраивали, да и сам Криденс не желал больше портить сегодняшний день на пустые возражения.

Им все же пришлось еще некоторое время потомиться в кабинете, выслушав парочку комментариев по поводу происходящего – Мэри Лу сопротивлялась до последнего, прежде чем поставить окончательную подпись, будто что-то все еще можно было изменить.

Криденс никогда не забудет момент, когда он в последний раз переступил порог приюта. Солнце казалось ярче, случайные прохожие улыбчивее, теплый июльский ветер приятно ласкал кожу, и ему казалось, что сердце сейчас разорвется от счастья на мелкие клочки, но смерть его в этот момент будет стоить того.

Смакуя ощущения и переживания, Криденс медленно спустился по ступеньками на тротуар и обернулся на невзрачное здание, угрюмо возвышавшееся над улицей, словно чувствовало утрату. Криденс утраты не чувствовал да и тоски тоже, только опьяняющую радость, разливавшуюся по всему телу, что хотелось вырваться из собственной кожи и совершить что-то… что-то… что-то невероятное! Мысли хаотично путались, наскакивая одна на другую, и у Криденса не было сил, чтобы сконцентрироваться на чем-то одном. Он чувствовал покой и невероятный подъем, и эти противоречивые чувства никак не могли договориться внутри него, зудя под кожей жаждой действий.

Персиваль с умиротворением смотрел на него, не желая беспокоить и давая время насладиться моментом. Грейвс был счастлив, наблюдая за ним – тот словно и правда вышел из тюрьмы на волю, и долгожданная обретенная свобода туманила рассудок, заставляя в жилах бурлить кровь. Вытянув руки перед собой и закрыв глаза, Криденс глубоко вздохнул. На его губах расцвела блаженная улыбка, и Персиваль невольно залюбовался этой бурей чувств и эмоций, накатывавших на юношу, как морской прибой.

Криденс сделал еще несколько вдохов и выдохов, по-прежнему широко улыбаясь, и наконец распахнул глаза, смотря прямо в глаза Грейвса.

— Все, я готов, — твердо заявил он, и, не зная, куда деться от бушующих эмоций, бросился к Грейвсу и крепко обнял. Персиваль расхохотался, покачнувшись на месте, и коротко обнял в ответ. Завидев желтое такси, он высвободил руку и махнул водителю.


	6. Chapter 6

Забравшись на заднее сидение, Криденс припал к окну, запоминая улицу и надеясь, что он больше никогда в жизни не окажется здесь. Даже если по воле судьбы его все же занесет в этот район – он лучше обойдет крюком, чем ступит сюда снова. Пусть приют и был долгие годы его домом – воспоминания о себе он оставил не самые приятные.

— Манхэттен, двести сорок два Восток 72-стрит, пожалуйста, — назвал адрес Грейвс, усевшись рядом с Криденсом. Тихо выдохнув и довольно закрыв глаза, он позволил себе расслабиться – наконец-то их испытание было позади.

Конечно, в редких встречах с Криденсом было свое особое очарование, но это ни в какое сравнение не шло с возможностью наконец-то избавиться от постоянной неизвестности. С этого дня Криденс будет находиться под его покровительством, и ничто не будет на него давить, мешать раскрыть свой потенциал, когда он погрузится в шумную и увлекательную жизнь Нью-Йорка. Персивалю теперь не надо будет сопровождать его во время каждого выхода в город – отныне Криденс волен ходить, куда захочет и когда захочет… Почти. Изучит город самостоятельно, найдет себе любимое кафе, любимое место в парке, у него будет полная свобода передвижений и дом, где его ждут. Настоящий дом.

Криденс с любопытством вертел головой, изучая Бруклин, хотя Грейвс не находил ничего примечательного в улицах, над которыми возвышались низенькие и невзрачные кирпичные домишки. Но для его подопечного каждое впечатление было новым – он с жадностью впитывал в себя ту новизну, которой был практически полностью лишен на протяжении жизни.

Подопечный. Попечитель. Грейвса все еще коробило от этих безликих и грубоватых слов, и он пока не мог с ними свыкнуться. Они будто делали живых людей плоскими и предсказуемыми, картонными, лишенными изюминки и внутреннего мира.

За окнами проносились пестрые вывески магазинов и разрисованные граффити стены домов, сливаясь в единую какофонию цветов. Миновав Флашинг-авеню, они наконец-то пересекли границу ненавистного Бушвика и въехали в Ист-Уильямсбург, однако вид за окном стал еще скучнее и невзрачнее. Сам Грейвс обычно редко выбирался с Манхэттена, и, живя среди небоскребов, слишком отвык от типичных и унылых спальных районов. Он с подростковым энтузиазмом предвкушал реакцию Криденса, когда они окажутся на мосту над Ист-Ривер – вот уж где будет на что посмотреть! 

Юноша, наконец, отлип от окна, вторя мыслям Грейвса, пока они рассекали по автострадам Куинса. По радио навязчиво играла какая-то поп-музыка, которой Персиваль обычно боялся, как огня. Протяжно выдохнув, Криденс сполз по сидению вниз и устало прикрыл глаза. 

— Не думал, что Нью-Йорк может быть таким скучным и однообразным, — поделился он, не размыкая век.

— Просто мы едем по скучным районам из-за пробок. Думал все успеть за один день? — ответил Грейвс, внимательно изучая расслабленное и безмятежное лицо.

— Не скрою, я надеялся на автоэкскурсию, — лениво улыбнулся Криденс, приоткрыв один глаз.

— Спи, — шепнул Персиваль, съехав в его сторону по спинке сидения, так что голова Криденса уткнулась ему в плечо, — а то ты всю ночь просидел в пустом классе. Я разбужу, если будет что-то интересное.

Криденс меланхолично покивал, обняв себя руками, и Грейвс попросил водителя сделать радио потише. Через несколько минут он услышал рядом с ухом мерное дыхание спящего, а немного погодя тусклый пейзаж за окном сморил и его самого. Но прежде чем задремать, Персиваль с безразличием вспомнил, что на нервной почве и сам практически не спал этой ночью.

Прошло, возможно, минут пятнадцать, прежде чем он разлепил глаза. Широко зевнув в кулак, Грейвс посмотрел на дорогу: они уже почти успели миновать Ист-Ривер и въезжали по мосту на Манхэттен. Персиваль легонько толкнул Криденса плечом, и тот недовольно засопел, не желая просыпаться.

— Я обещал тебя разбудить, — вновь зевая, напомнил Грейвс, и Криденс приподнялся, сонно моргая. — К тому же мы скоро приедем

По обе стороны от моста высились величественные стеклянные призмы, и Грейвс был доволен, что они едут по верхнему ярусу, откуда открывался отличный вид. Небоскребы отражались в зеркальных поверхностях друг друга, над дорогой несчетными арками выгнули спины опоры моста Эд Кох Куинсборо, а бледно-голубое небо затянуло тонкой дымкой облаков. Криденс во все глаза смотрел по сторонам, пользуясь отличной возможностью осмотреться, пока они ползли в пробке.

— Вот это я понимаю – Нью-Йорк, — тихо прошептал он, наблюдая за ползущей по канатной дороге в сторону острова Рузвельта кабиной трамвая.

Грейвс улыбнулся в ответ и лениво потянулся. После непродолжительного отдыха, в его расслабленное сознание, наконец, полезли обыденные мелочи, вроде – есть ли у него что-то подходящее в холодильнике, потому что Криденс так и не ел с самого утра? Это был его первый прокол – отныне он ответственен за парня и должен думать наперед, чтобы обеспечить того всем необходимым, начиная с питания и заканчивая целыми кроссовками.

Внезапно Персиваля повергла в ужас мысль, что теперь он в ответе за другого человека. Всю свою сознательную жизнь он заботился исключительно о себе, но теперь на нем лежала непомерная в сравнении с прошлой жизнью ответственность.

Когда Грейвс воображал их тихую размеренную жизнь, то все казалось намного проще и легче. Теперь же он был не просто другом – он был фактически и отцом, и старшим братом, и наставником, и советчиком. Чему он может научить молодого человека шестнадцати лет?.. Но идти на попятную было поздно, да Грейвс и не хотел возвращаться к тому, как было. Шаг назад был сродни шагу в пропасть. Вдвоем им будет под силу справиться, Криденс не маленький беспомощный ребенок, а вполне уже взрослый молодой человек, который может при необходимости и покрутить пальцем у виска, если Грейвс вновь начнет чудить. Возможно, из них двоих именно он как раз чаще и вел себя, как ребенок...

Персиваль всегда был на работе авторитетной персоной. Но, то ли из-за того, что ему хотелось найти общий язык с Криденсом, то ли потому, что он чувствовал себя комфортно рядом с ним, Грейвс не стеснялся показывать, что у него было на душе, вместо того, чтобы разыгрывать из себя сурового взрослого.

Криденс с любопытством изучал большой и сверкающий Нью-Йорк, пока они практически без пробок двигались вперед по 1-й авеню, которую Грейвс уже отлично изучил за долгие годы жизни в Ист-Сайде. Обнаружив, что уже около двух часов дня, он прикидывал, куда поблизости можно было зайти перекусить, прежде чем отправиться домой.

— Ну как, не жалеешь, что уехал? — хмыкнул Грейвс, не удержавшись от глупой шутки. Он наблюдал за внимательным взглядом Криденса и поражался, как можно, будучи измотанным тягостными сутками, продолжать отдаваться впечатлениям. Вот Грейвс бы, скорее всего, проспал всю дорогу, пока его не растолкал бы водитель.

«Он вырастет умным, любознательным и успешным мужчиной», — с гордостью подумал Грейвс, словно в том была его личная заслуга. Но задача Персиваля была иной – поощрить Криденса, дать ему прочный фундамент, на котором он сам уже сможет воздвигнуть все, что пожелает.

— Конечный адрес немного меняется, — внезапно сказал Грейвс, когда они свернули с 1-й авеню на 72-ю улицу. Водитель недовольно обернулся, но промолчал. — Перекресток 2-й и 73-й, пожалуйста.

— Мы не едем к тебе? — удивился Криденс, отвлекаясь от созерцания окрестностей, где ему предстояло жить, и посмотрел на Грейвса, нахмурившись. Тот увидел в зеркале нечитаемое выражение лица водителя, но решил промолчать.

— Мы едем обедать, ты с самого утра ничего не ел, — объяснил Грейвс, напустив на себя покровительственный вид.

— О, — рот Криденса округлился. — Я как-то об этом не думал.

— Отныне мне надо будет думать за нас двоих, — напомнил Грейвс. Криденс как-то неловко кивнул, словно ему было неуютно от мысли, что теперь его будут всячески опекать, но возражать не стал, признавая правоту мужчины. Его не покидало стойкое ощущение, что теперь Персиваль будет вести себя с ним иначе, и их неформальные дружеские отношения растворятся на фоне рутины.

После перекрестка выйдя из такси, Криденс замер, смотря поочередно в оба конца 2-й авеню. Находиться в машине и стоять на улице было совершенно не одно и то же! Теперь он чувствовал себя маленькой букашкой, над которой высятся многоэтажки, кругом снуют люди, которым до Криденса нет никакого дела. Выйти за порог одному… так можно и потеряться, попав в незнакомую вселенную. Он привык жить в маленьком изолированном мирке, и сейчас помимо восхищения испытывал какой-то неконтролируемый животный страх, словно его выбросили из самолета в открытый океан, где дальше линии горизонта не видно берега.

— Пошли? — спросил Грейвс, стоя рядом с ним. Его же этот большой и беспокойный мир совершенно не пугал – Персиваль вырос в нем, без труда ориентировался на острове и был уверен в себе в отличие от растерянного Криденса, у которого не было времени еще ни к чему толком привыкнуть.

Они прошли мимо нескольких домов, сросшихся друг с другом с торца, и свернули в гостеприимно распахнутые двери ресторанчика, над входом которого скромно значилось «Up Thai». К удивлению Криденса внутри оказалось невероятно уютно: повсюду были стены из голого красного кирпича, дерево и много зелени.

На входе их встретила миловидная хрупкая девушка азиатской внешности, и только тогда до Криденса дошло название ресторана – он был тайским. Официантка проводила их в дальний зал, и Грейвс занял крайний столик в небольшом закутке. Юноша забрался в самый угол на жесткий деревянный диванчик, по которому были небрежно раскиданы подушки, и с облегчением почувствовал себя намного спокойнее, оказавшись в закрытом помещении.

Девушка принесла меню, но вместо того, чтобы изучить блюда, Криденс принялся разглядывать внутренне убранство. В центре зала свисала вереница всевозможных абажуров: стеклянных, шарообразных, витражных; стены имитировали отвалившуюся штукатурку, обнажившую кирпичную кладку; по периметру под потолком протянулись одноцветные гирлянды. Непривычную для Криденса атмосферу разбавляли разлапистые деревца, переплетшиеся тонкими причудливо изогнутыми стволами.

— Тут довольно мило, — сидя напротив, прокомментировал Грейвс и раскрыл меню, скучающе его изучая. — Ты не против тайской кухни? У тебя нет ни на что аллергии? — как бы невзначай спросил он, и Криденс внутренне сжался, мигом вспомнив о недавней истории с аллергией. Он отрицательно помотал головой и потянулся к меню, словно хотел спрятаться за ним от действительности. Пролистав пару страниц, Криденс бессильно выдохнул: перед ним пестрели фотографии незнакомых блюд, и глаза разбегались от подобного многообразия.

— Давай я закажу тебе сам, — сжалился Грейвс, наблюдая за растерянностью парня.

— Думаешь, я справлюсь? — внезапно задал Криденс давно беспокоящий его вопрос. — Кругом все такое чужое, большое, новое... Я не уверен, что готов.

Грейвс с грустью посмотрел на него, и уголки его губ дрогнули в улыбке.

— Ты устал и измотан, — в его голосе слышались уверенность и какая-то щемящая сердце мягкость. — Разумеется, ты еще не успел привыкнуть. Для начала тебе нужно отдохнуть, прислушаться к себе, выглянуть в окно, возможно, и увидеть, что за стеклом нет ничего пугающего, если не спешить и дать себе время осмотреться.

— А если я выйду на улицу и потеряюсь? — неохотно спросил Криденс, коря себя за то, как по-детски это звучит, но молчать об этом было выше его сил. Грейвс широко улыбнулся, удивляясь тому, как быстро сменяются его настроения из восторженного в кроткое, из безмятежного в агрессивное.

— Мы купим тебе телефон, и ты всегда сможешь позвонить мне, чтобы я тебя забрал.

Криденс понимающе закивал, словно под гипнозом, и вцепился нервными пальцами в салфетку, скручивая ее в жгут. Заметив это, Грейвс успокаивающе накрыл его пальцы широкой ладонью.

— Все будет хорошо, — в очередной раз напомнил он.

К радости Криденса Грейвс решил не мудрить и сделал совершенно обычный заказ, но, чтобы немного развлечь парня, попросил у официантки палочки. Объяснив, как ими пользоваться, Персиваль наблюдал за ловко орудующего палочками Криденса. У самого Грейвса еда вечно падала обратно в тарелку, но он был даже рад – его отчаянные попытки положить себе в рот хоть что-нибудь подняли настроение им обоим.

Возвращаясь домой пешком, Криденс заинтересованно рассматривал фасад маленькой церкви, укромно спрятавшейся между домов, когда Грейвс остановился перед высоким довоенным зданием.

— У нас в доме швейцар, — предупредил тот, взявшись за дверную ручку. — Я рассказал ему о тебе, так что не переживай. Просто будь собой.

Криденс с сомнением кивнул в ответ, даже не подозревая, каких еще сюрпризов можно ожидать. Поднявшись на десятый этаж, Грейвс открыл дверь квартиры 10А, и они наконец-то оказались дома. Криденс намерено обращал внимание на номера домов, улиц, чтобы в случае чего всегда можно было сориентироваться, а не бесцельно блуждать, не зная куда податься.

— Добро пожаловать в мой скромный дом, — улыбнулся Грейвс, бросив ключи на галошницу. — Гостиная, столовая с кухней, коридор к спальням и ванной, — продекламировал он, указав рукой на три двери, ведущие из прихожей. Чувствовалось, что Криденс до сих пор не в своей тарелке и вел себя так, словно его насильно притащили в гости, но это было и не удивительно. Неделя жизни в обществе Грейвса, и он расслабится и освоится. Во всяком случае, Персиваль надеялся на это.

Сам же Криденс не был уверен, как теперь следует вести себя в пока еще чужом доме. Нужно ли каждый раз спрашивать разрешения у Персиваля или он может без зазрения совести перемещаться по всему дому? Понятно, что Грейвс будет упорно настаивать на последнем, но Криденс до сих пор был скован. Окружающее его многообразие навалилось, плотно придавив к земле, он казался себе беспомощным, и потому решил пока положиться на Персиваля и ждать действий с его стороны.

На поверку – дом оказался не таким уж скромным, как заверил Грейвс, и они устроили беглую экскурсию по квартире, напоследок оставив спальню Криденса. Персиваль остался стоять на пороге и подтолкнул парня в спину, чтобы он прекратил переминаться с ноги на ногу и вошел.

— Тут пока почти ничего нет, — признал Грейвс, небрежно махнув на большое окно и одиноко стоящую постель посреди просторной светлой комнаты, — но со временем мы это исправим.

— Здесь отлично, — рассеяно улыбнулся Криденс, проходя внутрь, и провел кончиками пальцев по гладкой ткани покрывала, расстеленного на кровати.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя здесь комфортно, — признался Грейвс, подперев плечом дверной косяк. — Это твое личное пространство – делай с ним все, что пожелаешь. Я даже готов смириться с постерами на стенах, — беззлобно усмехнулся он, и юноша тихо хмыкнул.

— Спасибо, Персиваль, — искренне поблагодарил его Криденс и присел на край кровати.

— И не стесняйся, квартира в твоем распоряжении. Ты, наверно… хочешь отдохнуть? — смущенно спросил Грейвс, не представляя, какую тактику поведения теперь выбрать, когда они окончательно остались вдвоем. — Я оставил у тебя в шкафу некоторые свои вещи… мне кажется, они могут тебе подойти, пока не купим что-то новое. Ванная прямо по коридору, — напомнил он и тихо вышел, прикрыв дверь и оставив Криденса наедине с собой.

Тяжело выдохнув, Криденс упал спиной назад, раскинув руки по сторонам, и уставился в потолок. Его личное пространство. Как давно он мечтал о подобном... Тихий угол, где можно закрыться ото всех и знать, что его не побеспокоят, туда не будут вторгаться и нарушать покой.

Сна не было ни в одном глазу, но полежав некоторое время на кровати, Криденс все же с большим трудом заставил себя подняться и осмотреться. Он подошел к окну, откуда открывался удивительный вид на топорщащиеся из земли башни небоскребов и многоэтажек. Окна выходили на юго-запад, и солнце косыми мазками подобралось к изголовью кровати, наполняя комнату приятным золотистым свечением. Оторваться от открывшегося ему вида было сложно. Персиваль прав – когда с высоты птичьего полета наблюдаешь за размеренным течением жизни, город словно застывает и выглядит уже не таким пугающим, как если бы он оказался посреди запруженной машинами улицы в окружении толпы случайных прохожих, которые говорят, смеются и издают слишком много шума, пока воздух прорезают сигнальные гудки авто.

Проведя рукой по подоконнику и ощущая тепло нагретой солнцем поверхности, Криденс занялся дальнейшим исследованием. Рядом с дверью располагалась небольшая кладовка-гардеробная, практически пустая, только на паре полок лежали оставленные Грейвсом футболки, рубашки и джинсы. Криденс едва заметно улыбнулся, прикоснувшись к ткани, и сделал медленный вдох: пахло краской, переменами и пылью. Вытащив наугад несколько вещей, он тихо вышел в коридор и направился в сторону ванной. Дверь в соседнюю спальню была распахнута, и Грейвс мерил шагами комнату, разговаривая по телефону. Криденс замер на месте, прислушиваясь.

— Да, Тина, Криденс уже у меня, все хорошо... Завтра. Да, я отдам тебе документы, чтобы все официально зарегистрировать и покончить с этим… Нет… Да, ты можешь заехать как-нибудь на неделе, проведать нас… Я тоже… Да.

Решив, что ничего интересного он уже не услышит, Криденс смело шагнул вперед, попав в поле зрения Грейвса, и бросил быстрый любопытный взгляд на его спальню, пока открывал дверь в ванную. В комнате было темно, шторы задернуты, слева стояла широкая кровать, но в целом, как и все остальные помещения в доме Грейвса, она казалась пустой и просторной. В его привычках не было заметно какой-то захламленности, кругом царил порядок, не перегруженный лишними предметами, будто он часто переезжал с места на место и не привык иметь много вещей, либо же редко бывал дома, чтобы обрастать кучей милых, но бессмысленных мелочей. Криденсу это нравилось, он привык почти ничего не иметь, и переполненное пространство могли бы только смутить, создавая ощущение тесноты.

В ванной его уже ждали халат и мягкое пушистое полотенце. Все кругом казалось таким дорогим и совершенным, что Криденс, не привыкший к удобствам, невольно чувствовал себя как в музее, не решаясь лишний раз притронуться к вещам. Он включил воду, нетерпеливо предвкушая возможность впервые забраться в горячую воду по самую макушку, вместо того, чтобы стоять в приютской душевой, где невольно ощущал на себе чужие взгляды. Криденс повесил одежду Грейвса рядом с халатом и припал к узкому окну, выходившему уже на другую сторону города. Небоскребы закрывали обзор, но ему казалось, что он если не видит, то чувствует всего в трех кварталах от них Ист-Ривер, за которой располагался несправедливый мир, из которого он пришел. Криденсу внезапно стало не по себе от мысли, как вообще можно чувствовать реку, и он задумчиво отвернулся.

Снимая рубашку, он услышал неожиданный хлопок двери в спальню Грейвса и невольно вздрогнул, после чего послышался короткий стук в ванную.

— Я в магазин, — прозвучал голос Персиваля. — Тебе что-нибудь захватить? Завтра я иду на работу, так что пользуйся моментом.

— На твое усмотрение, — крикнул ему Криденс, так и застыв в расстегнутой рубашке. Услышав удаляющиеся шаги, он спокойно разделся и забрался в воду, наслаждаясь тем, как приятно она обволакивает его тело. Ощущения были совершенно не такими, как на пляже. Криденс словно погрузился в опутывающий его теплый кокон, дарящий негу и спокойствие. Он согнул ноги в коленях, сполз ниже, замерев, когда вода едва коснулась его носа, и закрыл глаза.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Грейвс вышел на улицу, глубоко вдохнув нью-йоркский воздух, и с хрустом запрокинул голову, потирая шею. В голове роилось слишком много обрывков мыслей, которые он не мог расслышать до конца, они больше напоминали вспышки ощущений, эмоций, нежели что-то конкретное. Но одна мысль ощущалась четко – ему было не по себе.

Он прекрасно понимал Криденса и его спутанное состояние, но не хотел показывать, что и сам смущен. Грейвс всегда вел довольно уединенный образ жизни, и сейчас ему было необходимо настроиться на новый лад, зная, что теперь находится не один... Он не мог так просто взять и оставить Криденса, который еще только осваивался, на произвол судьбы. Вот, мол, я сделал, как обещал, а теперь каждый сам за себя. Нет, отныне и до конца от него требовалось терпеливое участие. Вот только сейчас закрадывалось ощущение, что он позорно сбежал.

Грейвс не сразу пошел в магазин. Ему хотелось унять непроизвольно нараставшее внутри напряжение, и потому он сначала заглянул в ирландский паб на углу 73-й и 1-й авеню, решив пропустить пинту Гиннесса. Для разгара воскресенья в баре оказалось довольно тихо и свободно: несколько столиков уже заняли, зато барная стойка была пуста. Обычно посетители любили оккупировать ее ближе к вечеру, чтобы не стоять очередь за выпивкой.

— А, мистер Грейвс, — протирая стакан, сказал владелец паба и склонил могучую голову в знак приветствия.

— Мистер Перлман*, — кивнул Персиваль и уселся напротив него на барный стул.

— Давно не видел вас в наших краях. Уж думал, что совсем забыли дорогу в мою скромную обитель, — глубоко посаженные глаза и большой рот придавали ему суровый и насмешливый вид, даже когда у него и в мыслях не было ничего предосудительного. 

— Я был занят, Рон, — признался Грейвс и кивнул на стакан в его руках. — Мне как обычно.

— А ведь я уже и забыл ваш обычный заказ, — хохотнул Перлман, но все же вытащил чистый сухой бокал из-под стойки и принялся медленно наливать в него пиво. — Чем занимались, Персиваль? Все наставляли на праведный путь неблагодарных детей? — спросил он и крикнул, обернувшись. — Пикетт, убери со стола.

Из подсобки показался высокий тощий парень и юркнул в зал, закинув на плечо полотенце.

— Почти. Можно сказать, я стал отцом, — мрачно усмехнулся Грейвс и сделал небольшой долгой глоток Гиннесса из бокала, который поставил перед ним Перлман.

— Мои поздравления, — широко улыбнулся он, открывая ряд крупных зубов, и посмотрел на руку Грейвса. — Однако так и не женились.

— О, нет, я оформил попечительство, — объяснил Грейвс, задумчиво смотря перед собой.

— На одного из ваших? — равнодушно спросил Перлман, вытирая столешницу, однако в его глазах мелькнуло любопытство.

— Я взял мальчика из приюта, — Грейвс внимательно взглянул на него, словно ему не терпелось узнать реакцию. Перлман задумчиво выгнул губы дугой и, внезапно перегнувшись через стойку, хлопнул его по плечу.

— Очень благородно, Персиваль, — одобрил он. — Как зовут мальчика?

— Криденс, — ответил Грейвс.

— Как рок-группа**? — хмыкнул Перлман.

— Нет, с одной «е», — Грейвс не удержался от улыбки.

— Смелый шаг, — кивнул Перлман и вдруг усмехнулся. — Видать, вы выстроили между собой доверительные отношения?

— Можно и так сказать, — улыбнулся тот, прежде чем приложиться к бокалу.

— Не боитесь, что будущая миссис Грейвс может испугаться, что у вас уже взрослый сын? — заговорщически подмигнув, спросил Рон и принял от Пикетта бумажку с заказом.

— Значит, это не моя миссис Грейвс, — пожал плечами Грейвс и сделал очередной долгий глоток, чтобы Перлман перестал наседать с вопросами и перевел тему.

— Все верно, сэр, — согласился Перлман и с мелодичным звоном закинул в два бокала по пригоршне льда.

— А у вас как дела?

— Да вот, взял себе молодого бармена на испытательный срок, — Рон указал в сторону зала на Пикетта, протиравшего свободные столы. — Ведет себя так, как будто я его заставляю работать, а не он сам пришел ко мне. Молодежь…

Грейвс тихо хмыкнул и кивнул в ответ.

Открывая дверь квартиры, он вдруг вспомнил свои фантазии о том, как будет возвращаться домой, где его ждут, и не смог удержаться от невольной улыбки. Но зайдя в прихожую, услышал привычную тишину и даже немного расстроился. Он ногой открыл дверь в гостиную – там было пусто.

— Неужели все еще в ванной, — сказал Грейвс вслух, закинув покупки на кухню. В ванной тоже было тихо. Дверь в гостевую была закрыта, и Персиваль решил, что парень отдыхает у себя. «Криденса, это комната Криденса», — поправил себя он и отправился на кухню готовить ужин.

Кулинарные способности Грейвса нельзя было назвать выдающимися – готовил он не так часто и в основном брал еду на вынос, особенно в последние полгода, потому что желание стоять у плиты после изматывающего дня отсутствовало напрочь. Но сегодня ему хотелось закончить день по-особенному, так что, мужественно вздохнув, он полез открывать ящики в поисках посуды. Заткнув уши наушниками, чтобы не беспокоить Криденса музыкой, Грейвс принялся за дело и даже удивился тому, как соскучился по возне за плитой.

В тушилке призывно побулькивало мясо с овощами, в глубокой стеклянной миске настаивался салат, и Грейвс не заметил, как начал подпевать песням. Поначалу он тихонько мурлыкал под нос припевы, но потом, забывшись, стал громче, не стесняясь пританцовывать в моменты захватывающих проигрышей и гитарных рифов, эмоционально корча гримасы. Плейлист добрался до U2, и Грейвс начал одобрительно кивать головой в начале песни, вытирая со стола овощной сок.

— A star lit up like a cigar, strung out like a guitar. Maybe you could educate my mind? Explain all these controls, I can't sing but I've got soul. The goal is elevation, — покачиваясь в такт музыке, подпевал Грейвс, предвкушая очередное «woo-hoo» Боно. — Love, lift me out of these blues, won't you tell me something true? I believe in you…*** — раскачиваясь на месте, плавно продолжал он. Перейдя к финальному припеву, Грейвс от удовольствия прикрыл глаза, беззвучно вторя «woo-hoo» за Боно.

Песня закончилась, наступила короткая пауза перед следующим треком, и тут Персиваль услышал тихий смешок. Он резко повернул голову и заметил сидящего на подоконнике ухмыляющегося Криденса. Грейвс резко выдернул наушник из левого уха и испугался, что мог оборвать контакт провода.

— Хэй! — с легким укором воскликнул он. — Давно наблюдаешь?

— Достаточно, — улыбнулся Криденс. — У тебя отлично выходит.

Персиваль смущенно кашлянул.

— Я тебя разбудил?

— Нет, я проснулся сам, — продолжая улыбаться, ответил Криденс. — Принял ванну, потом прилег у себя… и отключился.

Грейвсу стало приятно, что Криденс сказал «у себя» – значит, он и правда почувствовал себя защищенным в своем личном пространстве.

— Потом пошел искать тебя… — невинно протянул Криденс и неопределенно повел рукой, — и вот.

— Ясно, — кивнул Грейвс, одним ухом слушая следующую песню. Криденс до сих пор оставался в банном халате, а его волосы были чуть влажными на вид.

Повисла неловкая тишина, пока он продолжал убирать со стола, и Криденс поднялся с подоконника.

— Я пойду… переоденусь.

Грейвс кивнул не глядя.

— Извини, что помешал, — вновь усмехнулся Криденс, явно не чувствуя раскаяния.

Возможно, именно из таких приятных и житейских мелочей и складывается жизнь?

Персиваль отложил выключенный плеер с таким видом, словно тот мог вновь подставить его, и повернулся к плите, чтобы проверить готовность мяса.

— У меня такое чувство, будто стоит моргнуть – и все исчезнет, — признался Криденс за ужином, тыкая вилкой в кусок мяса.

— Это нормальная реакция, — подбодрил его Грейвс, потянувшись за миской с салатом.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Криденс. — Но я не могу перестать думать о том, какого бы было до сих пор находиться в приюте. Я представляю, как опять шатался бы там, ждал те… В общем, ждал. Надеюсь, это скоро пройдет.

— Как только впечатления притупятся, — согласился Грейвс. — У тебя вышел слишком насыщенный день, вот в голову и лезет всякий вздор.

Криденс сидел в его футболке, которая была ему немного велика, и Грейвс не мог перестать украдкой смотреть на него. В мыслях ожили глупые воспоминания о том, как редкие подружки таскали его вещи по всему дому на следующее утро. Он через силу попытался себя заставить не смотреть или хотя бы не думать всякую чушь... и заметно приободрился, когда его, наконец, посетила разумная идея.

— Я думаю взять на следующей неделе пару отгулов, — признался он. — Сходим по магазинам, купим тебе одежду, мобильник… что еще там полагается молодежи?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Криденс и вдруг расплылся в хитрой улыбке. — Компьютер?

— Компьютер, — кивнул тот, на пару мгновений задумавшись. — Можешь пока взять мой. Ты ведь умеешь пользоваться компьютером?

— Обижаете, мистер Грейвс, — притворно нахмурился Криденс, — у нас преподавали информатику. Я был в приюте, а не в средневековье.

— Ну да, — согласился Грейвс, чувствуя, что и правда сморозил глупость. — Тебе нравится? — он махнул рукой на стол.

— Да, очень вкусно, спасибо, — улыбнулся Криденс и, подтверждая свои слова, отправил в рот уже давно терзаемый им кусок мяса.

— Это хорошо, — весело сказал Грейвс, — но не привыкай, на меня редко находит вдохновение.

— О, я заметил это вдохновение, — лукаво сощурился Криденс.

— Хэй, посмотрим на тебя, когда откроешь для себя всю прелесть музыки, и тебя будет накрывать волной эмоций, — ворчливо передразнил его Грейвс.

Ванна и сон сделали свое дело – Криденс снова был собой, немного мрачный и сомневающийся, ехидный и саркастичный... Грейвс каждый раз с любопытством наблюдал за этими переменами, ему нравился живой задор Криденса, он и сам себя начинал чувствовать рядом с ним лет на пять моложе, словно ему уже не за тридцать, а всего двадцать с большим хвостиком.

Остаток вечера они прошел довольно тихо: Грейвс отыскал у себя в кладовке запылившуюся коробку Скрэббл****, которую не доставал, наверно, годы, и они с Криденсом расположились прямо на полу в гостиной. Время, проведенное за чтением книг, не прошло даром для них обоих, так что они от души сражались, выстраивая слова. В один момент Криденс, располагая неудачным набором букв, попытался сжульничать, составив новое слово, и потом упорно доказывал Грейвсу, что оно и правда существует, пока тот не пошел за ноутбуком, чтобы с помощью интернета доказать обратное. Они не заметили, как пролетел вечер, и закончили игру и непринужденные разговоры только когда Грейвс взглянул на часы и погнал Криденса спать.

— Я же обещал, что буду так делать, — напомнил он, сваливая фишки в коробку. — К тому же мне завтра на работу.

— И чем мне завтра заняться? — спросил Криденс, потягиваясь после долгого сидения на полу. Грейвс молча протянул ему свой ноутбук.

— А вообще ты можешь прогуляться, если хочешь и больше не боишься заблудиться, — ответил тот с ухмылкой.

— Лучше я не буду рисковать, — фыркнул Криденс.

— Правильно, сначала google-карты. Экскурсия по городу на дому, — заулыбался Грейвс, и Криденс шутливо наморщил нос. — Но вообще это неплохая идея.

— Лучше я найду ту песню и послушаю ее в оригинале, — подколол его Криденс.

Объективно одним из самых трудных Криденсу показался первый день, когда он окончательно оказался в одиночестве. Находясь в приюте, сложно в полной мере остаться одному, потому что всегда возникает вероятность, что тебя могут потревожить. Теперь же Криденс был полностью предоставлен самому себе.

Он еще с вечера из чистого упрямства запретил себе звонить Грейвсу в течение дня, что бы ни произошло, и после поймал себя на мысли, что в очередной раз ждет его, но не было сил и выдержки избавиться от этого ощущения.

Криденс проснулся позже обычного – новая мягкая постель выбила его из обычного распорядка. Очевидно виной тому был накопившийся недосып, и сейчас организм, наконец расслабившись, отпустил себя и решил полноценно отдохнуть. Когда он встал с кровати, то в квартире уже никого не было. На кухне Грейвс оставил ему записку, и Криденс, с улыбкой прочтя ее, засунул к себе в карман. Он помнил, как хранил визитку Персиваля с номером, написанным его рукой, и чувствовал, что происходило что-то странное. К чему теперь это, если он живет вместе с Грейвсом? И все же сложенная вчетверо бумажка грела карман, и пару раз в течение дня Криденс доставал ее, чтобы перечитать. Он уже не обращал внимания на содержание вроде «разогрей себе еду» или «буду ближе к семи», ему просто нравилось смотреть на немного корявые буквы, написанные в спешке.

После позднего завтрака Криденс решился побродить по квартире, рассматривая висящие в рамках ничем не примечательные фотографии вроде черно-белой улицы или пейзажа, а затем пролистал стопку журналов в гостиной, посвященные автомобилям и технике. Когда ему это наскучило, он забрался на подоконник в своей спальне и долго смотрел за тем, как живет город. Большое Яблоко уже не пугало его так, как вчера – Криденсу казалось, что они вполне могут подружиться, когда он, наконец, наберется смелости выйти на шумные улицы в одиночестве.

Ближе к ланчу Криденс все же отважился зайти в спальню Грейвса. Как и во всей квартире, там было мало мебели: только кровать, комод, тумбочки по бокам от изголовья и большой письменный стол. Окна по-прежнему были плотно зашторены, и Криденсу отчаянно захотелось увидеть панораму города из спальни Грейвса. Она почти ничем не отличалась от вида из его комнаты, и все же было в этом что-то удивительное... Криденс живо представил, как Персиваль просыпается по утрам, расшторивая окна, сонно потягивается, предвкушая очередной рабочий день, и невольно улыбнулся.

Из комнаты Грейвса вели три двери в направлении спальни Криденса: две в просторную гардеробную и еще одна в хозяйскую ванную, где помимо раковины и унитаза обнаружилась просторная душевая. Посчитав, что переходит уже все возможные границы, Криденс осторожно прикрыл дверь и вышел из спальни, отправившись в гостиную, где так и лежал оставленный вчера ноутбук. Первым делом он все же нашел вчерашнюю песню, которую пел Грейвс, и, прикрыв глаза от смущения, прыснул от смеха, вспомнив ошеломленный вид Персиваля, когда тот понял, что его обнаружили.

В приюте у Криденса особо не было времени, чтобы сидеть в интернете – обычно они занимались на уроках, а потом класс запирался преподавателем, так что с непривычки у него разболелась голова и устали глаза после нескольких часов бесцельного сидения в сети.

Он все еще по привычке следил за временем, как это было и в приюте, и, чувствуя, что день проходит впустую, Криденс наказал себе завтра все же выбраться на свежий воздух. До запланированного возвращения Грейвса оставалось еще несколько часов, и Криденс отважился вернуться на кухню.

За все шестнадцать лет жизни ему еще ни разу не предоставлялась возможность готовить, и Криденс всерьез опасался, что может отравить их обоих, если рискнет что-то сделать. К тому же он не очень представлял вкусы Грейвса. Впрочем, как и свои собственные. Обычно он никогда не выбирал еду, а ориентировался на то, что было предложено во время приемов пищи в столовой. Однако многое поменялось в его привычном укладе жизни, когда они стали гулять с Грейвсом, частенько забредая в какие-нибудь кафе. Криденс впервые задумался о том, что же он любит, когда Персиваль спросил его «что ты будешь».

Любопытство взяло верх над опытом – Криденс полез в холодильник и стал наугад доставать продукты. Он знал, что можно найти что-то в интернете, где все будет подробно расписано и разложено по полочкам, но так терялся весь азарт. Криденсу хотелось доказать скорее самому себе, чем Грейвсу, что он самостоятельный и независимый. Почти независимый. Записка по-прежнему покоилась в заднем кармане джинсов.

Криденс ощущал себя немного странно в чужой одежде. Джинсы были ему великоваты и немного сползали с узких бедер, а футболка, наоборот, висела мешком – он чувствовал себя этаким хулиганом, который решил заявиться в школу во взрослых шмотках с отцовского плеча, чтобы выглядеть круто. Но со стороны, скорее всего, походил на того, кто донашивает вещи за старшим братом, потому что их семья не может позволить себе покупать младшим детям новую одежду.

Трезво рассудив, Криденс решил, что на первый раз он вряд ли сможет сделать что-нибудь экстраординарное, и потому ограничился довольно простыми блюдами, не отважившись экспериментировать. Персиваль сделал для него то, что никто прежде никогда не делал и вряд ли сделает, и потому его скромный жест должен быть засчитан за небольшую попытку хоть как-то отблагодарить. И чтобы не испортить сюрприза, Криденс добросовестно все попробовал, прежде чем предложить это потом Грейвсу.

Возясь на кухне, он слушал с ноутбука U2, которые ему приглянулись, после того, как он послушал Elevation. После из интереса он включил еще парочку песен, их музыка оказалась разнообразной: от любовных баллад до рок-опер, и Криденс каждый раз улыбался, когда в плейлисте появлялась та-самая-песня, поневоле заряжаясь ее бодрым ритмом.

Грейвс вернулся домой около семи. Он не знал, чего ожидать от грядущего вечера, и изрядно вымотался на работе, чередуя нравоучительные беседы с малолетними шалопаями с бумажной работой, так что почти успел забыть, что его ждут дома.

Отворив дверь, он вновь прислушался. Из гостиной доносились незнакомые голоса, и Грейвс оторопел. Разувшись, он отворил дверь и увидел забравшегося с ногами на диван Криденса перед включенным телевизором. Он сосредоточенно изучал что-то на экране ноутбука, и только спустя пару минут почувствовал, что на него смотрят. Вскинув голову, он заметил внимательно наблюдавшего за ним Грейвса, и смущенно потянулся за пультом, чтобы выключить телевизор.

— Мне было одиноко, и я решил его включить, чтобы у меня была компания, — смущенно объяснил Криденс, когда погас экран.

— Правильно сделал, — подбодрил его Грейвс, едва сдерживая улыбку. Неужели существуют такие обыденные мечты, которые имеют свойство сбываться?

— Я, — начал Криденс, словно напакостивший мальчишка, который, конечно же, очень искренне раскаивался, — я приготовил ужин. Надеюсь, ты не против, что я хозяйничал на кухне?

— Ужин? — с недоверием переспросил Грейвс, гадая, какие еще сюрпризы таятся в Криденсе. — Съедобный?

В ответ тот скорчил недовольную рожицу, и Грейвс, не выдержав, рассмеялся.

После, готовясь ко сну, Криденс думал о грядущем дне – он помнил данное себе обещание покинуть уютные пределы дома. Однако за завтраком Грейвс ошеломил его новостью, что все же взял отгул, и они смогут провести день вместе, попутно пройдясь по магазинам.

— Ты не рад? — искренне удивился Грейвс, отметив, что на лице Криденса не отразилось никаких эмоций.

— Я настроился, что буду один. Думал выйти в город самостоятельно, — объяснил он, и Персиваль постарался сделать вид, что не расстроен такой прохладной реакцией.

— Если ты не хочешь, я могу… — попытался он вяло переубедить Криденса, но тот отрицательно покачал головой.

— Я хочу. Просто у меня были другие планы… Но я рад, что они изменились.

Грейвс не увидел, что Криденс рад, хоть и изобразил на лице улыбку. Парень был слишком упрям, когда дело касалось личной неприкосновенности – этого Персиваль не мог отрицать. Невооруженным глазом было видно, что он хочет что-то доказать, вот только непонятно, кому из них именно? Грейвс уважал чужую независимость, как и оберегал собственную, но до сих пор не представлял, несмотря богатый опыт общения с молодежью, как доходчиво донести, что не всегда надо пытаться отплатить за то, что для тебя делают. Нет ничего скверного в том, чтобы время от времени безвозмездно принимать чужую заботу.

Персиваль четко знал – нельзя смотреть на ситуацию поверхностно. Криденс всю свою сознательную жизнь никогда ни с кем не говорил по душам, проблемы переживал внутри себя, никого не пуская в свой внутренний мир. Под верхушкой айсберга всегда прячется колоссальная ледяная глыба – Грейвс давно уяснил это, работая с подростками. Они как дикие звери, попавшие к людям – откликаются на заботу, но не подпускают близко. Привязанность и доверие – тонкая и уязвимая связь, возникшая между ними с Криденсом, должна была стать тем самым проводником, который позволит парню обрести гармонию внутри себя.

Грейвс хотел помочь Криденсу и делал все возможное, но материальная помощь была лишь малой толикой того, чего он желал для них обоих на самом деле. Он не хотел, чтобы Криденс рос с изломанной душой и склеивал разбитые осколки. Сейчас происходящее больше напоминало попытку собрать из паззлов картинку, не зная, как она должна выглядеть в конечном итоге, и оставалось только копошиться в куче неподходящих друг к другу фрагментов.

Криденс никогда не воспринимал его как кого-то вроде родителя, а ведь именно такие отношения изначально устанавливаются между ребенком и теми, кто желает его усыновить. С самого начала Персиваль заложил с Криденсом прочный фундамент дружеских отношений, и очевидно именно поэтому он никогда не смущался прямо указывать Грейвсу на его оплошности. Не исключено, что парень почувствовал слабину Персиваля и вцепился в эту слабость, ища возможности с помощью нее выплеснуть многолетнее молчание.

Его осуждали. Теперь Криденс мог осуждать сам, зная, что ему за это ничего не будет, ничего серьезнее беззлобной пикировки в ответ. Вседозволенность могла понести неутешительные плоды, если слишком увлечься, ощущая себя безнаказанным, как обычно поступают маленькие избалованные дети, пользуясь мягкостью родителей.

В Криденсе Персиваль видел взрослого и сознательного человека. Однако не значило, что это могло помочь ему оградить себя от возможности поддаться соблазнам. Грейвс не был дураком, он сталкивался с подобным каждый день и подспудно всегда ждал подвоха, особенно когда общался со встревоженными матерями, утверджавшими, что их сын или дочь всегда были послушными и хорошо учились. Но потом что-то ломалось в них, они попадали в плохие компании или на них обрушивались собственные неразрешенные тревоги, с которыми они не боролись, и те только копились внутри, пока душевное равновесие не достигало критической точки. Когда их накрывало волной, они не звали на помощь. Либо звали, но их никто не слышал, и тогда самостоятельно искали пути решения, обычно избирая самые простые и разрушительные.

Грейвс не хотел, чтобы Криденс переживал что-то подобное. Он был твердо убежден, что святых людей не бывает, нужно лишь поглубже заглянуть к ним в душу. Мир, окружавший их, был прекрасен, но не менее опасен, и Персивалю хотелось, чтобы Криденс всегда помнил об этом. Уровень сознательности накладывал свой неизгладимый отпечаток, особенно когда тебя никто ничему не учил, и действительность и самопознание постигаются методом научного тыка. Грейвс не был прирожденным психологом, ему всегда тяжело представлялось, в какие дебри могут привести чужие рефлексии, но вместо этого чутко искал ответы в поведении, мимике и прочих мелочах, складывающихся в общую картину, словно все тот же самый паззл.

Криденс по-прежнему не рассказывал ему о тех главных вещах, которые и являлись самыми решающими на пути дороги в никуда. Именно поэтому Грейвс всячески старался компенсировать внутренний мир внешним, чтобы прийти к гармонии и целостности.

Гармония была важна для Криденса – он был из тех людей, которые хотят удержать энтропию, чтобы сохранить равновесие собственной вселенной. Для него не существовало гор и морских впадин, подсознательно он пытался сравнять их с землей, уйти от хаоса и многообразия, чтобы все стало единым монотонным пейзажем, где ничего бы ни выбивалось из общего порядка. Если бумага скомкана, то вместо того, чтобы выбросить поврежденный листок и взять новый, он разглаживал старый.

Грейвс мечтал показать Криденсу, что гармонию можно обрести и в хаосе и изменчивости, если суметь найти правильный подход. Именно это на взгляд Персиваля и мешало Криденсу прийти к согласию с собой и тем, что его окружает. Ему было обидно думать, что все изменения Криденс принимает не с распростертыми объятиями, а каждый раз преодолевая внутреннее сопротивление, словно вживляет в себя то, чего там от природы не должно быть, и ждет отторжения.

Персиваль хотел бы заблуждаться, чтобы все это оказалось просто плодом его воображения и профессиональной подозрительностью, но пока он не находил никаких фактов, способных опровергнуть догадку, и потому старался ненавязчиво приучать Криденса к переменам.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

— У меня к тебе очень важный вопрос, и я хочу, чтобы ты ответил мне на него честно, — с серьезным видом заговорил Грейвс, нахмурив густые брови.

— Ладно? — после некоторой паузы протянул с недоверием Криденс.

Они шли по 72-й улице в противоположную сторону от Ист-Ривер без какой-либо цели, однако перед выходом Грейвс настоял, что им придется сегодня все же совершить подвиг и отправиться по магазинам, чтобы купить телефон и одежду.

— Первый прогулочный день, первые впечатления, — внезапно сменив тон, вдохновенно произнес Персиваль, словно читал увлекательную лекцию. — Этот момент навсегда останется в памяти… — тут он посмотрел на насторожившегося парня и, не удержавшись, усмехнулся. — Что бы ты хотел увидеть в первую очередь?

— О, — опешил Криденс. Он задумчиво выпятил губы и свел брови к переносице. — Если бы я был туристом и первый раз посетил город, — с расстановкой произнес он, — то мой выбор бы пал на что-то классическое и банальное. То, что обычно смотрят все.

— И это…

— Я не знаю, — пожал плечами Криденс. — Таймс-сквер? Центральный парк? Вот как раз все те места, которые ты тогда называл на встрече с Мэри Лу. Когда я спросил про твое любимое место на Манхэттене.

— Разумный выбор, — одобрил Грейвс. Он по-прежнему не мог добиться четкого «хочу» от Криденса, в основном тот отвечал расплывчато и неопределенно, при этом сам всегда старался добиться от Персиваля конкретики. Криденс оставлял Грейвсу шанс решать самостоятельно, полагаясь на его выбор. Возможно, он не хотел настаивать на чем-то, оказывать давление… Но тогда ему сложно придется, когда он столкнется с самостоятельным принятием решений, если сейчас Грейвс не может добиться ответов даже на такие мелочи.

К счастью для Грейвса, Криденс не полагался слепо на чужой выбор и всегда упрямо упирался и отстаивал свою позицию, если ему что-то не нравилось.

Криденс был полон противоречий. В основном это зависело от его настроения – иногда он был открытым на подъем молодым человеком, иной раз вел себя как проживший жизнь умудренный старец, не желавший пробовать что-то новое. Однако, когда ему был брошен вызов, он не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не доказать, что ему это по плечу.

К своему стыду Грейвс иногда пользовался этим, чтобы Криденс попробовал что-то новое. Он словно говорил ему «да ладно, в этом нет ничего такого, думаешь, что не справишься?», но временами ему приходилось делать первый шаг самому, чтобы ненавязчиво подтолкнуть Криденса к деятельности, и тогда тот увлекался процессом, в очередной раз что-то доказывая.

Это был не самый лучший метод воспитания, слишком очевидный и простой, но он действовал. Грейвсу не всегда хватало слов, чтобы убедить, и потому приходилось прибегать к менее утонченным решениям.

— Как на твоей работе отнеслись к тому, что… — Криденс неопределенно повел рукой, не зная, какой термин будет подобрать вернее.

— Что теперь у меня есть сын? — подколол его Грейвс, сидя на бортике фонтана рядом с ним. Глаза Криденса удивленно округлились, и до сих пор поднятая рука застыла в воздухе. — Расслабься, я шучу.

— При всем моем уважении, мистер Грейвс, — глубоко вздохнув, заговорил Криденс, словно набирался терпения перед разъяснительной беседой с упрямым и недальновидным собеседником, — но мы менее всего походим на отца с сыном.

Криденс всегда переходил на «мистер Грейвс», когда хотел показать, что тот неправ.

— На кого же мы походим? — заразительно улыбнулся Грейвс, но Криденс в ответ сделал непроницаемое лицо.

— Какая разница, на кого мы походим? — сварливо спросил он. — И, кстати, ты перевел тему.

Грейвс тихо хмыкнул. Когда Криденс хотел того, он мог быть очень напорист.

— Они поддержали мое решение, — просто ответил Персиваль, пожав плечами. — А что?

— А твои друзья? — не отступал Криденс.

— Друзья, — глубокомысленно протянул Грейвс, блуждая взглядом по террасе. — Скажем так, у меня скорее больше приятелей, чем друзей. В основном я общаюсь с коллегами и знакомыми. Ты находишь это странным?

— Возможно, — задумчиво согласился Криденс, внезапно вновь став кротким. — Просто когда я жил в приюте, то всегда представлял, что у такого человека, как ты, должно быть много друзей. Я воображал, как вы вместе проводите время… наверно потому, что у меня самого друзей не было.

— Можешь смело считать, что один друг у тебя точно есть, — улыбнулся Грейвс, на этот раз мягко и немного печально. — И, кажется, я ответил на свой вопрос? На кого мы походим.

— Это не кажется странным, что у взрослого мужчины шестнадцатилетний друг? — сощурившись, спросил Криденс, внимательно изучая его лицо. В его глазах вновь зажглось цеплявшее Грейвса любопытство. — Что это тогда должно говорить о нем?

— Возможно, в душе он и сам по-прежнему шестнадцатилетний?

Криденс любил задавать прямолинейные, а подчас и неудобные вопросы. Грейвс понимал, что это его попытка раскрыть себя самого, не говорить откровенно, а обнажать душу, поднимая в разговоре беспокоившие темы, но это не всегда давалось легко Персивалю – ему приходилось также честно и откровенно отвечать. Иногда он не знал ответов на эти вопросы, и тогда начинал под стать Криденсу изъясняться неопределенно и расплывчато, также не желая показывать слабость и говорить, что он чего-то не знает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Рон Перлман – американский актер, озвучил гоблина Гнарлака в фильме «Фантастические твари и где они обитают».
> 
> **Creedence Clearwater Revival – американская рок-группа.  
> Credence – доверие/вера (пер. с англ).
> 
> ***U2 – Elevation  
> Перевод с www.amalgama-lab.com:  
> Звезда, зажжённая как сигарета,  
> Натянутая, как струна.  
> Может, научишь меня?  
> Объясни все эти рычажки.  
> Я не могу петь, но имею душу.  
> Цель - подъём.
> 
> Любовь моя, подними меня из этого уныния,  
> Не скажешь ли ты мне что-нибудь правдивое?  
> Я верю в тебя!
> 
> ****Скрэббл – настольная игра, в которой от двух до четырёх играющих соревнуются в образовании слов с использованием буквенных деревянных плиток на доске, разбитой на 225 квадратов.


	7. Chapter 7

До того дня Персивалю Грейвсу казалось, что он и не знал никогда раньше, что такое любовь. Он любил свою жену, когда-то давно, еще в колледже. Она была красива, весела, за ней волочились парни, но она выбрала отчего-то его – обычного, ничем не выбивающегося из компании, не распространявшегося напрямую случайным людям о своих амбициях. Персиваль чем-то зацепил ее, и она потянулась к нему, возможно ощутив защиту и безмятежность за его спиной. Вот только потом ей все это быстро наскучило. Они стали реже проводить время вместе, взрослели... И их интересы менялись. Грейвс хотел созидать, ее тянуло на волю и свободу.

Она принимала его, как должное, он ее – как неуловимую строптивую музу, вольную делать так, как ей заблагорассудится. Они были обречены, это было только вопросом времени, и оставалось ждать, когда придет осознание.

В один момент они сели откровенно поговорить и пришли к общему знаменателю – чувства прошли, влечение угасло, они больше не были парой – просто два человека, живущих вместе.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Долгое время в телефоне Криденса значился только один контакт – номер Персиваля. Эта простая вещь невольно напоминала, что по большей части в его жизни и нет никого, кроме Грейвса. Юношу не пугало это, потому что в действительности все обстояло именно так. Однако он все же вновь чувствовал свою зависимость от другого человека, пусть даже тому не было в тягость заботиться о нем.

Криденс не любил свою зависимость от Грейвса, но и не мог без нее жить. Ему было сложно даже представить, что бы было, если бы он никогда его не знал, если бы его усыновила какая-то другая семья.

Семья. Какие бы ни были их с Грейвсом отношения, и какой бы термин не пытался подбирать Криденс – они были семьей, пусть эта семья была не самая обычная в привычном понимании с заложенной строгой иерархией. Они поддерживали друг друга, зная, что больше у них никого нет, проводили вместе свободное время, сталкивались с неудачами, проживали радостные моменты.

Конечно, это было не совсем правдой, – никого, кроме Персиваля, не было только у Криденса. Грейвс же имел семью, он не раз рассказывал о своих родителях, которые жили на востоке Лонг-Айленда, но виделся с ними довольно редко в последние годы, время от времени разбавляя нечастые встречи телефонными звонками.

Наверно все поменялось с появлением Тины, навещавшей их иногда. Криденс уже не понимал, отчего на первых парах общение с ней было таким неловким и однобоким. Он боялся подпускать к себе кого-то еще, нового и незнакомого, но Тина… возможно, сама просто не знала, как подступиться к нему, чтобы наладить контакт?

Голдштейн приезжала к ним в гости, временами они гуляли втроем, в редкие моменты девушка звала их с Грейвсом к себе, когда дома не было ее сестры с мужем, и Криденс был благодарен ей за это. Она чутко понимала, что внезапно обрушившееся на него знакомство могло оказаться некомфортным, пусть эти незнакомые люди и желали ему добра.

Спустя некоторое время Криденс все же решился спросить у Тины ее телефон, и в тот момент у него в жизни появился еще один человек, к которому он мог бы обратиться практически по любому вопросу. А потом появился и третий.

Криденса уже давно беспокоила мысль, что он так и не поблагодарил Ньюта за все, что тот для него сделал. К тому же Скамандер был ему симпатичен как человек. Ньют был немного странным и замкнутым парнем с добрым сердцем, и Криденс поневоле потянулся к нему с самого первого их разговора.

Разница между ними была в том, что Ньют, пусть и проживал свое одиночество, всегда комфортно существовал в нем. Криденс же поначалу страстно желал сбежать ото всех, но при этом его повергала в шок мысль, что может остаться один. В одиночестве ему было неуютно – он оставался наедине с собой и собственными мыслями, которые обычно никогда не приносили ничего хорошего, словно он по привычке продолжал накручивать себе, даже когда в его жизни все было хорошо.

Единственной представлявшейся Криденсу возможностью связаться с Ньютом – это позвонить в приют, которого он старательно избегал даже в мыслях. Что уж говорить о том, чтобы приехать туда или хотя бы позвонить? Но других идей у него не было. Он мог бы, конечно, попросить позвонить Грейвса или Тину, но не хотел утруждать их или давать понять, что чего-то боится.

В конце концов, Криденс все же решился найти в интернете номер приюта и позвонил. К его разочарованию трубку снял не Ньют, но зато он узнал, когда тот появится на работе.

— Добрый день. Могу я поговорить с Ньютом Скамандером? — спросил он, позвонив во второй раз.

— Криденс, это ты?

К его великому удивлению, Ньют узнал его с первых слов. Он искренне обрадовался звонку, и они довольно долго провисели на телефоне – Криденс даже не подозревал, как соскучился по этому улыбчивому и скромному молодому человеку, пока не услышал его голос. Юноша рассказывал о неделях, проведенных в доме Грейвса, новых впечатлениях, и только после того, как отключил звонок, поразился, с каким ажиотажем делился с Ньютом пережитыми событиями, словно ему подлили сыворотку правды.

Лето еще было в разгаре, хотя осень стремительно приближалась, и они с Грейвсом выбирали школу, в которой Криденс проведет два последних года. Гардеробная его стремительно пополнялась, в основном благодаря Тине. Грейвс ненавидел магазины, так что решительно снял с себя ответственность, перевесив ее на девушку. Тина же, сама будучи не в восторге, брала с собой сестру, периодически сдерживая ее, когда та слишком увлекалась.

Криденсу сразу понравилась Куинни. Он никогда не общался с подобным типом людей, в основном его скромное окружение составляли люди тихие и замкнутые в себе под стать ему самому. Куинни была совершенно иной. Она сразу прониклась симпатией к Криденсу, немного пугая его на первых порах своим вниманием, но это быстро прошло, когда юноша твердо уверился в том, что ее намерения были искренни и легки, пусть иногда и граничили с навязчивостью, продиктованной любовью заботиться обо всех.

Гардеробная Криденса была полна воспоминаний – для него это были не только вещи, но и истории, наполненные усталыми замечаниями Тины и жизнерадостным оптимизмом Куинни, улыбками, смехом, запахом корицы, кофе и свежей выпечки.

Когда Криденс на буднях оставался дома один (что с приятным удивлением отметил Грейвс, после того как тот прекратил говорить «твой дом», и стал называть его и своим тоже), он по-прежнему включал телевизор, создавая иллюзию компании. Криденс никогда никому не признался бы в этом, но иногда он брал вещи Грейвса, до сих пор лежавшие в его гардеробной, надевал футболку, которая по-прежнему висела на нем мешком, и чувствовал необъяснимое умиротворение, словно Персиваль был дома.

Спустя некоторое время он твердо уверился в том, что больше не хотел быть один – его окружали интересные и добрые люди, и Криденс тянулся к ним, как бы ни пытался показывать обратное. Он нуждался в них. Было нечто удивительное в том, что все – и Грейвс, и сестры Голдштейн, и Якоб с Ньютом, – будучи старше, никогда не относились к нему, как к ребенку, а принимали за равного. Может быть, дело было в том, что уже в шестнадцать Криденс не уступал им в росте, или виной тому был стиль, со вкусом подобранный для него Куинни, придававший ему по-взрослому опрятный вид, но он словно преобразился.

Иногда Криденс не узнавал себя в зеркале. Он больше не походил на запутавшегося мальчика из приюта: угловатая худоба сгладилась благодаря полноценному питанию, поменялась прическа, осанка, улыбка выходила естественной, а не так, будто мышцы лица с трудом справлялись с непривычной мимикой. Криденсу казалось, что поменялся даже взгляд, ставший более открытым и уверенным. Наверно, именно тогда перед ним впервые встал вопрос собственной привлекательности.

Во времена жизни в приюте Криденс никогда не старался производить впечатление, скорее наоборот пытался выглядеть невзрачным и незаметным. Однако сейчас, невольно наблюдая за остальными, он ловил себя на желании нравиться и привлекать внимание. Криденс начал задумываться о том, как другие люди воспринимают его не только с точки зрения собеседника, но и внешне.

Он наблюдал, обращая внимание на манеру других подать себя, на поведение, взгляды и прочие неуловимые мелочи, и невольно замечал какие-то перемены в окружавших его людях. Например, Ньют, познакомившись со всеми, начинал все больше смущаться при общении с Тиной, и Криденс гадал, что же могло послужить тому причиной, потому что сама Тина стала более расслабленной, иногда закрывая глаза на шалости, от которых прежде пришла бы в возмущение.

Якоб и Куинни были и вовсе удивительным примером для Криденса, который до этого сталкивался с возлюбленными только в книгах. Он с любопытством наблюдал, как интуитивно они проявляют знаки внимания. У них были долгие годы, чтобы изучить друг друга вдоль и поперек, полюбить еще сильнее, и иногда казалось, что один может угадать, о чем думает другой.

Криденсу никогда не приходилось прежде любить самому, и оттого вдвойне интереснее было следить за союзом четы Ковальски и только зарождавшейся симпатией Тины и Ньюта, которую Куинни и сам Криденс видели невооруженным глазом. Но все же иногда он чувствовал себя лишним рядом с ними.

Персиваль не любил шумных компаний, и потому довольно редко присоединялся к ним, предпочитая проводить это время дома в одиночестве. Криденс не мог понять, было ли это естественным желанием Грейвса или же он просто не хотел ему мешать общаться с новыми друзьями? Так или иначе, когда они оставались дома вдвоем, Грейвс был как всегда открыт и умиротворен, не давая поводов сомневаться в том, что ему уже не так интересно вместе с Криденсом.

— Ты любил когда-нибудь? — однажды спросил он Персиваля во время воскресного завтрака.

— Бывшая жена считается? — мрачно усмехнулся Грейвс, намазывая горячий тост маслом, которое тут же плавилось под ножом.

Грейвс никогда не рассказывал подробностей о своем браке, и Криденс из солидарности не спрашивал. Но теперь он не мог удержаться от вопросов.

— Почему вы расстались? — невинно произнес он, словно это была светская беседа о погоде.

— Она любила весело прожигать жизнь, а я был нелюдимым и мрачным затворником. Мы поженились сразу после колледжа, и это оказалось ошибкой – наш брак не продержался долго. А еще я слишком много времени проводил на работе, — буднично объяснил Грейвс и захрустел тостом.

— Не сказал бы, что ты находишься на работе дольше положенного, — удивленно отметил Криденс, грея руки о горячую чашку с кофе.

— Отныне я стараюсь не задерживаться и приходить пораньше домой, — ответил Грейвс как ни в чем не бывало, но через мгновение чуть нахмурил брови и подозрительно на него посмотрел. — А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Я провожу время с двумя влюбленными парочками, вот мне и интересно, — невозмутимо ответил Криденс, поднеся к губам чашку, и многозначительно выгнул бровь.

— Тина? — догадался Грейвс.

— И Ньют, — кивнул Криденс.

— Мисс Голдштейн потянуло на студента, значит, — усмехнулся Грейвс и покачал головой.

— Он в магистратуре и перешел на последний курс, — снисходительно объяснил Криденс, заступаясь за Ньюта. — И они почти одного возраста.

— Повезло им, — хмыкнул Грейвс.

Больше они не возвращались к этой теме, однако при редких появлениях Персиваля в их шумной компании, Криденсу казалось, что он иногда наблюдает за Тиной и Ньютом, словно проверяя его догадку.

Если бы кто-то сказал Криденсу полгода назад, что он станет частью такой пестрой и разношерстной группы людей, то решил бы, что этот человек сошел с ума. Но правда была в том, что он органично влился в эту компанию, несмотря на возраст.

Криденс был желанным гостем на дне рождения Тины, Ньют брал его с собой в питомник для животных, где тот занимался волонтерством. Он заглядывал в булочную Якоба, чтобы купить что-нибудь к чаю для них с Персивалем, и ходил по выставкам вместе с Куинни.

Куинни стала его проводником в мир искусства. Август уже сходил на нет, и Криденс не мог выкинуть из головы мысли о предстоящем первом дне в новой школе. Когда он в очередной раз пришел в гости к «Ковальски и Голдштейн», как Якоб в шутку называл их дом, подражая юридическим конторам прошлого века, от чуткого взора Куинни не удалось скрыть его душевное состояние.

— Криденс, милый, — обратилась она к нему, — тебя что-то беспокоит?

Криденс старательно приучал себя делиться переживаниями с близкими людьми, а не увиливать от прямого ответа, хотя подчас это давалось ему с трудом, особенно под проницательным взглядом Грейвса.

— Я думаю о том, как впишусь в новой школе, — честно признался он, и Куинни сочувственно вздохнула, похлопав его по руке.

Поначалу это смущало Криденса, он не привык, что кто-то мог прикасаться к нему (может быть за исключением прикосновений Грейвса), но тактильный «разговор» был важен для Куинни, словно она могла через прикосновения понять чужие мысли, и он со временем перестал заострять на этом внимание.

— Все будет замечательно, — сказала она, улыбаясь. — Ты чудесный молодой человек и сразишь всех. А если кто-то останется глух, то значит так ему и надо.

Криденс усмехнулся, качая головой. Это было поразительной способностью Куинни – делать незначительные комплименты, будто она сама не осознавала, что говорит.

— Я знаю, что тебе нужно, — заговорщически произнесла она, обернувшись на Тину, словно та могла возразить. В голове Криденса успела пронестись вереница всевозможных идей, которые он мог услышать, но никак не это: — Мы должны сходить на мюзикл.

— Мюзикл? — удивленно переспросил Криденс и тоже посмотрел на Тину, будто она могла объяснить ему, что происходит, но та лишь пожала плечами:

— Я принесу чай.

— Мюзикл, Криденс, — назидательно продолжила Куинни, когда сестра вышла из гостиной. — Уверяю, тебе понравится. Ты развеешься. Я с удовольствием составлю тебе компанию, если хочешь.

С той поры они успели побывать до конца года на «Злой», «Звуках музыки», «Чикаго» и прочих. Криденс, к тому моменту уже успевший в полной мере познакомиться с музыкой и сформировать свои собственные предпочтения, столкнулся с удивительным миром театра.

Он вспомнил давнишний разговор с Грейвсом, когда тот делился своими представлениями о будущем Криденса в школе, и мысли о школьном театре и хоре приобрели особый оттенок. С момента своего первого визита на Бродвей Криденс понял, на какие факультативы точно хотел бы попасть, пусть даже выяснится, что он ничего не умеет.

Грейвс его идее искренне удивился, особенно когда узнал, что Куинни сводила его на мюзикл, но от души порадовался тому, что Криденс нашел себе увлечение по душе, которое живо захватило его воображение.

— Всегда мечтал прийти в школу и посмотреть на школьную постановку, — пошутил Персиваль и схлопотал диванной подушкой по голове. — Хэй!

— Думаешь, я не гожусь для этого? — с вызовом произнес Криденс, подозрительно сощурившись.

Грейвс заулыбался. Когда Криденс переходил на подобный тон, это означало, что он костьми ляжет, чтобы доказать, на что способен.

— Хорошо, тогда спой мне что-нибудь, — попросил он, удобно устроившись на диване.

— П-прямо сейчас? — опешил Криденс, широко распахнув глаза.

— Да, сейчас, — подбодрил его Грейвс, сложив руки на груди, давая понять, что не шутит.

— Я не могу без репетиции, — нашелся Криденс, и Грейвс бросил ему подушку назад.

— Как же ты пойдешь на прослушивание? — невозмутимо продолжил Персиваль.

— Ты решил убить мою мечту в зародыше, — догадался Криденс и поник.

— Глупости, ничего такого я не хочу, — покачал головой Грейвс, сев ближе, и опустил ладонь ему на плечо. — Наоборот, я предлагаю тебе зрителя. Если сможешь спеть что-нибудь мне, сможешь сделать это и прилюдно. Как насчет концерта на воскресном вечере у Ковальски и Голдштейн?

— Ты нарочно дразнишь меня, — нахмурился Криденс.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты преодолел стеснение, — не согласился Грейвс. — Молодой человек, которого я встретил в канун Рождества, никогда не сказал бы мне о подобном желании. Возможно, и не пожелал бы даже подобного. Ты сильно изменился, повзрослел, раскрылся и доверился новым людям. В очень короткий промежуток времени ты провел над собой колоссальные перемены, и я хочу, чтобы ты и дальше двигался в том же темпе. И потому я поощряю тебя к тому, чтобы ты не оказался на прослушивании в хор или театр, внезапно испугавшись толпы таких же новичков, как ты, и комиссии, а подготовил себя заранее.

Юноша заворожено слушал его речь и не мог понять, когда этот человек успел так хорошо изучить его самого и его страхи? Грейвс оказался прав – Криденса слишком захватила идея, и он даже не задумался о том, как ее реализовать, что было для него несвойственно, потому что он всегда старательно выверял каждый шаг.

— Хорошо, я приму эти замечания к сведению, — официально заявил Криденс, грациозно поднявшись с дивана и, сделав шутовской поклон, ушел к себе в комнату.

Оставшись в гостиной в одиночестве, Грейвс со стоном откинул голову на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза. Трудности, которых он опасался, отступали: Криденс созрел для того, чтобы говорить о своих желаниях, проявлять инициативу и раскрепощаться. Грейвс даже не представлял, каких еще ему ждать открытий.

— Как быстро растут дети, — произнес он вслух и тихо хмыкнул, закрыв глаза ладонью.

Жизнь с Криденсом походила на вулкан. Грейвс не представлял, в какой момент он затихнет на долгое время, что склоны горы успеют покрыться густыми изумрудными лесами, начнет предостерегающе коптить воздух или же заставит землю содрогнуться в преддверие опасности. Однако нельзя было отрицать, что Персивалю искренне нравилось подобное затишье перед бурей.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Возвращаясь домой с работы, Грейвс предвкушал спокойные выходные, которые он проведет дома. Криденс, скорее всего, в очередной раз наведается к кому-нибудь из своих друзей, так что у него будет в запасе несколько часов отдыха наедине с самим собой.

Он привычно ожидал услышать включенный телевизор, но в квартире была тишина. Грейвс взглянул на часы – было начало восьмого, и Криденс уже должен был вернуться со школы. Сегодня был его первый день, и Грейвс с трудом мог представить, что могло его так надолго задержать. Он отворил дверь в гостиную и увидел там Криденса, лежавшего на диване спиной к нему.

— Спишь? — тихо спросил Грейвс, не переступая порог.

— Нет, — глухо прозвучал ответ, Криденс даже не шелохнулся.

— Как в школе? — осторожно продолжил Грейвс.

— Нормально, — равнодушно ответил Криденс и развернулся лицом к нему. — Я все это время переживал, как дурак, но было никак. Вообще никак.

— Вообще никак? — заинтересовался Грейвс, проходя в гостиную. Отодвинув ноги Криденса к спинке, он опустился на край подушки и внимательно посмотрел на него. — Совсем?

— Совсем, — согласился Криденс, разочарованно поджав губы.

— И все же? — не сдавался Грейвс. — Я думал, ты ждал этого момента. Нормальная школа и все такое. Давай, рассказывай, мне же интересно.

— Я пришел, — монотонно забубнил Криденс. — Посидел на уроках, сходил на обед, потом опять уроки. Вернулся домой. Вроде все.

— Не буду спрашивать, подружился ли ты с кем-нибудь или даже общался, но… как хотя бы класс? — Грейвс давно не наблюдал за Криденсом такого подавленного состояния. Но опасений, что что-то произошло, не было, иначе тот, наоборот, бы из кожи вон лез, чтобы сделать невозмутимый вид, и Персиваль ничего не заподозрил.

— Класс, — протянул тот, вновь отворачиваясь. Они некоторое время провели в молчании – Грейвс не хотел вытягивать ответы силой и надеялся, что через несколько минут Криденс не выдержит и выложит все сам, что и произошло:

— Я тебе скажу, в чем дело, — вдруг выпалил Криденс, резко сев. — Я шел с уверенностью в том, что на меня опять обрушится поток негатива, к которому я привык в приюте. Но меня просто не замечали. А класс… я не знаю, о чем с ними можно общаться. Они такие…

— Дети? — подсказал Грейвс, внимательно слушая.

— Да, — Криденс щелкнул пальцами, словно его озарила мысль, — дети. На занятиях было еще ничего, но в столовой… я сидел, слушал их разговоры, — медленно произнес он, смотря сквозь Грейвса. — И понимал, что у меня с ними нет ничего общего, никаких тем. Совсем, — он посмотрелся в глаза Грейвсу, нервно покачивая коленом. — Думаешь, я зазнаюсь?

Грейвс усмехнулся, откинувшись на спинку дивана, и, тихо простонав, повернул голову.

— Ты много времени общаешься со взрослыми, ты привык к нам. Конечно, ты находишь сверстников слишком очевидными, — объяснил он, пожав плечами, мол «а ты чего ожидал?»

— Но мне с ними вместе учиться два года... Я же не могу вечно молчать, — развел руками Криденс.

— Тебе не нужно молчать, есть же преподаватели. К тому же ты хотел пойти в драмкружок – вдруг найдешь людей по интересам там? — напомнил Грейвс. Криденс подтянул ноги к груди и обнял колени.

— Меня будут считать лузером, — неохотно признался Криденс.

— Конечно, тебя будут считать лузером, если ты не будешь больше всех шуметь и обижать тех, кто слабее, — фыркнул Грейвс. За эти два месяца, что они жили вместе, Персиваль давно понял, что воспитатель из него выходил ужасный, зато с ролью циничного советчика он справлялся на ура. — Как бы ни было печально, но школы обычно работают по такому принципу.

— А частные школы? — вдруг спросил Криденс и замахал руками, увидев, как брови Грейвса поползли вверх. — Я не хочу в частную школу, я просто спрашиваю.

— Ну, — протянул тот, закинув руки за голову. — В частных школах обычно все еще жестче. Для начала тебе, скорее всего, придется жить в общежитии…

— О нет, еще раз я бы подобное не выдержал, — с отвращением сказал Криденс, и Грейвс хмыкнул.

— Самое главное, — назидательно произнес Грейвс, ткнув в сторону Криденса пальцем, — лишний раз думай, что говоришь всяким придуркам, и не нарывайся, а то за такое могут и побить.

— Я скажу им, что живу с полицейским, — ухмыльнулся Криденс.

— О да, который работает с трудными подростками, — подхватил Грейвс, — и они сразу решат, что ты опасен, раз полицейский даже боится оставить тебя в участке.

— Я не это имел в виду, — Криденс скептически на него посмотрел. — А что они попадут к тебе, если будут плохо себя вести.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы с нами жил кто-то еще? — засмеялся Грейвс, и Криденс, фыркнув, хлопнул его по руке.

Грейвс любил сводить проблемы к шутке, но как бы Криденс ни старался сердиться, у него ничего не выходило. Грейвс смеялся заразительно, в уголках глаз залегали лучики морщинок, и Криденс не мог удержаться от того, чтобы в конечном итоге не улыбнуться в ответ, несмотря на то, как раздражался до этого.

Всего каких-то два месяца… Они знали друг друга уже целых восемь, но именно эти два окончательно перевернули жизнь Криденса. Ему казалось, что приют, неприятные соседи, жесткая постель, ворчливая Мэри Лу, постоянные напряжение и ожидание – все это было словно не с ним. Он так быстро успел привыкнуть к тому, чем наполнена его жизнь сейчас, что было страшно подумать – каково бы было, вдруг лишись он всего в один миг. Наверно, Криденс бы просто не выдержал и сорвался.

Он уже не мог представить свою жизнь без Грейвса. Мужчина стал ему по-настоящему дорог, совсем не так, как прежде, когда они виделись всего несколько раз в неделю на пару часов. Теперь они жили вместе. Перед сном Криденс иногда напоминал себе, что буквально в нескольких метрах от него в своей спальне засыпает Грейвс, и ему становилось спокойнее от этой мысли, он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Даже когда они находились врозь, Криденс всегда мог позвонить ему – фактически теперь он никогда больше не терял с ним связь. Это было очень ценно для него. Он никогда не забудет моменты, когда ему было тошно и плохо в приюте, но не было возможности не то, что просить о помощи, а даже услышать его голос.

О помощи Криденс просить не любил и не умел, но Грейвс словно интуитивно чувствовал, когда ему нужна его поддержка, и приходил сам без лишних слов.

Он так до сих пор и не рассказал ему о том, как прошли последние недели в приюте, и сам пытался забыть их, как кошмарный сон. Но поцелуй, который случился на лестнице, было невозможно выбить из головы. Уж об этом он точно не скажет никому и никогда, во всяком случае не Грейвсу. Криденс знал, что тот не будет его осуждать, да и о каком осуждении может идти речь, когда поцеловали его, а не он сам? Но Криденс ясно видел грусть и жалость в глазах Грейвса. Он просто не вынес бы, если увидел это в живую.

Шли дни, недели, сентябрь близился к концу, Грейвс пропадал на работе, Криденс исправно посещал школу и готовился к урокам. Он так и не смог пока завязать с кем-то диалог, но, скорее, не потому, что все его игнорировали, а из-за того, что не хотел сам. Грейвс был прав – он слишком привык проводить время в его компании, вместе с сестрами Голдштейн, Ньютом и Якобом, так что теперь найти точки соприкосновения было сложнее оттого, что ему уже неинтересно со сверстниками, когда он успел познать более зрелое общение.

Зато он очень любил проводить время со своими настоящими друзьями, которые ни разу не дали повода усомниться, что воспринимают его, как ребенка. Куинни обожала Криденса, относясь к нему, как к своему племяннику – она продолжала вытаскивать его в свет и была безгранично счастлива, зная, что их вкусы совпадают.

Иногда, когда Персиваль уезжал с работы на полицейской машине, он учил Криденса вождению, которому подобная затея казалась ужасной, потому что он постоянно переживал, что их забавы может увидеть какой-нибудь другой полицейский, и тогда они не оберутся проблем.

У Ньюта помимо работы снова началась учеба, и они стали видеться реже, и по Тине было заметно, что ее этот факт тоже сильно огорчает. Насколько было известно Криденсу (о чем ему по секрету поведала Куинни), Тина и Ньют так и не продвинулись дальше того, чтобы передать сахарницу во время чаепития.

Пожалуй, именно Куинни была тем единственным человеком, которому Криденс мог бы рассказать что-то личное, не боясь при этом жалостливых или осуждающих взглядов, зная, что она всегда отнесется к ситуации с пониманием.

— В школе есть какая-нибудь девочка, которая тебе понравилась? — как-то спросила она, возясь на кухне с выпечкой. Они с Якобом каждый раз с боем отвоевывали друг у друга кухню, и в тот раз победа была за ней.

Из гостиной доносился смех Тины и голос Якоба, рассказывавшего ей и Ньюту какую-то историю, так что Криденс не боялся быть услышанным.

— Я бы не сказал, — он равнодушно пожал плечами и попытался утащить из-под носа у Куинни пару долек яблока, за что схлопотал по руке.

— Почему? — искренне удивилась она, отвлекаясь от теста, которое распределяла по форме для выпечки.

— Мне никто не нравится, — честно ответил Криденс, поставив локти на стол и наблюдая за руками Куинни, ловко укладывавшими кусочки яблок поверх теста. — И я не знаю, как я пойму, что мне кто-то нравится, что я почувствую.

— Ты поймешь, когда это произойдет. Возможно, не сразу, просто здесь нужен опыт. И еще – умение слушать себя, — с улыбкой сказал Куинни, бросив на него короткий заинтересованный взгляд. — Корицы добавить?

Криденс невнятно кивнул, задумавшись о том, что именно должен услышать. Он всегда имел представление о своих желаниях, но обычно это касалось каких-то материальных вещей. В духовном плане все было намного сложнее. У Криденса никогда не было живого примера любви между родителями или их любви к своему ребенку, оттого он и наблюдал со стороны за взаимоотношениями Куинни и Якоба и неловкими попытками сближения Тины и Ньюта.

— Довольно трудно услышать себя, когда не очень представляешь, что такое любовь, — откровенно признался Криденс, зная, что Куинни поймет его.

— Милый, — вздохнула она, на некоторое время прекратив заниматься яблочным пирогом, — мы все тебя любим. Якоб, Тина, Ньют, Персиваль, я в тебе вообще души не чаю. Мы любим тебя и потому заботимся о тебе.

— Как друзья, — подчеркнул Криденс. — Я говорил немного о…

Куинни понимающе улыбнулась, накрыв яблоки тонкой лепешкой, и принялась защипывать края.

— Если мы говорим о любви не в платоническом смысле, а еще и... сексуальном, — с расстановкой начала она объяснять, хитро подмигнув, и Криденс старательно отвел взгляд, — то здесь появляется немного иной оттенок в эмоциональном плане. Тебе хочется больше времени проводить с этим человеком, ты скучаешь по нему, сложно представить жизнь без него. Он привлекает тебя внешне, но независимо от внешности. Тебя тянет к нему, как в духовном, так и физическом плане, — в этом месте Куинни сделала многозначительную паузу, проказливо улыбнувшись смутившемуся Криденсу, и взяла деревянную зубочистку, чтобы сделать в тесте отверстия для пара. — Ты принимаешь, но еще больше готов отдавать, тебе доставляет удовольствие делать приятное любимому человеку. Любовь означает, что приходится идти на уступки перед самим собой, чтобы любимому человеку было проще и лучше. Редко, когда любовь обходится без каких-то жертв на самом деле, — в этом месте Куинни грустно вздохнула, продолжая прокалывать тесто. — Любовь – это то, что заставляет с улыбкой вставать по утрам и засыпать ночью. Если это взаимная любовь. Если же объект твоих воздыханий не проявляет к тебе ответного внимания, то все гораздо болезненнее…

— И ты думаешь, что я смогу повстречать кого-то вроде… — перебил ее опешивший от столь подробного ответа Криденс и помотал рукой в воздухе, изображая все то, что перечислила ему Куинни, — такого человека? В школе?

— Иногда бывает и так, — легкомысленно согласилась Куинни и открыла раскаленную духовку, чтобы отправить туда пирог. — Но я тебя спрашивала про «нравится», а не «влюбился», — напомнила она.

— И в чем же разница? — неуютно поежившись, решил уточнить Криденс.

— В основном… человек привлекает тебя как собеседник, привлекает внешне, — задумчиво произнесла Куинни, споласкивая руки под струей воды. — Тебе нравится проводить с ним время.

Судя по этим расплывчатым описаниям, Криденс мог бы смело сказать, что ему нравятся абсолютно все, с кем он близко общался. Но от романтики это было довольно далеко. Криденсу было сложно представить, что он захотел бы встречаться, например, с Тиной… или даже Ньютом.

— Возможно, тебе бы хотелось поцеловать его, — подумав, сказала Куинни, вытирая руки полотенцем, и вдруг замерла. — Криденс, милый, я что-то не то сказала?

Челюсти Криденса словно свело, он вцепился пальцами в край стола и судорожно сглотнул слюну. На него резко навалились воспоминания – он снова был на той лестнице, пытался загородиться, хотел сбежать, но был неподвижен, будто окаменел. Лицо Брэда мучительно медленно приближалось к нему, Криденс зажмурился, но все равно продолжал его видеть. «Я хочу поцеловать тебя», — беспрерывно твердил Брэд в его голове. Криденс уже чувствовал чужое дыхание на губах, и сердце в груди гулко отсчитывало секунды до того момента, когда его коснется ненавистный ему человек.

— Криденс? — обеспокоенно позвала Куинни, не решаясь подойти.

Криденс стек на пол, как будто ноги перестали его держать, и закрыл лицо руками.

— Криденс, что случилось? — испугано прошептала Куинни, сев рядом с ним на корточки и обняв за плечи. Она потеряно обернулась в сторону гостиной, где беседовали остальные, но не отважилась кого-то позвать.

— Меня однажды поцеловал один человек, — деревянным голосом выдавил из себя Криденс, пытаясь прогнать неприятные воспоминания из головы. — Я не хотел. Но он поцеловал меня.

Куинни тихо охнула и обняла его крепче, прижавшись щекой к макушке.

— Тебе больше ничего не сделали? — тихо спросила она, надеясь, что в гостиной их не слышат. Криденс помотал головой, и Куинни облегченно выдохнула. — Не все поцелуи мы получаем от правильных людей.

— Но он был первый, — тяжело дыша, произнес Криденс.

— Это только поцелуй, — прошептала Куинни, поглаживая его по спине. — У тебя еще будет первый поцелуй. Первый настоящий поцелуй, желанный. Поцелуй с человеком, к которому у тебя будут чувства.

Криденс поднял голову, посмотрев на Куинни сухими покрасневшими глазами, и вдруг резко подался вперед, обнимая ее.

— Я слабак и трус, — выдохнул он, крепко зажмурившись.

— Наоборот, ты нашел в себе силы, чтобы рассказать, — утешила его Куинни. — Некоторые так и носят это в себе годами, но ты набрался храбрости поделиться.

— Когда у меня уже не осталось других вариантов, — буркнул Криденс.

— Это неважно, — улыбнулась Куинни, обнимая его в ответ. — Другие ушли бы от ответа, сбежали, но ты доверился мне.

Со стороны гостиной раздались шаги, и Криденс в руках Куинни напрягся, но не успел он как ошпаренный отскочить от нее, как на пороге возник Якоб.

— Куинни, я… — он вдруг осекся, увидев развернувшуюся на кухне сцену, и замер. — А… почему вы сидите на полу?

— Якоб, милый, все в порядке, — тихо объяснила Куинни, не выпуская Криденса из объятий. — Все уже закончилось. Мы секретничали и немного переборщили.

— Тогда не буду вам мешать, — пятясь назад, сказал Якоб, и Куинни махнула ему рукой, привлекая внимание.

— Только не говори никому, не беспокой, — попросила она, и Якоб согласно закивал, возвращаясь обратно к Тине и Ньюту.

Криденс отстранился, растерев ладонями лицо, и тяжело выдохнул.

— Прости за то, что я тут устроил, — мрачно произнес он, смотря Куинни в глаза.

— Это ты прости, что случайно затронула болезненную тему, — она печально улыбнулась и погладила Криденса по плечу. — С другой стороны, мы с тобой пережили кризис, и теперь должно стать лучше. Все, что сейчас произошло, было правильно.

— Да, наверное, — прочистив горло, согласился Криденс и, поднявшись, протянул Куинни руку. — Мы забыли про пирог, — напомнил он.

— Пирог! — поддержала Куинни, подлетев к духовке. — Кстати говоря, у одного молодого человека меньше, чем через неделю день рождения, — сказала она, словно сообщала секрет. — Нужно устроить что-нибудь особенное. У тебя есть идеи?

— Вообще-то нет, я как-то не думал. В приюте у меня день рождения проходил обычно… никак, — равнодушно ответил Криденс, наливая себе стакан воды.

— Тогда тем более нужно что-то устроить. За все дни рождения разом, — не терпящим возражения тоном произнесла Куинни, регулируя температуру духовки. — Как насчет того, чтобы отпраздновать тут? У нас просторный дом, и всем хватит места. Мы бы с Якобом приготовили ужин, ты приведешь Персиваля, который упорно игнорирует нашу компанию – весело бы провели время.

Криденс, поднесший к губам стакан, вдруг нервно засмеялся и едва удержал его, чтобы не расплескать воду.

— Боюсь, Персиваль даже в день моего рождения начнет отказываться, — признался он, отсмеявшись.

— А вдруг он уже готовит что-то сам? Не зря же столько времени проводит дома, — рассудила Куинни, доставая чайный сервиз из шкафчика.

— Только если у него есть тайная дверь из спальни, ведущая в секретную лабораторию, — многозначительно кивнул Криденс, помогая Куинни.

— В любом случае я ему позвоню, — твердо решила она, задумавшись о чем-то своем.

Последняя неделя сентября пролетела в мановение ока. Криденс наконец-то узнал даты проведения прослушивания в школьный театр и почти не выходил из комнаты, погрузившись в учебу. Когда он просыпался по утрам, то ему казалось, что и не спал вовсе, а голова коснулась подушки только несколько минут назад.

Грейвс старался его не отвлекать, но иногда ему начинало казаться, что он снова один, и Персиваль тогда вытаскивал всячески сопротивлявшегося Криденса в гостиную, уговаривая заниматься там.

— Я буду отвлекаться, — возражал Криденс, не отрываясь от учебников.

— Не будешь, я тоже буду заниматься делами, — качал головой Грейвс, подпирая плечом дверной косяк. — Это будет даже продуктивнее.

— Нет, мы будем отвлекаться на разговоры, — упирался Криденс, недовольно откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Да, будем, — кивал Грейвс. — Потому что иногда надо делать перерывы, особенно когда так сосредоточенно ботанишь. Ты же занимаешься, как одержимый! Не верю, что у тебя столько домашних заданий.

— Я думал, что обычно школьников заставляют заниматься, а не наоборот, — усмехался Криденс.

— Да, но то родители, а это я, — отмахивался Грейвс. — Пошли. Я даже сделаю тебе какао. Или пойдем, проветримся на улице.

Этому Криденс уже не знал, что противопоставить, и оттого мог только недоверчиво смотреть на Грейвса, возмущенно прищурив глаза.

В конечном итоге он все же сдавался, и они перебирались в гостиную, где Криденс ложился с книгой, занимая больше половины дивана, а Грейвс располагался с ноутбуком с краю.

— Что ты там делаешь? — как-то не выдержал Криденс, выглядывая из-за учебника, потому что стук клавиш начал отвлекать его от параграфа по истории.

— Пишу, — просто ответил Грейвс, не отрываясь от экрана.

— Кому? — нетерпеливо спросил Криденс.

— Не кому, а что, — спокойно ответил Грейвс, и Криденс откинул голову на подлокотник, сдаваясь. — Я пишу характеристику для соцслужбы на одного из ребят, которого курирую.

— И что он сделал? — нахмурившись, спросил Криденс, уже забыв, в каком месте прервал чтение.

— Пока ничего, но он замечен в одной компании, которая способна на многое, — пояснил Грейвс, от души нажав «enter».

— Ладно, пойдем, прогуляемся, — вдруг выпалил Криденс и, резко вскочив, кинул учебник на диван.

— Что? — опешил Грейвс, отрываясь от экрана.

— Ты говорил, что надо прерываться. У меня наступил приступ лени – я хочу на свежий воздух, — заискивающе произнес Криденс, склонив голову.

— А у меня наступил приступ вдохновения, что прикажешь с ним делать? — недовольно сложив руки на груди, спросил Грейвс.

— Ладно, я пойду без тебя, — Криденс легкомысленно пожал плечами и направился в спальню, чтобы одеться потеплее.

— Хэй, одного я тебя поздно вечером не пущу шататься по улицам, — крикнул ему вдогонку Грейвс, и Криденс победно улыбнулся.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

В то утро Криденс проснулся раньше будильника и покорно лежал отведенные ему двадцать минут, смотря в потолок, чтобы вновь не провалиться в сон. За дверью царила тишина, не было слышно тихих крадущихся шагов Грейвса мимо его спальни, сквозь стену не доносилось приглушенное шипение душа. Можно было вообразить, что сегодня уже выходной, и обычно добросовестно выполнявший свои обязанность Криденс с неохотой подумал о школе.

Он невольно добился своего – ребята со школы с ним не заговаривали ни о чем, кроме учебы, и, по всей видимости, считали странным. Криденс бы расстроился, если бы возлагал большие надежды на школьное общение, но, руководствуясь прошлым опытом, сознательно шел на аналогичное приюту обращение, к которому так привык.

Криденс видел, что Грейвса беспокоит его асоциальность, но не мог пересилить себя. Персиваль безуспешно пытался донести, что навыки общения пригодятся ему в жизни, потому что нельзя существовать только в комфортных условиях, как бы ни было велико искушение, но Криденсу было ненавистно общение из вежливости.

— Если ты хочешь доказать мне, что я не умею общаться с людьми, то и сам прекрасно знаешь, что это не так, — однажды не выдержал Криденс, пытаясь его образумить.

— Я говорю тебе о том, чтобы учиться видеть людей и находить к ним подход, а не отворачиваться, считая их недостойными себя, — жестко сказал Грейвс, быстро уставая от спора.

— Находить подход, — задохнувшись от возмущения, повторил Криденс. — Это несправедливо! Ты сам избегаешь людей, игнорируешь моих друзей. Но при этом общаешься на работе, — чрезмерно жестикулируя, передразнил он, — находя ко всем подход.

— Возможно, именно поэтому иногда я хочу отдохнуть дома в тишине, — произнес Грейвс, старательно сдерживая эмоции. Он сложил руки на груди, создавая иллюзию того, что и правда держит себя в руках и не уронит лица в этом напряженном разговоре.

— Даже не знаю, что хуже, — развел руками Криденс, — быть с близкими, избегая чужих, или же расплескивать себя на чужих, не находя сил для близких?

Грейвс признавал, что Криденс прав. Ему хотелось, чтобы он не совершал его ошибку и умудрялся совмещать и то, и другое, но понимал, что требует слишком много, а слов для аргументов всегда было недостаточно. К счастью, до настоящих ссор они ни разу не доходили, ограничиваясь спорами, после которых оба были вымотаны и неохотно, но переступали через себя, идя на сближение.

— Ты придешь в пятницу вечером к Ковальски и Тине? — устало спросил Криденс, выдохшись.

— Конечно, разве я могу пропустить такой день? — Грейвс смягчился, чувствуя, что окончательно запутался. Он пытался следовать своим идеализированным представлениям, забывая, что это представление у каждого свое, и прийти к соглашению не всегда просто.

Криденс согласно кивнул. Четыре месяца назад, когда они ехали в полицейской машине на пляж, он гадал, отчего такой важный день Грейвс решил провести с ним, а не в компании друзей, но теперь у него был ответ на этот вопрос.

С утра они договорились с Криденсом, что он приедет к сестрам Голдштейн и Якобу сразу после работы, а сам виновник торжества отправится к ним после учебы.

Грейвс гордился его успехами, парень оказался очень способным и старательным, в чем сам Персиваль, конечно, не сомневался ни на минуту за все их общение. Он был рад, что Криденс смог найти себе верных и разумных друзей, разве можно мечтать об иной компании для своего подопечного? Персиваль знал, что парень в надежных руках, для него было важно общаться с разными людьми, чтобы узнавать самого себя. Воспитывай и расти его только он один – и Криденс просто не смог бы охватить все прелести жизни в полной гамме. 

Когда он позвонил, ему открыла Тина. Она счастливо улыбалась, будто ее выдернули из приятного разговора, и еще не успела переключиться на реальность.

— Персиваль! А мы уж боялись, что ты не придешь, — подмигнула она, и Грейвсу показалось, что гости уже начали праздновать.

— Я тоже так думал, — усмехнулся Грейвс, проходя в дом, и повесил легкую куртку на вешалку. — Веселитесь?

— Да, подготовка идет полным ходом, — Тина ткнула пальцем в потолок, и, подняв глаза, Грейвс увидел закрепленную широкую ленту с надписью «с днем рождения, Криденс». — Еще у нас есть шарики.

— Шарики? — фыркнул Грейвс. — Криденс не посчитал, что это слишком по-детски?

— Шарики хороши в любом возрасте, Персиваль, — надула губы Тина. — Не будь таким циником. Иди, — она подтолкнула его в спину, — все уже в гостиной. Криденс сказал, что если ты придешь, то это уже можно будет считать подарком.

— Я думал, он не хотел подарков, — удивился Грейвс, вспомнив разглагольствования Криденса на тему того, что хочет скромный праздник и ничего больше.

— Не хотел, — кивнула Тина. — Но разве это кого-то остановит? Или… ты не приготовил подарок? — ахнула она, прикрыв рот ладонями.

— Что? — опешил Грейвс. — Нет, конечно, нет, я приготовил.

— Молодец, — одобрила она, проходя в гостиную. — Смотрите, кто пришел!

На Грейвса хлынул поток приветствий и внимания, словно день рождения был как раз у него: отчего-то все считали своим долгом подскочить со своих мест и переброситься с ним рукопожатиями или поцелуем в щеку. Криденс же, напротив, остался сидеть на месте, пока Грейвс сам не подошел к нему, чтобы неловко потрепать по плечу.

— С днем рождения, — улыбнувшись, сказал он и сунул в руки именинника простой конверт.

— Там деньги? — с любопытством спросил Криденс, не спеша проверять.

— Учту на следующий год, — фыркнул Грейвс, заметив внимательный взгляд Куинни, которая чуть улыбнулась, когда поняла, что на нее смотрят, и примирительно подняла ладони. Криденс положил нетронутый конверт к остальным подаркам, вновь уложенным в коробки, и указал взглядом на свободное место рядом с собой.

Вскоре Куинни пригласила всех к столу, и они перебрались в столовую, украшенную воздушными шарами и очередной лентой с поздравлениями, растянувшейся под потолком. Грейвс был поражен – чета Ковальски постарались на славу, организовывая праздничный ужин с размахом, сам он не был уверен, что сумел бы провернуть подобное. За радостным смехом, звоном посуды и непринужденными разговорами Персиваль думал, что так и должна выглядеть настоящая семья, о которой пишут в сказках и снимают в фильмах.

Его усадили напротив Криденса, и Грейвс имел прекрасную возможность смотреть на него, поглощенного праздником. Он словно стал другим человеком по сравнению с тем смущенным и осторожно подбиравшим слова парнем, которого помнил. Криденс смеялся, поддерживал разговоры и широко улыбался, трогательно щурясь, успевал уделять внимание каждому, наслаждаясь тем, что он – эпицентр сегодняшнего вечера, и это ему невероятно шло.

— Персиваль? — позвала его Куинни, держа в руках бутылку шампанского.

— Нет, спасибо, я за рулем, — покачал головой Грейвс, и она улыбнулась.

— Я про Криденса, — она склонила голову, ожидая ответ. — Ему можно? 

Грейвс почувствовал себя странно. Он даже не задумывался над тем, что настолько отвечает за Криденса, вплоть до запрета на алкоголь.

— Если только один бокал, — поразмыслив, согласился он. Куинни хитро улыбнулась.

— Какая кислятина! — попробовав шампанское, под всеобщее веселье сморщился Криденс после тоста за именинника.

— Теперь ты официально взрослый, милый, — просияла Куинни, и Криденс в замешательстве посмотрел на нее, выгнув бровь.

— Если быть взрослым подразумевает пить всякую гадость, то я пас, — засмеялся он, и Грейвс невольно подхватил его веселье, усмехаясь себе под нос.

После ужина Куинни объявила перерыв и выпроводила всех обратно в гостиную, пока Тина помогала ей убирать со стола.

— Может, во что-нибудь поиграем? — крикнула она из кухни. — Якоб, милый, достань из кладовки настольные игры.

Грейвс вошел в гостиную, и проходящий мимо Якоб хлопнул его по плечу, указав взглядом на большие стеклянные двери, выходящие на небольшой задний дворик. Персиваль для верности указал на них пальцем, вопросительно посмотрев, и Якоб молча кивнул.

Дворик ютился меж двух высоких кирпичных домов по бокам и был огорожен высокой стеной по дальней стороне, так что походил на глухой колодец, в который и мышь не проскользнет. Грейвс решил, что здесь должно быть темно даже днем, но по периметру была установлена подсветка, тускло озарявшая маленький садик, а резные листья отбрасывали призрачные тени на дощатый настил патио, навевая зыбкую и неуловимую атмосферу. Грейвс постоял с минуту, привыкая к сумраку после ярко освещенной гостиной, и двинулся вперед к заросшей диким виноградом беседке.

— Как тебе праздник? — послышался голос Криденса из темноты, и Грейвс, пригнувшись, чтобы не зацепить головой тонкие плети винограда, вошел внутрь.

— Как ты узнал, что это я? — спросил он, садясь рядом на деревянную скамейку.

— Узнал по шагам, — просто ответил Криденс, пожав плечами. — И все же?..

— Замечательно, — улыбаясь уголками губ, сказал Грейвс, пытаясь в темноте различить лицо Криденса. — Один из лучших дней рождения, на которых мне случалось бывать.

— И мне тоже, — поддержал Криденс, вытянув ноги и потягиваясь, как кот. — Я видел в окно, ты приехал на полицейской машине. Это на случай, если мы будем сильно шуметь? Что мы уже под надзором полиции? — он невинно усмехнулся, и в его позе ощущалась удивительная расслабленность и легкость.

Грейвс ничего не ответил, не в силах отвести взгляд от Криденса, им овладевало умиротворение и спокойствие, мир за пределами беседки стирался в какую-то безликую реальность, уже не имевшую смысла.

— Персиваль? — тихим голосом позвал его Криденс, искоса смотря, но не решаясь повернуть лицо.

— М? — подал голос Грейвс.

— То, что мы с тобой теперь семья – это ведь насовсем? — старательно подбирая слова, проговорил Криденс, будто сам был не в восторге от того, что собирается спросить.

— Что ты подразумеваешь под «насовсем»? — нахмурился Грейвс.

— Что я подразумеваю, — с расстановкой повторил Криденс, четко выделяя каждый слог. — Что после восемнадцати я не должен буду собрать вещи и идти на все четыре стороны, потому что задача выполнена – я взрослый и теперь должен сам побеспокоиться о себе.

— Что? — воскликнул Грейвс на октаву выше, с трудом переваривая сказанное. — Откуда ты взял такую чушь?

— Просто понимаешь, — нараспев произнес Криденс и развел руками, — мне постоянно кажется, что все происходящее – временно. Мне словно дали один раз надкусить, а теперь собираются забрать, и… я в растерянности.

— Кажется, тот бокал шампанского явно был лишним, — мрачно пошутил Грейвс, и Криденс насупился.

— Это не смешно, ты опять все пытаешься свести к пустяку, — он недовольно сложил руки на груди.

— Потому что это и правда пустяк, — вздохнул Грейвс, собираясь с мыслями. — Ты больше никому ничего не должен, кроме как не нарушать закон и учиться в школе. Об остальном позабочусь я сам. Неужели ты думаешь, что я могу сказать тебе на следующий год «ладно, парень, ты уже взрослый, тебе пора»?

— Нет, конечно! — замахал руками Криденс. — Но…

— Или все эти люди, — Грейвс ткнул пальцем в сторону дома. — Думаешь, они что-то делают для тебя, потому что должны? Они делают это, потому что хотят делать.

— Черт, мне ужасно стыдно, что я начал этот разговор, — тяжко выдохнул Криденс, сгорбившись.

— Хэй, — мягко позвал Грейвс, поглаживая его по спине. — Ты перенапрягся сегодня, вот в голову и лезет всякий вздор.

— Да, пожалуй, — медленно проговорил Криденс и посмотрел на Персиваля: в сумраке беседки его карие глаза казались черными и непроницаемыми. Он закусил губу, словно на что-то решаясь, а потом подался вперед и крепко обнял Грейвса, устроив подбородок у него на плече. — Прости меня, — выдохнул он почти в самое ухо.

— Все нормально, — шепнул Грейвс, чувствуя, как сердце болезненно сжалось в груди, и устроил ладонь между острых лопаток.

— Нет, правда, прости, — быстро отстранившись, чтобы видеть его лицо, проговорил Криденс. — Я усомнился в тебе. Неприятно слышать такие вещи.

— Я привык к тому, что ты вечно мечешься в своей голове, — по-доброму усмехнулся Грейвс, для убедительности пару раз постучав кончиком указательного пальца чуть выше переносицы Криденса, и тот недовольно нахмурился.

— А вот я так до сих пор и не привык, хотя с этим живу, — проворчал он, дразня самого себя.

— Мальчики! — послышался голос Куинни со стороны террасы. — Возвращайтесь, мы собираемся пить чай с тортом.

Грейвс не очень вдавался в правила настольной игры, которую принес Якоб, и, скорее всего, именно потому довольно быстро выбыл, что ни капли его не расстроило. Он вновь вышел в патио, накинув на себя легкую куртку, и вернулся в беседку, где в прошлый раз заметил пепельницу.

— Ну и кто тут из вас троих курит? — хмыкнул Грейвс себе под нос, поежившись, сел на скамейку и запалил кончик сигареты. Дым плавно взвился к потолку, окутывая листья винограда белым маревом. Грейвс откинулся на спинку, запахнув полы расстегнутой куртки, и обнял себя свободной рукой.

Криденс рассудил правильно – то, что он сказал ему, было на самом деле очень неприятно слышать, и еще до того, как они вернулись в дом, Грейвсу захотелось остаться одному, чтобы подумать. Он понимал, что Криденс до сих пор свыкался со своей новой жизнью, но не мог сообразить, что сам сделал не так, раз парень пришел к таким неутешительным выводам, да еще и рискнул сказать о них вслух. Хотя, с другой стороны, было даже хорошо, что он проговорился, чем если бы вздумал держать подобное в мыслях.

Сигарета уже почти истлела, когда по деревянному столбику беседки постучали, и в проходе возникла Куинни.

— Можно? — робко спросила она, проходя внутрь, и Грейвс кивнул, хотя его ответ уже особо и не имел смысла. — Не знала, что ты…

— Я не курю дома. И при Криденсе в особенности, — объяснил он под легкий щелчок зажигалки Куинни.

— Я тоже, Якоб этого не любит, — согласилась она, выдохнув матовый дым, который на мгновение скрыл ее лицо. — Но иногда хочется ото всех сбежать и остаться наедине с мыслями

— Что я и пытался сделать, — попытался съязвить Грейвс, но Куинни лишь понимающе хмыкнула.

— Я хотела поговорить с тобой, — объяснила она, стряхивая пепел с тонкой дамской сигареты.

— Потому ты так внимательно смотрела, когда я пришел? — догадался Грейвс, упершись локтями в колени и опустив подбородок на сцепленные в замок руки. Куинни, словно извиняясь, пожала плечами.

— Персиваль, как часто ты говоришь Криденсу, что любишь его? — огорошила она его сходу. На ее лице больше не читалось вежливое любопытство – только усталость.

— Что, прости? — прохрипел Грейвс, подавившись дымом.

— Знаешь, когда близкие люди иногда говорят вслух, что любят, — объяснила она, зябко кутаясь в шаль.

— И как ты это себе представляешь? — саркастично фыркнул Грейвс, желая просто закрыть лицо и застонать от абсурдности происходящего. — Криденс собирается в школу, и я на прощание говорю ему примерно следующее: «удачного дня, я люблю тебя»?

— Ну… например? — невинно подтвердила Куинни.

— И он целый день после подобного будет отвлекаться на уроках, думая, какая муха укусила меня с утра? — продолжил язвить Грейвс.

— Разве тебе родители никогда не говорили, что любят? — нахмурилась она, умудряясь при этом все равно выглядеть мило.

— Мой отец обычно говорил мне «молодец, солдат», а я отвечал ему «спасибо, сэр», — признался Грейвс, равнодушно пожав плечами, и наконец-то выбросил погасшую сигарету.

— Ох, Персиваль, мне очень жаль... — вздохнула Куинни и подалась к нему, словно хотела дотянуться рукой. — Но ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы Криденс переживал подобное, правда?

Грейвс молчал. Именно в этот момент ему больше всего на свете захотелось сбежать ото всех, чтобы хоть как-то разложить по полочкам чужие признания, смешавшиеся в его голове.

— Не хочу, — после некоторой паузы согласился он, — но… 

— Ведь ты любишь его, и он тоже тебя любит, — продолжала Куинни, словно боялась, что Грейвс ее остановит. — Но иногда о таких вещах надо напоминать. Они не всегда очевидны, люди легко забывают о них и не придают значения. И вспоминают только тогда, когда приходится извиняться или сожалеть.

— Обычно это прерогатива женского воспитания, не мужского, — покачал головой Грейвс, попытавшись представить выражение лица Криденса, когда он мимолетно услышит подобное признание, но не смог. Персиваль и правда не был уверен, как Криденс отреагирует, особенно теперь, когда регулярно проявлял свою двойственную натуру, что сложно было угадать, как он поведет себя в очередной раз.

— Персиваль, оставь эти устаревшие методы, ты – это не твой отец, — твердо сказала Куинни, и Грейвс подивился, сколько внутренней силы таится в этой на первый взгляд хрупкой и добросердечной девушке. — Криденс всю жизнь рос без любви, он нуждается в ней. И, говоря начистоту, ты для него самый близкий человек из всех нас. Уверена, ты бы и сам хотел более мягкого отношения со стороны своих родителей.

Грейвс хотел, вот только никогда не тешил себя надеждой, что его отец, военный до мозга костей, заставший конец Вьетнама, сможет относиться к сыну иначе, кроме как организовав дома армейские условия. Грейвс не переносил своего отца, запарывавшего все его идеи и начинания, пока не смог вырваться окончательно из дома, чтобы распоряжаться собой самостоятельно. Конечно, он жалел мать, но не знал, чем может ей помочь, отца же Грейвс старательно избегал еще с тех пор, как сообщил, что уезжает в колледж.

Возможно, модель воспитания, которую применяли к нему, дала о себе знать спустя годы, и хоть Грейвс и старался всячески окружить Криденса заботой, невольно копировал отца?..

После разговора с Куинни Грейвс проникся вкусом Ковальски к элитному алкоголю. Обычно он старался не пить ничего крепче темного пива, но открытия сегодняшнего вечера немного подкосили его отвыкший от подобного напора разум, и он не придумал ничего лучше, чем снять напряжение с помощью нескольких порций виски. Про то, что он за рулем, Грейвс, конечно, забыл.

— Может, останетесь у нас? — серьезно спросил Якоб, стоя на крыльце и обнимая ежившуюся от холода Куинни за плечи.

— Нет, все нормально, — отрезал Грейвс. — Криденс поведет, я его научил.

Он не был пьян, но за руль ему в таком состоянии садиться не следовало. И все же идею того, чтобы Криденс взял всю ответственность на себя и отвез их домой на казенной полицейской машине, сложно было назвать трезвой...

— Может, такси? — с сомнением спросил Криденс, заглядывая в салон, где Грейвс уже успел расположиться впереди на пассажирском сидении. — А машину пока оставим тут.

— Она мне нужна завтра с утра, — возразил Грейвс и кивнул на водительское кресло. — Давай, поехали.

— Я понимаю, что это очень романтично – родиться и умереть в один день, а уж как бы смотрелась надгробная плита!..

— Если ты не уверен в себе, то лучше я сяду за руль, — пригрозил Грейвс, и Криденс, вздохнув, покорно залез в машину.

— Позвоните нам, когда будете дома! — обеспокоено крикнула им Куинни, помахав на прощание.

Криденс махнул рукой в ответ и посмотрел назад, проверяя дорогу.

— Ты полный псих, — прокомментировал он, нервно сжимая руль.

— Если нас остановят и будут проверять на алкоголь, то твой бокал шампанского никто не заметит, — объяснил Грейвс, разведя руками. Он со стоном откинулся назад и прикрыл глаза. — Я буду руководить.

— Ну уж нет, — нахмурился Криденс, выезжая на дорогу и сосредоточенно смотря вперед.

— Можешь считать возможность повести полицейскую машину еще одним подарком, — хмыкнул Грейвс, повернувшись набок и наблюдая за Криденсом, саркастично изобразившим на лице всю гамму веселья, которую он сейчас испытывал. Но Криденс зря беспокоился, Грейвс знал, что он прилично водит, и никогда бы не доверил ему их жизни, сколько бы ни выпил, если бы сомневался в обратном.

Дороги были свободны, и минут через десять Криденс расслабился и уже не так крепко сжимал руль, что будь он живым – давно бы задушил. На Нью-Йорк навалилась ночь, и улицы пестрели яркими витринами и тусклым светом фонарных столбов, озаряя салон и отбрасывая на их лица разноцветные огни.

Грейвс продолжал сидеть боком, удобно пристроив голову, и откровенно любовался на поглощенного дорогой Криденса, будто вообще не замечавшего, что на него смотрят. Он немного прикрыл глаза, притворившись, что задремал, и сквозь ресницы переводил взгляд с плотно сжатых губ на нос с легкой горбинкой, на редко моргавшие глаза, острые широкие скулы, впалые щеки. Лицо Криденса быстро озарялось вспышками огней ночного Нью-Йорка, Грейвсу казалось, что и изнутри него самого тоже исходит какой-то магический и всепоглощающий свет.

На лоб Криденса упала прядь, и пальцы Грейвса чуть ли не свело судорогой от желания ее убрать. Он заворожено наблюдал за ним и чувствовал, словно проваливается во тьму. Сердце разрывалось на части от щемящей нежности, и грудь сдавило от перехватившего дыхания, будто ему дали под дых.

В Криденсе до сих пор сквозила подростковая мягкость и округлость черт, но теперь Грейвс отчетливо видел в неясном свете ночной иллюминации проступавшую силу и стойкость. Упрямый взгляд, способный заглянуть в душу и узнать все секреты, пристыдить или наоборот унести от проблем.

«То, что мы с тобой теперь семья – это ведь насовсем?» — вспомнилось Грейвсу.

«Насовсем», — мысленно согласился он, прикрывая глаза.


	8. Chapter 8

Проснувшись утром, Криденс испытал стойкое чувство дежавю, будто снова была пятница. Он повернулся набок, закутавшись в одеяло, и сладко прильнул к горячей подушке, прислушиваясь. Из-за толстой стены, разделявшей хозяйскую ванную Грейвса и его спальню, слабо доносилось приглушенное шипение душа, так что Криденс не спешил вставать, предвкушая долгое размеренное утро.

Занимался рассвет, и теплые солнечные лучи, отражаясь в окнах соседнего дома, крадучись забирались в комнату Криденса сквозь задернутые портьеры, наполняя ее мягким томным светом. Криденс неосознанно перенял привычку Грейвса зашторивать окна, находя особую магию в приятном полумраке, хотя обычно предпочитал тягучую легкость и простор.

Решительно откинув одеяло в сторону, чтобы не передумать, Криденс сел в постели, сонно потягиваясь, и вспомнил о подарке, который так до сих пор и не смотрел. Опустив босые ноги на пол, он подошел к пакету, оставленному вчера на столе, и, порывшись, достал оттуда простой запечатанный конверт с надписью «Криденс» на месте адресата. Он медленно провел большим пальцем по своему имени, едва заметно приподняв уголки губ, и надорвал конверт.

Криденс умел ходить тихо и легко. Возможно, тому виной была многолетняя практика жизни в приюте, когда он учился быть незаметным, но Грейвс иногда обнаруживал Криденса, который неслышно подкрадывался со спины и Бог знает сколько времени наблюдал за ним, пока его не обнаружат.

— Ты больше не включаешь музыку, когда готовишь, — отметил он и прыснул от смеха, когда Грейвс, стоя на одной ноге, а другой упираясь в колено, вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Господи! — выдохнул Грейвс, взмахнув деревянной лопаткой. — Заведи себе привычку стучать или покашливать. Скажи спасибо, что я не в каком-нибудь убойном отделе, а то тогда у меня бы была автоматическая реакция устранить источник опасности.

Грейвс смерил его суровым сосредоточенным взглядом и отвернулся.

— А я опасен? — заулыбался Криденс, упершись локтями в стол.

— Да, — припечатал Грейвс. — Пусть даже сейчас выглядишь мило.

— Мило? — ахнул Криденс.

Грейвс прикусил себе язык, радуясь, что, во всяком случае, он стоит к Криденсу спиной, и не видно его лица. Хотя, по сути, в его словах не было ничего предосудительного.

— Да, мило, — согласился Персиваль, считая, что лучшая тактика – это нападение, а не идти на попятную.

— Ну... ладно, — уступил Криденс. Он молча достал вскрытый конверт и, помахав им в воздухе, положил на стол.

— Нравится? — обернувшись через плечо, оживился Грейвс, радуясь смене темы.

— Очень, — почему-то озадаченно ответил Криденс, пытаясь найти в безмятежном выражении лица Персиваля ответ на свой еще не озвученный вопрос. — Ты знаешь, что на билетах написано «Чикаго»? — наконец спросил он.

— Конечно, знаю, — спокойно кивнул Грейвс, и Криденс приоткрыл рот.

— Я поеду в Чикаго? — настороженно спросил он, догадавшись.

— Нет, — поправил его Грейвс, — мы поедем в Чикаго.

— Зачем?

— Считай это продолжением сюрприза, — хмыкнул Грейвс. — Там на билетах стоит дата, — он ткнул пальцем в конверт. — У тебя будут каникулы, а я возьму отпуск. Мне не помешает, наконец, отдохнуть.

Криденс некоторое время осмысливал сказанное, а потом подскочил к Грейвсу, обхватив его со спины, и обнял. Персиваль нерешительно потрепал его по голове свободной рукой, сдерживая предательскую улыбку.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Криденс, преисполненный энтузиазма, и разорвал объятия. Грейвс задумчиво кивнул ему в ответ. — Кстати, — юноша осторожно вклинился в его мысли, кивнув на плиту, — у тебя подгорает бекон.

— Ах ты, черт! — всполошился Грейвс, сдернув потрескивавшую кипящим жиром сковороду.

— Рассказывай, что тебе подарили, — попросил Грейвс после того, как они чудом спасли завтрак и переместились в столовую. — Если честно, я переживал, что Ньют вручит тебе какую-нибудь живность.

— Почему? — удивился Криденс, методично накалывая зеленый горошек на зубья вилки.

— Это в его духе, разве нет? — фыркнул Грейвс, и Криденс нахмурил брови. — Нет, не смотри так, — продолжил он с напускным возмущением. — В моем доме не будет никаких животных.

— В нашем доме, — сварливо поправил его Криденс, хитро посмотрев на Грейвса.

— А в нашем тем более, — подтвердил он, изображая сурового воспитателя, но Криденса его возмущенный вид, казалось, только забавлял. — Ну, так что тебе подарили?

— Ньют берет меня в океанариум, Тина подарила свитер ручной вязки… Ты знал, что она вяжет? — спросил он, и Грейвс покачал головой. — Куинни – парфюм, а Якоб плащ и маску Призрака Оперы. Говорит, что если я не буду в этом пробоваться в октябре в школьный театр, то у меня хотя бы будет готовый наряд для Хэллоуина, — поведал Криденс и, весело посмотрев на Грейвса, сделал большой глоток сока.

— Думаю, тебе бы больше пошла роль Рауля, — пожав плечами, заметил Грейвс, и Криденс наклонился к столу, заглядывая ему в лицо снизу вверх.

— Думаешь, я не справлюсь? Во мне недостаточно тьмы? Я же опасен, — напомнил он, усмехнувшись.

— Призрак – это довольно избито. Как думаешь, сколько человек на прослушивании берутся за него? — резонно заметил Грейвс, радуясь, что в свое время посмотрел Призрака Оперы и понимал, о чем речь.

— Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation... — проникновенно затянул Криденс, прикрыв глаза и едва не переходя на хрипловатый шепот. — Darkness stirs and wakes imagination... Silently the senses abandon their defences...*

Грейвс заворожено смотрел, как Криденс тщательно выдыхает каждое слово, делая в строчках по-змеиному шипящие акценты, и готов был поклясться, что мысленно юноша сейчас блуждает во мраке подвалов театра среди массивных канделябров, унизанных десятками горящих свечей.

Все прекратилось так же резко, как и началось. Криденс выпрямился и довольно посмотрел на Грейвса, но тут заметил его отстраненный взгляд.

— Что, так плохо? — искренне расстроился он. — Ты отрешился.

— Плохо? — удивился Грейвс, прогоняя наваждение. — Нет, все отлично.

Криденса это явно не убедило, и он вернулся к завтраку.

— Правда, у тебя здорово получилось, — попытался переубедить его Грейвс, и тот равнодушно покивал, внезапно увлекшись остывавшим на тарелке беконом.

— Ты говорил, что тебе понадобится сегодня машина, — внезапно напомнил Криденс, не поднимая глаз на Персиваля, недоумевавшего, что же опять он сделал не так.

— Хочешь, чтобы я уехал? — хмыкнул он в ответ, расценив реплику как вежливое пожелание остаться одному. — Нет, это был тактический маневр. Я просто не хотел оставлять ее там.

— То есть… сегодня ты на целый день дома? — уточнил Криденс, наконец посмотрев в глаза Грейвсу.

— Если ты не возражаешь, — насмешливо фыркнул мужчина, и Криденс вместо ответа скорчил шутливо-презрительную рожицу.

Грейвс окончательно был вымотан за прошедшую неделю и прекрасно понимал, что дальше в таком темпе не продержится, если не возьмет перерыв. В управлении полиции к этому отнеслись с пониманием, да и начальник отметил, что вид у него в последнее время, как у человека, накопившего месячный недосып.

Поддаться увлечениям Криденса и взять билеты на постановку Грейвсу показалось естественным, вот только Нью-Йорк его уже начал порядком угнетать. Ему хотелось смены обстановки, новых впечатлений, и потому уехать куда-нибудь, например в тот же Чикаго, казалось довольно привлекательной и логичной идеей.

Он прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что делал и говорил вчера, каким бы странным не могло показаться его поведение. Две порции виски не сумели сбить его с толку, зато будто распахнули сознание, приводя разум в смятение перед чем-то новым и неизвестным. Грейвс в мельчайших подробностях помнил разговор с Криденсом в беседке и был смущен мыслями о том, как чуть ли не в открытую пялился на парня. Именно так: не смотрел, как обычно, а подмечал перемены в эмоциях, изучал черты лица. Грейвс был строг к себе и своим чувствам. Он всегда руководствовался тем, что надо действовать согласно ощущениям и желаниям, а не воздвигать бесчисленные теории, как это обычно делал Криденс, после тратя силы на метания в поисках оптимального варианта решения и не позволяя себе с головой положиться на эмоции и интуицию.

Но теперь Грейвс разделял его тактику. Он и сам пока не очень представлял, что чувствовал, и как можно свои ощущения охарактеризовать. Это, скорее, походило на вспышки эмоций, чем какие-то четко обличенные в слова чувства, но, тем не менее, он прекрасно понимал, чего желал для Криденса, не задумываясь над тем, что хотел для себя.

Персиваль очень привязался к нему – он стал неотъемлемой частью его жизни, с легкостью завоевав доверие и любовь, стал смыслом того, чтобы просыпаться по утрам и действовать на благо их обоих.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Этим утром Грейвс долго лежал в горячей душной постели без сна, прежде чем встать, думая над словами Куинни, сказанными все в той же треклятой беседке. Он был согласен с ней от начала и до конца, как бы ни ерепенился вчера, ощетинившись сарказмом и напускным безразличием.

Криденс всю жизнь рос без любви и тепла, и со стороны Грейвса было важно не только показать свое расположение делом, но и словами, смести растерянность, которая наверняка возникала в его светлой, но, несомненно, упрямой и мнительной голове, не оставить места для очередных бессмысленных теорий. А сделать это можно было только говоря открыто и напрямую.

Но было в чувствах, которые испытывал Персиваль, что-то еще, что-то неосязаемое, неуловимое, как дым, который пытаешься удержать пальцами.

Грейвс никогда не относил себя к кинестетикам – он довольно спокойно относился к прикосновениям, не придавая большого значения ответным действиям. И в чем-то тактильное общение было для него своеобразным профессиональным тестом на доверие.

Персиваль иногда намеренно прикасался к своим подопечным (как простой, ничем не примечательный термин сразу бросал печальную тень на их отношения с Криденсом) с дурными наклонностями – похлопывал их по спине, плечу и отмечал реакцию на свои действия. Некоторые не реагировали никак, иные недоверчиво смотрели, напрягались, отводили взгляд. Грейвс запоминал их эмоции, чтобы иметь представление, на какой стадии доверия они находились. Он на подсознательном уровне применял этот метод и к Криденсу, особенно в самом начале, когда хотел убедиться, верит ли он ему и его словам. Вот только Криденс не имел совершенно никакого отношения к тем подросткам, с которыми Грейвсу приходилось иметь дело. Он даже, скорее, боялся вторгаться в его зону комфорта, которую считал неприкосновенной.

По всей видимости, именно после того, как Криденс начал не только принимать объятия, но и дарить их, эксперимент Грейвса разрешился сам собой, и мужчина невольно бросил эту затею. Вот только Криденс по-прежнему был рядом с ним и нуждался во внимании – он впустил другого человека в свой мир, принял его таким, каков он был, открыл свою суть, не боясь со стороны Грейвса осуждений. Они вдвоем проделали великую работу, что было бы просто преступлением позволить зачахнуть этой ответной реакции.

Грейвс бы с огромным удовольствием хотел последовать собственному совету, если бы перед ним не вставала непреодолимая преграда.

Ему сложно было найти ответ на то, в какой момент он это заметил, но ответные объятья Криденса волновали его душевный покой сильнее, чем должны были. Каждый раз его сердце замирало на миг, пропуская удар, когда его обхватывали сильные худые руки. Объятия Криденса не длились долго, но оттого ценились выше. Становились желаннее.

Наверно так и должно было быть, понимая, какие разительные перемены произошли с ними за этот год, но Грейвс не мог отделаться от мысли, что за этим кроется что-то еще.

Как червоточина, разъедавшая спелый яблочный плод, его грызли сомнения. Впервые на памяти Персиваля Грейвса он боролся с собой, вместо того, чтобы уступить эмоциям.

Вчера Куинни с завидным упрямством говорила ему о любви, и его смутила эта прямолинейность, оттого и срабатывал защитный механизм. Он подсознательно пытался уклониться от откровенного ответа. Грейвс жил не первый день на земле – он влюблялся, был женат, ему было прекрасно известно, как зарождаются чувства. Он знал боль и огорчения и необъяснимое желание не отпускать от себя человека, который причинял тебе боль, но ты не способен был отказаться от него. Любил ли Грейвс Криденса? Конечно, любил. Вопрос стоял только в том, что стоило подразумевать под этой любовью.

Разумеется, Куинни не прятала в своих словах что-то между строк, какое-то потайное дно, но Грейвс знал себя, знал, как каждый раз развивались его чувства, и это откровенно пугало.

Кажется, он перенял от Криденса его склонность к сомнениям и неопределенности. Возможно, ему и правда стоило думать обо всем поменьше, положившись на внутреннее чутье…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Удобно расположившись в гостиной перед телевизором, Грейвс понадеялся спокойно провести день, забив себе голову какой-нибудь посторонней ерундой, но Криденс был неумолим.

Он заглянул в комнату, оценивая обстановку, и минут через десять появился уже полностью одетым, разве что не успев еще застегнуть куртку.

— Идешь? — спросил Криденс, стоя на пороге. Его решительный вид ясно давал понять, что он не примет возражений, но Грейвс бы не был Грейвсом, если хотя бы для порядка не стал упираться.

— Там скоро начнется футбол, — с досадой возразил он, сведя брови «домиком» и махнув рукой в направлении экрана.

— Кому ты рассказываешь? Ты не смотришь футбол, — самодовольно хмыкнул Криденс, сложив руки на груди. — Пойдем, прогуляемся. Я хочу на воздух.

Грейвс со стоном неохотно поднялся с дивана и раздраженно нажал на пульте красную кнопку, чтобы выключить телевизор.

— Сам виноват, — беспечно пожал плечами Криденс. — Ты привил мне любовь к прогулкам, теперь я не могу без них жить.

— Твоя взяла, — всплеснул руками Грейвс.

Тот факт, что у Криденса до сих пор не было друзей его возраста, накладывал на Грейвса особую ответственность – ему самому приходилось быть всеми этими друзьями. Конечно, у парня была Куинни, которая с радостью всюду брала его с собой, или Ньют, который, будучи магистром последнего курса, с удовольствием проводил время со школьником, но все же обязанность составлять компанию на вылазки в город в первую очередь ложилась на Персиваля.

Ему нравилось гулять с Криденсом, они отлично проводили время, даже просто слоняясь по улицам и разговаривая обо всем и одновременно ни о чем, но, несмотря на это, между ними были принципиальные различия. Криденс был молод и жаждал впечатлений, Грейвс довлел к покою в своей предсказуемой на годы вперед жизни.

Тем не менее, в душе Грейвс был счастлив: именно это живое и всепоглощающее любопытство и не давало ему зачахнуть в собственном болоте. Возможно, он всю свою жизнь и искал кого-то вроде Криденса, кто бы подталкивал его вперед, наполняя жизнь новыми эмоциями и событиями.

Уже привычной дорогой они добрались до Центрального парка, изредка о чем-то переговариваясь, но в основном каждый был погружен в собственные мысли. Грейвса это печалило: неоднозначные и непривычные мысли, которые вертелись у него в голове с прошлого вечера, вновь накинулись на него, как голодная стая волков на еще живого, истекающего кровью оленя.

Грейвс поежился от собственных ассоциаций и вжался всем телом в легкую куртку, которая не сильно спасала на прохладном осеннем ветру.

Криденс был непривычно молчалив, и Грейвс совершенно не представлял, о чем можно было завести разговор. В этот самый момент он казался самому себе невообразимо скучным, хотя с другой стороны никто и не говорил, что ему нужно изображать из себя клоуна. Снова эта двойственность, снова сомнения, панические метания в поисках верного решения. Криденс влиял на обычно стойкого и уверенного в себе Грейвса сильнее, чем можно было даже предполагать.

Возможно, им и следовало остаться дома, но стоило Персивалю оказаться под сводом еще зеленых крон, ощутить гармонию природы, как дурные мысли словно по волшебству отступили прочь и затаились где-то глубоко внутри его души, алчуще ожидая своего часа, но не рискуя пока нападать.

— Ты задумчивый в последнее время, — меланхолично заметил Криденс, опершись на перила замка Бельведер**. Остановившимся взглядом он смотрел на ничем не тревожимую гладь пруда и словно растворялся в этой покойной атмосфере, а его черты казались зыбкими на фоне хмурого октябрьского неба.

— Поэтому я и беру отпуск, — напомнил Грейвс, повиснув на перилах и всматриваясь в печальный пейзаж, словно хотел отыскать то, что видел там Криденс, стоящий рядом с ним.

— А почему Чикаго? — склонив голову, пытливо спросил Криденс, смотря на лицо Грейвса из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

— Я никогда там не был. А еще знаю, что в Парк-Ридже отличный театр, — просто ответил Грейвс. — Ты же у нас теперь знаток искусства.

Криденс тихо фыркнул, и Грейвс против воли улыбнулся, почувствовав легкий тычок локтем в плечо.

— К тому же мне показалось, что Нью-Йорк мог тебе уже опостылеть, хочется побывать в каком-то месте, с которым не будет связано мрачных ассоциаций, — добавил Грейвс, не отрывая взгляда от пасмурного неба и зубьев небоскребов, ощетинившихся вдоль кромки парка.

— Может быть, — согласился Криденс, склонившись ниже и почти распластавшись по перилам.

— Тебя тоже что-то тревожит, — осторожно заметил Грейвс, вспоминая слова Куинни. Кожа зудела от того, как просто было бы сейчас протянуть руку, обнять Криденса за плечи и стоять рядом, уже не обращая внимания на пруд, и небо, и город, выглядывавший из-за крон деревьев, сосредоточившись на тепле чужого тела, стоящего вплотную. Это было так легко осуществить, и так сложно было решиться...

Грейвс вспоминал, как они стояли на пронизанном ветрами мосту, смотря в сторону статуи Свободы, как он заключил Криденса в объятия, и тот совершенно не возражал. Так что же изменилось в Грейвсе теперь?

Он воображал, что Криденс тоже ждал чего-то, его путанные ощущения вновь скалили зубы, готовые наброситься в любой момент.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — нарушил молчание Криденс, и Грейвс, вновь прокручивающий в голове одни и те же мысли, уже забыл, что что-то спрашивал.

— Ты выглядишь мрачно, будто уже вживаешься в роль Призрака, — решил пошутить Грейвс, и Криденс криво улыбнулся.

— Не мрачнее тебя, — подметил он, сосредоточенно смотря вперед, словно сдерживал себя от того, чтобы повернуть голову. — Если тебя загримировать, то ты больше сойдешь за Батлеровского Призрака.

Грейвс решил не продолжать эту мысль, потому что по-честному, на Рауля Криденс походил меньше всего, а поддавшаяся и завороженная неизвестностью Кристина – это бы было слишком грубым сравнением с его стороны.

Какого черта он вообще об этом думает?..

— Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour... — словно издеваясь, тихо напел Криденс, подобравшись, и уперся локтями в перила, не обращая внимания на то, что происходило вокруг. — Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender... Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light - and listen to the music of the night...***

Криденс замолчал, словно его оборвали в самом конце строчки, и оркестр в его голове внезапно прекратил играть.

— Ты же хотел услышать, как я пою, — напомнил Криденс с кривой улыбкой. — Вот тебе мое акапелла. 

Нью-Йорк стремительно накрывал вечер, и Грейвсу казалось, что и он тоже растворяется в сумраке, отвернувшись от холодного бесчувственного света.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Лучше всего на свете Криденс умел быть незаметным, что удивительно разнилось с его говорливостью, пренебрежением к правилам и желанием быть в центре внимания.

Все оставшиеся выходные он провел в своей комнате, куда не отваживался заходить Грейвс. Это была его личная башня Одиночества, оплот, надежная крепость, способная укрыть от внешнего мира и дать приют и покой истерзанной мыслями и подозрениями душе.

Криденс не был глуп и всегда внимательно относился к мелочам, пытаясь по фактам выстроить картину действительности. От него не укрылось, что бы там Персиваль себе не думал, что между ними повисло напряжение и недопонимание.

Грейвс стал угрюм и неразговорчив, что в корне отличалось от Грейвса, которого он узнал во время жизни в приюте. Тот Грейвс был улыбчив и приветлив, он без лишних слов заряжал нелюдимого Криденса энергией и, казалось, мог бы разговорить и мертвеца.

Ему было совестно за столь эгоистичные мысли, но он скучал по _тому_ Грейвсу и отчаянно хотел его вернуть. Абсурдное желание, ведь он оставался все тем же человеком. Криденс старательно запрещал себе думать в подобном ключе, но ничего не мог поделать, потому что образ прежнего Грейвса невольно вставал в его мыслях.

На происходящее у него напрашивался единственный логичный ответ – Персиваль был таким, потому что отдавал себя полностью во время их непродолжительных встреч. Но теперь, постоянно находясь рядом, он словно аккумулировал свою внутреннюю энергию, не растрачивая ее понапрасну, чтобы не истощиться окончательно. Криденсу отчаянно хотелось помочь ему, но единственным разумным вариантом было просто не беспокоить и давать Грейвсу возможность побыть наедине с собой. Он честно пытался именно так и поступать, но ему было невыносимо оставаться подолгу без Грейвса, и это было самым ужасным.

Он отчетливо видел себя капризным и докучливым маленьким ребенком, не дающим покоя, отчаянно требующего внимания и ласки. Криденс ненавидел себя за эту неутолимую потребность в другом человеке. Грейвс врос ему под кожу, стал неотделимой частью его существования, занимал его мысли... Криденс даже носил его фамилию! Разве можно чувствовать себя столь беспомощным без другого человека? Разве можно сметь желать получить себе этого самого человека безраздельно, до самой последней капли?

Криденс чувствовал себя паршиво от этой зависимости, потому что знал, что не имеет права ничего требовать. Не больше, чем ему уже было дано. Он был благодарен Грейвсу за все, что тот для него делал, но, как обычно бывает, если что-то получаешь – отчаянно хочешь еще и еще.

Ему казалось разумным только одно решение – оборвать эту связь силой, последовать совету Грейвса и завести себе друзей по возрасту и статусу. Ведь Персиваль так упорно доказывал, что это нужно, а он, дурак, не слушал его, хотя ответ был так очевиден – им нужно было максимально сократить общение и часы, которые они проводили вместе. Может, тогда... тогда они снова потянутся друг к другу? И все станет, как и прежде.

«Не станет», — жестко пресекал Криденс отчаянные надежды слабого и безвольного сердца. — «Не станет».

Ему оставалось только тешить себя мыслями о каникулах, когда они фактически будут вынуждены находиться друг с другом, потому что тогда у него не останется возможностей и аргументов, чтобы быть порознь.

— Подвезти тебя в школу? — зевая, спросил Грейвс, пока Криденс зашнуровывал кроссовки, стоя на одном колене. — А то опоздаешь.

— Не опоздаю, — беспечно отозвался тот, поднявшись, и закинул на плечо рюкзак. Грейвс задумчиво сощурил глаза, но не стал возражать. — Увидимся вечером. И еще я задержусь после учебы, так что буду позже, — напоследок сказал он, но, так и не дождавшись ответной реакции, выскочил за дверь.

Грейвс задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед, держа кружку с почти остывшим кофе, прежде чем до него дошел смысл сказанного.

Стоило Криденсу выйти из лифта, как тут же раздался звонок.

— Где задержишься? — сходу спросил Персиваль, едва Криденс приложил телефон к уху. В одно мгновение ему сделалось гадко, но одновременно он почувствовал себя польщенным, едва удержавшись от улыбки.

Но отчего Грейвс будто избегает его, когда они вдвоем? Хочет, чтобы он был под боком, знать, что с ним все в порядке?

— В школе. Проект по химии, — ответил Криденс правду. Он не собирался врать, заставляя Грейвса переживать и чувствовать себя виноватым, но и сидеть, сложа руки, не собирался.

— Ладно, — уступил тот. — Но не задерживайся допоздна.

— Не буду, — пообещал Криденс. Он не врал Грейвсу. Так почему же чувствовал себя самым большим на свете лжецом?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Грейвс не хотел возвращаться домой, зная, что там его никто не ждет. Когда рутина успела сдуть с их отношений магический флер, оставив обнаженными на растерзание ничего не значащим вещам?

Он физически не мог снова находиться в пустой холодной квартире, слушая разрывающую перепонки тишину. Ему было сложно разобраться в себе, что случалось довольно редко, ибо от природы он был дьявольски упрям и своеволен. Он легко бы послал к черту все свои не поддающиеся объяснению чувства, если бы знал, что Криденсу комфортно. Вот только Грейвс знал, что это не так.

Криденс снова замыкался в себе, и вытащить его наружу на этот раз будет намного сложнее. Одно дело, когда ты только привыкаешь к человеку и подпускаешь ближе, но совершенно другое, когда успел хорошо изучить чужие привычки и, составив представление, знаешь, чего ожидать.

— Персиваль! — громогласно проскандировал Перлман, неизменно полируя бокалы сухим полотенцем, стоило Грейвсу переступить порог Finnegan’s Wake. — Пикетт, пинту Гиннесса.

Грейвс молча уселся за барную стойку, будто рассчитывая на компанию, хотя ему совершенно не хотелось обсуждать посторонние вещи, да еще с человеком, который вряд ли воспримет его слова всерьез. «Вот Куинни бы поняла», — невольно отметил он про себя, но уж кого, а эту проницательную девушку посвящать в свои проблемы не хотелось. Грейвс невольно подумал о теплых отношениях, которые у нее сложились с Криденсом, и его кольнула ревность – вот уж кому тот не побоялся бы излить душу.

Перлман поставил перед Грейвсом пинту Гиннесса и уперся ладонями в столешницу, с плохо скрываемым любопытством смотря на него.

— Как ваше доверие? — ухмыляясь, спросил он.

— Пошатнулось, — неохотно признался Грейвс, приложившись к холодному пиву.

— Трудности всегда преследуют на каждом шагу, — философски заметил Рон.

— В моем воображении все выглядело проще, — откровенно сказал Грейвс, стыдливо понимая, что это больше похоже на жалобу, и он говорит слишком очевидные и примитивные вещи, но не было мочи держать это дальше в себе.

— На деле оно всегда так кажется, — подтвердил Перлман, и Грейвсу показалось, что он изменился в лице, а в глазах затаилась грусть. — Воспитание – дело трудное, но благодарное. Вы, Персиваль, взяли себе уже взрослого, сформировавшего свои взгляды парня. Неудивительно, что он себе на уме, и вам сложнее найти к нему подход в отличие от… малыша, если бы сами лепили из него то, что хотели.

Грейвс на некоторое время задумался над его словами. Так ли это было важно для них с Криденсом? Ведь у него и в мыслях подобного не возникало, он проникся симпатией к самому Криденсу, и уже после к нему пришло осознание, что он хотел бы забрать его с собой.

— У нас все, скорее, наоборот, Рон, — наконец возразил Грейвс, смотря на него поверх кромки бокала. — Сначала возникла привязанность, а потом уже… Я изначально и не думал никого усыновлять.

Перлман склонил могучую голову, что-то прикидывая в уме, и улыбнулся Грейвсу широкой улыбкой, демонстрируя ряд крупных зубов.

— Тогда вам будет проще прийти к взаимопониманию. Не мною будет сказано, хотя и говорят, что бармены – отличные психологи, — усмехнулся он. — Вам надо больше говорить о том, что думаете.

— Говорить, — хохотнул Грейвс. — О, я пытаюсь поговорить, но он такой скрытный. Мне приходится каждый раз заниматься гаданием на кофейной гуще.

— Эй, — нахмурился Рон, недоверчиво на него посмотрев. — Персиваль, вы полицейский и работаете с подростками. Кому как не вам разговорить парня?

Грейвс мрачно усмехнулся в ответ. Если бы ему было так просто найти подход к Криденсу... С ним нельзя действовать, используя аналогичные приемы, только чуткость и такт. В одном Рон был прав – Грейвс имел многолетнюю практику и понимал психологию подростков. Вот только Криденс уже был сознательно слишком взрослым для его устаревших методов, хоть временами и продолжал вести себя, как упрямый ребенок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Phantom Of The Opera Эндрю Ллойда Уэббера, отрывок из The Music of the Night. Перевод взят из субтитров к фильму:
> 
> Ночь прознает, будит ощущенья,  
> Тайной мгла живит воображенье  
> Тени обступают, в чувства жизнь вдыхают...
> 
> **Замок Бельведер в Центральном парке, построен в 1869 году, выполнял функцию смотровой площадки, в переводе с итальянского означает «красивый вид».
> 
> ***The Phantom Of The Opera Эндрю Ллойда Уэббера, отрывок из The Music of the Night. Перевод взят из субтитров к фильму:
> 
> Тихо, кротко ночь раскроет полог.  
> Слушай, чувствуй – этот миг столь дорог...  
> Будоражит зря отблеск суетного дня,  
> Он подобен тленью тающей свечи,  
> Что меркнет в блеске музыки ночи...


	9. Chapter 9

Грейвс решил выбрать оборонительную тактику – переждать, прекратить задавать вопросы, неизменно остающиеся без ответа. Возможно, тогда между ними возникнет хрупкое согласие, они молча придут к соглашению, и им будет проще понять друг друга.

— Как в школе? — громко спросил он, услышав хлопок входной двери, и взглянул на часы – было уже около девяти.

— Нормально, — громко ответил Криденс, и Грейвс задумчиво поджал губы, мысленно готовясь к неизвестности.

Он пришел спустя несколько минут, жуя сэндвич, и плюхнулся рядом с Грейвсом на диван, вытянув длинные ноги.

— Что смотришь? — спросил он, меланхолично кивнув на экран, когда в рекламном блоке мелькнула заставка Дискавери.

— Ничего особенного, я работал, — Грейвс продемонстрировал ноутбук. — Просто мне показалось, что тут слишком тихо, вот я и включил его. Для компании.

Криденс тихо хмыкнул и понимающе кивнул, откусив от сэндвича.

— Хэй, не порти аппетит, — велел Грейвс и, выдернув из рук остолбеневшего парня сэндвич, отправил остатки в рот. — Я заказал пиццу, — объяснил он.

Криденс всплеснул руками, признавая поражение, и в отместку отобрал пульт.

— От тебя пахнет пивом, — заметил он, косо посмотрев на Грейвса.

— И сэндвичем, — ухмыльнулся тот, и Криденс, едва сдержав смешок, закатил глаза.

Персиваль счел это небольшой победой и с воодушевлением пошел встречать курьера, перешагнув ноги Криденса, когда раздался звонок.

Они расположились прямо в гостиной на полу, и Грейвсу показалось, что его ребяческое поведение сделало свое дело – Криденс вновь улыбался, искренне, а не натянуто, как это обычно бывало в последнее время, когда он кривил губы, и даже с охотой рассказал про своего партнера по химии, с которым сидел в библиотеке.

— Никогда особенно не замечал его раньше, если это вообще возможно – быть незаметнее меня, — признался Криденс, пытаясь подцепить зубами свисающую с куска пиццы длинную нитку расплавившегося сыра.

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Грейвс, вытирая пальцы о салфетку. — Тебя сложно не заметить.

— Так или иначе, но Чарли оказался неплохим парнем.

— Я рад, что у тебя появилась компания, — улыбнулся Грейвс, но тут же сник, заметив, как Криденс понимающе хмыкнул и проницательно посмотрел ему в глаза, словно хотел проникнуть в его сознание и прочитать мысли.

— Ты ведь этого и хотел, да? — спросил он. — Чтобы у меня были друзья моего возраста.

— Нет, я хотел, чтобы ты не чувствовал себя одиноким в школе, — поправил Грейвс. Ему казалось, что они опять вступают на опасную тропу, и потому приложил все силы, чтобы не сказать ничего лишнего и не развязывать очередной бессмысленный спор. — Ты завтра вечером свободен? — вместо этого спросил он, желая перевести тему.

— Я иду к Куинни сразу после школы, — слизав с пальцев муку и масло, ответил Криденс, прежде чем пытливо уставиться на Грейвса. — А что? Ты... у тебя возникли какие-то планы?

— Нет, нет, — мотнул головой Персиваль, с досадой понимая, что у него и правда не было планов. В следующий раз, прежде чем спрашивать, нужно сначала что-то придумать... — Что будете делать? — спросил он, украдкой поглядывая на парня.

— Она зовет меня на пижамную вечеринку, — объяснил Криденс, растянувшись прямо на полу. — Еще будут Тина и Якоб.

Грейвс не знал, что возразить на это. Ему сразу сделалось неуютно от мысли, что он впервые с июля останется дома один. Три месяца, каких-то три месяца, а он уже не может представить, что значит одиночество.

— Что же, ты в надежных руках, — неохотно кивнул он, пытаясь изобразить на лице равнодушие вместо досады.

Криденс кивнул ему, взглянув на часы, и вдруг резко поднялся с места.

— Я в ванну, — сказал он, взглянув на сидящего на полу Грейвса рядом с полупустой коробкой пиццы. Криденсу сделалось не по себе, словно он уже уходил на целую ночь. — Уже поздно, — пояснил он больше самому себе, и Грейвс только кивнул, не смотря на него.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Криденс любил патио в доме Ковальски и Голдштейн. Он помнил, как летом, несмотря на недостаток света, там благоухали клумбы с цветами, которыми занималась Куинни. Порхали бабочки, пчелы собирали пыльцу, перелетая с бутона на бутон, и казалось, что ты попал в волшебный сад из «Снежной королевы».

Сейчас же стебли цветов были срезаны под корень, обнажив сухую землю, и патио погрузилось в темную непроглядную зелень. Рядом с небольшой террасой высились аккуратно подстриженные вечнозеленые туи, и можно было только догадываться, каким ярким пятном они будут смотреться зимой на фоне запорошенного снегом дворика.

Октябрь только занимался, и листья еще не успели окраситься в теплые цвета, так что беседка в дальнем конце патио походила на огромный замшелый валун. Криденс с нетерпением ждал, когда листья дикого винограда побагровеют, лишь по ночам начнет прихватывать первым морозом.

Он нашел Куинни в беседке и без спросу вошел внутрь, устроившись на скамейке. Девушка была задумчива, и в вечернем сумраке сложно было понять выражение ее лица, но когда Криденс, кутаясь в куртку, надетую поверх пижамы, устроился рядом с ней, она расцвела улыбкой, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей.

— Якоб сказал, ты ушла без пледа, — Криденс протянул Куинни покрывало, и она, благодарно приняв его, набросила на ноги.

Они сидели некоторое время в уютном молчании, слушая шум проносящихся автомобилей, и Криденс прикрыл глаза, растворяясь в уютном вечере, погружаясь внутрь себя и стараясь ни о чем не думать, пока его оцепенение не прервала Куинни.

— Как у вас дела с Персивалем? — спросила она, с любопытством склонив голову.

— Неплохо, — ответил Криденс, из последних сил цепляясь за ускользающую безмятежность.

Куинни по-доброму усмехнулась.

— Не морочь мне голову, милый, — попросила она, подтянув плед и накинув его на плечи. — Может, у меня и нет пока своих детей, зато я знаю, как выглядят притворщики.

— Я не притворщик, — уязвлено возразил Криденс, прекрасно зная, что Куинни права. — Правда, у нас все в порядке. На моих каникулах Персиваль возьмет отпуск, и мы поедем в Чикаго.

— И что вы там будете делать? — с вежливым интересом просила она.

— Пойдем в театр, посмотрим город, — пожал плечами Криденс, не до конца понимая, к чему этот разговор.

— Не раньше, чем вы разберетесь в себе. С таким настроем нельзя ехать куда-то вдвоем, — веско заметила девушка. — Вы сделаете друг другу только хуже.

— Разве это не должно, наоборот, сплотить нас? — искренне удивился Криденс, и Куинни красноречиво вздохнула.

— Не в этот раз, — она покачала головой. — Тогда это должна быть очень насыщенная приключениями и опасностями поездка, чтобы общее дело объединило вас вопреки разногласиям.

— Такое бывает только в книгах и фильмах, — фыркнул Криденс, поежившись, но вовсе не от холода.

— Вот именно, — подтвердила Куинни. — А теперь поведай мне, почему ты позвонил вчера вечером и попросил остаться у нас на ночь?

Криденс склонил голову, чтобы избежать прямого взгляда. Меньше всего ему хотелось признаваться в том, что он просто придумал предлог сбежать.

Он молчал, но Куинни, кажется, поняла все без слов.

— Тогда ответь мне на такой вопрос, — попросила она, пересев поближе к Криденсу, и накинула на него край пледа. — Как думаешь, почему Персиваль был таким мрачным на твой день рождения? Мы не так часто виделись раньше, но он явно был более разговорчивым и воодушевленным, чем сейчас.

— Ты тоже заметила, — Криденс почувствовал, что возможно сейчас сможет подобраться ближе к разгадке.

— Разумеется. Не забывай, что я в колледже занималась психологией, — важно сказала Куинни с таким видом, будто они втихаря сплетничали. — И все же, почему?

— Потому что он все свои силы тратит на работе, — уверенно произнес Криденс, пригревшись под пледом. — Растрачивает себя на своих подопечных…

— А, — глубокомысленно изрекла Куинни, и Криденс мысленно прикусил себе язык. — Сказать тебе, на что это похоже?

— Не уверен, что хочу знать ответ, — ссутулившись, пробормотал он, начиная догадываться, к чему клонит Куинни.

— Судя по твоему виду, ты все понял сам, — улыбнулась она. — Знаешь, как поступают двое людей, когда у них возникают проблемы?

Криденс промолчал, опустив глаза.

— Рассказывают о них друг другу и ищут решение сообща, — поведала Куинни, взяв его за руку под пледом, и крепко сжала. — Если искать решение порознь, то, скорее всего, это закончится недопониманием и катастрофой.

— И что, я должен сказать Персивалю, что он погружен в работу, а я скучаю по тому, как было раньше? — спросил он, недоверчиво посмотрев на Куинни. — Да я никогда в жизни не скажу такое, тем более ему.

— Кажется, я ошиблась, — с расстановкой произнесла она с извиняющейся полуулыбкой. — Ты понял меня неправильно, милый, — заключила она, и Криденс упрямо поджал губы.

— Может, вернемся в дом? — не особо надеясь на утвердительный ответ, взмолился он. — Здесь становится холодно.

— Ты сам сказал «подопечных», — не обращая внимания на мольбы, напомнила Куинни. — Кем ты официально являешься для Персиваля? — не отступала она, несмотря на то, что Криденс смотрел на нее тяжелым возмущенным взглядом исподлобья, будто его беспочвенно наказали.

— Подопечным, — подтвердил Криденс твердым голосом, перед этим шумно выдохнув носом, будто растревоженный зверь, готовящийся к атаке. — Я понял, ты пытаешься мне намекнуть, что я ревную к этим малолетним преступникам, — медленно проговорил он, сохраняя самообладание, хотя ему уже давно хотелось сбежать из беседки, которая невольно начала его угнетать, и он был не уверен, что захочет сюда возвращаться в ближайшее время.

— Но я не ревную к ним, — стоял на своем Криденс. — Это глупо, мы находимся в совершенно разных условиях.

— Тогда почему Персиваль такой измотанный? — вновь спросила Куинни.

— Потому что он… — начал было Криденс, но внезапно осекся. — Ладно, — усмехнулся он, и его глаза блеснули в темноте. — Это было ловко.

— По этой причине сегодня ты здесь, а не с ним? — мягко спросила Куинни, словно боялась спугнуть его.

— Мне кажется, нам надо побыть порознь, — неохотно признался Криденс, наблюдая за тусклыми лучами подсветки патио, проникавшими в беседку через прорехи между виноградными листьями.

— Ты не думал, — задумчиво произнесла Куинни, чуть сгорбившись и невольно копируя позу Криденса, — что Персиваль устает не из-за этого? Тебе не приходило в голову, что ваша отчужденность, твое нежелание делиться переживаниями и проблемами утомляет его в первую очередь? А не работа, которой он занимается уже много лет.

Криденс приоткрыл рот, не произнеся ни звука, и сидел с видом, будто Куинни только что отвесила ему пощечину. Он едва не задохнулся от этих слов, сказанных так обыденно и естественно. Сердце словно выдрали из груди, и Криденсу показалось, что прямо в эту секунду он исчезнет, развеется, как дым, словно его никогда и не существовало. Слова Куинни царапали изнутри, как застрявший между ребрами нож.

— Я не знаю… у меня нет слов, — с трудом произнес он, закрыв глаза, и надавил на веки подушечками пальцев, так что перед ним заплясал калейдоскоп белого света, нарастая все сильнее и почти ослепляя. Было глупо говорить, что он испытывает вину перед Грейвсом и разочарование от своего поведения… единственное, чего хотелось сейчас больше всего – это провалиться под землю.

— Не вини себя, — попросила Куинни, обняв за плечи Криденса, на которого накатывало отчаяние. — У тебя мало опыта, и ты не знаешь, как поступить лучше. Это придет со временем, я обещаю.

Криденс согласно закивал в ее объятиях, хотя не верил в правдивость ее слов, но сейчас надо было убедить себя и Куинни, что все поправимо.

— Персиваль меня не простит, — тихо произнес он, склонив голову.

— Разумеется, простит, милый, — вздохнула Куинни, придержав сползающий плед. — Сделаем вот как, — сказала она, и Криденс поднял на нее остановившийся взгляд. — Сейчас ты переоденешься, сядешь в такси и поедешь домой.

— Думаешь, я готов к разговору? — настороженно произнес он, сомневаясь в разумности идеи.

— Не готов, — согласилась Куинни и почему-то улыбнулась. — Но зато ты будешь дома. А завтра вам с Персивалем надо будет многое обсудить.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

За окном вновь мелькали огни, совсем как неделю назад, но если тогда Криденс был сосредоточен, не отвлекаясь от дороги, то теперь у него была возможность расслабиться и подумать.

Куинни была излишне напориста, когда дело касалось чувств, пусть и чужих, но она донесла до него мысль, озвучить которую он бы для себя никогда не решился. Она попыталась внушить ему уверенность, что Грейвс не отвернется от него, хотя Криденса до сих пор раздирали сомнения, но выбора у него не было. Если не прекратить это сейчас самому, оно не закончится никогда. Пусть Грейвс сердится, пусть даже кричит, пусть перестанет с ним разговаривать, но ему казалось, что это не сможет продолжаться долго. Отчего-то он смутно верил, что это еще не конец.

Криденс убеждал себя, что Грейвс не откажется от него хотя бы потому, что обещал не прогонять. И, черт возьми, Криденс готов умолять его простить за тот дурдом, что он устроил, хоть его безрассудным поступкам и нет оправдания.

Грейвс был для него самым дорогим человеком в этом мире, а он собственноручно делал только больнее тому, кого любил.

Криденс любил Грейвса, в этом не было сомнений. Он не знал, как должна выглядеть любовь на самом деле, когда проживаешь ее, а не смотришь со стороны. То, что описывала Куинни однажды – готовность жертвовать, желание просыпаться по утрам, осознание того, что не сможешь без этого человека, – Криденс признавал, что чувствовал все в точности именно так, хотя эти чувства и пугали его. Но дальше обманывать себя и отказываться от правды было бессмысленно. Ему становилось тягостно вдали от Грейвса. И чем же Криденс занимался последние недели? Старательно убегал от того, кто был ему нужен? Какой самонадеянный идиот.

Оранжевый свет уличных фонарей полз по рукам Криденса, гадавшего, с чего бы следовало начать разговор. Сразу же после тяжелой беседы с Куинни он решил, что расскажет Грейвсу все. Вообще все, чтобы облегчить душу и начать все заново, если тот позволит. Криденс поведает и о своих беспочвенных подозрениях, где ему не хватило сообразительности, чтобы сложить два плюс два, и о тяготах в приюте, и даже о поцелуе. А еще он скажет, что готов на любые лишения, только бы искупить свою вину. Он оказался жесток и эгоистичен по отношению к ним обоим, как бы ни было неприятно это признавать.

Поднявшись на десятый этаж, Криденс тихонько вошел в квартиру, по привычке внимательно прислушиваясь. В гостиной тихо болтал телевизор, на часах было уже начало двенадцатого, и Криденс немного удивился тому, что Грейвс еще не спал.

Разувшись и стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, он осторожно отворил дверь в гостиную и, улыбнувшись, вошел, не решаясь приблизиться: Грейвс спал на диване, устроив голову на подлокотнике. Пульт соскользнул на пол из безвольно свисающей руки, рядом на журнальном столике лежал раскрытый ноутбук, а по телевизору мелькали красоты Аляски. Грейвс лежал, поджав ноги и по-детски обняв себя руками, будто замерз. Волосы примялись и смешно торчали, а между сведенных к переносице бровей залегла складка. Криденс тихо отступил назад, чтобы не разбудить его, и сходил в спальню за одеялом.

Вернувшись, он осторожно накрыл Грейвса, неотрывно смотря на него и подмечая, не изменится ли выражение его лица, а потом подобрал с пола пульт и выключил телевизор. Внезапно наступившая тишина потревожила Грейвса, и он завозился во сне, не размыкая глаз. Криденс замер, затаив дыхание, но тот не проснулся. Тогда он отважился на цыпочках прокрасться до выключателя, и гостиная, наконец, погрузилась во мрак.

Криденс думал уйти, но что-то держало его. Грейвс тихо и размеренно дышал, уютно пригревшись под одеялом, и он решился подойти ближе, чтобы закрыть крышку раздражающе мерцавшего во тьме ноутбука.

Приблизившись, он вновь посмотрел на лицо Грейвса. Он был таким безмятежным и расслабленным, что Криденс невольно залюбовался и присел на журнальный столик рядом с компьютером.

Он никогда не думал о том, что Грейвс красив. Он признавал это, но никогда еще эта мысль не звучала в его голове так четко и громогласно. Почти полтора месяца в школе многое изменили в восприятии Криденса. В самом начале своего познания он был озадачен, как девушки из старших классов тщательно следили за собой, желая понравиться популярным ребятам, как многие парни продумывали свой образ, чтобы казаться крутыми и значимыми. Криденс невольно хотел походить на них, соответствовать, чтобы не выбиваться из общей канвы, но считал, что это слишком высокая для него планка. С Тиной, Куинни, Ньютом и Якобом в этом плане ему было намного проще.

Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока однажды в столовой две девушки, подозрительно переглядываясь, не напросились сесть рядом с ним. Вначале он недоумевал из-за их поведения и, вернувшись домой, даже долго вглядывался в зеркало, пытаясь понять, не сочли ли они его просто посмешищем? Но ведь тогда они бы не подсели к нему, разве нет?

С того момента Криденс, до сих пор никому даже словом не намекнувший о своем прошлом (да и кому бы он мог об этом рассказать?), страстно желал быть как все. Теперь он наблюдал не только за своими взрослыми друзьями, но и изучал поведение сверстников, пусть общение с ними и не вызывало у него восторга.

Криденс хотел нравиться, и в первую очередь самому себе. Он и раньше наблюдал за переменами, произошедшими с ним, но теперь это приобрело немного другой оттенок. Еще со дня рождения Грейвса он начал следить за собой, взглянув на своего заступника и друга другими глазами. Криденс контролировал осанку, каждый раз напоминая себе выпрямить спину, хотя поначалу тело недовольно отзывалось на перемены и норовило вновь рабски склониться, стремясь стать незаметнее. До тех пор, пока не заметил, что его новая манера держать себя не превратилась в привычку.

Он всегда был любопытен, и новый жизненный аспект не мог укрыться от него. Криденс видел сотни людей, он познавал красоту не только внутреннюю, но и внешнюю, и не мог не признавать, что Грейвс был красив, особенно сейчас, когда не хмурился, не смотрел на него, сдерживая невысказанные вопросы, а был умиротворен.

Криденс никогда прежде не видел Грейвса спящим. Они встречались уже в коридоре или за завтраком, во время утренних сборов, но сейчас возможность наблюдать за ним имела свое особое очарование, хоть он и знал, что наблюдать за спящими – дурной тон.

Задержав дыхание, Криденс украдкой протянул руку, желая прикоснуться, но застыл на полпути и вместо того, чтобы убрать упавшую на лоб прядь волос, подтянул одеяло повыше.

— Прости меня, — прошептал он вместо «спокойной ночи» и попятился прочь из гостиной.

Криденс долго лежал без сна, возясь под одеялом. Постель была слишком жаркой, и ему пришлось несколько раз перевернуть подушку и одеяло, чтобы ткань остыла. Он пытался отключить голову, укладываясь то на один бок, то на другой, на живот, вытянув руки под голову, но все было безрезультатно. Что самое странное – мыслей как таковых тоже не было. Обычно беспокойно бросающийся от одной идеи к другой, сейчас Криденс не тревожился ни о чем, даже о завтрашнем дне, который обещал принести массу болезненных минут. Он просто лежал и смотрел в потолок, представляя себе спящего Грейвса. Криденс думал, как поутру у него должны болеть мышцы после неудобного положения, но ни за что не отважился бы сейчас потревожить его сон.

В конце концов, Криденс не выдержал и поднялся с кровати, чтобы выпить воды. Он мог бы дойти до ванны и утолить жажду прямо там из-под крана, но сейчас ему хотелось пробраться именно в кухню, где рядом как раз располагалась гостиная.

Он уже шел назад со стаканом воды, но взгляд зацепился за соседнюю дверь, и Криденс, скрепя сердце, тихонько приоткрыл ее. Грейвс продолжал мирно спать, повернувшись лицом к спинке и скомкав одеяло перед собой, так что спину покрывала только ткань футболки.

После короткой борьбы с собой Криденс убедился, что жизнь не будет так долго благосклонна к нему, и в этот раз он точно разбудит Персиваля. Упрямо поджав губы, он против воли прикрыл дверь и вернулся в постель, уже порядком успевшую остыть, пока его окончательно не сморило от переживаний сегодняшнего дня.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Поутру Грейвс терпеливо ждал, когда Криденс проснется. Он сразу догадался, что тот дома, когда, проснувшись, сначала обнаружил на полу перекрученное одеяло, а после увидел в прихожей кроссовки, в которых ушел Криденс.

— Непостоянный мальчишка, — покачал головой Грейвс, отправляясь готовить кофе.

Он не был сердит, его вообще было довольно сложно вывести из себя, разве что если для этого сильно постараться, к тому же он устал удивляться противоречивому поведению своего подопечного. Это больше выматывало, чем злило, и Грейвс втайне мечтал о том, когда неуемная подростковая энергия будет направлена в мирное русло, не добиваясь преждевременного появления у него седых волос.

Персиваль сидел на кухне прямо на подоконнике с кружкой кофе, наблюдая, как помещение наполняется солнечным светом, слепя в глаза, и каждые пару минут проверял время, прислушиваясь к шорохам в квартире. Грейвс так и не решил, какую тактику он выберет, надеясь, что Криденс своим ответом подскажет ему сам.

Сидя в тишине, он пил уже вторую кружку кофе и ждал, не решаясь перебраться в гостиную, когда услышал, как босые ступни прошлепали по полу. Грейвс прокрался к прихожей, притаившись за дверью столовой. Через минуту он услышал, как Криденс приблизился, словно шпион, к гостиной, и бесшумно открыл дверь.

— Доброе утро, — спокойным голосом сказал он, распахнув дверь, и Криденс вздрогнул, застыв на пороге гостиной. Круто развернувшись, он бегло взглянул на Грейвса, будто оценивал его настроение, и сглотнул ком в горле.

— Доброе утро, — эхом повторил он.

Между ними вновь повисло молчание – Криденс не знал, как начать разговор, а Грейвс не знал, имело ли смысл сейчас поучать его.

— Я вернулся вечером, — объяснил Криденс, стоя босиком на паркете в одной футболке и пижамных штанах и неуютно ежась.

— Я заметил, — подтвердил Грейвс, задумчиво покусывая нижнюю губу. Оказавшись рядом с Криденсом, он облокотился на дверь, ведущую к спальням. Юноша подозрительно молчал, сосредоточено уставившись на какую-то точку на стене, будто подбирал слова. — Хочешь поговорить? — спросил он, и Криденс инстинктивно помотал головой, но тут же хриплым спросонья голосом промолвил «хочу».

Грейвсу не нравилось такое начало разговора. Это походило на то, как если бы Криденс совершил что-то кошмарное и безуспешно пытался объясниться с ним, будь то поцарапанная полицейская машина, убийство или разрушенная половина Нью-Йорка.

Грейвс сдался.

— Давай, иди завтракать, — не оборачиваясь, велел он, идя на кухню. — Если хочешь что-то сказать – скажешь, пытать я тебя не собираюсь.

Расслабившись, Криденс нежно улыбнулся, и пошел следом.

— Чур, кофе на тебе, — заявил Грейвс, роясь в холодильнике. Криденс кивнул и, налив в большую турку воды почти до самых краев, поставил ее на газ.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — спросил Криденс, и Персиваль, наконец, посмотрел на него.

— Плохо, — признался он, нарезая сыр. — Шея, спина, поясница – все затекло. Мог бы меня разбудить ради приличия.

— Я не хотел тебя беспокоить, — честно признался Криденс, искоса поглядывая на турку. Грейвс хмыкнул.

— Да, ты не хотел. Но иногда все же надо.

Криденс продолжал молчать, и Грейвс чувствовал себя тираном, окружившим своего воспитанника стеной запретов, хотя кто-то другой бы уже давно не выдержал анархии, что царила в их семье.

Грейвс занес нож над куском сыра и так и замер, почувствовав чужие ладони на своем животе. Криденс обнял его, прижавшись грудью к спине, и уткнулся подбородком в плечо.

— Прости меня, — попросил он. Грейвс застыл в его руках, не решаясь пошевелиться или как-то отреагировать.

Ощущать, как тебя обнимают столь покровительственно было... непривычно и странно. Обычно он сам обнимал подобным образом, но когда обнимают тебя, не умоляя остаться, а делая уязвимым и... Грейвс не мог подобрать слов. Ему вообще было трудно что-то понимать в этот момент. Он отложил нож, тяжело уронив ладонь на стол, в турке давно бурлила вода, выплескиваясь за края, но Криденс будто и не собирался его отпускать в отличие от тех кратких объятий, что были между ними раньше.

— Простишь? — прошептал Криденс, и Грейвса бросило в жар. Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь унять сердцебиение и дыхание, но прижимавшийся Криденс ему совсем в этом не помогал. Лицо пылало, грудь стеснило, но мужчина не решался отстраниться, как и отвечать, потому что тогда эти руки вокруг его талии исчезнут.

— За что мне тебя прощать? — слетело с пересохших губ, и Грейвс еще крепче зажмурился, пытаясь совладать с собой.

— За то, что был таким эгоистом, — признался Криденс, не разжимая рук, словно собирался не отпускать до тех пор, пока они не поговорят. В целом Грейвс был бы не против, потому что тогда им не пришлось бы смотреть друг другу в глаза, а ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы Криденс прочел в его взгляде что-то непозволительное.

— Больше не будешь? — хмыкнул Грейвс, и Криденс возмущенно засопел ему на ухо. — У тебя… вода кипит, — напомнил он, и руки вмиг исчезли. Он разочарованно обернулся, посмотрев на спину Криденса, насыпавшего в турку молотый кофе, и прочистил горло. — Я сейчас приду. Закинь пока что хлеб в тостер.

Стоило Грейвсу покинуть кухню, как Криденс тяжело выдохнул, свесив голову. Все его тело будто покалывало от пережитых ощущений, и ему показалось, что щеки горят. Он был уверен, что Грейвса напугали его объятия, и потому тот сбежал, но как… как он мог сопротивляться себе, когда отчаянно нуждался в том, чтобы прикоснуться к нему?

Он до сих пор бережно хранил в памяти все их объятия, прикосновения, сделанные как бы невзначай, когда Грейвс дотрагивался до его плеча.

Криденс чувствовал дрожь и едва не упустил момент, когда на кофе поднялась пенка, готовая выплеснуться на плиту. Он непослушными руками запихал хлебцы в тостер и уперся руками в столешницу, прикрыв глаза.

Нет, тут было что-то другое. Он никогда не испытывал подобного волнения. Когда его обнимали Тина или Куинни – это было просто дружеское участие. Сейчас же в его жилах стыла кровь, а губы быстро пересыхали от частого дыхания. Разве так должно быть? Разве он может испытывать подобное? Тем более к Персивалю, который все это время был ему другом и каждый чертов раз напоминал об этом. Так почему же он сейчас отчаянно хочет последовать за ним и снова прижаться к нему?

Криденс прикрыл рот ладонями и тяжело выдохнул.

— Боже...

Ведь он только хотел поговорить! Какого дьявола он обнял его? Конечно, соблазн был велик, но...

В груди разливалось предательское тепло, и ему хотелось улыбаться, как безумцу, но в то же время сбежать далеко-далеко, потому что теперь он запутался еще больше и не знал, как объяснить Грейвсу еще и это.

Может, и не нужно ничего объяснять? Мало ли почему Грейвс ушел, а он тут стоит и накручивает себе невесть что…

Горячий хлеб подпрыгнул в тостере, и Криденс очнулся. Он быстро нарезал сыр, выложил тосты на тарелку и разлил по чашкам кофе.

— Иди, все остывает, — не своим голосом крикнул он и с тяжелым сердцем опустился на стул.

Подобно Криденсу в эти самые мгновения Грейвс также не находил себе места. Ворвавшись в свою ванную, он уставился в зеркало, пытаясь понять, можно ли что-то прочесть по его лицу. Ему было сложно судить, понял бы что-то Криденс или нет, но себя он видел насквозь.

Возможно, причиной было то, что у него уже давно никого не было… но не реагировать же подобным образом на прикосновения собственного…

Собственного кого? Воспитанника? Друга? Объекта желания?

Грейвс нервно рассмеялся своему отражению.

У него уже давно возникали подозрения, и потому он старательно сторонился Криденса, чтобы не давать себе повода проверять. Но теперь, теперь!.. Теперь, когда Криденс так откровенно обнял его, чуть ли не прижимаясь всем телом…

Грейвсу захотелось прямо с завтрака сбежать в паб, чтобы оказаться подальше.

Криденс хотел поговорить? Вот и поговорили! Сам он, наверняка, не имел ничего такого и в мыслях, но Грейвс…

Ему было жутко от себя самого, и он не знал, как повернуть все назад.

Из коридора послышался приглушенный зов Криденса, и Грейвс застонал прямо вслух. Вот что он теперь ему скажет? Как сможет нормально смотреть в глаза? Глупец, глупец, какой глупец!

— Ты сейчас вернешься к Криденсу, — твердо и уверенно сказал Грейвс своему отражению, смотря в упор, — и будешь вести себя невозмутимо, будто ничего и не произошло.

«А не так, будто ты готов сдавить его в объятиях и не выпускать, пока мир не рассыплется в пепел», — язвительно добавил он и мысленно отвесил себе пару пощечин.

— Персиваль? — подал голос Криденс, его голос звучал ближе, будто он шел за ним.

«О боже, он сейчас решит, что я тут… что я что?»

Никогда прежде на Грейвса не накатывала такая паника.

— Я иду, — крикнул он, включив кран, для убедительности плеснул себе в лицо воды и прошелся сухой щеткой по зубам. Пусть думает, что он просто умывался.

«Да, пусть», — согласился Грейвс.

Раздался стук в дверь, и он замер, затаив дыхание.

— Все хорошо? — послышался голос, и Грейвс решил, что Криденс намеренно испытывает его силу воли на прочность. Что вообще у него могло быть нехорошо?

Грейвс распахнул дверь, держа зубами щетину щетки, и вопросительно посмотрел на Криденса, изображая на лице безмятежность.

— Ты забыл пасту, — улыбнулся тот, стоя на пороге.

— Я сейчас приду, — с трудом выговорил Грейвс.

— Зубы обычно чистят после еды, — усмехнулся Криденс, поражаясь, откуда черпает эту наглость, когда сам пару минут назад был готов разнести кухню в щепки.

Криденс видел беспокойство Грейвса, и ему нравилось его дразнить, хотя сам не понимал, откуда это беспокойство берется. Но может… может, Грейвса самого угнетало происходящее точно также, как и его?

У него из головы напрочь вылетело все, что он собирался рассказать, и мог только смотреть на растрепанного Грейвса, такого смешного и домашнего, что его снова хотелось обнять.

— Я тебя жду, — напомнил он и закрыл дверь перед мысленно чертыхнувшимся мужчиной.

Кажется, Грейвс все же успокоился. Криденс не знал, что на него нашло, но вместо охватившего беспокойства он зачем-то направился вслед за ним, более того, вошел в его спальню, чего прежде при нем никогда не делал. Можно сказать, посягнул на личное пространство.

Грейвс старательно хрустел тостом с сыром, пытаясь никуда не смотреть, и Криденса это забавляло – он с трудом скрывал улыбку. В груди образовалась непривычная легкость, словно все неприятные разговоры были уже позади, хотя Грейвс явно был не в восторге от происходящего.

— Я вчера побеседовал с Куинни, — начал рассказывать он, чтобы заполнить неловкую паузу, — и она велела мне ехать домой.

— Не скажу, что она не дает дельные советы, — сосредоточенно произнес Грейвс, — но мне кажется, что иногда она перегибает палку.

— Если бы не она, я бы не решился с тобой поговорить, — возразил Криденс, поставив локоть на стол, и с сухим хрустом откусил от тоста.

— Прямо сейчас? — насторожился Грейвс.

— Чем раньше мы начнем, тем раньше закончим, — резонно заметил Криденс. Это было необъяснимо, но он уже не боялся и не переживал из-за того, что может услышать. Он чувствовал себя так, будто захватил бразды власти, и теперь все должно было закончиться мирно. Словно Грейвс сдавал последние бастионы.

— Ладно, и о чем будем говорить? — смирился Грейвс.

Криденс глубоко вздохнул, будто последний раз перед смертью.

— Для начала касательно своего поведения, — отважно начал он. — Признаю, я пытался избегать нашего общения, — медленно произнес Криденс, сосредоточенно выстукивая по столу какой-то ритм, и Грейвс серьезно на него посмотрел. — Мне казалось, что наше общение утомляет тебя, мне хотелось дать тебе свободу, потому что ты устаешь на работе…

— Ты знаешь, как странно это звучит? — прервал его Грейвс, нахмурившись.

— Я знаю, — согласился Криденс. — Но… но Куинни сказала, что я, скорее всего, просто ревновал тебя к твоей работе.

Грейвс тихо кашлянул, не зная, что на это сказать, и Криденс решил продолжить, пока был шанс.

— Но по всему выходит, что такой уставший ты был как раз из-за меня, — неловко закончил он, внимательно посмотрев в глаза Грейвсу, который против его ожиданий не отвел взгляд. — Я вел себя… — Криденс помахал в воздухе ладонью, — так, как вел. И это не давало тебе покоя.

— Это тебе Куинни сказала? — ровно спросил Грейвс после короткой паузы. Криденс кивнул. — Ладно. Тут я согласен. Что еще?

Криденс поджал губы, словно хотел сдержать слова.

— Еще… — повторил он. — Еще я хотел подставить своих соседей за то, что они измывались надо мной все эти годы.

Тут Грейвс скривил губы, оценив масштаб, и откинулся на спинку стула, сложив руки на груди и внимательно слушая.

— Я… — медленно произнес Криденс, словно ждал разрешения говорить. — Я знал, что у Гэвина аллергия. И вышло так, что он... съел конфету с орехами, — тут Грейвс вновь нахмурился, и Криденс закрыл глаза, чтобы не сбиться. — Я знал, что Итан занимался распространением… всяких веществ. И я украл из медпункта лекарства с кодеином. А потом подсунул ему в вещи, чтобы их нашли.

Он не решался открыть глаза, но Персиваль молчал, и Криденс все же приоткрыл один глаз.

— Да вы интриган, молодой человек, — хмыкнул он. Криденс был поражен тем, что Грейвс не стал его ругать.

— То есть ты…

— Нет, ты меня впечатлил, — веско кивнул Грейвс. — Такой серьезный план! Я и не знал, что у меня под боком растет злой гений.

Криденс нахмурился, не зная, что ему больше претило – отсутствие выговора или равнодушное понимание.

— Они…

— Я знаю, что они, — перебил его Грейвс, подавшись вперед. — Они издевались над тобой, и ты захотел отомстить им, пока была такая возможность. Ничего противозаконного ты не сделал. Почти.

— Кроме кражи, — кивнул Криденс.

— Кроме кражи, — согласился Грейвс. — Но ты ведь не думаешь продолжать в том же духе?

Криденс задохнулся от возмущения.

— Это был единственный раз! Всего один, — не сдавался он, уставившись в пространство перед собой, хотя знал, что проиграл. — Они дразнили меня, оскорбляли, портили мои вещи, толкали, унижали…

Быстро и лихорадочно говоря, Криденс не заметил, как Грейвс подошел к нему и сел рядом на корточки, взяв за руку.

— Они в прошлом, — четко произнес Персиваль, прерывая беспорядочный поток слов. — Они больше не тронут тебя. Ты дал отпор так, как мог.

— Они были сильнее меня, — с поникшей головой недовольно объяснил Криденс.

— И их было трое против одного, — добавил Грейвс, почему-то улыбнувшись.

Криденс мрачно кивнул, собираясь с мыслями.

— Есть еще…

— Еще? — опешил Грейвс. Криденс вновь кивнул. Он с силой сжал пальцы Персиваля, смотря ему в глаза.

— Я узнал, что Брэд гей. И… возможно, я нравлюсь ему, — глухо признался Криденс и почувствовал, как хватка Грейвса стала сильнее. Он благодарно улыбнулся, накрывая их сцепленные руки свободной ладонью. — Он обо всем догадался. И в качестве платы…. поцеловал меня.

Грейвс хмуро протянул руку, коснувшись лица Криденса, и тот прильнул к его ладони щекой.

— Это был мой первый поцелуй.

— Но не единственный, — грустно улыбаясь, пообещал Грейвс. — Брэд тоже в прошлом, Криденс. Тебе не нужно их больше бояться.

— Ты… не осуждаешь меня? — спросил он, печально смотря на Персиваля и чувствуя приятное и успокаивающее тепло его ладони.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — твердо сказал Грейвс, погладив его скулу кончиками пальцев. — Конечно, я бы с большим удовольствием оторвал ему башку, — шутливо заметил он, и Криденс тихо хмыкнул, — но это уже не важно.

«Куинни сказала, что у меня еще будет первый поцелуй любви», — напомнил себе Криденс, изучая печальные глаза Грейвса.

— Спасибо, что рассказал мне, — добавил он, встав на ноги, и поманил к себе Криденса. Тот поднялся на негнущихся ногах и позволил утянуть себя в нежные и теплые объятия.

— Прости, что я был такой дурак, — тихо выдохнул Криденс, прижимаясь к нему и обнимая за шею.

— И это тоже неважно, — заверил его Грейвс, прикрыв глаза.

— Мне не хватало твоих объятий, — произнес Криденс почти в самое ухо, и Грейвс вновь почувствовал укол совести.

— Мне тоже их не хватало, — честно признался он, и ему показалось, что он упустил момент, когда надо было сказать, что он любит Криденса.


	10. Chapter 10

Грейвс солгал бы, если бы стал утверждать, что поступки Криденса не расстроили его и не беспокоят. Но это казалось незначительным на фоне того факта, что между ними больше не было секретов. Почти не было.

Персиваль до сих пор ничего не рассказал сам: ни о своих чувствах, ни о желаниях... Но это могло подождать, если вообще имело смысл. Во всяком случае, не сейчас, когда они пришли к перемирию и больше не собирались скрываться друг от друга и сдерживаться от простых прикосновений, которых оба избегали как огня все это время. Однако каждый из них будто до сей поры ждал немого разрешения, чтобы приблизиться.

Старший сержант полиции Персиваль Грейвс, с легкой руки закрывавший глаза на подростковые проступки... Скажи он кому-нибудь об этом на работе, то никто бы не поверил.

Каждый раз, когда у него возникали фривольные мысли, он жестко осекал себя напоминанием о стремительно рушащейся карьере и общественном порицании. Даже если допустить… Естественно, Грейвс старался не допускать подобных мыслей, и все же, скрепя сердце, рассуждал на эту тему, пытаясь оценить ситуацию, как профессионал, а не поддавшийся эмоциям… в этом месте он обычно подбирал для себя какое-нибудь крепкое выражение.

По всему выходило, что для них обоих лучше было оставить все так, как есть. Каждый раз, находясь рядом с Криденсом, Грейвс одергивал себя тем, что он не просто лишится полицейского значка. Криденса, скорее всего, вернут в приют, чего он себе бы никогда не простил. Не тогда, когда его жизнь стала полной и насыщенной. Самого его отдадут под стражу с возможным досрочным за хорошее поведение и последующим условным сроком…

— Боже, о чем я думаю, — выдохнул Грейвс и в ужасе закрыл рот ладонью.

— О чем ты думаешь? — с интересом спросил Криденс, внезапно появившись на пороге гостиной. Он привычно забрался с ногами на диван и устроил ноутбук на коленях.

— Тебе лучше не знать, — отшутился Грейвс, возвращаясь к отчету, и Криденс недовольно на него посмотрел.

— Я думал, что теперь мы все друг другу рассказываем, — напомнил он и из вредности слегка ткнул Грейвса пяткой в бедро.

— Некоторые вещи все же надо оставлять при себе, если они не влияют на ухудшение взаимопонимания между людьми. Личное пространство, — возразил Персиваль, искренне пожалев, что в холодильнике закончилось пиво.

— Ладно, не хочешь – не говори, — равнодушно пожал плечами Криденс, и Грейвсу показалось, что он услышал в его голосе легкую досаду.

— Чем занимаешься? — он резко перевел тему, чтобы прекратить этот не ведущий ни к чему хорошему разговор.

— Смотрю, что интересного есть в Чикаго и окрестностях, — не отрывая глаз от экрана, проговорил Криденс, продолжая упираться пяткой Грейвсу в бедро. Это несколько нервировало, но в то же время успокаивало.

С их откровенного разговора прошло уже несколько недель, показавшиеся самыми мирными за все время, что они жили вместе. Криденс больше не был омрачен последствиями жизни в приюте, не держал в себе тайны, не боялся города, самостоятельно ориентируясь на Манхэттене, и не пытался углядеть какой-то подвох, словно его новую жизнь могут вмиг отнять, вернув к тому, с чего он начал. Грейвс, в свою очередь, старался быть отзывчивым, больше не боясь лишний раз прикоснуться к парню, нуждавшемуся (он отчетливо это видел) не только в словах, но и жаждавшего тактильного общения.

Сам он никогда не сталкивался в молодости с подобной проблемой – в его семье это было не принято. Но, тем не менее, он получал от матери желанную ласку. Криденс же был лишен этого с раннего детства, и потому так остро и отчаянно тянулся к простому человеческому теплу. К тому же Грейвс бы оказался лицемером, если бы не признавал, что и сам нуждался в этих незамысловатых объятиях и прикосновениях.

— И как? Нашел что-нибудь, достойное внимания? — спросил Грейвс, предвкушая окончание отчета.

— А-а, — простонал Криденс, запрокинув голову назад и улыбаясь. — Да. Но ты будешь смеяться.

— С чего бы? Проверим? — заинтересовался Грейвс, отворачиваясь от экрана, и от души предрек себе громкий судебный процесс с присутствием СМИ – Криденс задумчиво водил кончиками пальцев по шее, не спеша отвечать. Он не был готов четко сформулировать свое влечение к Криденсу, навешать ярлыки, расставить все точки над «i». Но обмануться в ощущениях тела было сложнее, не зря же он инстинктивно хотел закрыть глаза, чтобы не дразнить судьбу, испытывая себя на прочность.

— Я не хочу ходить по музеям, смотреть достопримечательности и так далее, — медленно проговорил Криденс и вдруг резко мотнул головой вперед, принимая прежнее положение. — Я хочу кемпинг на озере Мичиган.

— Кемпинг, — на пробу повторил Грейвс, окончательно отложив ноутбук. — Не боишься?

Криденс удивленно округлил глаза, что смотрелось довольно забавно при его разрезе глаз.

— А чего мне бояться? — спросил он. — Я буду вместе с полицейским.

— Именно так и начинаются некоторые плохие ужастики, — весело подметил Грейвс, за что получил еще один тычок пяткой, и на этот он рассмеялся, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы схватить Криденса за брыкающуюся ногу. — К тому же будет холодно. У тебя каникулы ведь будут…

— Четвертая неделя ноября, как раз на день Благодарения, — живо отозвался Криденс и, сев ровно, сунул Грейвсу ноутбук. — Но ведь здорово же, смотри. Такой простор, природа, свежий воздух.

— Не замерзнем? — засомневался Грейвс, придирчиво рассматривая фотографии.

— Как-нибудь найдем способ согреться, — беззаботно пожал плечами Криденс, но, тем не менее, воображение Грейвса заинтересованно откликнулось на невинную фразу.

Иногда ему казалось, что Криденс намеренно издевается над ним с полным осознанием того, что Грейвс чувствовал, будто испытывал терпение. Однако прекрасно понимал, что всему виной только его расшалившееся подсознание.

— Там… должны быть очаг и дрова, — объяснил Криденс как ни в чем не бывало.

— Ну да, — согласился Грейвс, рассматривая фотографию скованного льдом озера. — А туда как? На самолете?

— Если честно, то я думал, что можно было бы поехать на машине, — гордо поведал Криденс.

— Это же почти день дороги. И у меня нет своей машины, — напомнил Персиваль.

— Возьмем напрокат, — тут же прозвучало предложение.

— Чувствую я, мне этот отдых дорого обойдется, — философски заметил Грейвс. — Гляжу, ты все продумал? — хмыкнул он. Ему оставалось только гадать, как давно Криденс начал самостоятельно планировать их совместный отпуск, чтобы сейчас в подробностях рассуждать о деталях, ибо прекрасно знал, с какой скрупулезностью тот подходил к принятию решений.

— У меня было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать, — просто ответил Криденс, вытянув ноги вперед и «стекая» по дивану на самый краешек. Он призывно взглянул на Грейвса снизу вверх, будто хотел что-то сказать или спросить, но тот, стараясь игнорировать собственные мысли, вновь вернулся к отчету. Криденс отвернулся, закусив губу.

Тишину гостиной тревожил только стук клавиш и тихое бормотание Грейвса. Криденс часто замечал за ним забавную привычку проговаривать свои действия вслух, когда тот был погружен в работу с головой, и оставалось жалеть лишь о том, что Грейвс не проговаривал все свои мысли – тогда бы им было проще понять скрытые мотивы друг друга.

Отчего-то ему казалось, что период отчуждения не мог пройти бесследно. Иногда он чувствовал на себе долгий изучающий взгляд, хотя, возможно, ему это только казалось, и разум разыгрывал с ним злую шутку, потому что Криденсу отчаянно хотелось, чтобы Персиваль смотрел на него. Только на него.

Он не знал, как справляться с собой. После того, как он обнял Грейвса перед их откровенным разговором, внутри него поднималась жаркая, тягучая волна от желудка куда-то под горло, стоило ему вспомнить ощущения тела в тот момент. Перед глазами все плыло, исчезая, в голове образовывалась какая-то ватная пустота, зато осязание обострялось, делая Криденса гиперчувствительным, и иногда он ловил себя на том, что сидел, например, с закрытыми глазами, поглаживая запястье подушечкой большого пальца. Он мог сидеть так, возможно, часами, если бы его не отвлекали уроки в школе, во время которых он «медитировал», или необходимость поддерживать разговоры с окружавшими его людьми.

Грейвс учил его, что надо полагаться на свои чувства, а не руководствоваться только логическим расчетом. Но если только на секунду вообразить, что бы произошло, поддайся он зову эмоций... Криденс не заходил в своих мыслях далеко, но ему хватало и тех неоднозначных желаний, что накатывали на него, как прибой.

Прибой. Криденс живо воскресил воспоминания об их с Грейвсом поездке на пляж, когда он единственный раз в жизни видел его без одежды, и, смутившись, покраснел. Сердце ухнуло вниз, а из легких будто вышибли весь воздух.

— Педик! — Криденс видел лица своих соседей, кривящих гримасы. Они злорадно кричали, более свирепые и жестокие, чем в жизни.

Рыжеволосый мужчина в очках, облачившийся в дорогой яркий костюм, улыбаясь, уважительно протянул маленькому Криденсу руку во время приветствия, его друг, блондин с колючими глазами, внимательно смотрел на них, изучал, подмечал детали, его взгляд скользил только по Криденсу – по лицу, скромной одежде, разбитым коленкам, пухлым щекам. Криденсу стало неприятно. Ему нравился Альбус, но он не хотел представлять момент, когда его не будет, и он останется только с Геллертом.

Альбус располагал к себе, с ним хотелось шутить, хотелось поведать все свои секреты. Геллерт завораживал. Но Криденс чувствовал, что он опасен и непримирим. Геллерт не из тех, кто будет читать сказку на ночь в отличие от Альбуса, он будет только требовать.

Криденс был счастлив, что ему уже двенадцать, он уже мог решать за себя сам, его не получится забрать против воли.

— Нет, простите, сэр, — робко сказал Криденс Альбусу, уставившись в пол.

— Педик, — издевательски протянул Итан, Гэвин вторил ему, и Брэд смеялся вместе с ними.

— Я хочу поцеловать тебя, — прошептал тот, приближаясь, — Поцеловать.

Лицо Брэда оказалось совсем рядом, приближалось... медленно-медленно. Криденс попытался отмахнуться, но ничего не вышло. Он зажмурился, но больше ничего не был способен сделать: тело словно парализовало.

— Криденс? — послышался взволнованный голос, но Криденс даже не мог ответить: челюсти не слушались его, ни один звук не вылетел изо рта, даже стон или вскрик.

— Криденс, — вновь прозвучал голос, такой знакомый, родной, что хотелось последовать за ним. Куда угодно, только подальше отсюда.

Криденс широко распахнул глаза и увидел перед собой обеспокоенный взгляд Персиваля. Не успев до конца осознать, что произошло, он проследил взглядом за рукой, тыльной стороной ладони коснувшейся его лба, после чего последовал удовлетворенный выдох.

— Ты уснул, — объяснил Грейвс.

— Мне приснился кошмар, — отозвался Криденс, укладываясь набок. Грейвс хмуро на него посмотрел, и юноша на секунду испугался, что мог что-то говорить во сне... Отчего тогда у Персиваля такой вид?

— И часто ты видишь кошмары? — спросил Грейвс, сведя брови к переносице.

Криденс помотал головой, боясь закрывать глаза, чтобы не провалиться назад в воспоминания о той лестнице.

— Хочешь рассказать? — мягко спросил он, и Криденс перевел на него взгляд. Он хотел отказаться, но беспокойство в глазах Персиваля не позволило отступить.

— Это Брэд, — объяснил он хриплым со сна голосом. Грейвс напрягся.

— Это который из...

— Который молчал, нижний ярус второй кровати, — объяснил Криденс, сразу догадавшись, о чем речь.

— Тебе снился... — подсказал Грейвс.

— Поцелуй, да, — Криденс кивнул и потер лоб, поморщившись, словно ему было физически больно.

— Он раньше пытался?.. — сдержано произнес Грейвс, но Криденс прервал его.

— Нет, — он мотнул головой. — Но он дразнил меня педиком, а потом... сам.

Грейвс сосредоточено кивнул собственным мыслям и взял Криденса за руку, стиснув ладонь, будто сам искал успокоения.

— Мой первый поцелуй тоже был не самый лучший, — признался Грейвс, хмуро улыбаясь воспоминаниям. — Я уже и не помню, как ее звали. Мне было семнадцать, так же, как и тебе сейчас.

— Это произошло, когда мне было шестнадцать, — ровным сухим голосом поправил его Криденс. — В течение моей последней недели в приюте.

Грейвс замолчал, разрываясь на части от незнания, как поступить.

— Теперь я понимаю, отчего ты так сильно не хотел оставаться в приюте, — сказал он, потому что молчать было нельзя. Ему нужно было говорить, что угодно, лишь бы Криденс не замыкался в своих тягостных мыслях. — Возможно, я даже понимаю, почему ты боялся мне сказать.

— Почему? — тихо спросил Криденс, изучая их переплетенные пальцы.

— Думал, что я откажусь от тебя, узнав подобное? — осторожно предположил Грейвс, заворожено наблюдая за глазами Криденса, почти неподвижными. Он редко моргал, и во взгляде сквозила какая-то засасывающая пустота.

— Я не думал, я боялся этого, — наконец признался Криденс, медленно облизав пересохшие губы кончиком языка. — Я и сейчас боюсь.

— Почему? — опешил Грейвс.

— Я педик, — обреченно вырвалось у Криденса, и он, испугавшись того, что только что сказал, клацнул зубами, захлопнув рот.

Грейвс тяжело выдохнул, явно не готовый сейчас к подобному разговору.

— Почему ты думаешь, что ты гей? — серьезно спросил он, намерено используя другой термин и наблюдая за возможными переменами в лице Криденса. — Вернее... начнем так. Ты думаешь, что быть геем – плохо?

Криденс задумался над ответом, прислушиваясь к себе, за что всегда страстно ратовал Персиваль. Чужое мнение его не сильно заботило, он давно привык не вписываться в привычные понятия. Боялся ли он отвращения Грейвса? Грейвс всегда чутко реагировал на все, что с ним происходило, и пытался всеми силами помочь справиться.

— Нет, — ответил он, наконец, не поднимая глаз. — Когда та пара захотела меня усыновить... я не вполне представлял природу их отношений, но ее представляли другие. Они говорили, что те мужчины хотели забрать меня к себе, потому что увидели во мне такого же, как они. Может сейчас и двадцать первый век, — произнес Криденс, с мольбой посмотрев в глаза Грейвсу, — но в приюте как было заложено стереотипное мышление, так оно и осталось.

Персиваль задумчиво поглаживал нижнюю губу кончиками пальцев, пытаясь переварить сказанное.

— То есть ты испугался, что будешь изгоем, и потому отказался от усыновления, — заключил он, уставившись в пространство невидящим взглядом.

— В общем... да, — нехотя согласился Криденс, желая поскорее закончить разговор.

У него не укладывалось в голове, как они вообще заговорили об этом, когда даже наедине с самим собой Криденс старался не допускать подобных мыслей, пытаясь отгородиться от болезненной темы. А теперь Грейвс задавал ему наводящие вопросы, и он не мог ему не отвечать, потому что обещал больше не быть эгоистом, проживая все в одиночку и тем самым порождая новую волну недопонимания и сомнений между ними.

— Но это не помогло, — подвел итог Грейвс.

— Не помогло, — кивнул Криденс, чувствуя приятный успокаивающий жар чужой ладони. — Меня все равно продолжали дразнить.

— И потому ты гей, — с сомнением произнес Грейвс. Абсурдность происходящего вводила его в ступор. — Ты это как-то проверял?

Криденс покраснел. То ли от смущения, то ли от возмущения.

— Как бы я мог это сделать?

— Но ты, тем не менее, утверждаешь, — объяснил Грейвс то, что приводило его в замешательство. На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что он и сам тоже спит, задремав над отчетом.

— Я боюсь оказаться геем, хорошо? — наконец-то не выдержал Криденс, закрыв лицо руками, чтобы Персиваль не видел его.

— Потому что так сказал Брэд, — сделал сомнительный вывод Грейвс, стараясь не поддаваться эмоциям. — Потому что тогда он окажется прав.

— Да, — послышался глухой голос сквозь ладони.

— К черту Брэда, — раздраженно произнес Грейвс, отнимая руки Криденса от лица и смотря прямо и немного строго, чтобы тот не отвел взгляд. — Ты тот, кто ты есть, кем бы ни оказался. Гордись этим, гордись собой, и плевать, что думают остальные.

Криденс медленно перевел взгляд с Грейвса на руки, держащие его за запястья, и тяжело выдохнул. Персиваль не осуждал его, и это было самым ценным в его жизни, потому что лишиться Грейвса было бы сродни лишиться руки.

Его не волновало, что думают остальные. Его волновало, что думает Грейвс.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Персиваль заставлял себя рассуждать с практической и профессиональной точки зрения, потому что с моральной просто не мог.

Он не ожидал, что они так внезапно подойдут к довольно скользкой теме ориентации, но, с другой стороны, он сам же и поощрил Криденса к диалогу, и это было правильным решением, потому что, успев изучить парня, он знал, что так просто тот не отпустит скверные мысли. Грейвс знал, что одних его слов было недостаточно – Криденс со временем сам придет к понимаю, когда неприятное воспоминание сгладится другими впечатлениями, но именно сейчас ему была нужна эта поддержка.

Сам же он не знал, как относиться к происходящему, потому что не мог почувствовать себя на месте Криденса, пережив подобное. Иногда ему подолгу не удавалось заснуть: он воскрешал в памяти ту последнюю неделю, затравленный взгляд Криденса, его нежелание идти на контакт, вспыльчивое поведение. Если бы Грейвс только знал, что ему приходилось выносить в одиночку в том враждебном мире, который его окружал... Но в одном он был уверен наверняка – если на жизненном пути Брэду не посчастливится вновь пересечься с Персивалем Грейвсом, то пусть пеняет на себя.

Он надеялся и искренне верил, что в ближайшее время больше не будет никаких приключений, и они смогут влиться в привычно русло, погрузившись в бытовые проблемы и мирские заботы.

Ближе к последним выходным октября у Криденса было запланировано прослушивание в школьный театр, и Грейвс немного жалел, что не сможет присутствовать на его первом дебюте, хотя Криденс уверял, что Персиваля еще успеет затошнить, пока он будет репетировать свое выступление перед ним. Мысль о том, что Криденс займется тем, во что был влюблен, грела душу – Грейвсу искренне хотелось, чтобы он показал себя и присоединился к школьной труппе, реализуя нерастраченный потенциал, и выплеснул неуемную энергию, которая требовала выхода.

Единственная вещь, которая сильнее прочих беспокоила его на данный момент – это поездка. Он не думал отказываться от идеи и был твердо убежден, что отдых вдали от приевшегося, хранящего тягостные воспоминания города пойдет на пользу им обоим, и все же находиться друг с другом продолжительное время могло быть тяжело. Во всяком случае, так ему казалось на первый взгляд, поскольку Персиваль давно не проводил с кем-то сутки напролет.

Грейвс был немного озадачен желанием Криденса добраться до Чикаго своим ходом, а не на самолете или хотя бы автобусе или поезде, и теперь вместо того, чтобы окунуться в желанный отдых, ему предстояло провести тринадцать часов за рулем. После чего его коварно поджидала неделя в маленьком коттедже наедине с Криденсом, где единственные пути отступления – лес и ломкий ноябрьский лед озера.

Он до сих пор не мог разобраться в чувствах, что преследовали его: они пугали, но и одновременно завораживали. Грейвс никогда прежде не ловил себя на мыслях о других мужчинах, считая, что сексуальные эксперименты с другими парнями остались в прошлом, но не мог отрицать, что видел в Криденсе магическую притягательность. Он видел ее и прежде, но проявлялась она иначе – в покорности и волнительной осторожности. Теперь же Криденс раскрывался совершенно иначе. Он был по-прежнему нелюдимым, доверяя только самым близким людям, но в нем пробивались особенная стать и грация, стесненные ранее правилами и запретами.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Занимался рассвет, прорезая сумрачное ноябрьское небо косыми лучами солнца. Грейвс задумчиво барабанил пальцами по рулю, стоя в пробке, чтобы въехать в Нью-Джерси по мосту Джорджа Вашингтона, иногда оглядываясь на дремавшего на соседнем сидении Криденса.

Вчера Грейвс настоял, чтобы они собрали вещи заранее и не копались с утра, потому как путь был неблизкий, и он надеялся не позднее часов девяти вечера оказаться в Чикаго. Так что в первый же день законного отпуска ему пришлось поднять Криденса около шести.

— Доспишь в машине, — бодро пообещал Грейвс, оставив дверь в спальню открытой, и ушел варить кофе.

— Почему нельзя было разделить дорогу на два дня? — сонно спросил Криденс, еще взъерошенный и даже не успевший умыться. Он жадно припал к чашке кофе, надеясь хоть немного прогнать сон, и поморщился, когда ему на язык попала кофейная гуща.

— Потому что завтра я буду жалеть, что мы не приехали еще сегодня, — объяснил Грейвс, держа в руках кружку. — К тому же у нас бронь коттеджа на завтрашний вечер, я боюсь не успеть, если будем копаться.

— Ве-е-ечером, — проворчал Криденс. Он ненавидел просыпаться слишком рано и почти всегда был тяжелым для общения по утрам.

— Разве ты не хочешь бегло посмотреть город? — удивился Грейвс, поднявшись из-за стола, и пошел на кухню, чтобы взять им в дорогу что-нибудь перекусить.

— Это я успею и ближе к следующим выходным, когда мы будем в городе и пойдем в театр, — ответил Криденс, подхватив чашку, и направился следом за Грейвсом.

Небо было еще темным, когда они вышли из дома, промышленный смог и ползущее к линии горизонта солнце стерли любой намек на звезды, и только на юго-востоке меж небоскребов была различима яркая точка Венеры. Криденс сразу закутался в плед, пока печка еще не успела прогреть машину, и теперь сидел, укрывшись почти с головой. Грейвс усмехнулся, взглянув на него, и проехал несколько метров вперед.

Криденс проснулся спустя пару часов ближе к началу десятого, когда они уже вовсю мчали по I-80*. По бокам от трассы простирался скучный однообразный пейзаж, вдоль автомагистрали протянулась бесконечная вереница обнаживших ветви деревьев, и Грейвс скучающе смотрел на дорогу, не решаясь до этого включать радио, чтобы не разбудить парня.

— Где мы уже? — послышался заспанный голос, и Криденс завозился, выпутываясь из пледа.

— Где-то в Пенсильвании, — ответил Грейвс, на пару секунд отвлекаясь от движения на дороге, чтобы взглянуть на своего попутчика.

— Да, это мне о многом говорит, — хмыкнул в ответ Криденс, потянувшись за бутылкой воды. — Ты что же, не хочешь спать?

— А у меня есть выбор? — заметил Грейвс, включая радио, и из колонок послышалась какая-то бодрая ненавязчивая мелодия.

— М-м, — промычал Криденс, присосавшись к бутылке. — Я записал нам плейлист. Почти двадцать часов музыки и ни одного повтора, — гордо заявил он, поерзав на месте, чтобы устроиться поудобнее.

— Саундтреки к мюзиклам? — развеселился Грейвс, продолжая смотреть вперед, и протянул Криденсу руку за минералкой.

— Я учитывал общие предпочтения, — возразил тот, пихнув ему в ладонь бутылку. — И правило «водитель выбирает музыку, а пассажир помалкивает» тут не сработает, — елейным тоном добавил он, и Грейвс бросил на него возмущенный взгляд, — чтобы не отвлекаться от дороги на песни.

— То есть все же саундтреки всю дорогу, — хмыкнул Персиваль.

— Потом мы поменяемся, и поведу я, — возразил Криденс, складывая плед.

— А права у тебя есть?

— Раньше мне это не мешало.

— Раньше мы были в Нью-Йорке, а здесь чужая юрисдикция, — помотал головой Грейвс. — К тому же машина зарегистрирована на отделение полиции, я ведь взял ее в управлении, а не просто арендовал.

— И почему мы не позаботились о правах раньше? — нахмурился Криденс. Он рассчитывал, что сможет подменять Персиваля на полупустых трассах, чтобы тот смог отдохнуть, но теперь выходило, что сам загнал их в тупик.

— Да, почему ты не позаботился? — ехидно спросил Грейвс. Казалось, что ранний подъем и более двух часов пути никак не отразились на его самочувствии.

— Я должен был сказать «Персиваль, я хочу получить права»? — подозрительно спросил Криденс, ища скрытый сарказм. — У нас даже машины нет.

— Примерно так и надо было сказать, — согласился Грейвс, но увидев поникший вид Криденса, нахмурился. — Хэй, не бери в голову. У нас просто были другие дела. Где-нибудь рядом с Кливлендом сделаем привал, остановимся на озере Эри. Я посплю, ты погуляешь. Заодно нормально поедим.

— Может, и остановимся временно в Кливленде? — с сомнением спросил Криденс, рассчитывая все же уговорить Грейвса, чтобы не провести весь день в машине.

— Исключено, — помотал головой Персиваль, обгоняя Минивэн. — Ты, я, Чикаго. Сегодня.

Криденс в качестве протеста сложил руки на груди и замолчал, но в тишине под звуки радио было тяжело продержаться долго. Грейвс периодически менял волну, ища что-нибудь поинтереснее, пока Криденсу все это не надоело, и он не выключил его совсем.

— Хэй, — возмутился Грейвс.

— Ты когда-нибудь проводил столько времени за рулем? — спросил Криденс, перегнувшись назад, чтобы достать свой рюкзак.

— Нет, но у меня большой опыт долгого сидения в машине.

— Я думал, что обычно ты работаешь... в поле, так сказать, — развел руками Криденс.

— Верно, — согласился Грейвс. — Но тогда я работал в патрульном подразделении, и иногда приходилось подолгу сидеть за рулем. Потом я ушел оттуда.

— Потому что с подростками интереснее, чем с уже сформировавшимися преступниками? — с любопытством спросил Криденс.

Несколько минут Грейвс молчал, словно решая, стоит ли заводить этот разговор, но, вздохнув, сдался – раз уж они решили честно отвечать на вопросы друг друга.

— Мне было неприятно там оставаться после того, как при задержании моего напарника ранили, и он оставил службу.

Криденс опустил глаза, не зная, что можно сказать в такой ситуации.

— Теперь у меня напарников нет, и так намного проще, — добавил Грейвс, вымучено улыбнувшись.

— Прости, что поднял эту тему, — попросил Криденс, не решаясь на него смотреть. — Это давно произошло?

— Пару лет назад, — ему удалось произнести это почти равнодушно. — Я уже к тому моменту был в разводе.

— Он был твоим другом? — тихим голосом спросил Криденс, чувствуя раскаяние за любопытство, но не мог удержаться от вопросов. К тому же ему казалось, что Грейвс вряд ли с кем-то обсуждал эту тему... Теперь он прекрасно понимал, как пагубно бывает держать все секреты в себе.

— Да, можно сказать и так, — подумав, согласился Грейвс. — Мы вместе учились в академии, делили одну комнату, потом стали вместе патрулировать город. Пока не...

— Как его зовут? — спросил Криденс после небольшой паузы, дав Персивалю время на нужные слова, которые тот так и не нашел. — Ты никогда не рассказывал о нем, и вы не встречались за все это время.

Грейвс вновь замолчал, будто примерял слова в уме на разный лад, прикидывая, какая формулировка была бы уместнее.

— Гарри. Гарри Митчелл, — тихо произнес Грейвс, прочистив горло, а потом почему-то усмехнулся. — Можно сказать, что с ним я проводил даже больше времени, чем с женой. Он уже больше года как живет с семьей в другом штате.

Криденс не знал, что на это отвечать, да Грейвс, кажется, и не ждал ничего. Он погрузился в свои мысли, устремив взгляд вперед и только иногда поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида, и Криденс успел пожалеть, что выключил радио, потому что теперь тишина была более угнетающей. Он порылся в рюкзаке, ища флешку, и воткнул ее в приемник. Пощелкав между папок в поиске нужной песни, Криденс увеличил громкость и нажал «play», раскинувшись в кресле и периферийными зрением наблюдая за Персивалем.

На вступительном проигрыше Грейвс, казалось, даже не заметил, что появилась музыка, пока не раздался голос. Грейвс неверяще скосил глаза на своего попутчика и тихо фыркнул:

— Даже не пытайся.

— Дорога пустая, расслабься, — посоветовал Криденс, понимая, что Персиваль оценил его выбор.

Грейвс честно держался, сидя с невозмутимым видом и игнорируя происходящее. Тогда Криденсу пришлось взять инициативу в свои руки.

— I and... I in the sky, you make me feel like I can fly. So high, elevation,** — покачивая головой в такт мелодии, тихо подпевал Криденс, будто сидел в наушниках и был один, не контролируя, что делает это вслух до тех пор, пока Персиваль не подхватил за ним следующую строчку.

Криденс улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Грейвс выстукивает по рулю ритм песни, покачивая головой.

— A mole, living in a hole, digging up my soul. Going down, excavation! — напел Персиваль, Криденсу и самому было сложно сопротивляться зажигательной мелодии, и он подхватил с ним припев на два голоса. Он против воли широко улыбнулся и одной рукой потрепал Криденса по волосам. Но, увы, веселье закончилось так же внезапно, как и песня.

— Вот потому я и решил, что ехать самим было бы намного интереснее, — с чувством вздохнув, заключил Криденс. Он ощущал себя невероятно спокойно рядом с Грейвсом.

«Как дома», — подсказал он себе, блаженно прикрыв глаза. Криденс не мог и мечтать о другом повороте судьбы. Он часто думал, что бы было, живя он сейчас с Альбусом и Геллертом... и не мог. Он знал, что они тогда усыновили другого ребенка, девочку. Кажется, ее звали Модести. Модести он больше не видел с тех пор и надеялся, что у нее судьба сложилась лучше, чем могла бы у него, если бы он попал в ту семью. Сейчас Модести уже должно быть больше десяти лет. Возраст, в котором детям из приюта дают возможность решать, хотят ли они в новую семью. Интересно, согласилась бы Модести, будь ей тогда тоже десять, будь у нее выбор?

Внезапно Грейвс затормозил, съезжая к обочине, и Криденс заметил это только, когда тот вышел из машины.

— Я сейчас. А ты давай перелезай на водительское, — бросил Грейвс, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь, и направился куда-то в сторону от дороги к голым кустарникам. Смысл слов не сразу дошел до Криденса.

Грейвс хотел, чтобы он сел за руль.

Криденс оживился и перебрался на соседнее сидение, не выходя из машины. Он с детским азартом вцепился в руль, покрутив его, огляделся по сторонам, поерзал, ощущая теплую обивку, нагретую телом Грейвса, и заглянул в отражение своих глаз в зеркале, выхватывавшем только узкую полоску лица.

— Уверен? — на всякий случай уточнил Криденс, когда Персиваль через пару минут сел на его пассажирское место.

— Уверен, — серьезно кивнул Грейвс, устраиваясь поудобнее, и занялся плеером. — Лучше отделаться штрафом, чем, если я усну за рулем, и мы съедем в кювет.

Он выбрал трек наугад, и Криденс вдавил педаль газа в пол.

— Old green fairy, what you've done to me? I see Lucy in the sky telling me I'm high, — раздался из колонок голос, и Грейвс чуть улыбнулся, так что Криденс не мог понять, нарочно он все же выбрал песню или случайно.

— Как дела в театре? — спросил он чуть громче, чтобы его было слышно на фоне песни.

Криденс долго размышлял над тем, что бы он хотел исполнить на прослушивании. Его посещало множество идей, от чтения стихов до исполнения песни (так как театр делал постановки мюзиклов), от монологов из книг до желания уломать Чарли подыграть ему, исполнив какую-то сценку. Но тот упирался, а Криденс не хотел принуждать его к публичному выступлению. В конце концов, это была его мечта, а не Чарли.

— Исполни песню, — предложил ему Грейвс, наблюдая за его безуспешными поисками в интернете.

— Что? — не отрываясь от экрана, спросил Криденс, читая какую-то банальную статью про страх перед выступлениями.

— Песня, — повторил Грейвс, снимая очки, в которых иногда читал. — Помнишь, как застал меня на кухне, когда я... в общем, ты понял, — смутившись, напомнил Персиваль, и Криденс криво улыбнулся, высоко подняв правый уголок губ.

— Я помню, — согласился он, оторвав взгляд от экрана. — Такое сложно забыть. Кстати, тебе надо почаще так делать.

— Я так делаю, когда ты прохлаждаешься у Куинни дома, — съязвил Грейвс, коварно посмотрев на парня. — Развлекаюсь, как могу, пока один дома.

— Вот значит, как? — притворно надулся Криденс. — Несправедливо.

— Ты веселишься отдельно от меня, я – отдельно от тебя, — парировал Грейвс. Он любил их шуточные перепалки – в такие моменты глаза Криденса, подстегиваемого азартом, сияли ярче.

— Однажды я вернусь домой раньше положенного и застану тебя на месте преступления, — пообещал он, ухмыльнувшись, и вернулся назад к ноутбуку.

— Хэй, так что насчет песни? — вновь напомнил Грейвс, развернувшись всем корпусом к Криденсу.

— Ты знаешь, сколько их вообще? — с благоговейным ужасом на лице произнес тот.

Грейвс только махнул рукой.

— Выбери то, что тебе близко, но не слишком личное, — объяснил он, забравшись с ногами на диван и сев лицом к Криденсу, так что теперь его коленей почти касались голые стопы парня. — Что-то, что будет цеплять. У тебя здорово получился Призрак, и ты неплохо поешь. Ты можешь вплести себя в композицию.

— Я... — замешкался Криденс, смотря на свои ноги.

— У тебя все получится, — Грейвс по-дружески хлопнул его по колену и вернулся к своему прерванному отчету. — В любом случае ты ничего не теряешь.

Криденса поражали витиеватые слова песен, они были фантасмогоричны, полны метафор и аллегорий, шифруя простой и понятный смысл, но скрытый от бдительных глаз так тщательно всей этой мишурой, что слушатели просто забывали про основную суть, жадно упиваясь причудливыми формулировками. Во многих хитах, крутившихся повсеместно, что иногда казалось, будто скоро популярные исполнители начнут петь даже из розетки, тексты часто были прямы, напыщены и предсказуемы, раскладывая все подетально. В различных проявлениях рока, особенно у европейских групп, этого проявлялось иначе – они вуалировали лирику и суть авангардом, придавая иной вид привычным вещам.

— Ваше имя, молодой человек? — раздался из темноты женский голос, после чего послышался шелест бумаги. Она сидела в самом центре – руководитель театра. По бокам от нее расположилось несколько действующих представителей кружка, но яркий свет софитов не позволял Криденсу хорошенько их разглядеть.

— Криденс Грейвс, — ответил он, впервые задумываясь, как странно звучит его нынешнее имя. Оно словно уже сочетало в себе их союз. Он довольно часто произносил в своих мыслях «Персиваль» или «Грейвс»... «мистер Грейвс», но никогда в жизни не идентифицировал себя как Грейвса, он был только Криденсом и никак иначе.

За кулисами толпилась небольшая группа ребят, ждущих своего часа успеха или провала; кто-то пришел просто за компанию, чтобы поддержать. Чарли тоже стоял среди них. Он показал Криденсу большой палец и сжал кулаки на удачу.

Криденс хотел не просто исполнить песню – ему было важно пропустить события через себя, прочувствовать этот краткий миг, а не только красоту эпитетов.

Он понимал, о какой зеленой фее шла речь, но для него этой феей был его иллюзорный мир, в котором он скрывался от настоящего. _«Old green fairy, what you've done to me?»_ ***

Ему нужно было продемонстрировать артистизм и перевоплощение. Ему не нужно было помнить строчки, чтобы показать надрыв – он помнил ощущения, переложенные под себя, которые при этом испытывал. _«And everyday I got someone bringing me down. I got the eyes of a madman, I'm chasing round»_. Криденса разрывало отчаянием каждый раз, когда ему приходилось сносить пренебрежение, насмешки, оскорбления. Он не находил себе места, мечась, как лев в клетке, и острее эти чувства стали, когда он повстречал Персиваля, когда узнал, что можно жить иначе, и этот мир на самом деле не так плох, как казалось ему прежде.

 _«The neighbours say that I need locking up»_. Как бы он не пытался забыть, вытравить из головы жизнь в той проклятой комнате было не под силу. Его больше не тревожило, что все может повториться вновь, воспоминания притупились, затерлись временем, новыми эмоциями, впечатлениями, как и обещал Персиваль, но лишиться этих воспоминаний значило бы лишиться себя, лишиться той важной составляющей, почему он стал тем, кем являлся сейчас.

 _«You look behind your eyelids then you're gone»_. Персиваль уходил каждый раз, оставляя его одного на растерзание самому себе и той лживой действительности, которая дышала ему в затылок. _«How does it feel to live your life where nothing is real?»_

И каждый раз он возвращался, внося в его существование вкус к жизни.

 _«Pass me over La Fée Verte, I'll give you all a scare»_. Иллюзия спадала, хаос исчезал, и Грейвс обнажал перед ним действительность – не хорошую и не плохую, а делал ее такой, какой ей следовало быть, вытаскивал на поверхность его страхи и помогал справляться с ними. Вместе.

— And everyday I got someone bringing me down, I got the eyes of a madman, I'm chasing round. How does it feel to live your life where nothing is real? So just send me down the river, — закончил Криденс, не размыкая глаз почти все выступление.

Он был неподвижен, но его лицо оживало, будто Криденс каждый раз примерял новую маску – покорности, смирения, отчаяния, негодования, дезориентированности, надежды.

Музыка стихла, и он стоял, не решаясь распахнуть глаза и взглянуть на зал. Криденс глубоко и размеренно дышал почти в самый микрофон, ожидая какого-то сигнала.

 _«I'm not gonna wait for tomorrow, I just look back and wait for a sign. And I'm not gonna celebrate my freedom, so just send me down the river»_.

— Спасибо, мистер Грейвс, — вновь послышался тот же женский голос из темноты, и Криденс открыл глаза, бегло осмотрев зал, словно мог там найти Персиваля, не сразу сообразив, что обращаются именно к нему. — Результаты прослушивания будут вывешены на доску объявлений в начале следующей недели.

Криденс на непослушных ногах покинул сцену. Он слышал, как Чарли что-то говорил ему, видел, как другие ребята оглядывали его с ног до головы, но все доносилось откуда-то издалека, будто через помехи, и он не мог разобрать ни слова.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Уже перевалило за час дня, когда они оказались в окрестностях Кливленда. Персиваль дремал на переднем сидении, накрывшись пледом с головой, а Криденс вел казенную полицейскую машину, воображая себя рисковым угонщиком, как в каком-то дешевом фильме.

Пожалуй, Грейвс не тянул на заложника и легко бы с ним справился, пусть даже за последние полгода Криденс успел подрасти и теперь ничуть не уступал ему в росте, разве что в физической силе.

Криденсу было скучно, он ехал в полной тишине, и потому развлекал себя вздорными мыслями, чтобы его не начало клонить в сон от однообразной разделительной полосы и скудного облезлого осеннего пейзажа.

Перед въездом в черту города он добросовестно сбросил скорость и съехал с дороги, чтобы обратно поменяться местами и избежать возможных неприятностей, из-за которых они уж точно прозевали бы свою бронь в Чикаго, если их втянут в бессмысленные разбирательства с дорожным патрулем.

Криденс отчего-то подумал – взял ли Грейвс с собой пистолет? Ведь наверняка взял. Они старались делать вид, будто у них в доме не хранилось оружие, и все же ему доводилось видеть, как Персиваль чистил пистолет, а потом прятал его где-то в недрах своей спальни. Он ни разу не давал Криденсу взять его в руку, и тот в чем-то понимал его. Огнестрельное оружие не было игрушкой, а должность Грейвса накладывала на него ответственность и обязанность. Однако это не помешало Персивалю шутить на тему того, что если посреди ночи к их одиноко стоящему на берегу коттеджу придут волки, то им нужно будет каким-то образом обороняться.

Криденс не верил, что подобное могло бы произойти в принципе, особенно рядом с таким крупным мегаполисом, но отчасти испытывал некоторые опасения оставаться в незнакомом месте без возможности защититься от угрозы. Как бы он не убеждал себя – здравый смысл перекрывал иррациональный страх, что если не волки, то какой-то псих или преступник мог попытаться застать их врасплох, пока они спали. В Нью-Йорке он не испытывал никаких опасений: они жили в крупном городе на десятом этаже в доме со швейцаром – разве могло что-то пойти не так? Грейвс отшучивался, но для его успокоения все же обещал подумать прихватить с собой пистолет.

Сами волки не тревожили Криденса, хотя он прекрасно знал, что бывали случаи, когда дикие звери забредали в крупные города в поисках пищи. За прошедшее время он несколько раз выбирался вместе с Ньютом в питомники для домашних животных, а также зоопарки, и увиденные им волки отчего-то не заставляли испытывать страх. Гораздо больше Криденс опасался людей. Нью-йоркские волки, родившиеся и выросшие в неволе, больше походили на могучих и грациозных собак, нежели на диких и безумных зверей. По всей видимости, Ньют и пытался втолковать ему, что к себе при должном уходе и заботе можно расположить любое строптивое создание.

Отстегнув ремень, Криденс развернулся и с улыбкой посмотрел на спящего Персиваля. Это был второй раз, когда он наблюдал за ним, пока тот спал. Вот только в прошлый раз Криденс был слишком осторожен, боясь потревожить его сон – его мысли занимал предстоящий тяжелый разговор, тем более к тому времени уже стемнело. Сейчас же день был в самом разгаре, и он имел прекрасную возможность хорошенько рассмотреть Персиваля.

Плед, под которым Грейвс прятался от дневного света, сполз с лица. Он сидел немного боком, развернувшись в сторону Криденса, губы были расслаблены, голова уткнулась в спинку сидения, и наверняка у него от такой позы затекла шея. Неглубокие наметившиеся на лбу морщины разгладились, на левой щеке темнели две родинки, по которым внезапно нестерпимо захотелось провести пальцем. Нахмуренные брови Грейвс чуть свел к переносице, словно был раздражен тем, что ему приходится спать при свете дня в машине вместо того, чтобы с удобством раскинуться на кровати в полумраке собственной спальни.

Криденс не позволял себе смелых мыслей, но все же смутился, представив лежащего на животе Персиваля, подмявшего под себя подушку. Он отчетливо видел его широкую крепкую спину, взлохмаченный загривок, манящий пригладить волосы или растрепать их еще больше, сильные плечи и приятный сумрак, скрадывающий присутствие Криденса.

Он против воли почувствовал, как к щекам прилил жар, а организм весьма недвусмысленно отреагировал на разыгравшееся воображение. Криденс был молодым и чувствительным к любым намекам на интимность, и все же прежде он никогда не испытывал возбуждение, думая о другом человеке. Это казалось нечестным по отношению к Грейвсу. Как он мог вот так просто сидеть рядом с ничего не подозревающим о том, что за ним наблюдают, Персивалем и заводиться от фантазий, которые услужливо предлагало ему воображение? Оно словно все это время выжидало, подкрадывалось, чтобы ударить исподтишка. Криденс уже давно перестал отрицать, что находил Персиваля привлекательным не только с эстетический точки зрения, но и романтической. Будь он, к примеру, героем фильма или книги, любовным интересом главной героини, за развитием отношений которых он наблюдал.

Сейчас все было совсем иначе – Криденса будоражила сама мысль о том, что больше никто не видит его таким, кроме него. Не было никаких героинь, их было только двое, и мысли, почувствовав слабину Криденса, неконтролируемо неслись вскачь. Он хотел это прекратить, не думать лишнего, не давать себе ложных надежд, но фантазию было невозможно остановить...

Криденс всегда плохо умел контролировать собственные мысли, успевая породить с десяток идей, пока не понимал, что только изводит себя этим. Так и в этот момент он отчаянно хотел забыть, выкинуть из головы эти мысли. Широкая спина, полумрак, теплая кожа, прижавшаяся к подушке щека, скрывающая родинки. Родинки, к которым хотелось прикоснуться, густые темные брови, короткая колючая щетина, сильные руки, всклокоченные волосы, выступившая испарина на лбу самого Криденса, непослушные руки, гулко стучащее в груди сердце, пересохшие губы, хватит, хватит, прекрати.

— Персиваль, — позвал Криденс, не находя себе места, потому что организм и мысли не слушались его, а значит это безумие можно было прекратить только одним способом – вернуться в реальность, как бы стыдливо сейчас он себя не ощущал.

Он даже думал выскочить из машины, но это было бы трусливое бегство, и Криденсу лишь оставалось надеяться, что Грейвс ничего не заметит, едва проснувшись.

— Персиваль, — вновь позвал он чуть громче, не решаясь дотронуться. Хотя сейчас прикоснуться к нему и ощутить, что он реален, было сильнее и разрушительнее всего на свете.

— М-м? — сонно пробормотал Грейвс, не открывая глаз. «Карих глаз, — напомнил себе Криденс. — Внимательных, пытливых... О, нет, пожалуйста...»

— Мы приехали, — предпринял еще одну попытку Криденс, отчаянно надеясь, что по его лицу будет невозможность прочесть то, о чем он только что думал.

— В Чикаго? — с надеждой спросил Грейвс, открывая глаза, и тут же поморщился от яркого света. Он со стоном потер переносицу, и Криденс понял, что с него довольно. Он на ощупь открыл дверь и выскочил на трассу, даже не потрудившись посмотреть, нет ли сзади машины. Криденс пересек обочину дороги, отходя к голым деревьями, понадеявшись, что Персиваль расценит его уход как желание справить нужду и ничего более.

Он отошел на приличное расстояние, чтобы его не было видно из машины и, прислонившись спиной к дереву, закрыл глаза, но воображение будто того и ждало, и перед ним вновь возникла комната, полумрак, чуть съехавшее одеяло…

Криденс рыкнул сквозь сжатые зубы и резко распахнул глаза, пытаясь прогнать видение. Ему было стыдно, что он оставил Персиваля подобным образом, но намного хуже бы было, если бы он о чем-то догадался.

Криденс оттолкнулся от дерева и с досадой пнул торчащий из земли корень. Он не знал, как вернуться назад, как оставаться невозмутимым после того, что он видел у себя в воображении. А впрочем... зачем гадать? Он пойдет назад к машине и постарается сделать вид, что ничего не было. К чему излишние волнения?

Глубоко и размеренно дыша, Криденс напоминал себе, что они едут отдыхать, именно отдыхать, а не переживать неловкие моменты. Они пойдут на мюзикл, погуляют по Чикаго, а до той поры насладятся гармонией и природой в тишине и покое.

Криденс усмехнулся. Покой и гармонию он ощущал сейчас менее всего. Внутри него словно раскачивался маятник, клонясь от одного безумия к другому, от одного неправильного решения к еще более фатальному. 

Грейвс уже сидел за рулем и задумчиво жевал сэндвич, слушая по радио прогноз погоды, и иногда прикладывался к термосу с уже порядком остывшим кофе.

— Я уж думал идти тебя искать, — сказал он, покосившись на Криденса, когда тот забрался в машину.

— Ноги затекли, я ходил размяться, — ответил тот сходу, и Грейвс с пониманием кивнул.

— То-то ты так резво выпрыгнул из машины, — не к месту заметил тот, но увидев хмурый взгляд Криденса, ткнул пальцем в сторону приемника, резко меняя тему. — Нам повезло – большого минуса не будет, зато обещают снег.

Криденс ничего не ответил, молча вытащив из дорожной сумки еще один сэндвич, и принялся вдумчиво жевать, намекая на свое полное нежелание разговаривать. Грейвс периодически поглядывал на него, словно ждал, что Криденс изменится в лице и снова повеселеет, но тот только смотрел вперед на дорогу.

— Ладно, прости, — наконец не выдержал Грейвс, и Криденс медленно повернул к нему лицо, недоуменно взглянув. — Посадил тебя за руль на несколько часов, а сам вырубился.

Криденс заметно расслабился и даже позволил себе улыбнуться.

— Не говори ерунды, — отмахнулся он и забрал термос с коленей Грейвса. — Я сам настаивал на этом, так что все в порядке.

— Как скажешь, — уклончиво ответил Персиваль и, скомкав пакет из-под сэндвича, завел мотор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I-80 – вторая по протяженности межштатная автомагистраль в США, длиной 2899,3 миль (4666 км), проходит через всю территорию с востока на запад от Сан-Франциско до Нью-Джерси. Пересекает штаты Калифорния, Невада, Иллинойс, Индиана, Огайо, Пенсильвания, Нью-Джерси и т.д.
> 
> ** U2 – Elevation. Перевод с amalgama-lab.com:
> 
> Я на небесах -  
> Ты даришь мне чувство, что я могу летать.  
> Такой высокий подъём...
> 
> Крот, живущий в норе,  
> Докапывается до моей души.  
> Спускаясь на земляные работы.
> 
> ***Kasabian – The Green Fairy. Песня появляется в фильме London Boulevard с Колином Фарреллом, также ранее отсылка к Гарри Митчеллу, которого там сыграл Колин. Фрагменты перевода строчек с amalgama-lab.com:
> 
> Зеленая фея, что же ты со мной сделала?  
> Я вижу Люси в небесах, она говорит мне, что я на высоте.
> 
> Каждый день кто-то пытается навредить мне.  
> У меня глаза, как у сумасшедшего, я мечусь по кругу.
> 
> Соседи говорят, что лучше меня закрыть от всех,
> 
> Ты закрываешь глаза и уходишь.
> 
> Каково это, жить, понимая, что все вокруг тебя ненастоящее?
> 
> Оставь меня, Зеленая фея, я поделюсь с тобой страхом.
> 
> Каждый день кто-то пытается навредить мне.  
> У меня глаза, как у сумасшедшего, я мечусь по кругу.  
> Каково это, жить, понимая, что все вокруг тебя ненастоящее?  
> Так что просто отправь меня вниз по реке.
> 
> Я не стану ждать завтрашнего дня,  
> Я просто оглядываюсь и жду сигнала.  
> Я не буду праздновать свою свободу,  
> Так что просто отправь меня вниз по реке...


	11. Chapter 11

Оказавшись в городе, Персиваль и Криденс, как и было запланировано, приехали на пляж на берегу озера Эри, чтобы сделать небольшой привал и отдохнуть. Но сон не шел к успевшему выспаться в пути Грейвсу – промаявшись с полчаса на заднем сидении, он махнул на эту затею рукой и предложил Криденсу побродить по незнакомому городу, на что тот живо согласился. Юноша все еще тешил себя надеждой убедить Грейвса остаться в городе на ночь, потому что чувствовал – еще часов шесть в машине просто не вынесет. После перекуса в кафе расслабившийся и сытый Персиваль уже почти готов был согласиться с ним.

— Ладно, забирайся, — велел он, садясь в машину. — Подыщем на ночь какой-нибудь мотель.

Криденс не сразу осознал сказанное. Персиваля иногда становилось сложно понять, когда он с легкостью принимал чужую правоту, словно изначально это было его идеей.

— Серьезно? — невинно уточнил Криденс.

— Серьезно, — кивнул тот.

— А как же «ты, я, Чикаго, сегодня»? — передразнил парень, садясь рядом и застегнув ремень безопасности.

— О, заткнись, — посоветовал Грейвс, и Криденс широко усмехнулся.

Ближе к вечеру на окраине города они все же нашли довольно приличную придорожную гостиницу, которая позволила бы им достаточно быстро выскочить назад на трассу, чтобы продолжить свой путь.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Криденс забрался на барный стул и с любопытством огляделся по сторонам – Персиваль впервые взял его в бар. Вначале Грейвс не хотел его брать с собой, аргументировав тем, что будет плохим воспитателем, если разрешит несовершеннолетнему подростку пойти в подобное место. Однако Криденс упрямо отказывался оставаться в номере в одиночестве, а Грейвсу хотелось пропустить пинту вместо того, чтобы бродить по подмерзшим дорогам малознакомого города.

— Гиннесс, пожалуйста, — он тут же обратился к чернокожему бармену и перевел оценивающий взгляд на сидящего рядом парня. — И колу.

Криденс покачал головой, устроив локти на столешнице, и обернулся назад. В дальнем углу пара крупных волосатых мужчин играла в пул, пристроив на соседний столик кружки с пивом. В уютном закутке устроилась группка студентов, а неподалеку от них – две девушки, на которых те постоянно поглядывали, переговариваясь. Спустя некоторое время Криденс с удовольствием отметил, что в баре играла пришедшаяся ему по вкусу музыка; кругом царил приятный полумрак, и только барная стойка и занятый бильярдный стол были ярко освещены лампами.

Грейвс медленно потягивал пиво, а Криденс задумчиво грыз соломинку, наблюдая за партией «байкеров», когда с краю за стойку к ним подсела высокая брюнетка и заказала коктейль. Получив свой напиток и брезгливо положив соломинку на салфетку, она отсалютовала им и сделала глоток. Криденс чуть нахмурил брови, когда Грейвс ответил ей тем же – бар сразу стал казаться не столь уютным, как несколько минут назад.

Криденс надеялся, что на этом все и закончится, но знал – реальность обычно склонна оборачиваться с точностью до наоборот. Он периферийным зрением наблюдал за Грейвсом, невозмутимо наслаждавшимся своим пивом, и женщиной, которую это показное равнодушие будто только привлекало. Криденса тоже привлекало равнодушие Грейвса. Он ждал момента, когда покрывшийся испариной бокал Персиваля опустеет, и они смогут уйти, но тут женщина улыбнулась и заговорила:

— Никогда не видела вас тут прежде, — сказала она, поглаживая пальцами ножку бокала. Криденс мысленно закатил глаза.

— Мы здесь проездом, — ответил Грейвс, отхлебнув пива, — на один день.

— Какая жалость, — с досадой вздохнула она и протянула руку для рукопожатия. — Сара.

— Персиваль, — представился Грейвс, пожав ее ладонь, и, будто опомнившись, кивнул влево. — А это Криденс.

— Приятно познакомиться, Криденс, — сладко улыбнувшись, сказала Сара, и Криденс натянуто улыбнулся ей в ответ. — Что привело вас в Кливленд, Персиваль? — спросила она, поднеся бокал к губам.

— Мы едем отдыхать, — просто ответил Грейвс. Криденс не знал, как относиться к реакции Персиваля. Тот явно не испытывал воодушевления, но при этом и не сопротивлялся очевидному кокетству женщины.

— Совместный отпуск, — кивнула она своим мыслям, будто прощупывала почву.

— Можно сказать и так, — согласился Грейвс, улыбнувшись. — Вытащил парня на каникулы посмотреть страну.

— Каникулы, — бодро подчеркнула Сара, вновь посмотрев на Криденса, словно впервые его увидела. — Так это ваш сын?

Криденс только сейчас заметил, что с силой сжимал полупустой стакан с колой, и перевел вопросительный взгляд на Персиваля, ожидая его ответа.

— Сын моей бывшей жены от первого брака, — после короткой заминки ответил Грейвс, вновь приложившись к пиву. Криденс, с трудом переборов себя, прикусил язык, чтобы не сказать ничего лишнего. Сара одним глотком осушила бокал и попросила бармена повторить.

— Так вы в разводе, — заключила она, и Криденс заметил, как ее взгляд скользнул по ладоням Грейвса.

— Да, уже довольно давно, — вновь согласился он. Криденс сжал зубы на соломинке. Ему с первого взгляда стало понятно, что нужно этой Саре, и он не мог поверить, что Персиваль так спокойно реагирует на происходящее.

— Раз вы единственный день в Кливленде, то просто обязаны увидеть город, — продолжила Сара, вращая бокал в руках. — Я знаю отличный клуб, где можно приятно провести время.

Криденс положил локти на барную стойку, с интересом наблюдая за тем, что же будет дальше. Грейвс задумчиво посмотрел поверх бокала на Сару, сделав долгий медленный глоток, и его кадык дрогнул под кожей.

— Вы проститутка? — вежливо спросил Криденс, задумчиво наморщив лоб.

Губы Сары округлились. Она адресовала ему приторную улыбку и, подхватив свой бокал и изящно соскочив с барного стула, удалилась. Чернокожий бармен понимающе хмыкнул.

Нахмурившись и сощурив глаза, Грейвс перевел на Криденса пытливый взгляд и для уверенности в своих словах глотнул пива.

— А что? Я сказал что-то не так?

— Это что сейчас было?

Лицо Криденса вытянулось, словно Персиваль спрашивал его самую очевидную на свете вещь.

— Разве ты не заметил, как призывно она на тебя смотрела? — недоверчиво спросил он, подавшись вперед.

— Вообще-то заметил, — осадил его Грейвс.

— Ты не знал, как вежливо отклонить ее предложение, потому я сделал это за тебя, — равнодушно пожав плечами, ответил он и выдернул из стакана пожеванную соломинку, оставляя на столешнице капли. — Не благодари, — улыбнулся Криденс, залпом допив колу, и с глухим стуком опустил стакан на столешницу.

— Криденс, — терпеливо произнес Грейвс, прикрыв глаза. Криденс сочувственно хлопнул его по плечу и спрыгнул со стула. — Криденс, — чуть громче повторил он, но тот уже направился к выходу.

— Черт, — выдохнул Грейвс, быстро допив пиво, и последовал за ним.

На улице крупными хлопьями валил снег, и Персиваль, не сразу различив фигуру Криденса, последовал за ним больше по наитию, направившись в сторону гостиницы.

— Криденс! — крикнул он вдогонку, перекрывая шум проносящихся мимо автомобилей, но высокая худая фигура в длинной куртке продолжала удаляться, и Грейвс ускорил шаг. Он нагнал Криденса почти у самой гостиницы.

— Что ты творишь? — недоуменно выдохнул он, схватив юношу за руку. Сил на то, чтобы злиться, у него не было, и все же он был раздражен. Причем раздражен не столько тем, что вечер не получил продолжения, сколько поведением своего подопечного.

— Прости, мне жаль, что я все испортил, — неискренне ответил Криденс, опустив глаза.

— Плевать на эту Сару, — выдохнул Грейвс, переводя дыхание и бессильно откинув голову назад. Криденс покосился на руку Персиваля, когда мужчина сильнее сжал пальцы на его плече, и после настороженно посмотрел в глаза, быстро облизав замерзшие губы. — Объясни мне, что с тобой?

— Я думал, что тебе это неинтересно, — неохотно отозвался Криденс. Грейвс покачал головой.

— Нельзя так отвечать незнакомым людям, — с трудом произнес он, пытаясь прочесть по лицу Криденса истинную причину подобного поведения. — Даже если ты видишь их в первый и последний раз.

— Нельзя лезть к незнакомым людям в штаны, — парировал Криденс, выдернув руку. Грейвсу на это было нечего возразить. Они не разговаривали до самого утра.

Вернувшись в номер, Криденс раздраженно стащил с себя куртку, бросил ее на кровать и скрылся в ванной, хлопнув дверью. Через несколько минут пришел Грейвс. От него все еще пахло пивом и немного табаком.

Включив воду на полную мощность, Криденс поджал губы, уставившись в зеркало, и его отражение взглянуло на него с немым укором.

— Чертов Кливленд, — с чувством сказал он самому себе и бессильно уронил голову. Криденс не представлял, какая муха его укусила, но и не мог откреститься от мысли, что был прав. Он не понимал, как секс на одну ночь поможет, и искренне не хотел верить, что Персиваль был способен на такое. Но, как оказалось, мог. В сущности, его ведь ничего не сдерживало, и оттого Криденсу было вдвойне обиднее.

Когда они днем притормозили в окрестностях города, он не находил себе места, и вот теперь опять по новому кругу... Криденс не хотел испытывать того, что испытывал, считая это предательством. Словно что-то затевал за спиной Грейвса. Снова. Он вообще не имел права чувствовать подобное. Разве Персиваль был должен ему свою личную жизнь? Конечно, нет! Разве Грейвс был виноват в том, что он красивый мужчина и привлекает женщин?

«Я собственник, и я ревную», — ядовито констатировал про себя Криденс. Это прозвучало как приговор. Чтобы немного успокоиться, он шумно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и, быстро раздевшись, забрался под душ. Но горячая вода не желала привычно успокаивать. Криденс стоял под струей, немного ссутулив спину и опустив голову. Вода змеилась быстрым потоком от шеи по позвоночнику, руки безвольно висели по бокам, и он пытался не думать о том, что ему еще придется вернуться к этой теме, когда Грейвс потребует объяснений. Персиваль всегда был довольно отходчивым и спокойным, но сегодня, кажется, была пересечена запретная черта.

Когда он вышел из ванной, свет в комнате уже был погашен. Грейвс лежал к нему спиной на соседней кровати, и Криденс с тоской посмотрел на него, сев на свою постель.

С самого утра он не решался раскрывать рот. Криденс не знал, что скажет ему Грейвс, а приближать и так неизбежный разговор у него желания не было. Они молча собрались и, сдав номер администратору, сели в машину.

— Заедем позавтракать, потом в супермаркет за продуктами и в путь, — изложил план Грейвс, заводя мотор. Это было первое, что он сказал после «доброе утро», и Криденс согласно кивнул, не желая испытывать его терпение.

Кафе на окраине города оказались не столь вдохновляющими, как в центре. Что уж было сравнивать с Нью-Йорком? Они словно попали в 60-е с красными клеенчатыми диванчиками, пластиковыми крышками столов и официантками в фартуках эпохи расцвета карьеры Чака Берри. Из колонок доносился заводной рок-н-ролл, пахло яичницей, жареным беконом, кофе и свежими булочками. Заказ у них приняла идеально вписывающаяся в атмосферу крашенная в блондинку дама в возрасте, не забывая вставлять в свои реплики смущающее «милый».

— Вам кофе сразу? — равнодушно спросила она, черкнув что-то в блокноте.

— Сразу, — почти одновременно подтвердили они и, покосившись друг на друга, словно только что вспомнили, что были тут вдвоем, отвели взгляды.

Грейвс задумчиво уставился в окно, а Криденс незаметно потянулся к рекламным брошюркам на краю стола. Одной из них был буклет, посвященный Кливленду. Бросив быстрый взгляд на Персиваля, он развернул сложенную бумагу и принялся разглядывать пестрые фотографии с короткими заметками о достопримечательностях.

— Тут есть музей и зал славы рок-н-ролла, — поделился наблюдениями Криденс, чуть скосив глаза в сторону Грейвса.

— Ага, — блекло отозвался тот, сделав глоток кофе, и продолжил смотреть в окно. Криденс разочарованно поджал губы. Он с каким-то остервенением встряхнул буклет, словно пытался привлечь к себе внимание, и скрылся за ним, так что торчал только лоб.

Он прятался за своим укрытием до тех пор, пока к ним не вернулась официантка, опустив на стол тарелки со стопками панкейков, щедро сдобренных сиропом. Грейвс с излишним энтузиазмом переключил свое внимание на завтрак, и Криденс нехотя последовал его примеру.

Молчание угнетало его даже больше, чем агрессия. С агрессией он был знаком не понаслышке, а вот с равнодушным игнорированием раньше встречаться не приходилось – обычно он сам избирал подобную тактику. Но столкнувшись с ней лицом к лицу, понимал, что не знает, как с этим справляться. Возможно, когда он вел себя подобным образом, другие тоже не знали, как на него реагировать?

Отчасти Криденс тоже был в обиде на Грейвса, но с готовностью бы забыл обо всем, если бы тот только пошел ему навстречу. Но Персиваля, по всей видимости, вконец утомило его поведение, и он уже не хотел вновь пробиваться через баррикады, что возводил Криденс между ними.

Голова Грейвса была склонена, так что Криденс не видел глаз, когда смотрел на него: взгляд цеплялся в основном за густые чуть нахмуренные брови, родинки на щеке и отросшую щетину. Персиваль делал вид, что совершенно не замечает чужого внимания. Криденс сходил с ума. Возможно, Грейвс ждал, что он извинится первым, и тогда бы лед, наконец, треснул, но как вообще можно подступиться к человеку, который тебя даже не замечает? Начать выяснять отношения в кафе на виду у случайных свидетелей было довольно опрометчиво, и Криденс честно попытался сосредоточиться на блинчиках. Грейвс был с ним солидарен.

— Еще кофе, милые? — спросила официантка, остановившись рядом с их столиком и держа в руках кофейник.

— Да, пожалуйста, — согласился Грейвс, придвинув почти пустую чашку. Криденс последовал его примеру.

Он варился в собственном бессилии на протяжении всего завтрака, отметая одну за другой идеи, как подступиться к Грейвсу, но все они казались слишком бредовыми и были обречены на провал. У него был всего один шанс, чтобы наладить контакт, но когда они вышли на парковку, взяв продукты в шестичасовую дорогу, терпение Криденса лопнуло.

— Так и будешь меня игнорировать? — с легким раздражением в голосе спросил он, замерев рядом с машиной. Грейвс молча закинул покупки на заднее сидение. — Персиваль?

Грейвс открыл переднюю дверь, но не сел, опустив ладони на крышу автомобиля. Он напряженно смотрел перед собой, и Криденс решил, что ему это молчание тоже дается не так просто, как могло показаться на первый взгляд.

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — наконец спросил он, устало посмотрев на Криденса.

У него было много вариантов, которые он перебирал за это утро. От «почему ты меня не замечаешь?» до «ты и правда хотел с ней переспать?»... И еще было отчаянное «скажи, что я все еще нужен тебе, и мы можем вернуться к тому, как было раньше».

Но вместо этого он спросил совсем не то, что хотел.

— Почему ты это сделал?

— Что? — нахмурившись, недоуменно спросил Грейвс.

— «Сын моей бывшей жены от первого брака»? — выпалил Криденс быстрее, чем успел одернуть себя.

— Так было проще, — пожал плечами Грейвс, скучающе наблюдая за расцветающим на лице парня негодованием.

— Проще? — подавившись воздухом, повторил Криденс.

— Ну да, — признал Грейвс. — Посмотри на нас, мы же ни капли не похожи.

— Почему нельзя было сказать правду? — спросил Криденс, ощущая себя так, будто попал в дурной сон. — Что я твой приемный... — он запнулся на полуслове, — что ты взял меня из приюта.

Грейвс помотал головой, словно ему попался в собеседники непроходимый тупица, и как-то неприятно усмехнулся.

— Зато мы избежали лишних вопросов, — терпеливо объяснил он. — Взрослый мужчина и молодой парень...

— О нет, снова эта тема! — вскинулся Криденс.

— Люди не любят вникать в чужие сложные семейные взаимоотношения, — попытался донести до него Грейвс, не обращая внимания на возражения.

— Вот так обычно потом и не могут ничего разобрать, когда врут полиции, — не сдавался Криденс, увлекаемый спором, хотя умом понимал, что уже давно пора бы остановиться.

— Я и есть полиция! — рявкнул Грейвс. — Залезай в машину.

Криденс послушался. Он покорно сел на свое место, пристегнувшись, и сложил руки на груди в ожидании, когда они поедут.

— Надо было сразу ехать в Чикаго, — тихо пробормотал он себе под нос, но его было отлично слышно.

— Чикаго? — хохотнул Грейвс, повернув ключ зажигания. — Ты сам говорил «давай остановимся, тяжело быть весь день за рулем».

— Ладно-ладно! Я был неправ, — всплеснул руками Криденс, когда они выехали с парковки.

— Это точно, — согласился Грейвс, уставившись на дорогу.

Криденс мог бы еще долго продолжать, но решил, что пока с них довольно. Во всяком случае, они поговорили, пусть это было и неприятно, но лучше, чем если бы Грейвс до сих пор продолжал не замечать его. Что же тогда было бы, когда они оказались наедине в коттедже? Наверняка ничего. Скорее всего, они бы даже не поехали туда, а остановились в какой-нибудь чикагской гостинице и проводили время по отдельности.

Тишину нарушало только радио, которое Криденс, погруженный в собственные мысли, совершенно не замечал. Он перебирал в памяти воспоминания об уютных вечерах, проведенных дома, совместных прогулках по городу, паркам, зеленую беседку на заднем дворике... объятия Грейвса, его добрые проникновенные взгляды...

Криденс не хотел вот так просто взять и перечеркнуть все, что было между ними. Не сейчас, не из-за какой-то глупости.

_— То, что мы с тобой теперь семья – это ведь насовсем?_

_— Что ты подразумеваешь под «насовсем»?_

_— Что я подразумеваю. Что после восемнадцати я не должен буду собрать вещи и идти на все четыре стороны, потому что задача выполнена – я взрослый и теперь должен сам побеспокоиться о себе._

_— Что? Откуда ты взял такую чушь?_

_— Просто понимаешь, мне постоянно кажется, что все происходящее – временно. Мне словно дали один раз надкусить, а теперь собираются забрать, и… я в растерянности._

_— Ты больше никому ничего не должен, кроме как не нарушать закон и учиться в школе. Об остальном позабочусь я сам. Неужели ты думаешь, что я могу сказать тебе на следующий год «ладно, парень, ты уже взрослый, тебе пора»?_

_— Нет, конечно! Но…_

_— Или все эти люди. Думаешь, они что-то делают для тебя, потому что должны? Они делают это, потому что хотят делать._

«Я делаю все это для тебя, потому что хочу, а не потому, что должен», — отчетливо прозвучал в голове голос Грейвса, и Криденс, закусив губу, перевел взгляд на настоящего Грейвса. Тот сидел по-прежнему сосредоточенный и не отвлекался от движения на дороге.

Криденс потянулся и выключил радио, но Персиваль не удостоил его взглядом, только удивленно приподнял бровь.

— Остановись, пожалуйста, — попросил он, и тот без лишних слов затормозил, съехав на обочину трассы.

— У тебя три минуты, — сказал Грейвс, но Криденс не двинулся с места, и только тогда Персиваль перевел на него задумчивый взгляд. — Что такое?

Криденс тяжело вздохнул, протяжно выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, и посмотрел Грейвсу прямо в глаза.

— Я снова был эгоистом, — признал он, не отводя взгляд. Уголок губ Грейвса дрогнул.

— Я и не ждал другого, — ответил он. Криденс мог бы возмутиться, но заткнул язвительный голос гордости и серьезно кивнул.

— Я был неправ, — продолжил он, надеясь пробиться через их пугающее отчуждение. — Мне не следовало так себя вести, и мне стыдно.

Грейвс задумчиво прикусил нижнюю губу, смотря на Криденса исподлобья.

— Мне тоже не следовало отвечать на заигрывания в твоем присутствии, — сказал он, наконец нарушив молчание, но Криденс отрицательно помотал головой.

— Я просто хочу сказать, что слишком люблю тебя, чтобы не найти в себе сил и не переступить через себя. Я не хочу ругаться, — прикрыв глаза, произнес Криденс, потому что эти слова дались ему с большим трудом.

Он задержал дыхание, когда его пылающей от стыда щеки коснулись холодные пальцы. Криденс медленно открыл глаза, нёбо сразу стянуло сухостью, дыхание стало поверхностным.

— Я тоже не хочу ругаться с тобой, — признался Грейвс, чуть улыбнувшись. Лед треснул, и его глаза больше не смотрели равнодушно, теперь легкое разочарование затопила волна грусти и щемящей сердце нежности. — И я тоже тебя люблю.

Криденс вновь вздохнул, но не посмел больше закрыть глаза. Ему отчаянно захотелось схватить ладонь Грейвса и удержать на месте, чтобы продлить прикосновение, но тот уже успел отстраниться.

«Я тоже тебя люблю» пульсировало в висках. Криденс смотрел на Грейвса, не моргая, и почувствовал, как к пересыхающей роговице подкатывают слезы. Он закрыл глаза, потерев их ладонью, и нервно и коротко рассмеялся над самим собой.

— Поехали дальше? — потрепав Криденса по волосам, бодро спросил Грейвс, и тот с готовностью кивнул, чувствуя, как камень свалился с души. Ему вновь стало легко и свободно. Если бы не дурацкий ремень безопасности, он бы потянулся обнять Грейвса, но тот уже снова выезжал на трассу, и Криденс не решился его отвлекать.

Грейвсу казалось, что оставшаяся часть пути до Чикаго пролетела в один миг в отличие от первого часа, который давил на него каждую секунду. Он видел раскаяние Криденса и его неловкие попытки сблизиться, но понимал, что будет плохим воспитателем, если позволит себе вновь уступить, не дождавшись обстоятельного признания в содеянном. Он и думать забыл про эту Сару, как только выскочил из бара. Куда больше его беспокоило отсутствие тормозов – если Криденса вовремя не осадить, то он может решить, что подобное поведение в порядках нормы. Да, он хотел уколоть, но тогда это надо делать изящнее, а не идти напролом, поставив всех в неловкое положение.

Персиваль уже давно разгадал, что полученный опыт Криденс усваивает лучше, чем слова, и потому ему на наглядном примере хотелось, чтобы тот понял все сам и сделал первый шаг, признав свою неправоту. Но Грейвс и подумать не мог, что все зайдет дальше, чем он планировал.

Он должен был сказать это первым, но так и не нашел в себе сил на откровенность, а Криденс столь легко и непринужденно опередил его. Произнес «люблю тебя», как самую естественную и правильную на свете вещь, в то время как других выкручивает наизнанку, и слова застревают в горле от того, что они не могут произнести такие нужные и простые слова. Уже позже Грейвс осознал, что, скорее всего, это было первое искреннее «люблю», которое Криденс вообще говорил кому-либо в жизни.

В тот момент было выше его сил не прикоснуться к Криденсу, печальному и покорному, измученному хаосом, царившем в его голове. Он прижал ладонь к его щеке, ресницы затрепетали, и Криденс не видел, как Грейвс напряженно сглотнул ком в горле, пытаясь совладать с собой.

— Я тоже не хочу ругаться с тобой. И я тоже тебя люблю.

Криденс смотрел на него, не отводя взгляда, и Грейвс чувствовал, как что-то внутри него отмирает с каждой секундой, пока его ладонь касалась горячей щеки. Больше продлевать этот волнующий момент было нельзя, иначе они так и останутся навсегда на этой трассе, смотря друг другу в глаза.

Грейвс был взрослым, и он должен был принимать взрослые решения, потому и рубить концы приходилось именно ему. Он с трудом нашел в себе силы разорвать прикосновение. Грейвсу показалось, что в глазах Криденса промелькнула печаль, совершенно не имеющая отношение к их недавней размолвке. Он жалел, что все прекратилось так же внезапно, как и началось? Нет, он, должно быть, просто накручивает себе, и на самом деле все не так, не для него.

Почему он испытывает тоску, смотря на этого еще молодого, но уже такого не по годам взрослого юношу? Криденс умудрялся общаться на равных со взрослыми, но в то же время совершать по-настоящему детские и опрометчивые глупости, и Грейвсу хотелось бы быть строгим с ним в некоторых вопросах, чтобы тот оказался подкован к возможным жизненным разочарованиям, но иногда у него просто опускались руки.

Персиваль не был своим отцом, не мог поступать так же, как он, но и собой переставал быть, когда находился рядом с Криденсом. Идея уехать ото всех подальше на неделю с каждым днем казалась ему все более сумасбродной. Вчерашнее недопонимание подкосило душевный покой, но Криденс умел смотреть на него так, что в груди все переворачивалось... Грейвс готов был прощать.

Он мог бы и дальше прятаться за тем, что его влечение к Криденсу достойно порицания, и лучше все оставить так, как есть, но не мог сопротивляться самому себе. Это влечение не было завязано только на желаниях тела – он правда любил Криденса, искренне, и не мог представить свою дальнейшую жизнь без него. Не мог вообразить, что они отдалятся со временем, пойдут каждый своим путем, встречаясь только на праздниках и вспоминая прежние времена. Грейвс и сам чувствовал себя эгоистом, потому что не желал отпускать Криденса, хотел быть рядом с ним, смотреть, как тот взрослеет, становится мужчиной, но как и в молодости все также лукаво улыбается, словно видит его насквозь.

Если это не было любовью, то, значит, Грейвс ни черта не смыслил в любви.

Но к этому пугающему восхищению и обожанию примешивался страх, что кто-то может узнать, не так понять, истолковать по-своему и пренебрежительно навесить ярлык, ориентируясь на собственную систему ценностей. Больше всего на свете Грейвс мечтал защитить Криденса от чужого невежества.

Он и представить не мог, как жил до этого прежде. Чем он жил, что было смыслом в его существовании? Потому что теперь его мысли занимал Криденс: все ли у него хорошо, ладит ли с другими ребятами, не замыкается ли на очередных противоречащих друг другу рефлексиях? Возможно, похожее состояние охватывает тех, кто становится родителем, вот только родители не влюблены в объект своих беспокойств.

Грейвсу было по-прежнему трудно признаваться себе в этом, он старательно отталкивал от себя подобные мысли, пока не сдался, смирившись с тем, что проиграл эту войну. Обычной заботы ему было недостаточно, он хотел не просто сделать так, чтобы Криденсу было хорошо и комфортно, он хотел быть частью его жизни. Ловить его искренние улыбки, быть рядом, держать в своих руках, не боясь осуждения, видеть свое отражение в его глазах, усмирять душевные метания одним прикосновением. Дальше этих допустимых пределов Грейвс не позволял разгуляться собственной фантазии, и неозвученные желания витали где-то рядом сумрачной дымкой, так и не обличенные в слова. Это не значило, что их нет, но еще больше мучить себя ему не хотелось. Грейвсу и так хватало этой странной волнующей неопределенности, прочно обосновавшейся в его сердце.

Он старательно выставлял вокруг себя всевозможные барьеры, готовый ждать столько, сколько придется, если уж на то будет воля высших сил, и Криденс хоть в какой-то степени испытывал к нему нечто подобное. Грейвс не хотел форсировать события и навязывать свою волю, он был согласен смиренно подчиниться и ждать.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

На улице уже успело стемнеть, когда они, наконец, оказались в окрестностях озера Мичиган – Грейвс с Криденсом ехали в приятном интимном полумраке, разгоняемом светом придорожных фонарей. Они так и не пересекли границу между Иллинойсом и Индианой, оставив Чикаго на вторую половину следующей недели, и направились сразу к коттеджному поселку, по пути заскочив в магазин, чтобы закупиться продуктами на несколько дней.

Стояла тихая безлунная ночь. Грейвс продирался вперед, освещая дорогу до коттеджа фонарем, и Криденс шел за ним след в след, оглядываясь по сторонам и напряженно вслушиваясь в темноту. Он был уже не так воодушевлен отдыхом на природе, как неделю назад, когда, забывшись, сидел на занятиях и мечтами был уже далеко, находясь в родном и безопасном Нью-Йорке. Теперь каждый звук, каждая треснувшая ветка воспринималась, как угроза. Криденс не хотел признаваться в этом даже самому себе, но ему искренне хотелось поскорее попасть в дом.

Машина осталась на сигнализации (по настоянию Криденса) в дорожном тупике на подъезде к озеру, и они планировали вернуться за вещами, после того, как осмотрятся и включат в коттедже и рядом с ним свет, но отчего-то желание возвращаться назад угасало в Криденсе с каждым шагом.

Когда они приехали к управляющей, она выдала им ключи и карту заповедника, сообщила, что их домик был протоплен несколько часов назад, имелся запас сухих дров на уикенд, и она лично убедилась в работоспособности электропроводки. Сейчас Криденс жалел, что не спросил у нее, почему у них не было возможности подъехать к коттеджу на машине, вместо того, чтобы блуждать впотьмах по незнакомому лесу.

— Она дала нам карту, — напомнил Грейвс, продемонстрировав сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги. — К тому же это заповедник, тут запрещено ездить на машине. Ты же сам хотел домик на берегу, лес и все в таком духе.

— Я передумал, я уже не хочу туда, — шутливо ответил Криденс, чтобы подбодрить себя, и Грейвс усмехнулся. — Может, останемся в доме, а за вещами сходим завтра?

— Боишься? — развеселился Грейвс, выхватив фонарем очертания широкой тропы.

— Не боюсь, но... Скажем так, мне неприятно, — признался Криденс, устыдившись самого себя. — Просто посмотрим правде в глаза – у тебя могло быть богатое прошлое бойскаута, меня же, благодаря специальной бумажке, только год назад стали с тобой отпускать гулять по Нью-Йорку. К тому же я ни разу не был в настоящем лесу. Еще и ночью. Как ты думаешь, каково мне может быть?

Криденс с удивлением отметил, что ему стало легче, когда он говорил вслух, вместо того, чтобы идти следом за Грейвсом в полной тишине. Возможно причиной тому было то, что звук собственного голоса заглушал лесные шорохи, а может потому, что когда он говорил, то не оставлял места для игры воображения, но теперь ему было спокойнее.

Отперев дом, Грейвс направился на поиски электрощита, чтобы включить автомат, и Криденс вошел следом, озираясь по сторонам. Коттедж был небольшим, но довольно уютным, а самое главное – там было тепло. Криденс почти ничего не мог различить в темноте, когда прошел в небольшую гостиную. Он сел на диван, облегченно выдохнув, но тут же зажмурился, когда комната резко наполнилась светом.

— Главное, что все работает, — обернувшись, поделился наблюдениями Грейвс и весело ухмыльнулся. — Уже отдыхаешь?

Изнутри дом казался не таким маленьким, как снаружи, хотя коттеджем его можно было назвать с натяжкой. Почти весь первый этаж занимала гостиная, совмещенная с кухней, где в самом центре располагался камин. Небольшое пространство на входе было отгорожено под тамбур, чтобы сохранить тепло, а прямо над кухней лестница вела на второй этаж к спальням.

— Да, это не Манхэттен, — заключил Криденс, и Грейвс с притворным недовольством сложил руки на груди.

Дорога до машины и обратно показалась уже не такой пугающей, и Криденс даже успел полюбоваться сквозь прогалину между соснами на песчаные дюны, поросшие сухой травой, различив тихий плеск озера, но решил оставить изучение окрестностей на завтра, когда будет светло.

Прошедший день порядком утомил Криденса, но осознал он это только когда они с Грейвсом перенесли вещи из машины, оставив ее в том самом тупике, и вернулись назад в коттедж, на этот раз приветливо ждущий их, проглядывающий ярко освещенными окнами сквозь редкий лес. Он был подобен хижине из сказки, манящей к себе путников на ночлег, и Криденс, чувствуя, как легкий ночной заморозок сковывает землю под подошвами ботинок, ускорил шаг, чтобы быстрее оказаться в приятном тепле деревянного домика. 

Грейвс растопил камин теплыми сухими дровами, которые обнаружились в небольшой дровнице внутри дома. Загипнотизированный весело пляшущим пламенем, лижущим поленца, Криденс отключился прямо на диване в гостиной.

Когда он проснулся, за окнами было еще темно. Криденс до сих пор был в верхней одежде, а еще накрыт мягким одеялом, которое принес Грейвс, очевидно, из его будущей спальни. Дрова давно прогорели, кругом царила завораживающая тишина, и Криденс обнял верхний край одеяла рукой, вслушиваясь в эту ничем не тревожимую гармонию.

Он потянулся к своей куртке, перекинутой через спинку дивана, и достал из кармана телефон, чтобы проверить время. На часах была только половина седьмого, и это значило, что у Криденса есть еще полчаса до рассвета.

Тихо выбравшись из-под одеяла, он накинул куртку, оглянувшись на лестницу – вдруг Грейвс мог услышать его шорохи и сейчас спустится вниз, – и прокрался к двери. Криденс потер руки друг о друга и даже для верности подышал на них, чтобы согреть. Начавшийся с вечера легкий заморозок простоял всю ночь, и теперь верхняя корка земли застыла почти до состояния камня. Высокая трава покрылась инеем, который должен был сойти с первыми лучами солнца, высушив бурые листья тростника до состояния бумаги.

Небо потихоньку светлело, и теперь можно было различить окрестности, но вместо этого Криденс задрал голову к небу, на котором еще не успели померкнуть звезды. Прямо над ним на небосводе застыл «Большой Ковш», и он поднял руку, словно хотел коснуться его, и медленно очертил указательным пальцем контуры созвездия. Немного левее и ниже ярко мерцал Арктур, и Криденс не смог сдержать улыбки. Это было первое утро, которое он встречал вне дома. Прежде ему никогда не доводилось оказываться на улице в такую рань. На лоне природы вдалеке от ослепительных городских огней он и вообразить не мог, что небо может быть таким ясным и чистым, словно исколотое сотнями звезд черное полотно, через которое сочится свет.

Криденс подумал о том, каково было бы сейчас выйти на песчаный пляж, на простор, где линия горизонта не скрывается за кромкой леса, проваливаясь сознанием в эту бескрайнюю глубину. Он никогда прежде еще не чувствовал себя столь свободным, будто легко мог справиться с любой задачей или подобно дыму подняться в воздух, воспарить, оторвав ноги от земли. Наверняка в море с корабля по ночам открывается просто изумительное зрелище, от которого можно лишиться рассудка, когда кажется, что звезды, крупнее и ярче обычного, готовы обрушиться на тебя. Не удивительно, что человечество столько столетий завороженно смотрело на небо, ища ответы на свои вопросы и видело там богов, наблюдавших за порочной землей.

Замерзшие руки понемногу согрелись в карманах, и Криденс подумал, что надо бы возвращаться, когда дверь домика скрипнула, и на пороге появился Грейвс.

— Не рановато для прогулок? — спросил мужчина, закрыв дверь ногой, и направился прямо к нему. В руках Грейвс держал две кружки, клубящиеся на легком морозце белым паром.

— Мне не спалось, — признался Криденс, благодарно приняв из рук Персиваля горячую чашку, и почувствовал, как у него закололо заледеневшие пальцы.

— Я заметил, — ответил Грейвс, чуть улыбнувшись, и сделал большой глоток кофе. — Слышал, как хлопнула входная дверь.

— Прости, не хотел тебя будить, — отозвался Криденс, по-прежнему не отрывая от неба глаз. Грейвс видел это зрелище сотни десятков раз, сейчас его не интересовали звезды, он смотрел только на Криденса, на его спокойное одухотворенное лицо, чуть приоткрытые губы и в восхищении распахнутые глаза.

— Давай, спроси, — чуть погодя произнес Грейвс, забрав у Криденса пустую охладевшую кружку, и понес ее на крыльцо.

Криденс не понимал, что именно Персиваль хотел, чтобы он спросил. У него в мыслях постоянно роились вопросы, которым не было ответа, но сейчас речь шла явно о чем-то конкретном.

— Я знаю, ты же хочешь, — с улыбкой подбодрил его Грейвс, вернувшись, и встал рядом. Криденс смотрел на его смутно различимое в предутренней мгле лицо, пытаясь отыскать хотя бы один вопрос, который был бы достоин того, чтобы озвучить его вслух, но мысли покинули его. Он мог только смотреть в эти спокойные добрые глаза, и все вопросы казались неважными и глупыми.

— Пойдем, — сжалился Грейвс, сделав вид, будто услышал то, что хотел, и решительно направился к прогалине, ведущей от домика к озеру. Криденс поспешил за ним. — Не смотри пока наверх, — предупредил его Грейвс, обернувшись, и Криденс согласно кивнул, не сводя глаз с широкой гордо расправленной спины, маячащей впереди.

Ботинки утопали в холодном выбеленном звездным светом песке дюн, впереди тихо ворчало озеро, набегая волнами на влажный берег, и с каждым шагом шепот воды нарастал все громче. Пучки сухого тростника, пробивавшиеся из земли, как куцая подростковая растительность на лице, стояли почти недвижимыми, природа молчала, словно затаила дыхание перед явлением солнца, и оттого скрип песка под ногами казался еще более оглушительным.

Они прошли примерно половину пути до озера от кромки леса, и Грейвс остановился, раскинув руки по сторонам и вдохнув полной грудью холодный утренний воздух. С юго-востока по небу расползалась чистая и бледная, как акварельная краска, голубизна, и над макушками колючих сосен выползла яркая точка Венеры.

— Подними голову, — велел Грейвс, стоило Криденсу только приблизиться к нему. Он посмотрел наверх и замер. Небо раскинулось перед ним, растеклось до самого горизонта, изъеденное бледнеющими крапинками звезд. Криденс крутил головой, пытаясь охватить взором весь небосвод, но у него просто не хватало глаз. Величие бесконечности пугало и засасывало в себя сознание. Криденс казался себе маленьким и ничтожным, но при этом неуловимым, способным на все, на любые подвиги и любые глупости...

Грейвс стоял слишком близко и улыбался, наблюдая за растерянностью Криденса.

«Вчера мы признались, что любим друг друга», — некстати напомнил себе Криденс. А еще он зачем-то вспомнил про поцелуй. Не сам поцелуй, а то, что он должен был значить для него. Грейвс говорил, что у него еще будет первый поцелуй. Поцелуй любви. Что, если он поцелует Грейвса?..

Щеки Криденса запылали, и он отвернулся, уже не замечая, как светлеет небо. Его лицо тоже светлело, и Грейвс мог неверно понять, заметив его смущение. Криденса в одночасье охватила паника, и он успел пожалеть, что Грейвс не остался в постели. Возможно, тогда ему не пришла бы эта вздорная мысль, возможно, тогда...

Грейвс обнял его со спины, прижав в себе.

— Ты весь дрожишь, — объяснил он, и Криденсу захотелось нервно рассмеяться, потому что дрожал он очевидно вовсе не из-за холода. Возможно, так и было сначала, но теперь Грейвс прижимал его к себе, и Криденс больше не мог держать глаза открытыми, не мог смотреть, как на юго-востоке разгорается пожар и меркнут звезды. Новые звезды в воображении зажигались перед его глазами. Ему даже не нужно было смотреть, чтобы видеть.

Он позволил себе навалиться спиной на грудь Грейвса, и тот будто обнял его еще крепче. Криденс тихо вздохнул, молясь, чтобы рассвет никогда не наступил.

— Красиво, правда? — тихо прошептал Грейвс ему на ухо, и по позвоночнику прокатилась волна жара. Плечи покрылись мурашками, а кончики пальцев начали неметь, но он не позволял себе пошевелиться.

Криденс молчал. Он боялся, что если откроет рот, то вместо ответа получится какой-то странный нечленораздельный звук, и утро будет безнадежно испорчено. На крыльце стыли чашки, сквозь прогалину было видно, что в гостиной горел свет, под ногами хрустел песок, руки Грейвса были невероятно горячими. Он потянулся и взял ладони Криденса в свои, сжав их. Пальцы снова закололо.

— Да ты весь замерз, — забеспокоился Грейвс. — Пошли в дом.

«Нет», — хотел выпалить Криденс, но Персиваль уже тянул его обратно.

— Солнце еще не взошло, — вместо этого глухо произнес Криденс, и собственный голос показался чужим, резким, каркающим.

— Завтра посмотрим, — предложил Грейвс, но Криденс не двинулся с места. — Ну, как хочешь, — сдался он и обхватил пальцы Криденса еще крепче.

Внутри него тоже меркли звезды, сливаясь с небом. Он знал, что момент уходит, его уже будет не повторить, но боялся все испортить. Что хуже – ушедший момент или испорченный? Или самый лучший в жизни. Разве такое возможно?..

— Криденс? — позвал Грейвс, кивнув на кромку леса. Он понял, заметил, знал, что Криденс мыслями уже не здесь. Что же делать? Стерпеть или сбежать?

По рукам от шеи до предплечий вновь пронеслась волна мурашек. Испортить или?..

«Не думай, — голосом Грейвса прозвучала мысль в его голове. — Не взвешивай решения. Делай так, как чувствуешь».

Криденс чувствовал слишком много, чтобы сделать хоть что-то. Над лесом уже растекалось зарево, и показался огненный обод солнца.

Стоило Криденсу развернуться, как его руки выскользнули из вмиг ослабевших пальцев Грейвса. Он ухватился за его плечи, потому что ладони были холодными, и меньше всего ему хотелось прикасаться к обнаженной коже, чтобы Грейвс не отпрянул от него.

Криденс еще раз взглянул в его глаза – на этот раз в них читалось недоумение, – и зажмурился, чтобы не видеть этого, не передумать. Но решимость увядала, Криденс застыл, и Грейвс тоже замер, насторожившись.

«Я не готов, — с отчаянием подумал Криденс, ощущая под пальцами грубую ткань куртки. — Мы оба не готовы».

Криденс мучительно разрывался между тем, чтобы стать ближе к Грейвсу или обречь их на неловкость в изоляции наедине друг с другом. Ведь если понадобится – ему некуда будет сбежать и придется как-то мириться с непониманием в глазах Персиваля, а Криденс не хотел больше быть эгоистом. Не по отношению к человеку, которого любил. Грейвс все еще ждал, наверняка уже что-то для себя решив, и Криденс выбрал упустить момент.

Он пугал сам себя. Подавшись вперед и обвив Грейвса руками вокруг талии, он сцепил ладони у него за спиной. Персиваль рассмеялся с каким-то приводящим в оцепенение облегчением и обнял его в ответ.

— Ты же ничего не видишь, — заметил Грейвс. Криденс восхитился, как спокоен был его голос – никакой нервозности и тянущего грудь отчаяния. Сам бы Криденс не смог... так. Может, Грейвс ничего не понял? Или ему было все равно. Или он слишком хорошо владел собой. Пусть он слишком хорошо умеет владеть собой, пусть...

— Чего я там не видел, — фыркнул Криденс, но все же повернул голову и сощурил глаза от яркого света солнечного диска. — Я ведь хотел смотреть на звезды.

— Одна еще есть, — Грейвс ткнул пальцем в небо, одной рукой продолжая крепко держать Криденса.

— Это Венера, — вновь фыркнул он, воображая, что слышит сердце Грейвса сквозь слои плоти и ткани.

Больше Грейвс ничего не говорил, а Криденс охотно отвечал ему молчанием. Они дождались, когда солнце окончательно появится над лесом, заставив исчезнуть даже Венеру.


	12. Chapter 12

Теперь Криденс мог отлично рассмотреть небольшой, но уютный домик, скромно притаившийся на просторной поляне: ровные скаты крыши, кирпичная труба, стеллаж подмерзших дров, закрывавший глухую стену, маленькое крылечко с забытыми кружками и кольцо разлапистых сосен, между которыми редели облетевшие по осени деревья.

В гостиной по-прежнему горел свет, на диване лежало скомканное одеяло, а в очаге камина осела горка золы. Грейвс распорядился, что им необходимо протопить дом, чтобы не выстудить его внезапно подкравшимся заморозком. Притащив большую порцию дров в дом, чтобы те успели нагреться, и растопить камин в следующий раз было легче, он разжег огонь и оставил его на Криденса, а сам отправился на кухню готовить завтрак.

Оказавшись в одиноком домике, почти лишенном связи с большим миром, Криденс не представлял, чем они смогут занять себя в ближайшие дни кроме еды, сна, поддержания тепла в доме и прогулок по пляжу и лесу. Он давно не сталкивался с вынужденным бездельем. Возможно с тех самых пор, когда с экзаменами было уже покончено, и ему приходилось проживать день ото дня в ожидании Персиваля и их встреч под присмотром Мэри Лу. С другой стороны, разве не об этом он мечтал? Остаться наедине, насладиться обществом друг друга, провести время с человеком, который был ему дорог, которого он... любил.

Криденсу по-прежнему было сложно свыкнуться с этим «люблю», таким простым и правильным.

_— Я люблю кофе и тосты с яичницей._

_— Я люблю брать книги в библиотеке и читать._

Он невольно вспомнил тот давнишний разговор на их первой прогулке и чуть улыбнулся, но тут же одернул себя. То «люблю» было слишком очевидным, обыденным. «Я люблю Персиваля Грейвса» причиняло невыносимую тоску.

Дрова весело потрескивали в очаге, и Криденс иногда ворошил их кочергой, сгребая в кучу и подкладывая новые поленья, которые тут же схватывались, объятые огнем. Открытое пламя завораживало, была в нем какая-то первобытная магия, сковывающая сознание и не позволяющая отвести взгляд.

— Только не перекрывай трубу до той поры, пока на углях не пропадет синее пламя, — предупредил его Грейвс, возясь у плиты. — Иначе мы задохнемся угарным газом.

— Может, тогда лучше ты это проконтролируешь? — не удержавшись, предложил Криденс, с опаской отнесшись к возложенной на него обязанности.

— Зачем? Я доверяю тебе, — ответил Грейвс, и Криденс увидел, как тот пожал плечами.

Он вспомнил, как около месяца назад налетел на Грейвса с объятиями, и, покраснев, тут же поспешил отвернуться. Ему часто казалось, что он позволяет себе слишком многое, и на месте Грейвса кто-то другой бы уже давно возвел между ними границу дозволенного. Но Персиваль благосклонно принимал его внимание, будто хотел этого не меньше, и Криденс тянулся к нему, как пламя тянулось к дровам, как голова льнула к подушке после насыщенного на впечатления дня.

Возможно, если бы на месте Грейвса был кто-то другой, то Криденсу было бы проще, но разве кто-то мог сравниться к Персивалем, разве кто-то смог бы занять его место?

На этот раз одевшись теплее, после завтрака они вновь отправились гулять и долго бродили по берегу. Дюны почти полностью заросли пожухлой травой, а голые макушки деревьев походили на густой грубый ворс. Кое-где на северных песчаных склонах дюн лежали шапки снега, а далекие берега тонкой полоской уползали за горизонт.

— Здесь очень красиво, — поделился Криденс, сунув руки в глубокие карманы и шагая рядом с Грейвсом. — И спокойно.

— Должно быть, непривычно после шумного Нью-Йорка? — догадался Грейвс, взглянув на него.

— Вовсе нет, — возразил Криденс, для убедительности покачав головой. — Здесь просто... по-другому. Не знаю, смог бы я всю жизнь провести вот так... но эти свобода и простор... — он остановился. — Когда попадаешь в подобное место, то понимаешь, что не хотел бы оказаться где-то еще. Я ведь почти и не знал шумной городской жизни, — добавил он, чуть улыбнувшись.

— Да, я знаю, — грустно согласился Персиваль.

— В приюте я был как на необитаемом острове, только среди местных аборигенов, — усмехнулся Криденс, потерев переносицу.

— А потом случился я, — хмыкнул Грейвс, тоже заложив руки в карманы.

— А потом случился ты, — подтвердил Криденс с улыбкой, и правый уголок губ предательски пополз вверх. — Не самое худшее, что со мной происходило на самом деле.

Грейвс прыснул от смеха и задумчиво облизал нижнюю губу.

— Ты так считаешь? Я польщен.

— О, кстати, — подстегиваемый внезапно разгоревшимся азартом, оживился Криденс, — ты так и не догнал тогда меня в парке.

— В парке? — задумавшись, повторил Грейвс. — Ах, в парке. Неправда, я загнал тебя в угол.

— Я поддался, — на лице Криденса расплылась широкая улыбка. Он отступил на один шаг назад.

— О нет, ты же не хочешь... — простонал Грейвс, наблюдая за тем, как Криденс довольно кивает, пятясь от него. — Да ладно тебе.

Он провокационно поиграл бровями и, прежде чем Грейвс успел опомниться, со смехом припустил по берегу. Тяжко вздохнув, Персиваль рванул с места вслед за ним под мерный рокот озера.

Криденс был быстрым и легким, казалось, его ноги почти не касались земли, и он успевал оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть, как сильно отстает от него Грейвс. Но тот не собирался уступать. Он преследовал его, словно вырвавшийся на волю дикий зверь, как бык во время корриды, словно черпая скорость из земли, которой касался. Криденс же ускользал, будто дым, ветер подгонял его в спину, в боку начинало колоть, но он и не думал останавливаться, пока не почувствовал, как Грейвс дернул его за куртку.

Криденс засмеялся и рухнул на песок, приминая тростник, словно его подкосило. Грейвс навис над ним, глубоко дыша.

— Догнал, — тяжело проговорил он, чувствуя на языке привкус молочной кислоты. Он сглотнул слюну, жарко дыша через нос, и Криденс оперся на локти, наблюдая за его раскрасневшимся лицом.

Разве кто-нибудь посмел бы поддаться на такие глупые уговоры подростка, стал бы мчаться за ним по берегу, поддаваясь на возмутительное ребячество? Но Грейвсу будто самому нравилась эта игра.

«К черту все это», — твердо решил Криденс. Он выпростал руки, упав спиной на песок, обхватил за плечи Грейвса, не сумевшего удержать себя, и тот навалился прямо на него.

— Догнал, — согласился Криденс и прижался к его губам.

Грейвс ответил с неожиданной горячностью, взяв его лицо в ладони, будто что-то внутри него сломалось. Руки Криденса поднялись выше, перебрались на шею, пальцы коснулись коротко стриженых волос на затылке, и он почувствовал, что буквально мгновение – и разлетится на атомы.

Горячие ладони Грейвса мазнули по лицу, указательный палец огладил мочку уха, и Криденс, зажмурившись, тихо простонал ему в рот.

Он резко почувствовал тесноту в груди, которая тут же сменилась пустотой. Испугано распахнув глаза, Грейвс выскользнул из его объятий и откатился в сторону. Криденс почувствовал, будто его насквозь пронзили мечом, пригвоздив к земле. Говорить и объяснять случившееся не было сил. Он повернул голову, смотря на сидящего на песке Грейвса, подтянувшего колени к груди, и напряженно всматривающегося в пространство, но явно ничего не видящего перед собой.

Криденс потянулся к нему, желая коснуться плеча, но так и замер на полпути с протянутой рукой.

— Персиваль? — хрипло позвал он, но Грейвс только выставил раскрытую ладонь, и Криденс замолчал.

Он все же умудрился все испортить. Второй поцелуй. Первый поцелуй любви. Ему не следовало...

Криденс резко поднялся с места, непослушное тело не хотело подчиняться, но он молча распрямился и, не говоря ни слова, побрел обратно к домику.

— Криденс, — не своим голосом позвал его Грейвс, и Криденс замер на месте, будто его остановили заклинанием. — Криденс, вернись.

Он продолжал неподвижно сидеть на песке, пялясь в пространство, и Криденс опасливо приблизился к нему, но не решился подходить вплотную. Он ждал, что сейчас его будут отчитывать, но Персиваль молчал, будто сам не знал, что можно сказать.

— Земля холодная, — заметил Криденс, кивнув на песок. Грейвсу словно это и было нужно, некий толчок к действию. Он нехотя поднялся, отряхивая брюки, и делал это так медленно, словно просчитывал в эти мгновения их дальнейший разговор. Он и просчитывал, Криденс знал это, у него самого же в голове царил вакуум – впервые он не был готов к тому, чтобы начать спорить, а просто собирался принять все, что услышит.

— Я не знаю, что сказать, — хмуро признался Криденс, смотря себе под ноги. К его удивлению Грейвс не собирался злиться, лишь как-то обреченно кивнул то ли ему, то ли своим мыслям, и на короткое мгновение зажмурился, больно сжав переносицу пальцами.

— Я тоже.

— Так может... — Криденс замолк на полуслове, стоило Грейвсу посмотреть ему в глаза, в которых безошибочно угадывалось смятение, но все же решил продолжить. — Так может, не будем ничего говорить?

— Так нельзя, — решительно осек его Грейвс, и Криденс напрягся, но тут он снова заговорил: — Нельзя пускать такие вещи на самотек. Ты...

Персиваль вновь замолчал, издав какой-то странный утробный звук, и закрыл лицо руками.

— Примерно так оно все и произошло, — Криденс сделал шаг ближе. Он словно испытывал судьбу – совершал детские глупости, вгоняя Грейвса в краску, и бессмысленно было оправдывать это тем, что Персиваль сам учил его следовать велению сердца и чувств. Сейчас ткнуть его в подобное было бы равносильно удару под дых.

— И ты ни о чем не жалеешь? — напряженно спросил Грейвс, и Криденс от изумления распахнул рот.

— Ты жалеешь... — с трудом проговорил он, и Грейвс снова издал тот пугающий стон раненного зверя.

— Это самый неловкий диалог, который у меня когда-либо был, — честно признался он, опустив голову, будто сдавался на милость случая.

— Если ты хочешь сделать вид, что ничего не было... — решился предложить Криденс, идя на попятную.

— Я хочу понять, — бессильно выдохнул Грейвс и вновь заглянул в его глаза. На этот раз в них сквозила боль. — Я ведь не железный, Криденс.

— Прости, — только и мог сказать он.

Грейвс мотнул головой, словно уходя от невидимого удара.

— Я помню, как ты мне рассказал про Брэда, — сказал он, и Криденс поморщился от этого имени, как от зубной боли. — И вот теперь после того, как мы выяснили, что чувствуем друг к другу, ты решил, что...

— Что? — опешил Криденс, распахнув глаза, словно от пощечины. — Ты решил, что я решил тебя поцеловать, — на последнем слове Грейвс скрипнул зубами, — чтобы избавиться от неприятных воспоминаний?

Диалог выходил напряженным, но было бы преступлением по отношению друг к другу просто взять и уйти, наплевав на искренность, к которой они так долго шли.

— Прости, — на этот раз просил уже Грейвс. Он был словно загнанный зверь, не знавший, в какую сторону метнуться, чтобы скрыться от опасности. — Это было грубо с моей стороны, но...

— Я сделал то, что хотел сделать, — Криденс безжалостно озвучил пугающую их обоих правду, не понимая, откуда в нем еще находятся силы, чтобы говорить. Он решился подойти вплотную и коснулся плеча Грейвса. Тот дернулся, как ужаленный, но не сдвинулся с места, и тогда Криденс рискнул взять его за руку. — Просто скажи, что я был неправ. Чтобы это больше не повторилось.

Грейвс неверяще усмехнулся, надавив языком на мякоть нижней губы, чуть вжимая ее в ряд зубов.

— Правда в том, что я не могу, — Грейвс грустно посмотрел на него. Криденс прильнул к нему ближе, сцепляя ладони вокруг правой руки, и положил голову ему на плечо. — Безрассудный мальчишка, — хмыкнул Персиваль, скосив на него глаза, и чуть погладил по щеке. Криденс наконец-то позволил себе улыбнуться.

Дорога обратно показалась длиннее раза в три, но Криденс ее вовсе не замечал, окружающий его мир обретал некую тягучую расплывчатость, сливаясь воедино, в один пестрый и диковинный калейдоскоп. Их молчание с Персивалем не было больше неуютным, но все же Криденс переживал, что пока они идут, Грейвс успеет десятки раз передумать и сотню раз пожалеть, что поддался, не настоял на своем и сдался почти без боя. Вот только было одно «но», не дававшие покоя. Ведь если бы Грейвс был равнодушен к нему, ничего бы этого не произошло, поцелуя бы не было, Грейвс сразу бы его оттолкнул, а не покорился, перехватывая инициативу.

Криденс, взволнованный своей догадкой, едва заметно улыбнулся, заинтересованно посмотрев на Грейвса. Тот словно ничего не замечал перед собой, умудряясь при этом разбирать дорогу и перешагивать поросшие тростником кочки, не спотыкаясь.

— Тебе не кажется, — наконец подал голос Грейвс, будто решившись на что-то и подведя итог, — что события развиваются слишком быстро?

— Быстро? — Криденс удивленно вскинул бровь. — Скорее уж они двигались слишком медленно, и потому сейчас стремительно несутся вперед, не поспевая друг за другом.

Грейвс придирчиво оглядел его с головы до ног и усмехнулся, качая головой.

— Ты самый невозможный человек из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал, — признался он, словно сообщал великую тайну.

— Надеюсь, это хорошо, — хитро прищурившись, поддержал Криденс.

Ему до сих пор было неясно, перешли ли они на какую-то новую ступень или остались на месте. И если перешли, то что теперь это меняло между ними?

Криденс сдерживал свое любопытство, понимая, что сейчас не самое лучшее время, чтобы это выяснить, потому что нельзя было разрешить все волнующие темы в один подход. Возможно, Грейвс сам даст ему понять своим поведением, раскрепощенным состоянием, когда больше не имеет смысла сдерживать свои чувства. Если поддастся им, а не будет по инерции относиться к Криденсу по-прежнему.

На самом деле он довольно смутно представлял то, что должно было поменяться в их жизни за исключением того, что теперь их отношения были окрашены ноткой романтики. Но ощущалось это пока довольно непривычно, если вообще было осязаемо. Прежде Криденс никогда ни с кем не встречался, потому что в приюте он всех сторонился, что не сильно изменилось с переходом в школу, а проку от его наблюдений за влюбленной четой Ковальски было не так много, чтобы последовать их примеру. Грейвс был старше, опытнее, около пяти лет состоял в браке – Криденс, скорее всего, казался ему незрелым взбалмошным юнцом, не задумывавшемся на годы вперед.

В фантазиях все выглядело значительно проще – мечты Криденса были наполнены поцелуями, интимными прикосновениями, взаимной тягой друг к другу, но реальность не состояла исключительно из мягких уютных тонов. Очевидно, Криденс по обыкновению накручивал себя, еще даже не успев столкнуться с тем, что их ждало, не успев прочувствовать перемены на собственном опыте.

— Надеюсь, ты отдаешь себе отчет в том, что происходящее... незаконно, — когда они оказались в доме, тихо произнес Грейвс, будто их мог кто-то услышать.

Криденс серьезно посмотрел на него, наконец, догадавшись об истинных причинах волнения Персиваля, и согласно кивнул.

— Из-за того, что ты за меня отвечаешь, — подтвердил Криденс, прекрасно понимая, что простого молчаливого ответа Грейвсу будет недостаточно.

— Именно, — подтвердил он, сев на диван, и уперся ладонями в колени. — Я отвечаю за тебя и выступаю в твоих интересах, при этом не навязывая собственные.

Криденс молча прошел в комнату, присев рядом. Он видел беспокойство Персиваля, и ему отчаянно хотелось убедить его, что нет поводов для переживаний, пусть даже его попытка выглядела бы слишком наивно.

— Ты не навязываешь мне свои взгляды, — мягко напомнил он, не решаясь взять Грейвса за руку, и потому положил свою ладонь поверх его. — Это мой выбор, ты сам это прекрасно знаешь.

— Знаю, — сухо согласился Грейвс, сглотнув ком, стоявший поперек горла. — Но они, — он ткнул пальцем в воздух, — не знают. И не будут стараться вникнуть в суть вещей.

Криденс задумчиво прикусил нижнюю губу, смотря на их ладони. Грейвс не пытался вырвать руку или оттолкнуть, и это успокаивало.

— Мы не имеем права никому говорить, — решительно заявил Грейвс, повернув голову к Криденсу, и стало понятно, что храбрится он только исключительно ради них, а вся уверенность растрачена на интонации. Взгляд же был печальным и растерянным.

— Я понимаю, — заверил его Криденс, надеясь, что его спокойный голос успокоит если не Грейвса, то хотя бы его самого.

— Вообще никому, — строго предупредил Грейвс, наконец-то взяв его за руку. — Даже самым близким, никто не должен знать.

Криденс сник, понимая, что он намекает на сестер, Ньюта и Якоба, потому что других близких, кроме Персиваля, у него больше не было.

— Ты думаешь, что они могут кому-то рассказать? — оскорбился Криденс, желая защитить друзей от несправедливого неверия в их сознательность.

— Нет, — качнул головой Грейвс, не отводя взгляда, чтобы Криденс убедился в важности происходящего. — Я знаю, они любят тебя и не желают зла, — было видно, что эти слова даются ему с трудом, — но они могут неправильно понять происходящее и осудить нас.

— Ты думаешь, что они будут недовольны тем, что я хочу быть с тем, кого люблю? — хмуро спросил Криденс, внезапно захотев вырвать руку из ладони Грейвса, но не стал этого делать.

Персиваль приоткрыл рот, цепенея от того, как звучали эти слова. Криденс говорил, что любит его, словно это было так просто. Грейвс считал, что в этих словах больше любви платонической, чем иной, взрослой, но Криденс смотрел на него серьезно и твердо, что все сомнения так и норовили раскрошиться об эту несгибаемую решимость.

Грейвс не хотел что-то утаивать, не сейчас, когда ставки стали слишком высоки.

— По правде говоря, — сказал он, крепче сжав его пальцы, — я боюсь, что осудят меня. Я отвечаю за тебя и не должен был позволять случиться подобному. Я... — Грейвс с тоской смотрел на Криденса, страшась его категоричной реакции, — я боюсь услышать «о чем ты думал», «ему еще нет восемнадцати», «своим влиянием ты отбираешь у него детство»...

— А разве у меня было детство? — нервно усмехнулся Криденс. Он не мог отрицать, что Грейвс говорил разумные вещи, но правда была слишком болезненной и неприятной. Он и сам бы не мог предположить, как отнесутся его друзья к переменам в их отношениях.

— Теперь его не будет совсем, — заключил Грейвс, отводя взгляд. Криденс больше не мог это выносить. Он подсел ближе, взяв Грейвса под локоть, и устроил голову у него на плече. На краткий миг он растерял все слова, вновь ощутив тепло его тела, и прильнул ближе, сладко вздохнув.

— Ты забываешь, что меня совсем не интересуют школьники, — усмехнулся Криденс, прижавшись щекой к грубой ткани куртки. — Я предпочитаю компанию взрослых.

Грейвс тихо хмыкнул, давая понять, что понимает порыв Криденса, но, тем не менее, не готов расстаться со своей позицией.

— Все равно, — не уступал Персиваль. — Пообещай мне, что ни одна живая душа не узнает о нас, — настоял он. — И Куинни в том числе.

— Почему так радикально? — удивился Криденс, повернув голову, чтобы видеть его лицо. Грейвс посмотрел в ответ, чуть нахмурив брови.

— Потому что я знаю, что вы секретничаете у меня за спиной, — горько ответил Грейвс, не терпящим возражений тоном. — Если у тебя возникнут вопросы, в первую очередь спрашивай меня. Договорились?

— Договорились, — покорно согласился Криденс, и Персиваль удовлетворенно потрепал его за волосы.

Криденсу хотелось спросить «ну а теперь-то мы можем покончить с серьезными разговорами», но чувствовал, что будет воспринят, как ребенок. Он не решался вновь тянуться первым, Криденсу хотелось, чтобы Грейвс сам проявил инициативу. Ему отчаянно хотелось ласки. Его ласки. Особенно сейчас, после того, как он сам поцеловал Грейвса, но тот до сих пор держался на расстоянии, будто ничего не изменилось.

— Я пойду к себе, — заявил он, желая оказаться дальше, чтобы не изводить себя близким невысказанным присутствием. Грейвс согласно кивнул, чуть улыбнувшись ему. Поднявшись, Криденс направился по лестнице на второй этаж, стараясь идти спокойно и медленно, чтобы его уход не был воспринят, как попытка к бегству. Тихо прикрыв за собой дверь спальни, он прямо в уличной одежде рухнул на холодную постель, утыкаясь лицом в одеяло, и жарко и шумно выдохнул в подушку.

Криденсу было стыдно за себя. Ему отчего-то казалось, что на них обрушится лавина нежности, стоит лишь открыться, признаться друг другу в своих чувствах, но... он слишком спешил, ждал мгновенного результата, когда надо было позволить событиям развиваться своим чередом. Грейвс был в чем-то прав – все произошло слишком быстро, буквально за сутки. Наверняка он чувствует схожую неопределенность и смущение. Но и бороться с собой тоже было нелегкой задачей.

Стоило Криденсу только закрыть глаза, как воображение тут же безжалостно накинулось на него. Небольшая спальня и уютный деревянный домик остались позади – он снова был на берегу озера Мичиган, вжимаясь спиной в холодный песок, и Грейвс придавливал его к земле, целуя в губы. Криденс скользил пальцами по его шее, стриженому затылку, прикрыв глаза и отвечая на поцелуй. Ладони Персиваля оглаживали его скулы, тянулись к шее, мягко проходясь подушечками по чувствительной коже.

С каждой секундой поцелуй перерастал во все более отчаянный. Криденс жадно и сбивчиво втягивал носом воздух, покоряясь напору горячих влажных губ, и вновь застонал. Но на этот раз Грейвс не отстранился, нет, кончик языка очертил кромку его зубов, и Криденс запоздало осознал, что его щеки пылают, не только там, на пляже, но и здесь в спальне.

Криденс застонал уже в голос, зарывшись лицом в подушку, но только уже от разочарования. Кожа горела, на губах застыло горькое послевкусие от навеянной воображением иллюзии поцелуя, и Криденс потянулся вниз, сжав рукой через джинсы затвердевший член.

Он никогда не позволял себе заходить даже в самых смелых фантазиях так далеко, чтобы не дразнить себя попусту, но сейчас сопротивляться было куда сложнее, чем прежде. Близость Грейвса возбуждала его, выжигая изнутри.

Криденс лег на спину, раскинув руки в стороны, чтобы не поддаться желанию расстегнуть брюки и прикоснуться к себе. Ему казалось смешным и жалким лежать в этой тесной холодной спальне, мастурбируя и грезя о человеке, который находился от него этажом ниже. Это выглядело настолько неправильным, что Криденс вновь застонал, прикрыв лицо руками.

Конечно же, он даже подумать не мог о том, чтобы желать чего-то большего так скоро, наломав еще больше дров, когда они еще толком ни в чем не разобрались, но жажда тепла была мучительна и невыносима.

Он лежал, закрыв глаза и отгоняя от себя видения призраков, наслаждавшихся друг другом, и прислушивался, улавливая малейшие звуки. Криденс различил тихий скрип половиц в затаившейся тишине, стон диванных пружин, глухой стук керамики по деревянной крышке стола. Казалось почти неприличным быть настолько зависимым от другого человека, ловить каждый шорох, гадая, о чем он думал, что делал и как умудрялся сохранять самообладание, когда сам Криденс лежал здесь один, на этой проклятой постели и изнемогал от бессилия.

— Я зациклился, — устало сказал он себе, и слова упреком повисли в воздухе. Нужно научиться держать себя в руках, иначе Персиваль не сможет воспринимать его всерьез. Криденс так упрямо хотел доказать, что он взрослый и сознательный, но до этого момента еще не видел себя таким ребенком рядом с Грейвсом.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Персиваль Грейвс еще никогда в жизни не приходил в ужас от бесконтрольно развивавшихся событий, что это казалось сюрреалистическим сном. Он с трудом осознавал, что его наваждение переросло рамки фантазий, превратившись в пугающую реальность. Грейвс испытывал неимоверное облегчение от того, что больше не имеет смысла прятать свои чувства, гадая, как сделать вид, чтобы его поведение не было истолковано превратно, но в то же время боялся поджидавшей их неизвестности. И самую пугающую неопределенность он видел в том, к чему это все может привести.

Грейвс искренне хотел быть рядом с Криденсом, быть частью его жизни, но обретя возможность получить желаемое, страшился будущего, которое неотвратимо наступит. Он не хотел пугать Криденса своими подозрениями, и то, что он сказал ему, когда они вернулись с пляжа, было правильно. Но это была лишь верхушка айсберга, которую Криденс не видел в упор в силу своей неопытности.

Он прекрасно помнил, каким разочарованием обернулась его первая настоящая, как он думал, любовь, и не хотел, чтобы с Криденсом произошло то же самое, и он сам стал его первым разочарованием. Стать же единственным было невероятной ответственностью – намного серьезнее того, чтобы быть наставником и защитником. Вдруг Криденс просто проецировал свою невыраженную, томящуюся долгие годы нежность и жажду, и Грейвс так удачно оказался тем самым человеком, с которым можно познать первый опыт? Но после его интерес угаснет, как это бывает с юношеской незрелой страстью, и он переметнет свою влюбленность на кого-то другого. Вдруг любовь Криденса пройдет, затухнет так же внезапно, как разгорелась? Они не были друг другу чужими людьми и не смогут разойтись так просто, идя дальше каждый своей дорогой. Они были семьей. И что их поджидало дальше, если все закончится? Как смогут тогда они смотреть друг другу в глаза, не испытывая при этом гнетущей неловкости?

С другой стороны, если предположить, что они смогут избежать этого краха, то Грейвс обрекал Криденса быть с одним человеком всю жизнь. Тут, конечно, можно было возразить, что к чему бы другие люди, если есть тот, кого уже любишь? Но Криденс едва познал мир, еще толком ничего не успел прочувствовать на себе. Вдруг ему предназначен кто-то другой, с кем он обрел бы себя, кто был бы ему близок по возрасту и интересам, подходил намного лучше? Грейвсу казалось, что он словно привязывает Криденса к себе, не давая свободы, вынуждая довольствоваться тем, что есть. Держа свою синицу в руках, даже не помыслив о журавле.

Конечно же Грейвсу хотелось верить, что он достоин быть тем самым первым и единственным, но он всегда был реалистом и не верил в сказки. Жизнь научила его тому, что подчас сплошь состоит только из разочарований, и потому он всегда стремился сам контролировать все, что бы с ним не происходило. С появлением Криденса это стало намного сложнее, потому что теперь он никогда не знал, чего ожидать. Это по-своему выбивало его из колеи, но нельзя отрицать, что Грейвс находил в этом мрачное мазохистское удовлетворение. Вот он, парень семнадцати лет, еще не окончил школу, почти играючи превращает размеренную жизнь опытного полицейского в аттракцион. Превращает существование в полноценную жизнь.

Грейвс старался думать обстоятельно, не вдаваясь в чувственный аспект, но когда Криденс ушел наверх, он просидел с десяток минут в ступоре, не находя сил даже сдвинуться с места. Он облизал губы, словно это могло помочь воскресить воспоминания о поцелуе, о худощавом сильном теле в его объятиях, о нежной холодной коже, наливавшейся теплом с каждым движением его губ, с каждым прикосновением ладоней. Податливый и напористый, отдающийся новым ощущениям.

Грейвс больно закусил губу, чтобы отрезвить себя от роящихся в мыслях образов, и решил занять себя делом, чтобы хоть на какое-то время перестать думать.

Сделав чашу крепкого чая, он побродил по гостиной, не зная, куда себя деть, и меряя шагами комнату, как зверь, угодивший в клетку. У него была масса времени, руки чесались до деятельности, и он не придумал ничего лучше, чем вновь протопить дом и заняться ужином.

Криденс так и не появился часа два спустя. За это время Грейвс успел замариновать мясо, спалить в камине около дюжины крупных поленьев и найти в маленькой кладовой разборный мангал. Со стороны могло показаться, что ему совсем нечем было себя занять, и в этом была доля правды. К тому же Грейвсу хотелось удивить Криденса, а полноценный отдых на природе всегда включал в себя мясо, приготовленное под открытым небом.

Грейвс установил мангал на пляже и перетащил в него железным совком еще пылающие угли из камина. На кухне он отыскал в шкафчиках решетку для мяса и, разложив ароматную пряную свинину, установил ее на импровизированный гриль.

Некоторое время он не решался подниматься наверх, но с досадой осознавая, что без дела вновь стал предаваться тягостным думам, решительно взбежал по лестнице и пару раз постучал. Криденс не ответил. Тогда он бесшумно отворил дверь, тут же увидев на постели свернувшегося калачиком юношу. Грейвс застыл, подумывая уйти, но все же зашел внутрь и сел на кровать рядом.

— Ты опять уснул в одежде, — тихо сказал он, и Криденс встрепенулся, будто не спал вовсе.

— Прости, я... — Криденс сладко зевнул, оторвав голову от подушки, застеленной одеялом, и упал назад, едва приоткрыв глаза и с ленивой полуулыбкой смотря на Персиваля. — Который час?

— Не знаю, но уже темнеет, — мягко ответил Грейвс, понимая, что не может отвести глаз от Криденса. Теплого, сонного, ласкового и упрямого. Грейвс не хотел форсировать события, не хотел давить, делать что-то против его воли, вот только догадывался, что сам Криденс ни на что больше не решится без его немого согласия. Он и так уже сделал слишком много шагов навстречу. Какими бы ни были запутанными и не вписывающимися в привычный уклад их отношения, но это были тем не менее отношения, а это значило, что и делать шаги должны оба. А не так, как было сейчас, когда один тянулся ближе, а второй благосклонно принимал внимание.

Грейвс, словно зачарованный, прикоснулся ладонью к теплой мягкой щеке, и Криденс прикрыл глаза, вновь отрывая голову от подушки и прижимаясь к его руке в ответ. Грейвс тихо хмыкнул, поражаясь такой трогательной доверчивости, и Криденс испуганно распахнул глаза, отпрянув.

— Нет, все хорошо, — тут же заверил его Грейвс, вновь касаясь щеки. — Просто... это так пугает. Неизвестность, она... я не знаю, чего ждать.

— Я знаю, — хрипло согласился Криденс, слегка улыбнувшись. — Я тоже боюсь.

Грейвс молча кивнул, заправив ему прядь волос за ухо, и на секунду ему показалось, что он видит в глазах напротив мольбу. Персиваль не был роботом, ему не меньше Криденса хотелось быть ближе, и когда тот сел, оправив одежду, будто вновь делая первый шаг, он не мог и дальше говорить себе «нет».

Грейвс придвинулся к нему, вновь погладив Криденса по щеке, и тот замер в ожидании.

— Ты позволишь мне?.. — спросил он, смотря в глаза. Криденс кивнул.

— Да.

Грейвс подался вперед, прикасаясь к его губам, и Криденс шумно вздохнул, вцепившись пальцами в одеяло. Осмелев, Персиваль положил ладонь ему на затылок, мягко прихватив верхнюю губу, и тот чуть приоткрыл рот. Эта покорность вскружила голову, словно Криденс выдал ему карт-бланш. Безграничная власть захлестывала, и Грейвс старался не поддаваться слепо эмоциям, но с каждой секундой это было сложнее. Он почувствовал ладони на своих плечах и пересел ближе, притягивая Криденса к себе.

Грейвс был искушен в поцелуях, но еще никто никогда не отвечал ему с таким всепоглощающим отчаянием. Руки Криденса крепко держали его, словно он боялся, что тот вновь уйдет или это было тем самым, что позволяло ему оставаться на границе с реальностью. Криденс отвечал неумело, но с таким желанием, что это лишало Грейвса остатков самообладания.

Персиваль поглаживал виски, обрисовывал кончиками пальцев контур скул, желая смягчить напор, растянуть поцелуй. Произошедшее на пляже было внезапным и отчаянным порывом, и Грейвс не сразу понял, что происходит, пока не услышал глухой стон. И хотя формально это был их первый раз, настоящий поцелуй, поцелуй любви, про который он говорил Криденсу, когда тот рассказал ему про Брэда, был именно сейчас.

Криденс смущенно повел головой, отстранившись и переводя дыхание, и отвел взгляд. Контраст настроений поражал Грейвса. Только что Криденс с жаром отвечал на его поцелуй, и вот уже не решался смотреть в глаза, и он не удержался от того, чтобы легко мазнуть костяшками чуть согнутых пальцев по его щеке.

Грейвс знал, что поступал неправильно по отношению к нему, к их спокойной и размеренной жизни, но это было честно по отношению к чувствам Криденса.

— Все хорошо? — спросил он больше для порядка, и Криденс качнул головой, смотря на свои руки и медленно потирая большим пальцем центр левой ладони, словно хотел стереть кожу.

— Да, — согласился он и поднял глаза. — Только я не знаю, что надо говорить, после, — он неопределенно махнул в воздухе рукой, — такого.

Грейвс чуть улыбнулся, положив ему руку на плечо.

— Нет каких-то особых правил, что нужно говорить после поцелуев, — попытался он объяснить. — Иногда можно вообще ничего не говорить, чтобы сохранить таинство момента в воспоминаниях. Намного важнее то, что чувствуешь ты и другой человек.

От его пальцев пряно пахло специями и дымом, и Криденс слегка наклонил голову к его руке.

— Как насчет отношений? — хрипло спросил он. — Что меняется в них?

Грейвс вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями, и хлопнул ладонями по коленям. Он понимал, что имел в виду Криденс, но его до сих пор поражала его противоречивая способность задавать прямые или неудобные вопросы, при этом уклоняясь от ответов.

— По своей сути мало что меняется, — наконец ответил Грейвс. — Разговоры остаются прежними, взаимная дружба тоже, как и дружеские объятия, но... разница в том, что всегда знаешь – если тебе хочется тепла, то его всегда можно получить или дарить самому.

Криденс отчего-то тихо хмыкнул, и Грейвс расценил это как насмешку над их собственными дружескими объятиями, от которых Персиваль старательно уклонялся все это время, чтобы не провоцировать себя самого.

Но тут его озарило, что он, увлекшись, совершенно забыл про ужин. Резко вскочив с постели, Грейвс поймал недоуменный взгляд Криденса и ткнул большим пальцем себе за спину.

— У меня там мясо на огне, — объяснил он, стоя на пороге комнаты. — Если хочешь, подходи. Я буду на пляже.

— На огне? — удивленно переспросил Криденс, но Грейвс уже умчался, шумно сбежав вниз по лестнице.

Зажав подмышкой включенный фонарь, Криденс вышел из-под полога леса на берег, держа в руках две чашки. Над озером у самого горизонта затаился тонкий серп растущей Луны, а на небо уже успели высыпать блеклые звезды, и все же кругом царила почти непроглядная мгла, а мерный рокот озера усыплял бдительность.

— Я вспомнил, что утром ты вышел не с пустыми руками, — объяснил Криденс, сунув Грейвсу кружку с горячим чаем, дымящимся на морозном воздухе густым белым паром.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Грейвс, и Криденс благосклонно пожал плечами. Его взгляд прикипел к тлеющим углям, мерцавшим в темноте ярко-красными и оранжевыми огоньками. — Вовремя успел расшевелить угли, — добавил Персиваль, указав пальцем на решетку со свининой. Воздух был наполнен щекочущими ноздри запахами томящегося сочного мяса и пряностей, от которых во рту собиралась слюна. Криденс улыбнулся, сделав глоток быстро стывшего на холоде чая, и кивнул на мангал.

— Можно?

— Что, попробовать? — усмехнулся Грейвс.

— Нет, перевернуть, — фыркнул Криденс. Он никогда в жизни не был в походе, и у него чесались руки сделать что-то самостоятельно. Грейвс изобразил приглашающий жест, отступив назад. Криденс поставил кружку прямо на песок и ухватился за ручку, переворачивая внезапно оказавшейся тяжелой решетку, кренящуюся вниз под собственным весом.

— Как тебе это вообще в голову пришло? — с искренним любопытством спросил Криденс, и Грейвс равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Мне было скучно.

Низкая Луна почти коснулась глади озера. Криденс зябко поежился, мечтательно смотря на обмахивающего угли Грейвса и наслаждаясь покоем.

— Замерз? — спросил он, и словно противореча себе, обнял Криденса за плечи, больше не сопротивляясь своим желаниям.

— Немного, — признался Криденс, прикрыв глаза и прижавшись к Грейвсу.

— Тогда иди в дом, — посоветовал Грейвс, на что в ответ получил недовольно скорченную рожицу. — Правда, иди, я скоро приду. О, и оставь фонарик.

— Хорошо, — сдался Криденс, вздохнув. Забрав у Грейвса ледяную чашку, он сделал пару шагов в сторону домика, но так и обмер на месте, услышав глухой печальный вой. — Что это? — тихо спросил он, замерев, и со слабой надеждой добавил: — Собака?

— Не похоже, — напряженно ответил Грейвс, и Криденс, обернувшись, указал подбородком на фонарик, который тот держал в руке.

— Выключи.

— Если это волки, то они не станут нападать на нас, — тихо ответил Грейвс, озираясь по сторонам и вглядываясь в темноту.

— Мне как-то не хочется проверять это на себе, — с сарказмом признался Криденс, чтобы заглушить переживания, и сделал несколько решительных шагов в сторону лесной прогалины. — Пошли! Пер...

Вой повторился с юго-запада от окраины леса. На этот раз громче – протяжный и тонкий, словно крик банши, неприятно леденящий душу и заставивший внутренности свернуться в тугой узел.

— Персиваль...

— Быстро в дом! — распорядился Грейвс, процедив сквозь зубы, но Криденс вцепился в его руку, потянув на себя.

— Я без тебя не уйду, — резко ответил он. — Ты что, собрался их ждать? Персиваль... если мы не нужны им, значит, они пришли за...

— Ладно, — отрезал Грейвс, подхватив фонарь и крепко взяв Криденса за руку. — Идем быстро, но осторожно. До дома около тридцати метров. И не смотри по сторонам.

— Что? Почему не смотреть? — напрягся Криденс, но Грейвс уже ничего не ответил, дернув его за руку следом за собой.

Луна окончательно скрылась за горизонтом, и в лесу было совершенно ничего не видно, кроме темных очертаний деревьев на фоне едва различимого на земле снега и облезлых голых крон, сливавшихся с небом.

Грейвс шел твердым уверенным шагом, выхватывая лучом фонаря кусты и стволы ближайших деревьев, и не отпуская холодную руку Криденса, не отстававшего от него ни на шаг. Впереди приветливо маячили огни домика, но сейчас путь до них казался непостижимо долгим, особенно когда в третий раз донесся заунывный протяжный волчий плач.

Криденс с облегчением выдохнул, когда его ноги коснулись дощатого настила крылечка. Распахнув дверь настежь, Грейвс дождался, Криденс окажется внутри, и только после этого вошел сам, заперев дом с громким хлопком.

Оказавшись в безопасности, Криденс почувствовал, как подкашиваются ноги, а мышца над правым коленом невротично сокращается сама по себе. Поджав губы, он хлопнул себя по бедру, чтобы сбить судорогу, и Грейвс нахмурился, замерев на полпути к лестнице.

— Все хорошо? — обеспокоено спросил он.

— Да, все в порядке, — живо отозвался Криденс, поставив кружку Грейвса, которую до сих про сжимал в руке, на стол. Его так и осталась стоять на песке рядом с забытым мясом и дотлевающими на холоде углями.

Грузно рухнув на диван, Криденс откинул голову назад, уставившись в потолок и продолжая поглаживать бедро, когда раздалась еще одна тоскливая волчья песня. Он весь похолодел, хотя и понимал, что в доме им ничего не грозит.

Через минуту по лестнице быстро спустился Грейвс. В руке он сжимал пистолет.

— Ты хочешь их убить? — глухо спросил Криденс, сглотнув слюну и не отрывая глаз от оружия.

— Только припугнуть, — пояснил Грейвс, проверяя магазин. Криденс еще никогда не видел его таким собранным и хладнокровным, в нем словно пробудился охотник или воин, готовый защищать территорию ценой собственной жизни.

Вой уже прекратился, но Грейвс вышел за порог и сделал предупредительный выстрел в воздух. Криденс поморщился, прикрыв глаза от резкого звука.

— Это должно их отпугнуть, — вновь хлопнув дверью, сказал Грейвс. Он сел рядом, держа в руке пистолет, на который Криденс покосился с опаской. Персиваль бегло обвел его оценивающим взглядом, будто искал намек на возможные травмы, но, ничего не заметив, облегченно выдохнул.

— Ты когда-нибудь встречал диких зверей? — тихо спросил Криденс, не сводя глаз с дула пистолета, словно тот вновь мог выстрелить.

— Только на картинках, — тихо усмехнулся Грейвс и, заметив взгляд Криденса, отложил оружие на стол.

— Спасибо, — напряженно произнес Криденс, подобравшись.

— Испугался? — мягко спросил Грейвс.

— Нет, — честно ответил Криденс. Он и правда не боялся, скорее потому, что просто не успел толком осознать, что произошло. Но он успел испугаться того, что Грейвс мог отправить его назад одного, а сам бы остался там, желая прояснить ситуацию. — Как думаешь, кто это был? — задал он вопрос, сев ближе.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Грейвс и, по-своему истолковав настрой Криденса, обнял его, прижав к боку. — Возможно, они собирают стаю или передают информацию. Но рисковать все же не хотелось.

Криденс молча кивнул, устроив голову у него на плече, и Грейвс коротко поцеловал его в нахмуренный лоб.

— Наш ужин накрылся, — нервно усмехнувшись, констатировал Грейвс, смотря на свою опустевшую чашку, стоящую рядом с пистолетом. — Придумаем что-то другое.

— Нет, — довольно резко ответил Криденс, и Грейвс нахмурился. — Просто... не надо, — продолжил он, смягчив тон. — Ты суетишься.

— Я? — переспросил Грейвс, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Я не суечусь... просто хочу снова сделать вечер нормальным.

— Он нормальный, — заверил его Криденс, прильнув ближе.


	13. Chapter 13

Криденс был рад вернуться в Нью-Йорк. Он и представить себе не мог, что так соскучился по шумному городу, совершенно отвыкнув от цивилизации на лоне природы.

Оставшаяся пара дней в заповеднике Индианы на берегу озера Мичиган закончилась без приключений: наутро они вышли на пляж при свете дня, чтобы убрать мангал, и обнаружили развороченную решетку и растащенное местным зверьем мясо, после чего зареклись пытаться повторить этот неудачный опыт.

— ... а через пару дней мы сдали коттедж и поехали в Чикаго, — рассказывал Криденс, уютно расположившись в гостиной в доме Тины, Куинни и Якоба.

— А как театр? — с живым любопытством спросила Куинни, склонившись вперед, словно боялась упустить хоть одно слово.

— Это был моноспектакль по книге «Не отпускай меня», — объяснил Криденс, взглянув на Грейвса, который о чем-то переговаривался с Якобом в конце комнаты. — Было необычно... но мне понравилось.

— Прекрасно, — просияла Куинни, выпорхнув с кресла, и подсела к нему на диван. — Как же я по тебе соскучилась, — призналась она, прежде чем заключить Криденса в объятия.

— Я тоже, — Криденс перехватил Куинни поперек спины. Поверх ее плеча он заметил, как Персиваль благосклонно улыбнулся ему, слушая Якоба. — Еще я водил машину. На трассе, — похвастался он, но Куинни сурово посмотрела на Грейвса, резко отстранившись.

— И ты позволил ему?..

— Он был очень настойчив, — усмехнулся Грейвс, смотря ей прямо в глаза, даже не думая первым отводить взгляд, и Якоб задумчиво потер шею, не желая вмешиваться.

После этого молчаливого противостояния Криденс твердо решил, что про волков Куинни лучше не рассказывать, иначе она посчитает их с Персивалем совершенно безответственными.

— Ладно, ну а фотографии? — сдалась она, переменив тему.

— Мы как-то не думали... — честно признался Криденс, с улыбкой думая о том, как же он скучал по напору Куинни и ее живому любопытству.

— Что же вы будете показывать будущим поколениям? — искренне удивилась она, и Грейвс вновь повернулся к Якобу, продолжая прерванный разговор, оставляя Криденса на растерзание его жене.

— Предлагаешь Персивалю усыновить еще кого-нибудь? — усмехнулся Криденс, следя за реакцией Грейвса. Тот, словно почувствовав его взгляд, повернулся, сделав страшные глаза, и произнес беззвучно, медленно шевеля губами, что-то похожее на «только через мой труп». Криденс склонил голову, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

— А у нас тоже новости, между прочим! — радостно возвестила Куинни, поправив подол юбки.

— Куинни, — до сих пор хранившая молчание Тина тяжко вздохнула, явно догадавшись, к чему ведет ее сестра, но та лишь легкомысленно отмахнулась от нее.

— Ньют пригласил Тину на свидание! — явно довольная собой, сообщила Куинни.

Тина устало склонила голову – эта тема уже явно набила ей оскомину.

— Это не свидание, — терпеливо объяснила она. — Он просто пригласил меня выпить кофе. Причем после того, как я фактически сама напросилась.

— Потому что Ньют очень скромный молодой человек и старомодно боится проявлять инициативу, — рассудила Куинни, с пониманием смотря на сестру.

Персиваль и Якоб демонстративно углубились в свой разговор, чтобы не смущать Тину вниманием сестры, а Криденсу оставалось лишь молчаливо внимать спору сидевших по бокам от него девушек, не решаясь вставить хоть слово.

— Теперь наша компания разбилась на парочки, разве это не прекрасно? — наконец подвела итог Куинни, и Криденс краем глаза заметил, как лицо Грейвса окаменело, превратно истолковав подобное замечание. К слову сказать, Персиваль и бровью не повел, стоически выдержав этот момент, и Криденс невольно восхитился его собранностью в критический момент, чтобы не вызвать малейших подозрений.

Возвращаясь назад в город, они снова вернулись к вопросу о том, что им не следовало давать даже малейших поводов среди друзей и знакомых. Представив себя на месте Тины, Криденс вообразил, как их отношения с Грейвсом подверглись бы интервенции, став предметом пересудов, и неприятно поежился. Он до сих пор не был готов без некоторого смущения обсуждать их отношения даже с Персивалем, но что бы было, доведись ему говорить об этом с кем-то еще, пусть и тем, кому он доверял? Персиваль придерживался аналогичного мнения – он не любил обнажать свои мысли и чувства, воздвигая незримый барьер между личным и публичным.

— Как думаешь, она что-то заметила? — задал Криденс мучивший его вопрос, когда они уже почти подъехали к дому, внимательно разглядывая свои руки в темноте, чтобы не видеть выражение лица Грейвса.

— Кто? — сухо спросил Грейвс, сворачивая на 72-ю улицу.

— Куинни, — уточнил Криденс. — То, что она сказала...

— Просто глупое совпадение, не более того, — закончил предложение Грейвс, взглянув на него.

Криденс слегка пожал одним плечом, словно сомневался, согласиться ему или нет, и уже у самого дома, когда они остановились, вновь заговорил.

— Ты знаешь, я тут подумал... если бы Куинни и Якоб усыновили меня?

Грейвс, до этого потянувшийся к карабину, чтобы отстегнуть ремень безопасности, так и застыл на месте.

— Что? — на октаву выше переспросил он, явно не веря своим ушам.

— Тогда бы мы с тобой ничего не нарушали с точки зрения.... — Криденс описал в воздухе спираль, — морали, закона и всего такого.

Грейвс все же нашел в себе силы отстегнуть ремень и насмешливо взглянул на Криденса.

— Это самая безумная идея за весь сегодняшний вечер, — наконец ответил он, выжидательно смотря исподлобья.

Криденс признавал, что погорячился, озвучив эту мысль, но раз уж начал разговор, то отступать было глупо.

— Просто подумай, это избавило бы нас от многих проблем.

— Криденс Ковальски? — улыбнулся Персиваль.

— Отчего же, я оставлю свою фамилию, — возразил Криденс.

— Да? Какую?

— Грейвс, — просто ответил он.

Грейвс усмехнулся, потрепав Криденса по волосам, и покачал головой.

— Жить ты тоже будешь с ними? — не удержался он от вопроса.

— С тобой, конечно, — глаза Криденса округлились, будто другого ответа просто не могло быть, и сейчас Персиваль сомневался в самой очевидной на свете вещи.

— Слишком много возни, — Грейвс вновь покачал головой. — Проще оставить все так, как есть. Пока мы покончим с бумажной волокитой, тебе уже как раз исполнится восемнадцать.

— И что это изменит? — не удержался от вопроса Криденс, закусив губу и внимательно смотря на Грейвса, будто хотел успеть прочитать в его глазах ответ до того, как тот его озвучит.

Персиваль и сам хотел бы знать, что тогда изменится. С законной стороной вопроса все было предельно ясно – Криденс станет совершеннолетним, сможет отвечать за себя и свои поступки, и никто больше не будет иметь права указывать ему и распоряжаться его свободой. Но Грейвс понимал, что Криденс имеет в виду вовсе не это, а их отношения.

— Не знаю, посмотрим, — неопределенно ответил Грейвс, и по Криденсу было видно, что это не тот ответ, которого он ожидал, хоть и пытался скрыть эмоции.

— Зачем гадать, что будет через год? — продолжил Персиваль, не желая, чтобы Криденс вновь начал заниматься психоанализом в одиночку. — Ты вот год назад мог представить, что в твоей жизни появится какой-то мужчина, еще и полицейский, заберет тебя к себе из приюта, полюбит, — ухватившись за эту мысль, принялся он с азартом рассуждать, — а ты полюбишь его в ответ? Вы будете вместе жить, смотаетесь на день Благодарения к домику у озера и после этого решите, что придется скрываться от твоих друзей, которые за этот год у тебя тоже появятся и полюбят тебя.

Под конец его пламенной речи Криденс уже не мог удержаться от того, чтобы рассмеяться.

— Ладно, мистер Грейвс, я понял вашу мысль, — согласился он, расслабившись.

До сего момента Криденс даже помыслить не мог о том, как соскучился по дому и своей спальне в частности. С удовольствием развалившись на постели, он наконец осознал, что каждая клеточка его тела вопила от усталости и долгой выматывающей дороги. Криденс с облегчением подумал о том, что они предусмотрительно оставили в запасе последний выходной день на ленивый отдых, и едва не заснул, раскинув руки и ноги по сторонам наподобие морской звезды.

— Опять спишь в одежде? — усмехнулся Грейвс, привалившись к дверному косяку.

— Это не запрещено законом, — съязвил Криденс, и только после того, как слова прозвучали, подумал, что мог ненароком задеть Персиваля, но Грейвс даже виду не подал, что что-то было не так.

— Иди в ванну, расслабишься, — посоветовал он, скользя по нему взглядом, что Криденсу даже стало неловко. Он почувствовал легкий жар, разраставшийся внутри.

— Боюсь, что я разомлею и усну прямо там, — с притворной досадой заметил он, едва оторвав голову от постели, чтобы было лучше видно лицо Персиваля.

— Тогда в душ, там ты хотя бы не утонешь, — усмехнулся Грейвс, и Криденс ощутил, как жар из груди опускается к животу.

— В твой душ? — на всякий случай переспросил он.

— Ну да, — спокойно ответил Грейвс. Криденс резко сел на постели, ухмыльнувшись.

— Вот она – привилегия отношений? — не удержался он от колкости, и Грейвс в ответ притворно закатил глаза.

— Иди, пока я не передумал.

Криденс быстро собрался, прихватив домашнюю одежду, и замер на пороге спальни Грейвса, не решаясь войти.

— Если что, я в гостиной, — предупредил Персиваль, просочившись мимо него в коридор.

Криденс уж было думал пошутить на тему того, чтобы составить ему компанию, но это показалось довольно вульгарной шуткой, которая не принесет им обоим ничего, кроме неловкости. Они и так были вместе, зачем торопить события, пытаясь получить все и сразу, когда намного увлекательнее томительно растягивать процесс сближения, чем жадно накинуться друг на друга?

К тому же Криденс понимал, что не готов к следующему этапу, что бы это не значило. Он был лишен любви и заботы всю свою жизнь, и потому сейчас упивался каждым мгновением простого и сердечного тепла, которое дарил ему Грейвс.

Криденс до этого был в хозяйской ванной всего один раз на следующий день после того, как уехал из приюта и изучал все закоулки квартиры, но тогда он всего лишь быстро сунул туда нос и почти сразу выскочил. Теперь же Грейвс доверял ему свое личное пространство.

Медленно стягивая с себя одежду, он с любопытством изучал содержимое полок – пену для бритья со станком (самому Криденсу еще ни разу не приходилось бриться, но он по инерции все равно задумчиво поскреб подбородок короткими ногтями), трогательно-салатовую зубную щетку и различные флаконы и пузырьки. Криденс воровато оглянулся на дверь, будто Грейвс мог войти в любую секунду – изучение личных вещей было слишком интимным, как если бы он подглядел мысли в чужой голове.

Оказаться полностью обнаженным в ванной Персиваля, куда прежде не заходил никто, кроме него самого, было слишком волнующим. Криденсу казалось, будто он раздевается перед самим Грейвсом, а не его душевой. Неосознанно прикрываясь руками, он прошелся босыми ногами по кафельному полу, ощущая на себе неуловимый изучающий взгляд, и по старой привычке ссутулил плечи, желая казаться меньше, младше и незначительнее.

В душевой легче не стало, даже когда он включил горячую воду, разом смягчившую неясную дрожь. Теперь Криденс не мог отделаться от мысли о Персивале, стоявшем на том же самом месте, что и он. Криденс прекрасно помнил, как тот выглядел на пляже без одежды, но сейчас воображение не желало довольствоваться малым, услужливо подсовывая картинку с полностью обнаженным Грейвсом.

Криденс тяжело и влажно задышал, опираясь рукой на кафельную стену.

— Черт, — выдохнул он, склонив голову, и мокрые пряди облепили лицо. Удовлетворять себя с мыслями о Грейвсе, находясь в его личной ванной, казалось еще более диким, чем заниматься этим после того, как они впервые поцеловались на пляже, когда он лежал на кровати в спальне на втором этаже. Но в то же время это будоражило воображение.

Из-за издевательств соседей по приютской комнате он старался даже близко не подпускать к себе мыслей о своих предпочтениях. Но спустя уже почти полгода с тех пор, как он жил вместе с Грейвсом и не боялся осуждения, Криденс с удивлением обнаружил для себя, что его нисколько не пугает мысль о том, что Персиваль тоже был мужчиной. Скорее, это даже завораживало. Криденс мог познавать себя, зная, что Грейвс отреагирует на его ласки точно также, как и он сам. Ему должно нравиться то же, что и Криденсу, понимание между ними выйдет на новый уровень, они будут не только друзьями, хранящими общий секрет, словно непослушные сорванцы, но и смогут узнавать друг друга без всяких слов, поглощенные одним безумием.

С каждой секундой Криденсу становилось все невыносимее. Не в силах сопротивляться, он сжал в кулаке член и тихо выдохнул с облегчением и отчаянием. Ему вдруг стало страшно от мысли, что Грейвс может зайти... но ведь он сам уступил Криденсу душ, а, значит, не посмеет вернуться до тех пор, пока тот не выйдет сам.

Мысль о заставшем его на месте преступления Грейвсе только усугубила ситуацию. Криденс остановившимся взглядом уставился на дверь сквозь закрывшие лицо мокрые волосы и запотевшую от пара дверцу душа, проскальзывая рукой по влажной кафельной плитке, другой же с каким-то остервенением доводя себя до оргазма и слизывая капли воды с губ.

— Полегчало? — участливо спросил Грейвс, застав его на кухне некоторое время спустя.

— Да, спасибо, — ответил Криденс, не поднимая головы, накрытой полотенцем. Он налил целый стакан холодного сока, который тут же покрылся испариной, и, ощущая сухость во рту, жадно глотая, выпил его почти залпом. Тяжело дыша, он с гулким стуком поставил стакан и слегка облокотился на столешницу, ощущая легкую дрожь в ногах после яркого оргазма. Ему было стыдно смотреть на Грейвса, но в то же время хотелось быть пойманным на своей проделке. Распаренный и горячий после душа, Криденс хотел рухнуть на кровать, зарывшись лицом в подушку, и не подниматься до завтрашнего дня.

— Я пойду к себе, хочется просто лечь и смотреть в потолок, — честно признался он, вытирая волосы, чтобы не походить на ожившего зомби и скрыть за банальностями свою неловкость.

— Конечно, — с улыбкой сказал Грейвс, смотря на него. Криденс, обходя его, едва сдержал тихий вздох, когда руки Персиваля притянули его к себе, не решаясь опускаться ниже лопаток.

— День Благодарения уже прошел, — тихо сказал Грейвс, заглядывая под край полотенца, — но спасибо, это был прекрасный отпуск.

— Это тебе спасибо, — отмахнулся Криденс, чувствуя на плечах чужие ладони через футболку, все еще липнущую к горячей и влажной после душа коже. — Спокойной ночи, — уверенно добавил он, надеясь поскорее остаться в одиночестве, чтобы попытаться справиться с неподконтрольными эмоциями.

— Спокойной ночи, — согласился Грейвс, так и не отпуская. Криденс настороженно ждал, что будет дальше. Наконец Персиваль приблизил свое лицо и легко и почти невесомо коснулся его губ, тут же убрав руки. Криденс улыбнулся ему на прощание и постарался идти не слишком быстро, продолжая вытирать волосы.

Оказавшись в спальне, он, наконец, позволил себе судорожно выдохнуть, прислонившись спиной к закрытой двери. Раздраженно швырнув полотенце на кровать, Криденс откинул голову назад, чувствуя, как по шее ползет капля воды.

Грейвс был так внимателен с ним, а он так бессовестно вел себя... Как будто Грейвсу легче справляться с этим. Возможно, ему и самому хотелось их близости, а не только Криденсу. Во всяком случае ехидный внутренний голос надеялся на это. Но Грейвс, в отличие от него, умел с этим справятся. Криденс же был еще подростком, не научившимся контролировать собственное подверженное гормонам тело, и даже не старался ради Персиваля хотя бы попробовать. Причем он прекрасно знал, как Грейвс переживает за них обоих, за репутацию и спокойную жизнь. Зачем расшатывать и так нестабильную ситуацию, если нужно только подождать?

Но Криденс боялся, что терпения Грейвса может не хватить надолго. Конечно, он обладал завидной выдержкой, которой не всякий мог похвастаться, и все же самообладание не могло быть бесконечным. Грейвс был взрослым мужчиной со своими желаниями и потребностями, через какое-то время происходящее ему просто наскучит, и Криденс боялся этого больше всего.

Он хотел, чтобы их отношения развивались правильно, неторопливо, но отчего-то на их пути вновь вставали очередные препятствия, и Криденс не мог отказаться от мысли, что на фоне этой нерасторопности ему хотелось больше, ярче, слаще... Но он слишком уважал Персиваля, чтобы подставить его, пойдя на поводу у собственных чувств, на чем обычно и настаивал сам Грейвс.

Криденс, наравне с терпением Персиваля, обладал завидным упрямством, когда хотел чего-то добиться, так почему бы не заупрямиться сейчас назло самому себе?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Криденс лежал в своей постели уже около двадцати минут и не мог пошевелить даже пальцем – тело налилось свинцовой тяжестью, а слух жадно выхватывал из темноты глухое шипение воды за стеной.

Как это часто было для юного молодого организма, Криденс проснулся с эрекцией, после с ужасом осознав, что Персиваль стоял прямо сейчас, отделенный от него только стеной, бесстыдно обнаженным, подставляя свое тело горячему потоку воды. Покусывая уголок одеяла, Криденс как наяву видел дразняще стекавшие по телу капли.

За завтраком он был тих, но приняв от Грейвса целомудренный поцелуй в губы, не смог сдержать смущенную довольную улыбку.

— Отдохнул? — буднично спросил Грейвс, хрустко шкрябая ножом по румяному тосту, размазывая масло.

— Вроде бы, — согласился Криденс. Он и правда отдохнул, но только физически, упрямо продолжая свою внутреннюю борьбу. Криденс замолчал, но сообразив, что надо светски ответить вежливостью на вежливость, повторил вопрос Грейвса.

— Думаю, что да, — поддержал тот, продолжив завтрак, иногда бросая на Криденса заинтересованные взгляды. Персиваль был доволен, что больше ему не нужно прятать глаза, чтобы любоваться им, отныне он имел полное право не сводить с него глаз, невольно догадываясь, что столь пристальное внимание может не только смущать, но и льстить.

Криденс был тих и кроток, и Грейвс думал, что мальчишка просто обескуражен тем, как стремительно они движутся. Он сам был поражен не меньше, не зная, как себя вести даже при имеющемся любовном опыте, потому что сейчас ему и самому все в новинку, но Персиваля грела мысль, что познавать эти чувства и друг друга они будут вместе.

Он намерено продолжал избегать тесной близости с Криденом, прекрасно помня себя в его возрасте, когда достаточно было одного неверного слова, стона, взгляда, прикосновения, чтобы внутри начал разгораться пожар. Грейвс не забывал об этом ни на минуту, как делали другие взрослые, миновав тот этап и решив, что все можно и другие также справятся легко и без последствий. Но Персиваль помнил, видел подтверждение тому каждый день, общаясь на работе с пубертатно-взвинченными юношами и девушками. И хоть они запятнали поступками собственную репутацию, но в чувственном развитии не ушли далеко от Криденса.

О, Грейвс знал, каким тот может быть жаждущим и покладистым, прося ласки, как доверчиво тычется гладкой щекой в его ладонь, как томится мольба в его глазах, не решаясь просить вслух о внимании. Грейвс не хотел замечать, чтобы не делать больнее себе, но оттого делал больнее Криденсу.

Тот факт, что они объяснились, открывал для них обоих широкие возможности, и теперь Грейвс мог без стеснения целовать Криденса, подолгу держать в своих объятиях.

Персиваль старался не думать о том, что будь на его месте кто-то другой – он осудил бы мерзавца, не задумываясь... Если бы это случилось год назад. Отныне Грейвс был сам порабощен порочным желанием, покорно шел у него на поводу, как змея, завороженная дудочкой факира. Однако он не питал неистовой тяги к юности и невинности, он больше был покорен самим Криденсом, забравшимся ему под кожу и прочно засевшем в сердце.

— Как хочешь провести день? — участливо спросил Грейвс, закончив завтрак и наслаждаясь чуть остывшим кофе.

— Дома, — тут же отозвался Криденс, будто был искренне рад, что молчаливая пауза наконец-то закончилась.

— Я сам никуда не хочу, — подтвердил Грейвс. — Но вдруг у тебя есть идеи.

Криденс задумчиво прикусил нижнюю губу, просчитывая варианты.

— Хочу лежать на диване, смотреть фильмы и есть вредную пищу, — заключил он с довольным видом.

— А скромный полицейский к этому списку прилагается? — фыркнул Грейвс.

— Прилагается, — широко и нахально улыбаясь, подтвердил Криденс.

Он по привычке забрался с ногами на диван, но на этот раз не упираясь ступнями в Грейвса, а расположившись у него под боком. На столике перед ними в коробке остывала начатая пицца, по телевизору шла британская романтическая комедия, но Криденс перестал вникать в сюжет минут двадцать спустя после заставки. Он постоянно отвлекался мыслями на то, как спокойно и уютно ему было рядом с Персивалем, увлеченно вставлявшем реплики к фильму. Иногда Грейвс тянулся к запотевшей бутылке пива, и Криденс лениво наблюдал за ним, прижавшись щекой к плечу.

— Тебе скучно? — наконец спросил Персиваль, скосив глаза на разомлевшего парня.

— Нет, мне хорошо, — успокоил его Криденс, чуть улыбнувшись, и улегся удобнее, когда Грейвс вытянул руку, обхватив его за плечи. Он чуть погладил его руку повыше локтя большим пальцем, словно молча соглашаясь, и Криденс смущенно перевел взгляд на экран, вспомнив вчерашний вечер и сегодняшнее утро.

— Тебя не пугает, что я вдвое старше тебя? — неожиданно напряженным голосом спросил Грейвс, когда они добрались уже до середины фильма. Криденс поморщился от вопроса.

— Это сейчас, — мягко напомнил он, приподняв голову и упрямо смотря в глаза Грейвса. — Через пятнадцать лет ты будешь старше всего на одну треть, — философски добавил Криденс.

Грейвс рассмеялся, немного нервно и надломлено. Ему льстило, что Криденс настроен столь решительно и оптимистично, утверждая о том, что будет спустя такой внушительный промежуток времени. Грейвс и сам бы хотел иметь подобную уверенность, но боялся заглядывать далеко в будущее, хоть и отчаянно желал верить словам Криденса.

— Мы и так нарушаем правила, — осторожно напомнил он, бездумно смотря в экран и не замечая разворачивавшейся в фильме драмы. — Я должен быть старше тебя на шестнадцать лет, а не пятнадцать.

— Когда ты забрал меня, разница и была шестнадцать, — ровным голосом ответил Криденс, не вполне понимая, к чему ведет Грейвс. Иррациональный страх того, что все может внезапно кончиться, никуда не делся, он все еще упрямо сидел в его голове, хоть Криденс и открещивался от гнусного внутреннего голоса, который напоминал, что счастье не бывает вечным.

С окончанием каникул жизнь постепенно возвращалась в привычный ритм. Криденс вернулся в школу с некоторой неохотой, успев слишком расслабься и разлениться за последнюю неделю, однако в театральном кружке у них были планы на ближайшие месяцы, и ему не терпелось наконец-то погрузиться в творческую атмосферу, чтобы познать долгожданный процесс постановки изнутри через выматывающие репетиции.

Грейвс выглядел посвежевшим и отдохнувшим после своего короткого и насыщенного на события, но столь невероятно завершившегося отпуска. Криденс видел умиротворение во взгляде Персиваля, будто они добились некой промежуточной конечной цели и теперь могли расслабиться, однако глаза его светились предвкушением дальнейших перемен.

Криденс не сразу смог окончательно поверить в то, что они с Грейвсом отныне были связаны совершенно иными отношениям. В чем-то Персиваль оказался прав, когда говорил, что, по сути, ничего меняется... За исключением того, что теперь Криденс мог без лишних слов и стеснения прийти и устроиться у Грейвса под боком, пока тот работал или отдыхал, мог прикасаться к его телу, несмело и робко, не позволяя себе слишком много. Не потому, что не хотел. У них было заключено нечто вроде немого соглашения не заходить пока далеко в своих желаниях, чтобы не распалять друг друга и после страдать, что большего они на данный момент позволить себе не могут.

Криденс искреннее удивлялся этому, хоть и не был морально готов, чтобы Грейвс прикасался к нему более интимно, чем сейчас, пусть тело каждый раз и возражало об обратном. Но все же его удивляло, отчего они не могут позволить себе что-то, о чем никто никогда не узнает? Грейвс старался всегда действовать осторожно, Криденс был скрытен. Разве они могли так просто взять и небрежно оступиться?

Он несколько раз, смущаясь, задавал Персивалю этот вопрос, и всякий раз слышал о том, что недоговаривать и делать вид, что ничего не происходит, намного проще, когда скрывать и правда нечего. И чем опаснее секрет, тем больше шансов было его выдать случайно брошенным необдуманным словом или взглядом. Умом Криденс соглашался с ним, но сердце тоскливо сжималось от осознания недостижимости запретных желаний, пусть они и не дозрели до них.

Обычно они не заходили дальше несмелых и неторопливых поцелуев, стараясь не пробуждать друг в друге ничего, кроме нежности. Криденс быстро входил во вкус, отдаваясь новым ощущениям с головой, желая дарить удовольствие, не прибегая к словам, выражая свои мысли прикосновениями. Ему не всегда на первых порах удавалось контролировать себя, тело стремилось раствориться в другом человеке, и руки против воли касались смелее и увереннее, разжигая в Грейвсе желание.

Криденс учился сдерживать себя, не опускаясь ниже лопаток, не доходя до твердых возбужденных сосков Грейвса, когда касался его груди. Они вели себя подобно неопытным девственникам, стеснявшимся своих чувств, и Грейвсу давались тяжело их невинные ласки, но он учился заново терпению и вниманию к партнеру, не настаивая на большем.

После развода у него не было никого, с кем можно было вновь познать трепет, растянув близость в прелюдию, и кто, если не Криденс, был достоин того, чтобы Грейвс чутко обращался с ним?


	14. Epilogue. Part 1

Криденс прошел в спальню Персиваля, цепляясь взглядом за родные и приятные глазу мелочи: по-прежнему задернутые шторы, не пропускающие в комнату солнечный свет, примятая с правого края постели подушка с глубокой выемкой от плеча, складками сбившееся одеяло, которое Грейвс еще не успел аккуратно расстелить после сна, неплотно прикрытая дверь гардеробной, выдвинутое из-за стола кресло. Криденс облокотился на столешницу, улыбаясь своей фотографии в простой деревянной рамке, стоящей рядом с ноутбуком, невольно вспоминая недоумение и легкое волнение на лице Персиваля, когда подарил ее.

Ощущения того дня до сей поры не выветрились из его памяти: в воздухе витал аромат еловой хвои, терпких пряностей, сладкой выпечки и цитрусовой бодрящей свежести. Криденс с трудом отгонял мысли о том, как ровно год назад в канун Рождества он проснулся в своей постели, выслушав очередную порцию колкостей от парней, с которыми жил в комнате. Криденс никогда не любил каникулы, пока жил в приюте, особенно до того момента, пока не решился дать отпор своим обидчикам.

Он не ждал чего-то особенного от того дня, когда все обычные люди собирались семьей за праздничным столом в ожидании первой звезды, готовили друг другу подарки, обегая магазины в последний момент, либо доставали уже давно упакованные коробки из шкафов и ящиков, чтобы ночью незаметно подложить их под праздничную ель. Криденс не верил, что когда-нибудь будет испытывать подобную радость от праздника... А потом в его жизни появился Персиваль.

Грейвс подсел к нему, заговорил первым, очевидно не особо надеясь на ответную реакцию. Криденс перетрусил тогда, ведь с чего бы взрослому и состоявшемуся человеку интересоваться таким, как он? Но Грейвс был открыт и терпелив, не желая проявлять давление, и Криденс сразу почувствовал себя особенным хотя бы потому, что Персиваль выбрал именно его. Это чувство было в новинку. Он даже не сразу осознал, что изменилось, пока Грейвс не ушел поговорить с Мэри Лу. Но после он понял, что это были тепло и странное и непривычное удовлетворение. Его выбрали, его заметили, его хотели слушать и понимать.

Криденс помнил, что подарки получают только наутро, но ему хотелось, чтобы Грейвс получил свой именно сейчас, пока ночное небо было окрашено ночной иллюминацией в грязно-сливовые тона, и они еще не успели лечь спать. Рождество Криденс с Персивалем справили вместе с сестрами, Ньютом и Якобом и уже ничего не планировали на вечер, но и задерживаться надолго в гостях не собирались. Грейвс все еще называл их «твои друзья», однако Криденс не мог не заметить, что Персивалю комфортно в их компании, пусть тот и пытался каждый раз отрицать сей факт.

Куинни немного расстроилась, но после согласилась, что Грейвсу и Криденсу важно провести остаток Рождества наедине, поскольку для них это был не просто праздник, но и отправная точка, с которой изменилась их жизнь, перевернувшись с ног на голову. Она счастливо и трогательно рассмеялась, наградив их объятиями на прощание, и даже решилась поцеловать Грейвса в щеку, отчего тот впервые искренне смутился на людях и погладил ее по плечу.

— Что ты там прячешь? — с легкой усмешкой спросил Грейвс, войдя в гостиную и заметив Криденса, стоявшего коленями на диване и прятавшего что-то за спиной.

В свободном углу комнаты, величественно расправив густые широкие лапы, высилась красавица-ель, украшенная разноцветными шарами и лентами электрических гирлянд, и от нее шел одуряющий запах праздника и перемен, забиравшийся в ноздри и круживший голову.

— То, что все это время прятал от меня ты, — с проказливой улыбкой ответил Криденс, и сердце Грейвса сладко сжалось, видя его таким – в пижаме, растрепанного, солнечно улыбавшегося посреди зимы. Совсем иного по сравнению с мальчиком, что встретил в прошлом году. Криденс сильно вырос за это время, изменился. Не только в духовном и моральном плане, но и внешне. Скулы его заострились, улыбка была естественна, словно не сходила с губ никогда, прилипнув намертво, и это было так не похоже на прежнего Криденса – смущенного, кроткого, стеснительного.

Грейвс прошел в комнату, заложив руки в карманы джинсов, и застыл напротив Криденса, вновь и вновь упиваясь возможностью просто смотреть на него – долговязого и неусидчивого.

Криденс переступил с колена на колено от нетерпения, решительно выдохнув, и достал из-за спины тонкий бумажный сверток, по очертаниям напоминавший книгу. Грейвс подошел ближе, так что голова Криденса оказалась вровень с его плечом, и взял в руки подарок, не спеша разворачивать. Одна из поверхностей была плотная и твердая. Персиваль задумчиво оттянул вверх уголок губ и надорвал бумагу с одного края под пристальным и нетерпеливым взглядом Криденса, следящего за его пальцами.

В руках Грейвса оказалась рамка для фотографии. Он перевернул ее, и его взгляд прикипел к скрытому под стеклом снимку. Приоткрыв в удивлении рот, он взглянул на Криденса, крепче сжимая фоторамку в руках, будто безуспешно пытаясь прочесть его мысли, но лицо того было непроницаемо, излучая лишь лукавое удовлетворение.

— Откуда? — только и смог выдавить он, вновь смотря на снимок.

— Из твоего телефона, очевидно, — самодовольно ответил Криденс, словно изобличил тайный заговор.

Грейвс задумчиво провел пальцем по чуть смазанной фотографии, повторяя очертания Криденса, стоявшего на самом краю паркового пруда, где у берега столпились жадные утки в ожидании, пока им бросят хлеб.

— Ты залез в мой телефон, — прокомментировал Грейвс очевидное, но в его голосе не звучало и тени осуждения.

— Знаю, это скверно, — согласился Криденс после некоторого раздумья. — Но и снимать втихаря тоже нечестно, — подметил он. — Я сначала думал возмутиться, но потом вспомнил тот день. Я тогда рассказал тебе о приемной семье, которая хотела взять меня, о жестокости людей. И потом я вспомнил тебя, ты не судил меня.

— Мне и не за что было тебя судить, — мягко возразил Грейвс, и Криденс понимающе опустил глаза, едва заметно качнув головой вперед.

— И я не смог обидеться, — продолжил Криденс, пристально смотря на фотографию, — потому что понял, если бы у меня была возможность – я бы тоже сфотографировал тебя себе на память. Так что пусть это фото будет твоим по праву.

Грейвс слушал его, затаив дыхание. Он уже почти забыл про эту фотографию, прежде воровато открывая ее в телефоне. Теперь же, живя вместе, он предпочитал живого Криденса любым снимкам.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Грейвс, и Криденс с улыбкой склонил голову набок, нетерпеливо ожидая, что получит в ответ.

— У меня для тебя тоже есть подарок, — признался Грейвс, выходя из комнаты, чтобы спустя пару минут вернуться с похожим свертком.

— Это больше символический подарок, нежели... — попытался растолковать Грейвс, но тут же махнул рукой, прерывая свои мысли. — Просто посмотри, ты сам все поймешь.

Криденс принялся разворачивать упаковочную бумагу, все еще стоя перед Грейвсом на коленях, пока не достал книгу.

— «О всех созданиях» Джеймса Хэрриота, — удивленно произнес Криденс, увидев обложку.

— Та самая, которую... — подхватил Грейвс и снова замолчал. — Она должна будить неприятные воспоминания, возможно, но я посчитал...

Криденс качнул головой и посмотрел Грейвсу в глаза.

— Я так и не успел ее дочитать, — смущенно признался он. — Спасибо.

— С Рождеством, — хмыкнул Грейвс.

— С Рождеством, — согласился Криденс.

Персиваль еще несколько мгновений смотрел на него, словно до сих пор не веря, что происходящее реально, а потом склонился, придерживая голову Криденса у основания шеи, и прикоснулся к его губам. Он прикрыл глаза, не в силах держать их распахнутыми, и услышал, как Криденс шумно втянул носом воздух, схватившись за ворот его рубашки. Книга с глухим стуком упала на диванную подушку, и Грейвс, не глядя, осторожно опустил рамку с фотографией на журнальный столик, чтобы в следующий миг присесть рядом с Криденсом, увлекая его в свои объятия.

На губах и языке Грейвса чувствовалась пряная терпкость вина, а ладони плотно легли на скулы, пока Криденс целовал его в ответ: мягко, осторожно и как-то отчаянно, словно они могли в любой миг раствориться в воздухе, и это был их последний шанс выразить захлестывавшие чувства.

Криденс улыбнулся своим мыслям, будто до сих пор ощущал нежные, но требовательные поцелуи, чувствуя себя совершенно счастливым в этот миг.

Он охотно продолжил исследования, блуждая взглядом по столу Персиваля, и от его внимания не укрылся концертный билет, что торчал из-за фоторамки. Криденс потянулся, с легкой дрожью взяв его в руки, и на него вновь нахлынули воспоминания... Он тогда жутко перенервничал перед выступлением, получив одну из главных ролей второго плана в школьной постановке Бриолина почти накануне премьеры из-за того, что один из центральных актеров слег с температурой. К тому же их руководитель решила добавить оригинальности, показав новый взгляд на мюзикл, сменив пол всех персонажей, так что Криденсу предстояло впервые в его жизни соло спеть песню Риццо «There are worse things I could do» вместо того, чтобы играть на задних планах Марти.

Криденс рассказал об этом Персивалю почти в самый последний момент, когда дальше откладывать было уже невозможно. Он молча протянул ему билет на постановку, надеясь, что Грейвс сможет выкроить время и прийти. Это должен был стать его второй визит в школу помимо того раза, когда они оформляли документы о переводе.

— Тебе не обязательно идти, если не хочешь, — тут же заверил он Грейвса, заметив задумчивый взгляд. — Просто я подумал... вдруг ты хотел бы.

Криденс неопределенно повел рукой, не зная, как верно выразить мысли.

— Нет, я приду, — пообещал Грейвс, и Криденс с облегчением выдохнул. — И кого ты будешь играть?

— Риццо, — с легким волнением произнес он.

— Разве это не женская роль? — нахмурился Грейвс. — Насколько я помню.

— Уже нет, — усмехнулся Криденс. — Сэнди тоже будет парнем, а Дэнни – девушкой. Двадцать первый век.

— Тогда я точно должен это увидеть, — с улыбкой ответил Грейвс, заботливо потрепав его по волосам.

Криденс старательно высматривал в темном зале Персиваля, украдкой выглядывая из-за кулис. На нем были сценические облегающие джинсы, черная футболка, а замысловато уложенные волосы не давали возможности нервно почесать в затылке без риска испортить прическу.

На нервах его подташнивало весь день. Криденс с трудом смог затолкать в себя завтрак под бдительным контролем Грейвса, зато весь обед слонялся по полупустым коридорам, не находя себе места вплоть до генеральной репетиции. Однако стоило ему впервые выйти на сцену, как что-то внутри него перевернулось: он больше не ощущал волнения, едва различая лица в погрузившемся во мрак зале. В нем будто проснулся совсем другой человек, Криденс больше не был Криденсом, он был Риццо. Жил его прошлым и настоящим, проблемами и надеждами, рассказывал его историю.

Софиты на несколько мгновений ослепили Криденса, когда он вышел на центр сцены. У него было мало времени, чтобы выучить песню из-за перемен в актерском составе, и еще ему было сложно абстрагироваться от смысла текста, поскольку сам он был совершенно другим. Хотя в том и заключалась суть погружения в другого персонажа: он пытался привить себе новые привычки – походку, жесты, манеру говорить, раствориться в своем герое. И у него было на это преступно мало времени.

— There are worse things I could do*, — прикрыв глаза, пропел Криденс, застыв на сцене. Ему казалось, что голос подводит его, хотя он не добрался еще даже до конца куплета. — Than go with a boy or two… Even though the neighborhood thinks I'm trashy and no good, I suppose it could be true, but there are worse things I could do.

Устремив взгляд в зал, он глубоко вздохнул, набирая полные легкие воздуха и стараясь петь текст на автомате, не задумываясь о словах.

— I could flirt with all the guys, — раскатисто продолжил он, надеясь, что его неопытная сексуальность выглядит правдоподобно. — Smile at them and bat my eyes, press against them when we dance, — Криденс чуть качнулся на месте, плавно поведя плечами, — make them think they stand a chance, then refuse to see it through – that's a thing I'd never do...

Криденс практически не сходил со своего места, это был его момент, его откровение. Откровение Риццо. Все эмоции, отчаяние, разрушенные надежды он вкладывал в мимику и бесплотные движения рук.

— I could stay home every night, wait around for Mr. Right! — громогласно протянул он, словно это был призыв о помощи спасти его. Спасти Риццо. Призыв, который никогда не будет услышан. — Take cold showers every day and throw my life away, — потухшим голосом закончил он, — on a dream that won't come true...

Песня почти не оставляла пространства для маневра, перетекая в новую часть повествования и резко сменяясь без малейших переходов, чтобы исполнитель и слушатель могли осознать происходящее. Напор, позволявший едва успеть перехватить порцию воздуха, чтобы продолжить.

— I could hurt someone like me... out of spite or jealousy! — во время всего исполнения Криденс всматривался в зал, и в какой-то момент ему показалось, что он заметил Персиваля. Сердце пропустило удар – Грейвс слышал его, видел раздиравшее его негодование. — I don't steal and I don't lie, but I can feel and I can cry! — с надрывом пропел Криденс, до боли сжимая кулаки и чувствуя, как напряжена шея. — A fact I'll bet you never knew... — он зажмурился, не в силах выдерживать боле яркие огни прожекторов и блюзовые стоны инструментов. — But to cry in front of you, — печально и почти навзрыд выдохнул он, — that's the worse thing I could do...

Криденс свесил голову, погружаясь в тишину стихающих звуков оркестра, глубоко дыша носом и чувствуя, как внутренности наливаются свинцовой тяжестью. Он боялся сдвинуться с места до тех пор, пока не послышались несмелые аплодисменты. Открыв глаза, Криденс заметил озиравшегося по сторонам Чарли, словно тот искал поддержку у зала, а потом он стал хлопать громче, подбадривая исполнителя и вызывая ответную реакцию у остальных присутствующих.

Он смутно помнил, как ушел за кулисы, не оправившись от выступления. В тот момент ему казалось, что хуже и быть не может, потому что зал не принял его, а он не смог донести до зрителя мысль. Но осознание накатило на него, когда он оказался после постановки в кабинете директора вместе с Грейвсом и руководительницей их школьного театра – миссис Эспозито.

— Молодой человек, вы хоть представляете, какой фурор произвели на сегодняшнем спектакле? — хмуро спросил директор. Миссис Эспозито неуютно переминалась на месте, а Грейвс сидел, задумчиво прикрыв рот рукой, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего.

— Мне дали текст – я его выучил, — возмущенно проговорил Криденс, широко распахнув глаза. — Не верите? — спросил он и потянулся к рюкзаку. — Я покажу вам распечатку.

— Это моя вина, господин директор, — не своим голосом произнесла руководительница. — Я отправила Криденсу не тот файл... оригинал песни, а не тот, что с исправлениями. У нас произошли изменения, и не было времени...

— Не было времени, — истерично хохотнул директор. — Это я должен сообщить разъяренным родителям, которые привели с собой детей и не ожидали увидеть, как один из героев будет петь о любви к людям своего пола?

— На дворе двадцать первый век, — хмуро заметил Криденс, оставив рюкзак в покое, и в знак протеста сложил руки на груди. Грейвс молча наблюдал за разворачивавшейся драмой, не зная как помочь в этой непростой ситуации, пока директор сам не переключился на него.

— Мистер Грейвс, — обратился он к Персивалю, — разве вы не знали, что репетировал ваш сын?

— Честно говоря – нет, — честно признался Грейвс, и Криденс, поджав губы, взглянул на него, пронзая взглядом подобно рентгену. — Вы и сами слышали – у них произошли изменения.

— Да, — недовольно кивнул директор, громко опустив локти на стол. — Но Криденс же должен был понимать, что именно он учит!

— Понимаете ли, песня звучала для всех в оригинале знакомо и привычно, — попыталась объяснить миссис Эспозито. — Никто на репетиции не заметил подвох.

— Но его заметили зрители! — вскипел директор.

Нервы Грейвса понемногу начинали сдавать.

— Лучше подумайте над тем, что спектакль быстро забудется, но Криденсу необходимо еще больше года находиться в стенах этой школы, — сурово прокомментировал Грейвс, и Криденс с благодарностью посмотрел на него, и все же по-прежнему продолжал сохранять нейтралитет, не желая уступать никому из присутствующих.

Когда они, наконец, закончили, Криденс почти пулей выскочил из кабинета директора и едва не налетел на Чарли, ожидавшего под дверью. Следом появился Грейвс мрачнее тучи и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Как все прошло? — потеряно спросил Чарли, переводя взгляд с друга на его опекуна.

— Неприятно, — с нажимом произнес Криденс, обняв себя руками, и привалился к стене.

— Ты отлично справился, — попытался подбодрить Чарли, положив ладонь на его плечо. — Это просто ханжество. Они все упустили главную суть.

— Пойдемте отсюда, — велел Грейвс, легко подтолкнув Криденса в бок в сторону выхода.

— Ты же видишь, что все начинается по кругу? — зло усмехнувшись, спросил его Криденс, когда они вышли на парковку.

Чарли недоуменно посмотрел на Грейвса, который неопределенно повел плечом, снимая сигнализацию, и распахнул дверь машины.

— Подбросить тебя, Чарли? — спросил он, и Чарли, благодарно кивнув, залез на заднее сидение вместе с Криденсом.

— Что начинается? — спросил Чарли, когда Грейвс завел машину.

Криденс молча выставил ладонь около лица, прерывая все вопросы. Иронично поджав губы, он болезненно скривился и отвернулся к окну.

— Криденс сам расскажет, когда будет готов, — пообещал Грейвс, следя за дорогой и иногда поглядывая на парней на заднем сидении.

— Вот, что начинается, — резко ответил Криденс, едва не подпрыгнув на месте. Он говорил быстро и дергано, чрезмерно жестикулируя. Грейвс нечасто замечал за ним подобное, только в редких случаях, когда Криденс был чем-то сильно взволнован. — Когда я жил в приюте, меня хотела усыновить пара геев, после чего меня стали дразнить, будто я тоже... А теперь выходит, будто я публично сделал каминг-аут!

Чарли позволил Криденсу выговориться, после чего без лишних слов остановил его мельтешащие в воздухе руки и обнял за плечи. Тяжко выдохнув, Криденс позволил притянуть себя в объятия и быстро затих, уткнувшись лицом в плечо друга. Чарли грустно посмотрел на Грейвса и поймал его взгляд в зеркале. Персиваль согласно кивнул, и Чарли набрался смелости погладить Криденса по спине.

— Уверен, миссис Эспозито сделает официальное заявление, — заверил их Чарли, продолжая обнимать несопротивлявшегося Криденса. — Объяснит, что вышло недоразумение.

— Но такую мысль будет сложно вытравить из умов, раз она там уже появилась, — ответил Грейвс вместо Криденса, дернувшегося на этих словах в руках Чарли.

— Провал в день премьеры – просто великолепное начало! — не сдержавшись, съязвил Криденс.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Повертев билет в руках, Криденс спрятал его обратно за рамку, поражаясь тому, что Персиваль хранил его до сих пор, хотя с той поры прошло уже больше года. Он прекрасно помнил, как они вернулись тогда домой, и Грейвс попытался его утешить, когда на них больше не были направлены любопытные глаза посторонних людей. Вот только Криденс не желал разговаривать в тот момент. Он хмуро пожелал спокойной ночи, хотя было еще довольно рано, и скрылся в своей спальне.

Криденс забрался на кровать прямо в одежде, не потрудившись включить свет, и свернулся калачиком, уткнув лицо в подушку. Сон не шел, он смотрел в окно как по густо-синему ночному небу медленно плывут низкие белые облака, и волнение потихоньку отступало, но не покинуло его совсем. Он различил тихие шаги Грейвса, проходившего мимо комнаты несколько раз, и пытался прислушаться к себе, чтобы понять, что именно его смущало и возмущало в сегодняшнем вечере.

Криденсу было дико обидно, что вместо того, чтобы копнуть и задуматься о его выступлении, зритель предпочел самую простую и легкоусвояемую пищу для восприятия – скандал. Вернее скандалом это не было, но вполне могло им стать. У него было всего несколько дней, чтобы заучить свои реплики и выучить песни, он мало спал в последние дни, чтобы не ударить на премьере в грязь лицом. Миссис Эспозито занималась финальными этапами перед выступлением и почти не присутствовала на последних репетициях, так что и возможности заподозрить неладное у нее почти не было. Криденс знал, что виноват, потому что, ища суть и характер героя в словах песни, не задумался о самом главном – для кого вообще исполнялась эта песня. Единственное, что радовало Криденса – завтра был выходной, а, значит, он мог оправиться за уикенд, чтобы вернуться в школу в понедельник с гордо поднятой головой.

Он был очень благодарен Чарли за его хладнокровие и поддержку – его не смутило произошедшее, не отвратило от Криденса. Он поступил так, как сделал бы настоящий друг. Возможно, что не каждый заметил бы подобное поведение в пылу собственных эмоций, принял, как должное, задумываясь в первую очередь о себе, но Криденс не забыл то время, когда всем было наплевать на него. Он помнил, каково это – быть одному, не иметь возможности поделиться переживаниями и получить в ответ крепкие объятия. Криденс ценил, что в его жизни есть Чарли.

Когда уже перевалило за одиннадцать, он услышал тихий стук, словно Грейвс до сих пор не был уверен, стоило ли приходить. Персиваль тихо отворил дверь, заглядывая внутрь. Он казался черным силуэтом на фоне ярко освещенного коридора.

— Спишь? — шепотом спросил Грейвс, распахнув дверь пошире, и вошел в комнату. — Я пришел еще раз пожелать тебе спокойной ночи.

Тут бы можно было повторить «спокойной ночи» в ответ, и никто не посмел бы сказать, что Криденс игнорировал Персиваля, но он не хотел, чтобы тот уходил. Он продвинулся ближе к левому краю постели, освобождая пространство, и Грейвс, поняв все без лишних слов, прошел внутрь, вновь закрыв дверь, и лег рядом на свободное место.

Криденс неосознанно подумал, что тогда был самый первый раз, когда они оказались на одной кровати, и не смог сдержать довольной улыбки, живо воскрешая в памяти менее невинные моменты, когда они были в этой самой постели.

Но тот раз, самый первый, был для него особенным по иным причинам. Стоило Грейвсу опуститься поверх одеяла рядом, как Криденс тут же повернулся к нему лицом, едва различая в темноте давно изученные черты лица. Он отчетливо помнил родинки на щеке и мог, казалось, найти их, даже если бы закрыл глаза.

— Чарли прав, — тихо сказал Грейвс. — Эти люди понимают все слишком поверхностно. Ты отлично справился, и мне очень понравилось твое выступление.

— Черт с ними, — вздохнул Криденс, подложив под щеку ладонь. — Может быть так и правильно. В конце концов, это недалеко от правды. Мне же... нравится мужчина.

Грейвс ничего не ответил, мягко улыбнувшись, и убрал с лица Криденса волосы, заслонившие лоб.

— Я знаю, что ты сделал это не специально, — проговорил он, зеркально повторив позу Криденса: их колени едва соприкасались, а головы покоились на соседних подушках.

— Я не знаю, что мне теперь делать, — потеряно прошептал ему Криденс.

— Если станет совсем плохо – перейдешь в другую школу, — предложил Грейвс.

— Опять?

Криденс не хотел в другую школу. Он только за более чем полгода привыкал к этой. К тому же тут был Чарли. Криденс лучше будет терпеть унижения в его компании, чем снова окажется в одиночестве.

— Знаешь, что происходит? — спросил Грейвс, и Криденс едва заметно покачал головой. — Ты как зверь скалишь зубы, проверяя, как далеко тебе дадут зайти, исследуя новый мир. Проверяешь всех на прочность, чтобы захватить власть.

Криденс смешно фыркнул и задумчиво облизал нижнюю губу.

— Проверяю на прочность?

— Меня в том числе, — подтвердил Грейвс, приподняв левый уголок губ в намеке на кривую улыбку. — Делаешь это неосознанно, но я уже почти готов покориться.

— Почти, — со смешком вновь повторил за ним Криденс.

— Ты не боишься всеобщего осуждения, хоть и уверяешь в обратном, просто делаешь это по инерции после приюта, потому что там у тебя не было поддержки. Но теперь она есть.

Криденс заворожено слушал его, едва не забыв, как дышать. Персиваль тонко чувствовал его настроения, будто они были написаны у него на лбу.

— Я люблю тебя, — просто сказал Грейвс, и сердце в груди Криденса разбилось на мелкие осколки.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — ответил он вмиг пересохшими губами.

И в это мгновение мир застыл на месте, потому что все остальное было бессмысленно и неважно. Никакие слова не требовались, чтобы дать понять, что чувствовал один и что думал другой, только часы на стене тихо и нерасторопно отмеряли течение времени.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Сквозь портьеру пробивался мягкий утренний свет. Солнце еще только поднималось над городом, небо было затянуто сероватой дымкой, и Криденс невольно вспомнил похожее утро в начале весны, когда в предрассветные часы земля еще промерзала тонкой льдистой коркой, и можно было смело ходить, не боясь увязнуть в грязи.

В тот день их преподаватель английской литературы заболел, так что у Криденса выдались два свободных часа до следующих занятий, которые он мог бы провести вместе Чарли, но по печальному стечению обстоятельств того тоже не было в школе.

Университет Ньюта находился неподалеку от школы, и, не особенно рассчитывая на успех, Криденс написал ему, предложив составить компанию. К его большому удивлению тот оказался свободен, и спустя полчаса они уже сидели в маленькой уютной кофейне, заняв столик возле окна. Утреннее солнце нещадно слепило в глаза Криденса, и он постоянно щурился, прикрывая лицо ладонью.

— Я рад, что мы смогли куда-то вырваться вместе, я давно тебя не видел, — отметил Криденс, и Ньют слегка улыбнулся ему, понимающе кивнув.

— Диссертация, практика – я почти не бываю дома, — объяснил Ньют, разведя руками, словно извинялся за подобную оплошность.

— Однако с Тиной вы видитесь, — лукаво поддел его Криденс, хитро посмотрев поверх чашки.

Ньют ничего не ответил, смутившись, и Криденс расплылся в довольной улыбке.

— Мы с Тиной просто... — попытался растолковать Ньют, не смотря на своего собеседника.

— Встречаетесь, — подсказал Криденс, стараясь не думать о том, как бы чувствовал себя на месте Скамандера, если бы и его точно также поставили перед фактом насчет их отношений с Персивалем.

— Тина очень хорошая девушка, — подчеркнул Ньют, барабаня пальцами по столешнице. — Она умная и привлекательная. Что плохого в том, что...

— Что она тебе нравится? — закончил за него более решительный Криденс. — В этом нет ничего плохого, вы отлично смотритесь вместе.

Криденс с любопытством наблюдал за переменами на его лице. Неловкость сменилась догадкой. Прежде отводящий глаза Ньют посмотрел на него с надеждой, словно не верил в то, что услышал, но отчаянно хотел, чтобы Криденс повторил только что сказанное.

— Ты правда так думаешь? — наконец тихо спросил он, будто Криденс мог отказаться от своих слов, но в глазах его читалось облегчение.

— Конечно, — подтвердил Криденс, улыбнувшись.

Он с грустью думал о том, что им с Грейвсом было на порядок сложнее, ведь реакция на правду об их чувствах могла быть неоднозначной. Криденс понимал, что его друзьям было бы тяжело принять перемены, когда воспринимаешь двух мужчин как семью, старшего и младшего, связанных теплыми и дружескими отношениями, но после выясняешь, что их любовь совершенно иного рода, выходящая за любые рамки, которые только могли воздвигнуть между ними.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Криденс отодвинул плотную штору и, выглянув в окно, пораженно затаил дыхание – улицы утонули в густом молочном тумане, который пронзали фары автомобилей. Соседние дома походили на призраков, выглядывая из белого морока, съедавшего видимость. Криденс поежился от подобной постапокалиптической картины и навалился на подоконник, жадно рассматривая затопивший Нью-Йорк туман. Небоскребы и высотки вырастали из этой пелены затаившимися стражами, приковывая к себе внимание наполненными светом окнами.

— Ты чего тут стоишь?

Грейвс возник на пороге своей спальни, но Криденс даже не шелохнулся, не отрывая прикипевшего к панораме города взгляда.

— Подойди, — попросил Криденс, и Грейвс послушно приблизился к нему, отдергивая в сторону портьеру и впуская в комнату утренний поблекший свет.

— Красиво, — согласился Грейвс. Смотрел он, впрочем, не за окно, а наслаждался живым любопытством Криденса, будто пытавшегося впитать в себя этот миг до последней капли.

Грейвс уже давно перестал себя сдерживать, чтобы обнять Криденса, насладиться его теплом, от которого до сих пор екало сердце, прикоснуться к нему губами, чтобы почувствовать, как тот дрожит от охвативших его чувств и желаний. Он был податлив, как пластилин, и напряжен, как гитарная струна.

Грейвс приблизился вплотную, заглядывая сбоку, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо. Криденс, почувствовав пристальное внимание, скосил на Персиваля глаза, смешливо улыбнувшись, и протянул руку, ухватившись за его ладонь.

Тихо и мягко хмыкнув, Персиваль прижался губами к уголку его губ, и Криденс безотчетно прикрыл глаза, чтобы прикосновения ощущались острее и ярче. Он тут же выпрямился, расслабившись, и Грейвс притянул его боком к себе за талию, уткнувшись носом в висок. Губы почувствовали едва ощутимую мягкую щетину на скулах, пробившуюся со вчерашнего дня. Криденс был уже таким взрослым, хоть и продолжал оставаться в душе ребенком...

Грейвс помнил, как пару месяцев назад застал Криденса в его спальне, пристально изучавшего свое отражение в зеркале, после чего тот пожаловался, что выглядит глупо с «этим». Грейвс тогда по-доброму усмехнулся, до сих пор не веря в то, что собирался сделать. Он отвел Криденса в свою ванную, велел умыться горячей водой, чтобы распарить кожу и намылить лицо пеной для бритья, а потом выудил из стаканчика одноразовый станок. Грейвс подвел Криденса к зеркалу, встав напротив него, и, низко опустив ручку, провел лезвиями над верхней губой.

— Всегда веди сверху вниз, — объяснил он, сосредоточившись на бритье и не обращая внимания на то, как Криденс смутился. — Тебе может показаться, что наоборот будет чище, — продолжил Грейвс, — но у тебя еще слишком нежная кожа, и может быть раздражение.

Он усмехнулся, заметив, как Криденс мученически вздохнул, закрыв глаза, однако не порывался выхватить у Грейвса бритву, чтобы продолжить самому. Станок прошелся от виска вниз по щеке, медленно описал изгиб скулы, и Криденс все же решился приоткрыть один глаз.

— Все же у совершеннолетия есть свои минусы, — фыркнул он, и Грейвс хитро сощурил глаза, отчего в уголках лучиками собрались мелкие морщинки.

— Какие-то должны быть, — резонно заметил Грейвс, проведя ладонью по его щеке, чтобы стереть пену.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

— Ты собрал вещи? — сказал ему на ухо Грейвс, и по телу Криденса прошла легкая дрожь. Он испытывал ее всякий раз, когда Персиваль оказывался слишком близко, и так и не научился контролировать себя рядом с ним.

Криденс согласно кивнул, неохотно думая о том, что не желает никуда ехать, и предпочел бы провести остаток каникул перед Джульярдом** дома вместе с Грейвсом, но они уже дали свое согласие семье Ковальски и Ньюту с Тиной, что в конце августа они устроят совместный отдых, так что выбора у него не было. Во всяком случае, теперь им не нужно было больше скрывать свои отношения. Состоявшийся почти полгода назад разговор до сих было сложно вспоминать без внутренней дрожи, но Криденс еще никогда не испытывал подобного облегчения, выдав самый опасный и непредсказуемый секрет в своей жизни.

Им с Грейвсом каким-то неведомым образом удавалось с успехом скрывать свои отношения ото всех, что изрядно выбивало из колеи, поскольку невозможно было без грусти думать о том, что они были лишены самых обычных и естественных для пар вещей. Они не могли проводить вместе время на публике, как делали это влюбленные – ни объятий, ни прикосновений, ни малейшего шанса даже держаться за руки, как бы отчаянно не хотелось перебороть себя, чтобы дотронуться до того, кого любишь. Осторожные ничего не значащие взгляды в то время, как внутри бушевал ураган – Криденсу давалось это намного сложнее, чем Грейвсу.

Прежде более сдержанный и скрытный в самом начале их знакомства, теперь же он не знал, чем заглушить рвущиеся из него чувства, принимавшие пугающий и разрушительный масштаб. Вкусив запретный плод, Криденс желал насладиться им в полной мере, сметая границы, окружившие его со всех сторон. Он жаждал свободы психологической и тактильной, чтобы не оглядываться по сторонам из страха заметить чей-то внимательный осуждающий взгляд. Однако позволить себе быть собой Криденс мог только переступив порог дома.

Грейвс же был терпелив и сдержан, постоянно контролируя свои эмоции и поведение Криденса. Его организм уже давно не был подвержен гормональным всплескам, и самообладанием он владел намного лучше, хотя иногда ловил себя на мысли, что забывался, просто оказываясь рядом с Криденсом.

Возможно, именно последний год стал самым сложным для Грейвса. Если прежде ему удавалось держать себя в руках, когда о чувствах, которые он испытывал к Криденсу, не было неизвестно никому, кроме него самого, то теперь, когда секрет они разделили на двоих, – совладать с собой становилось на порядок сложнее. Криденс больше не был невинным ребенком: он хотел нравиться, хотел притягивать к себе взгляд Грейвса, пока еще неумело пользуясь своей сексуальностью. Ему хотелось быть желанным и любимым, быть единственным, затмевая всех остальных. Криденсу было невдомек, что это заведомо невозможно, потому что он был тем, ради кого Грейвс просыпался по утрам последние пару лет. Он вдохнул в его безликое существование жажду жизни.

Они вели себя, как влюбленные подростки. Оба. Врываясь в квартиру после совместной прогулки, они смеялись, наперебой пересказывая друг другу о том, как чуть не попались, адреналин будоражил кровь, и возможность быть пойманными только подогревала азарт от их игры. А потом они замирали на месте, чуть успокоившись и часто дыша, смотря друг другу в глаза, и Грейвс целовал Криденса, прижимая его к себе. В губы, в шею, в висок, боясь, что если отпустит, то отпустит навсегда, напрочь забывая, что самого Криденса, получившего над ним власть, никакая сила уже не могла остановить.

Они ходили по грани, оказываясь рядом. Криденс рос умелым провокатором, скрывая под маской невинности свое истинное желание сделать наконец-то первый шаг, но Грейвс каждый раз одергивал их обоих, стоило им слишком увлечься, понимая, что если они сделают этот шаг, то назад дороги уже не будет. Ее и так не было... Но что-то чарующее и волшебное оставалось в том, чтобы вести себя вновь как подросток, скрывавший свои шалости от родителей.

Облегчения это Грейвсу не приносило: ему все чаще приходилось запираться в душе, чтобы сбросить копившееся в нем неудовлетворенное желание, которое засасывало все глубже на дно, и он твердо знал, что Криденс испытывал то же самое, оставаясь наедине с собой.

После совершеннолетия Криденса проще не стало, ведь если раньше у Грейвса были веские причины для того, чтобы не преступить запретный рубеж, то больше этих границ не осталось, и все держалось исключительно на его выдержке.

Он правда боялся, что это будет уже чересчур, и они оба утонут с головой, а скрывать свое влечение друг к другу станет почти невозможным, но Криденса это только подстегивало провоцировать Грейвса пуще прежнего неосторожными взглядами, двусмысленными фразами и смелыми вопросами. Он превращался в сущего дьявола, когда речь касалась Грейвса, и тот не мог им не восхищаться. Криденс открывал ему новые грани своей сущности, выдавая очевидное соблазнение за напускную неловкость.

И однажды Грейвс просто сдался.

Они смотрели какой-то не отложившийся в памяти романтический фильм, расположившись на диване в гостиной... вернее на диване расположился Грейвс. Криденс же, ни капли боле не стесняясь, удобно устроился подле него, время от времени ерзая и совершенно не давая покоя: он прекрасно знал, какое влияние оказывал на Персиваля и учился этим пользоваться в своих интересах.

Криденс постоянно отвлекался сам и отвлекал Грейвса, наваливаясь спиной на его грудь и подталкивая к неизбежному, пока Персиваль, наконец, не выдержал, поставив фильм на паузу.

— Криденс, не лежи на мне. Пожалуйста, — взмолился он, прекрасно понимая, что это не даст никакого эффекта.

— Почему? — искренне удивился Криденс. Либо, скорее, изображая искреннее удивление.

— Это нехорошо, — сквозь зубы произнес Грейвс и попытался улыбнуться.

— Врешь, тебе хорошо, — пожурил Криденс, развернувшись в его объятиях, и теперь пристально смотрел в его глаза. Между кончиками их носов было не более четырех дюймов.

— Ладно, мне хорошо, — сдался Грейвс. — Но это может нехорошо закончиться.

— Это не может нехорошо закончиться, — лукаво произнес Криденс, не решаясь приблизиться. Грейвс был твердо уверен, что он делал это намеренно, подталкивая его все ближе и ближе к пропасти, однако оставляя за ним возможность самому сделать последний шаг в бездну.

— Мы больше не будем смотреть фильм? — ни капли не расстроившись, решил уточнить Криденс.

— А ты хочешь? — невпопад спросил Грейвс, смотря в его глаза, которые почти не мигали, вновь и вновь изучая его лицо.

— Хочу, — отчего-то хрипло произнес Криденс, скользнув взглядом по его губам и сглотнув застрявший в горле ком, отчего призывно дрогнул кадык.

С глухим стоном Грейвс приподнялся, так что Криденс соскользнул с него на диван, и накрыл его губы своими, пытаясь удержать равновесие, чтобы не навалиться сверху. Криденс с жаром ответил, притягивая его к себе за шею, так что Грейвс все же на него упал, но тот лишь весело усмехнулся ему в губы, продолжив поцелуй.

За неимением более взрослых развлечений, он стал слишком искушен в поцелуях, заводя Персиваля, уже отчаявшегося находить себе оправдания, с полуоборота. Его руки не решались опуститься ниже плеч, но Грейвсу уже было достаточно того, как пальцы с мягким напором проезжались по коротко стриженым вискам, оглаживали затылок.

Персиваль ласкал его лицо, водил подушечками по шее, обрисовывал ушную раковину, и Криденс тихо постанывал в ответ, беспокойно возясь под ним, пока не проник в его рот языком. Для Грейвса это стало откровением. В грудной клетке ширилась легкая космическая пустота, и его охватывало все большее волнение. То, с каким отчаянием и жаром Криденс завладел его губами, с каким напором его язык толкался в рот Персиваля... Он был готов к их близости давно. И кто знает, каких мук ему стоило сдерживать себя до сей поры.

С большим трудом Грейвсу удалось отстраниться, прервав поцелуй, и он приподнялся на дрожащих руках, теряя последние капли спокойствия, стоило ему увидеть тяжело дышавшего раскрасневшегося Криденса под ним. Его грудь часто вздымалась, губы заалели, а взгляд был шальной и совершенно безумный.

— Персиваль, — с мольбой прошелестел он, откинув голову назад и обнажая напрягшуюся шею.

— Встать сможешь? — прохрипел Грейвс, едва удержав себя на ногах, когда поднялся с дивана.

— Что? — опешил Криденс, бездумно блуждая взглядом и, наконец, фокусируясь на его лице.

— Идти. В спальню, — объяснил Грейвс, протягивая ему руку. Криденс без лишних слов резко подскочил на диване и позволил увлечь себя за собой, переводя дыхание, но не собираясь продолжать это безумство, пока они не добрались до постели.

Грейвс решительно распахнул дверь спальни, и Криденс моментально стащил с себя футболку, бросив на пол. Он нетерпеливо отступил к кровати спиной вперед, с вызовом смотря на Грейвса. Под пижамными штанами безошибочно угадывалась эрекция, а сам он имел вид абсолютно сумасшедший.

Персиваль, ухватив футболку в районе лопаток, стащил ее через голову одним движением, жадно изучая худую крепкую фигуру, опустившуюся на его постель. Узкая грудь с мягкими волосками и такой же порослью ниже пупка, темные возбужденные соски, маленькая родинка на правом плече. Грейвсу хотелось продлить этот момент, насладиться им. Он знал – надолго их не хватит, нет даже смысла затевать что-то серьезное. Вначале надо было снять напряжение, чтобы уже после можно было говорить об их первом сексе. Грейвсу казалось, что после такого продолжительного ожидания ему хватит и пары движений, чтобы сорваться в оргазм, как какому-нибудь перевозбужденному подростку.

Грейвс приблизился вплотную к кровати и, стащив с Криденса мягкие домашние штаны вместе с бельем, от волнения ласково прикусил кожу на бедре. Криденс с хрипом простонал, прогнувшись в позвоночнике. Дальше растягивать нетерпение было уже физически невозможно. Грейвс выскользнул из остатков одежды и упал поверх одеяла рядом с Криденсом, который тут же приник к нему. Вначале он несмело положил ладонь на талию Грейвса, развернувшись к нему всем корпусом, и вновь поцеловал его губы, сразу пытаясь завладеть ситуацией и пуская в ход язык. Грейвс счастливо рассмеялся ему в рот, позволяя Криденсу руководить, и притянул его ближе к себе, удобно устроив ладонь на пояснице. Он чувствовал, как его кожа взмокла, покрывшись испариной, и была нестерпимо горячей под пальцами, позвонок за позвонком поднимавшимися вверх по хребту.

Криденс сдался первым, не выдержав собственного напора. Он вновь откинулся на спину, глубоко и часто дыша, и Грейвс припал губами к вздувшейся на шее вене, наконец-то сжав в кулаке член Криденса у самого основания. В ответ тот взбрыкнул бедрами, толкнувшись в ладонь, и Грейвс коротко и рвано усмехнулся ему в шею, плотно прижавшись пахом к его ноге.

Глаза Криденса закатились, он как-то весь затих, учащенно дыша сквозь зубы, и Грейвс удерживал его бедра на месте, пытаясь задать хоть какой-то ритм, но спустя пару тройку движений губы Криденса распахнулись, образуя букву «о», по телу прокатилась легкая дрожь, и он застыл, пачкая семенем руку Грейвса. Персиваль склонился над ним, целуя соленую от пота кожу чуть ниже ключицы и продолжая тереться членом о его бедро, скорее желая найти облегчение, нежели кончить.

Спустя минуту Криденс нашел в себе силы, чтобы приподняться на локтях, и бездумно уставился на Грейвса затуманенным взглядом.

— И это все? — хриплым непослушным голосом спросил он, и Грейвс не удержался от смешка, спрятав лицо на его груди.

— А чего ты еще ждал? — с трудом проговорил Грейвс, поцеловав кожу над соском.

— Не знаю, чего-то... ух! — ответил Криденс, начиная смеяться вместе с ним.

Грейвс подтянулся на руках, подползая ближе, и чмокнул его в припухшие приоткрытые губы.

— «Ух» будет потом, — честно пообещал Грейвс, устраиваясь рядом и держа навесу испачканную ладонь.

Криденс скосил глаза вниз и охнул.

— Ты не... — смущение не позволило ему договорить предложение.

— Мы же с тобой не в порнофильме, — весело подколол он Криденса, и тот отвернулся, чувствуя, как на щеках поступил румянец.

— Я сейчас, — предупредил Грейвс, звонко поцеловав его в плечо, и скрылся в ванной. Обратно он вернулся с упаковкой салфеток и бросил их на кровать рядом с Криденсом, за которыми тот сразу потянулся, чтобы стереть с живота неприятно подсыхавшую сперму. Грейвс прошел в комнату, ничуть не стесняясь собственной наготы, и устроился рядом с Криденсом, блаженно вздохнув. Лежать рядом полностью обнаженными оказалось неловко и странно, но они определенно оба были готовы к этому привыкнуть.

— Когда ты потерял девственность? — внезапно спросил его Криденс, повернувшись на бок, и подпер голову рукой, внимательно рассматривая его лицо.

— Что?! — опешил Грейвс от внезапного вопроса, широко распахнув глаза.

— Для тебя это проблема? — Криденс заинтересованно выгнул бровь, едва заметно усмехнувшись.

— Нет, вовсе нет... — уже спокойнее ответил Грейвс, задумавшись над ответом. — Мне было шестнадцать. Это была девочка с моей школы на год старше меня.

— И как? — прозвучал следующий вопрос, и Грейвс хмыкнул, поражаясь и одновременно восхищаясь подобной бестактностью.

— Ужасно, — он взял его за руку, изучая запястье большим пальцем. Заглядывая заворожено наблюдавшему за ним Криденсу в глаза, Персиваль коснулся губами тонких голубых вен. — Я продержался еще меньше тебя.

Криденс дернул руку, пытаясь вырвать ее из захвата, но Грейвс, усмехаясь, не позволил ему этого сделать.

— Ладно-ладно, не сердись, — с улыбкой попросил Персиваль, и Криденс насупился в ответ, по-детски скривив губы. — Только не говори, что ты ждал чего-то большего от первого раза.

Криденс промолчал, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо, и Грейвс задумчиво погладил его по растрепавшимся волосам, прислушиваясь к голосу совести, но та молчала, не желая и дальше тревожить его.

— Ты занимался _этим_ с другими мужчинами? — прозвучал еще один вопрос, и Грейвс даже приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Криденсу, выглядевшему крайне спокойным.

— Это допрос? — вместо ответа спросил он, и тот невозмутимо пожал плечами. — Да, но давно. В колледже, — признался он, задумчиво проведя ладонью по груди Криденса, который прерывисто вздохнул, откликаясь на его прикосновения, но явно не собирался отступать так просто.

— То есть можно предположить, что это вообще не считается? — хитро спросил он, и Грейвс начал догадываться, к чему он клонит.

— Если тебе от этого будет легче, — согласился он, опустив ладонь на впалый живот, желая отвлечь Криденса от бесконечного потока мыслей. Он заставил его откинуть голову назад, вновь приникая к шее и оставляя легкие поцелуи поверх родимого пятна.

— Как думаешь, мы будем вместе и через пятнадцать лет? — с легким волнением спросил Криденс, кося глаза вниз, но видя только темноволосую макушку Персиваля.

— Да, если прекратишь задавать глупые вопросы, — шутливо пригрозил Грейвс, отрываясь от его горла, и опустил ладонь ему между ног. Криденс сдавлено охнул, непроизвольно сводя колени.

На этот раз Грейвс позволил себе размеренно и долго изучать его тело, что сильно смущало Криденса, но он упрямо пытался загнать все свои страхи куда-нибудь подальше и сосредоточиться на долгожданных ощущениях, которыми грезил последний год. В голове роились обрывочные мысли: он нужен Персивалю, и тот хочет его, так же, как и сам Криденс хотел Грейвса, хотел принадлежать ему, отдавать себя без остатка и получать то же самое в ответ.

Он был вновь возбужден, но в этот раз его возбуждение не ощущалось столь болезненным, по телу разливалась приятная нега, Криденс чувствовал гармонию внутри себя. Желание раскрепоститься и предоставить себя на милость Персивалю тесно и органично сплеталось с яростными порывами взять контроль в свои руки, окружить мужчину, которого он любил, чувственными и напористыми ласками, подчинить его себе.

Криденс мягко, но настойчиво отстранил от себя Грейвса, надавливая ему на плечи, чтобы тот покорно лег на спину. Ему хотелось выражать свою любовь без слов, используя только язык тела, показать Персивалю всю ту гамму чувств, что бушевала в нем каждую минуту.

Больше Грейвс не отвлекался на смешки, его глаза потемнели от возбуждения, когда Криденс откровенно лег на него, вжимаясь возбужденным членом в его пах. Он настойчиво притянул Криденса к себе, чтобы поцеловать, одной рукой надавливая на поясницу, и тот в ответ толкнулся бедрами, вынуждая сдавленно зашипеть в приоткрытый рот.

Не до конца отошедший после их первых ласк и так до сих пор и не получивший разрядки, Персиваль почти мгновенно возбудился вновь под ласками Криденса, который, казалось, хотел получить от него на этот раз все без остатка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «There are worse things I could do»*, перевод с soundtrack.lyrsense.com
> 
> Я способна на вещи и похуже,  
> Чем встречаться с парнем или даже двумя.  
> Пусть все соседи думают, что я дрянь  
> И что во мне нет ничего хорошего,  
> Наверное, это, может, и правда,  
> Но я способна и на вещи похуже.
> 
> Я могла бы флиртовать со всеми парнями,  
> Улыбаться им и строить глазки,  
> Прижиматься, когда мы танцуем,  
> Заставлять их думать, что у нас может что-то быть,  
> А потом просто их не замечать —  
> Это то, что я никогда не сделаю.
> 
> Я могла бы оставаться дома каждый вечер,  
> Ждать принца на белом коне,  
> Каждый день сидеть под холодным душем  
> И в итоге потратить свою жизнь  
> На мечту, которая не сбудется.
> 
> Я могла бы ранить кого-то, похожего на меня  
> В порыве зависти.  
> Я не вру и не краду,  
> Но я умею чувствовать и плакать —  
> Об этом, спорю, ты и не догадывался.  
> Но плакать на глазах у тебя —  
> Это худшее, что я могла бы сделать.
> 
> Джульярдская школа** – одно из крупнейших американских высших учебных заведений в области искусства и музыки. Расположена в нью-йоркском Линкольн-центре.


	15. Epilogue. Part 2

— Раз собрался, то складывай вещи в прихожей, я пока отнесу их в машину, — распорядился Грейвс, но так и не выпустил Криденса из объятий.

— Там же туман, видимость нулевая, — ответил Криденс, лениво прищурившись. — Может, отменим все?

Грейвс тихо хмыкнул, покачав головой.

— Будешь сам объяснять своим друзьям, почему мы решили остаться, или мне это сделать?

Криденс сглотнул, вспомнив тот роковой день, когда им пришлось рассказать о том, что на самом деле происходило между ними с Персивалем. Май был в самом разгаре, Нью-Йорк оброс молодой яркой зеленью, небо было ослепительно голубым, какое бывает на удивление только в это время года. Близился выпускной, и Криденс пребывал в радостном предвкушении окончания школы, и все же его сердце сковывала легкая грусть от того, что ему придется попрощаться на некоторое время со многими своими друзьями. Полтора года в театральном кружке принесли свои плоды, как и предрекал Грейвс, и Криденс в стенах школы смог найти себе новых приятелей, имевших с ним общие интересы. В некотором смысле Криденс пытался нагнать ускользающее беззаботное детство, которого был лишен прежде, ходя с ребятами на вечеринки, проводя вместе время после школы. И для него было дорого то, что Грейвс доверял ему и всячески поддерживал это стремление.

— Не думаю, что в колледже что-то изменится, — всякий раз говорил он. — Разумеется, ты будешь жить не в общежитии, так что в некотором смысле часть веселья все же обойдет тебя стороной.

— Тогда бы я оказался слишком далеко от тебя, — фыркал на это Криденс, не всегда до конца понимая, пытался он утешить себя или Грейвса.

За те полтора года, что Криденс и Персиваль были вместе, они ссорились, как и все нормальные пары, но вспоминать скандалы тягостно и неприятно, их и так сталкивало слишком много разногласий. И все же они умели находить общий язык, каждый раз идя навстречу друг другу.

Криденс отчетливо видел, как Грейвс разрывался между противоречивыми чувствами, пытаясь зацепиться за свой прежний статус попечителя несовершеннолетнего подростка, но с успехом проигрывал перед своими чувствами к молодому подопечному, сумевшему скрасить его жизнь и наполнить ее смыслом.

С наступлением совершеннолетия эти предубеждения немного затерлись и сгладились, когда Грейвс смог окончательно привыкнуть к мысли, что они никуда друг от друга не денутся, принимая всю ответственность, которая должна была лечь на их плечи.

Памятное выступление во время Бриолина не вызвало ту реакцию, которой опасался Криденс, зато это подтолкнуло его к тому, чтобы больше не пытаться скрывать то, кем он был. Иногда он с легкой ностальгией и усмешкой думал о том, что в конечном итоге Брэд оказался прав, только подбирал для этой правды слишком грубые и нелицеприятные выражения. Криденс не был до сих пор на сто процентов уверен, что являлся геем, он вообще ненавидел ярлыки. Скорее... он был просто Криденсом, который любил Персиваля.

Однако официально озвучить подобное откровение в стенах школы было бы слишком опрометчиво, и вряд ли бы кто-то смог его понять, даже Сэм, которая встречалась с парнями, старше нее. Но отныне Криденс больше не заботился о том, что о нем могут подумать. Он вел себя свободно и естественно, не стеснялся говорить то, что было у него на уме, и в некотором роде этому раскрытию помогла обретенная сексуальность, раскрепостившая его окончательно.

Откровение, что он может привлекать к себе чужие взгляды не только, как странный и забитый парень, которого можно задеть, но и как привлекательный молодой человек, отозвалось в Криденсе разительными переменами. Он учился очаровывать, пользоваться своей внешностью, шармом, харизмой, и чаще всего «жертвой» его экспериментов становился Грейвс, до сих пор не успевший привыкнуть к контрасту между тем Криденсом, которого он узнал в самом начале их пути, и тем, каким он теперь стал. Но только слепой не заметил бы в глазах Грейвса восхищения, с каким он смотрел на Криденса.

— В школе ты ведешь себя также? — в шутку спрашивал Грейвс, на что получал лукавый и хитрый взгляд.

— Нет, мистер Грейвс, только с вами, — усмехался он, самодовольно улыбаясь.

Криденс помнил разговор, когда Персиваль расписывал его будущее на годы вперед. Тогда между ними не было еще даже намека на взаимную симпатию, только дружбу. Он расписывал будни Криденса в школе, выпускной в последний год учебы, хорошенькую девушку, которую он поведет с собой... Сейчас Криденс четко знал, что никакую вереницу хорошеньких девушек он ни за что бы не променял на Персиваля.

Со времен памятной поездки в Чикаго Криденс все же настоял на том, чтобы получить водительские права. После ближе к своему тридцатитрехлетию Грейвс решился купить для них собственную машину, хоть до этого он одалживал в участке обычные, без полицейской символики, но Криденс каждый раз шутил, беря машину, чтобы покататься с ребятами, что если их остановят за превышение скорости и проверят номера, то сочтут еще и за угонщиков.

Вопрос выпускного бала вставал острее день ото дня, и им с Чарли ничего не оставалось, кроме как предложить ребятам из театра идти вместе. Их компания как раз очень удобно состояла из трех парней, включая Боба, и трех девушек: Элис, Мэри-Элизабет и Сэм, в которую, как догадывался Криденс, Чарли был тайно и безответно влюблен.

Криденс рассчитывал, что Грейвс будет присутствовать в тот момент, когда он отправится на свой последний школьный бал. Но вышло так, что Персивалю нужно было уехать на выходные на Лонг-Айленд к своим родителям, у которых он не появлялся уже довольно давно, и те считали, что их сын совсем забыл к ним дорогу.

— Почему не неделей раньше или позже? — недовольно спросил Криденс, расстроенный тем, что Грейвса не будет рядом с ним в такой важный день.

— Потому что я и так откладывал эту поезду, как только мог, — устало вздохнул Персиваль, попытавшись обнять Криденса, но тот увернулся и, соскочив с дивана, отступил назад.

— Я мог бы поехать с тобой, — возразил он. — Познакомился бы с... бабушкой и дедушкой, — добавил он, невесело хмыкнув.

— И как бы я тебя представил? Как своего сына или парня? — с сарказмом ответил Грейвс, сложив руки на груди в знак протеста.

Криденс замер напротив него.

— Хочешь сказать?.. — с расстановкой проговорил он, прищурившись.

— Что? — удивился Грейвс.

— Они не знают про меня? — закончил мысль Криденс, и Грейвс мученически закатил глаза. — Невероятно! — всплеснул он руками. — За два года!.. Ты ни разу не сказал им обо мне за два года!

Грейвс резко поднялся с места, приблизившись вплотную, и в упор посмотрел в глаза своему молодому любовнику.

— Они не те люди, с которыми я хотел бы тебя знакомить, — тихо и твердо проговорил он, прижав ладонь к щеке Криденса, и тот чуть дернулся, отводя взгляд, но не посмел отстраниться. — Мы с тобой семья, отдельно от них. Разве тебе этого мало?

Растянув губы в горькой улыбке, Криденс хмыкнул, прикрыв глаза, и согласно покивал собственными мыслям.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты...

— Я знаю, что ты хотел, — прервал его Грейвс. — Но я же все равно не пойду с тобой на выпускной. Ты отправишься туда со своими друзьями, а мне что прикажешь делать? Не думай, что я еду к родителям развлекаться.

— Я уеду к Тине, Куинни и Якобу на выходные, — наконец-то сказал Криденс таким тоном, будто хотел задеть Грейвса.

— Ладно, — кивнул тот, пожав плечами и признавая свое поражение.

— Ладно, — повторил за ним Криденс, вскинув руки. — Я пойду туда и буду веселиться, а ты попробуешь объяснить своим родителям, что уже два года живешь вместе с парнем, полгода из которых с ним спишь.

— Криденс... — устало проговорил Грейвс, прикрыв глаза и ущипнув себя за переносицу, но Криденс лишь развел руками. Развернувшись на пятках, он решительно вышел из гостиной. — Криденс! — твердо и уверенно позвал его Грейвс, но не получил никакой ответной реакции. — Черт, — веско заметил он и врезал кулаком по подлокотнику.

Криденс продолжал дуться на него до самой пятницы. Ему было непонятно, как Грейвс мог так равнодушно относиться к своей семье. Конечно, было лестно, что Персиваль считал своей семьей именно его, но у него не укладывалось в голове, почему тот вел себя подобный образом при живых родителях. У самого Криденса отца с матерью никогда не было, да теперь уже и не будет, но факт, что можно относиться к друг другу столь холодно и безучастно выводил его из себя.

Нельзя сказать, что Криденс мечтал породниться с кем-то еще, чтобы обрести большую семью, но он ставил себя на место родителей Грейвса, представляя, какого было бы ему, если бы его сын фактически вычеркнул его из своей жизни?

Последняя пятница мая пришлась на заключительный учебный день старших классов, который должен был пройти в спокойной обстановке: домашних заданий уже никто не давал, экзамены остались позади, все жили мыслями о выпускном, летнем отдыхе и предстоящей взрослой жизни, полной новых возможностей и событий. Однако, несмотря на это, Криденс сам поднял Грейвса раньше обычного. Он вновь перебрался в свою комнату. В последнее время он спал там довольно редко, предпочитая соседнюю спальню, и оттого застал Грейвса врасплох, громко постучав в дверь.

— Завтрак уже на столе, — буднично сообщил он, с удовольствием наблюдая, как Грейвс посмотрел на часы и со стоном откинулся назад на подушки. — Я возьму машину на выходные, — добавил он и скрылся в коридоре.

— Блеск, — пробормотал Грейвс себе под нос. — Почему это ты возьмешь машину? — крикнул он вдогонку, выбираясь из-под одеяла.

— Потому что это мой выпускной, — послышался издалека ответ, и Грейвс вновь застонал, но на этот раз уже от разочарования. Он ненавидел ругаться с Криденсом. Причем происходило это в основном потому, что тот обожал оставлять последнее слово за собой, порываясь отстаивать любые споры, вплоть до самых незначительных, а Грейвсу было сложно ему сопротивляться, и он даже испытывал некую вину, оставаясь победителем. Криденс же, казалось, подобных проблем не испытывал.

Направляясь на кухню, он заметил в прихожей уже сложенные вещи, и тяжело вздохнул, осознавая, что Криденс ни капли не шутил, когда говорил, что уедет. Он в чем-то понимал его: ему бы тоже было сложно остаться одному в их квартире, где каждая мелочь напоминала о любимом человеке, но все было бы совершенно иначе, если бы Криденс просто озвучил за ужином свое желание погостить у друзей. Грейвс ни капли не стал бы возражать, но разговор повернулся так, что его банально поставили перед фактом.

— Твои вещи в прихожей... — появившись на пороге столовой, сказал Грейвс и ткнул пальцем себе за спину. — Ты никак на неделю собрался?

— Там мой выпускной костюм, — терпеливо ответил Криденс, испытующе на него посмотрев. — Я поеду к Ковальски сразу после школы. Тина мне уже разрешила.

— Я не увижу тебя в выпускном костюме? — нахмурившись, спросил Грейвс, садясь за стол. — Белая рубашка и все остальное?

— Нет, — с улыбкой довольно подтвердил Криденс и отсалютовал ему стаканом сока. — Ты ведь едешь к родителям.

— Господи, ты опять, — скривился Грейвс, и Криденс, демонстративно поставив локоть на стол, подпер ладонью подбородок. — Ты же знаешь, что я хотел бы никуда не ехать. Но я и так пропустил день рождения отца.

— Значит надо ездить к ним чаще, — резюмировал Криденс, задумчиво склонив голову и пытливо наблюдая за Грейвсом. — Только не затягивай, — добавил он, кивнув на стол, и вдруг резко поднялся из-за стола, — я подвезу тебя на работу.

— Как великодушно, — хмыкнул Грейвс, накладывая кусок яичницы прямо на тост.

— Уж такой он я, — проходя мимо него, нараспев ответил Криденс, склонившись почти к самому уху. Руки Грейвса покрылись от подобной близости мелкими мурашками, и он успел десять раз пожалеть, что им обоим надо куда-то ехать вместо того, чтобы провести время наедине.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

С самого утра Грейвс почти не звонил Криденсу, но не потому, что не хотел. Он надеялся, что в конечном итоге тот сам устанет от своей напускной холодности и захочет узнать, как у него дела. Сам же Грейвс сразу после работы отправился к родителям на Лонг-Айленд в надежде на то, что жалкий клочок пятничного вечера можно будет засчитать за целый день, и тогда он вырвался бы из родительского дома еще в воскресенье утром, по дороге забрав Криденса из гостей и наконец-то помирившись со строптивым наглецом.

Со стороны могло бы показаться, что Грейвс предпочел бы тихий, семейный и ленивый быт, но разве не это угнетало его все последние годы с момента развода с женой и вплоть до знакомства с Криденсом? Разумеется, его молодой возлюбленный доставлял немало хлопот и убивал изрядное количество нервных клеток, что однажды Грейвс даже заметил на висках пару волосков, отливавших пепельным серебром, но, тем не менее, он уже не мог представить своей жизни без его взбалмошного характера. Особый оттенок приобрели и их перемирия в последние полгода, когда у них появилась возможность заканчивать ссору в постели.

Грейвс старался улыбаться не слишком широко, пока ехал на поезде в сторону Лонг-Айленда, но не мог отделаться от мыслей о том, как осмелел и раскрепостился Криденс за это время. Он думал, что телесная близость между ними будет долго смущать Криденса, но тот слишком быстро входил во вкус, отдаваясь новым возможностям и ощущениям, умудряясь заставать его врасплох своим напором и фантазией.

Грейвс держал нейтралитет до самого вечера, противясь желанию написать или позвонить, когда, почти добравшись до дома родителей, не получил от Криденса sms: «Как добрался? Сестры и Якоб передают привет».

Грейвс не знал, как правильно реагировать. Он рассчитывал на что-то более эмоциональное, но это было тоже неплохо для начала... Для начала. Грейвс написал Криденсу равноценно простой ответ и решил поберечь слова до личной встречи, когда он сможет видеть глаза собеседника, его реакцию, а не пустые, лишенные настроения реплики.

Криденс же проводил время значительно веселее, нежели Грейвс. В школе он договорился с Чарли и Бобом о том, что заберет их завтра по пути в школу; девушек подвозить собиралась Сэм. Они планировали отлично провести время, попеременно танцуя друг с другом, и Криденс с Бобом умудрились удачно подловить момент, когда зазвучал медленный танец, прихватив с собой Мэри-Элизабет и Элис, чтобы Чарли и Сэм были вынуждены танцевать друг с другом. Когда праздник в школе им окончательно наскучил, они рассредоточились по машинам и отправились кататься по полупустым улицам ночного Нью-Йорка, громко подпевая песням и соревнуясь, чья машина окажется на светофоре раньше. Но в конечном итоге все их приключения уместились в получасовой рассказ, когда Криденс вернулся к своему временному пристанищу уже сильно за полночь.

— И вы пили и танцевали? — с интересом спросила Тина, в ее пальцах мелькали спицы, а сидящий рядом с ней Ньют терпеливо разматывал пряжу, следя за тем, чтобы не спутались нитки.

— На самом деле я на девяносто процентов уверен, что в пунш кто-то что-то подлил, — со смешком ответил Криденс, вольготно расположившись на диване и чувствуя легкость и странную пустоту внутри.

Пожелав всем спокойно ночи, он скрылся в гостевой комнате на втором этаже, которую ему любезно предоставили, и, не успев рухнуть на постель, остановившимся взглядом посмотрел на часы. Грейвс не звонил Криденсу, наверняка не хотел отвлекать от празднования, либо слишком вымотался, находясь в гостях у родителей, и боялся сорваться во время разговора с ним.

Криденс провалялся в постели без сна до самого утра, гипнотизируя взглядом короткое sms от Персиваля, и корил себя за то, что так вспылил, но звонить глубокой ночью с извинениями было глупо, это могло подождать и до утра.

Когда короткая стрелка перевалила за шесть, Криденс не выдержал, смирившись с тем, что в эту ночь ему не удастся сомкнуть глаз – мозг напряженно работал всю ночь. Криденс умудрился втихаря протащись с собой бутылку вина, которая у него осталась на заднем сидении машины после выпускного, но даже легкий алкогольный флер не смог сморить его, только пуще прежнего будоража в сознании мысли.

Тяжело поднявшись с кровати, он тихо спустился вниз, боясь кого-нибудь разбудить, прихватил с собой выпускной пиджак, висевший в прихожей, и вышел в патио, где царил приятный утренний полумрак.

Криденс скучал по этому месту, когда ему подолгу приходилось не появляться в доме сестер и Якоба. Казалось, что он помнил каждую доску деревянного настила, каждый куст, деревце, приютившееся в этом скромном уютном мирке в сердце Большого Яблока. Но больше всего Криденс скучал по беседке, обвитой диким виноградом.

Оглянувшись на дом, он пошел прямо по траве, игнорируя каменные дорожки, и вошел внутрь беседки, в которой было еще темнее, чем на улице. Он поежился, кутаясь в пиджак, устроился на скамейке, поджав под себя ноги, и достал из кармана пачку сигарет. Медленно и задумчиво выдохнув первую затяжку, Криденс застыл, наблюдая, как белый дым вьется под потолок, и тихо усмехнулся своим мыслям, вертя в руках зажигалку.

Он был твердо уверен, что в доме еще все спят, однако через пару минут послышался стук о каркас беседки, и в проем заглянула Куинни, кутаясь в розовый пушистый халат.

— Не спишь, — заключила она, проходя внутрь и устраиваясь рядом с Криденсом, и тот медленно и вдумчиво покивал ей в ответ, не желая нарушать дивное предрассветное таинство момента. Он протянул ей свою пачку, но Куинни вежливо отклонила его предложение, покачав головой. — Персиваль знает, что ты куришь?

— Точно также, как и он думает, что я не знаю о том, что курит он сам, — хмыкнув, ответил Криденс и вновь выдохнул дым, белесым столбом поднявшийся к крыше.

— Как у него дела? Он нормально себя чувствует у родителей? — спросила она, смотря в пространство перед собой.

— Да, с ним все в порядке, — ровным голосом ответил Криденс, все еще чувствуя легкий винный дурман и опустошение после бессонной ночи.

— Не ври мне, Криденс, — тихо усмехнулась Куинни, легко похлопав его по плечу. — Я всегда знаю, когда ты врешь.

— Как? — фыркнул в ответ Криденс. — Читаешь мысли?

— Нет, но... — она внезапно осеклась на полуслове, обдумывая свои слова, прежде чем задать мучивший ее вопрос. — У вас все хорошо?

— Да, — пожал плечами Криденс, не до конца веря в собственные слова. — А почему ты думаешь, что может быть иначе?

— Ты очень напряжен, — объяснила она, склонив голову набок, совсем так, как делал Криденс, когда пытался уличить кого-то в тайном умысле.

— Возможно, мы немного повздорили, — нехотя согласился Криденс, взглянув на Куинни, и тряхнул головой, отбрасывая назад отросшие волосы. — Я хотел, чтобы он был рядом, когда я отправлюсь на выпускной, увидел меня в праздничном костюме, пожелал мне отличного дня... но сейчас понимаю, как глупо все это было. Подумаешь – какой-то выпускной... Он не стоил того, чтобы спорить с ним.

— Ты очень сильно его любишь, — заметила Куинни с улыбкой. — Вам нужно чаще об этом говорить друг другу, — продолжила она, вспоминая, как чуть больше полутора лет назад говорила точно то же самое Грейвсу.

— О, мы говорим, — хмыкнул Криденс, потянувшись за очередной сигаретой, и Куинни нахмурилась, наблюдая за ним. За два года, что она знала Криденса, он сильно вырос в ее глазах, возмужал, набрался опыта в духовном и моральном плане, но до сих пор продолжал оставаться глупым мальчишкой.

— Я бы хотела, чтобы у моей дочери был такой же старший брат, как ты, — внезапно призналась она, с грустной теплой улыбкой посмотрев на Криденса, который удивленно взглянул на нее вновь, явно не готовый услышать подобную откровенность. — Заботливый, верный и немного глупый.

Криденс тихо рассмеялся, помотав головой, и улыбнулся Куинни, совершенно не представляя, что можно было на это ответить.

— О, я мог бы, — наконец произнес он, задумчиво улыбнувшись. — Я как-то предложил Перси, чтобы вы с Якобом меня усыновили, но он тогда отреагировал очень радикально, разнеся эту идею в пух и прах.

Куинни опешила, очевидно, решив, что ослышалась, и отвела взгляд, пытаясь сложить в голове кусочки головоломки.

— Когда это было? — наконец спросила она спокойно, совладав с собой.

— Сразу после нашего возвращения из Чикаго, — признался Криденс, наблюдая за медленно вьющимся дымом.

— Но вы тогда были у нас, и вроде как все было хорошо, — подчеркнула она, вспоминая тот день.

— Да, — согласился Криденс, — тогда все было хорошо.

— Тогда почему?

— Я... — только и успел произнести Криденс, когда в проеме беседки показалась голова Тины.

— Секретничаете? — хитро спросила она, словно раскрыла чью-то тайну, но переведя взгляд с сестры на Криденса, ее лицо вытянулось. — Вы с ума сошли? — взволнованно сказала она, отмахиваясь от дыма. — Ей же нельзя! Она беременна, — возмутилась Тина, и Криденс подскочил на месте, словно его попытались столкнуть со скамейки.

— Что? — переспросил он, уставившись во все глаза на Куинни.

— То, — отрезала Тина вместо сестры. — А ты чем думала? — резко сказала она, обращаясь к младшей сестре.

— Прости, — тихо и потеряно проговорил Криденс, пятясь назад, и, обойдя Тину, не оборачиваясь, быстрым шагом направился к дому, приминая подошвами выпускных ботинок сочную зеленую траву.

— Что тут вообще происходит? — строго спросила Тина сестру, выскользнувшую из беседки на свежий воздух.

— Мы просто разговаривали, — объяснила она, наблюдая за тем, как Криденс скрылся в доме, в пару широких шагов преодолев деревянный настил перед домом, где обычно летними вечерами, вытащив садовую мебель, устраивали посиделки.

— И давно он так? — устало спросила Тина, опустив голову и изучая мыски своих домашних тапочек, чуть намокших от росы.

— Ему уже восемнадцать, мы не имеем права указывать, — пожав плечами, сказал Куинни, запахнув плотнее халат.

— Грейвс будет в ярости, если узнает, — прокомментировала Тина, покачав головой, и тут Куинни вспомнила об их едва состоявшемся разговоре с Криденсом, который был безжалостно прерван старшей сестрой.

— Ты спугнула его, — недовольно сказала она, взглянув на Тину. — Он почти рассказал мне...

— Рассказал что? — немного резко поторопила та.

— Я сказала, что хотела бы иметь такого сына, как Криденс, а он сказал, что предлагал это однажды Персивалю, — задумчиво объяснила Куинни, пытаясь собрать в голове полную картину, чтобы иметь представление о происходящем. — Но из-за тебя, — она с напускным возмущением ткнула пальцем в сестру, — я не узнаю, почему.

— Может и не надо все знать? — резонно заметила Тина, явно не видя ничего заманчивого в том, чтобы углубляться в чужие проблемы. — Пусть разбираются сами.

Куинни ничего не ответила ей, взглянув последний раз на опустевшую беседку, и направилась в сторону дома вслед за Криденсом. Тине ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ней, в немой мольбе вскинув голову к светлеющему небу.

Криденс обнаружился на кухне. Он плескал себе в лицо водой, и на его помятой после тяжелой бессонной ночи рубашке сидели мелкие капли, мигом впитавшиеся в ткань. Услышав шаги, он обернулся, взглянул на сестер и состроил скорбную мину.

— Прости, я... — вновь повторил он, опустив голову, но все же смотря на Куинни исподлобья. — Я не знал.

— Конечно, ты не знал, милый, — попыталась она утешить его и обнять, но Криденс мягко вывернулся из ее рук. — Я же не говорила.

— Я... — проговорил он, вперив ничего не выражающий взгляд в пол. — Я наверно лучше пойду к себе. Попробую поспать.

— Конечно, — тихо согласилась Куинни, обернувшись на сестру.

Уже поднимаясь вверх по лестнице, Криденс запоздало осознал, что так и не поздравил Куинни, но возвращаться назад ему не хотелось, он всегда сможет сделать это после.

Разумеется, он не лег снова спать. Он слонялся по комнате, нервно меряя ее шагами и думая, что чуть было не выболтал Куинни под эмоциями о том, что предложил Грейвсу переоформить документы на Ковальски, избавив себя и Персиваля от излишних проблем, с которыми они в итоге с успехом смогли справиться самостоятельно, пройдя этот длительный путь рука об руку, поддерживая друг друга и даря свою заботу и любовь.

Криденс знал из sms, что в районе обеда Персиваль должен был вернуться от родителей с Лонг-Айленда, чтобы забрать его домой, так что он не нашел ничего лучше, чем начать собирать вещи, старательно спрятав опустевшую бутылку из-под вина в свой школьный рюкзак, надеясь как-нибудь потом незаметно ее выбросить.

Покончив со сборами, Криденс взглянул на часы – было около семи. Он с досадой фыркнул: попадаться сестрам на глаза не хотелось, к тому же, скорее всего, сейчас они обсуждали его поведение внизу, Якоб и Ньют должно быть еще спали, не заметив пропажи своих дам. Криденс грузно свалился на постель, уставившись на угол прикроватной тумбочки, и устало прикрыл глаза. Он отключился почти мгновенно.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Грейвс привычно усмехнулся, увидев Криденса, свернувшегося на постели калачиком и вновь спавшего в одежде. В изножье кровати лежал небрежно брошенный пиджак, белая рубашка окончательно помялась и выбилась из-за пояса брюк, волосы разметались по подушке, а выражение лица было расслаблено и немного по-детски насуплено. Он подсунул ладони под подушку, тесно прижав локти к груди и подтянув колени ближе к животу, желая согреться. Грейвс подумал, что можно было бы вытащить хотя бы угол одеяла из-под Криденса, чтобы укрыть и позволить поспать еще немного, но ему совершенно не хотелось после нудной и выматывающей встречи с родителями сидеть в компании хозяев дома, развлекая их беседой, в ожидании, пока этот любитель развлечений наконец-то соизволит проснуться сам. Для Грейвса намного проще было бы просто отнести еще спящего Криденса в машину, чтобы после он смог отоспаться дома.

Грейвс задумчиво погладил Криденса по ноге чуть ниже колена, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как тот сладко потянулся, реагируя на прикосновение, глубоко и спокойно дыша.

— Я все же увидел тебя в выпускном костюме, — пошутил Грейвс, продолжая поглаживать икру. Криденс сонно разлепил глаза, чуть щурясь из-за яркого дневного света и фокусируя взгляд на нарушителе спокойствия.

— Перси, — лениво улыбнулся Криденс, вновь прикрыв глаза, но вдруг резко их распахнул, напряженно моргая и быстро садясь, словно его подцепили крюком и дернули на себя. — Перси, — повторил он, протирая со сна заспанные глаза.

— О боже, я же просил не называть меня так, — со смешком фыркнул Грейвс, но Криденс не слушал его, подползая вплотную.

— Ты все еще злишься на меня? — спросил он, утыкаясь лбом в грудь, и Персиваль с улыбкой взъерошил его и без того растрепанные волосы.

— Вот еще, — заверил его Грейвс, ласково поглаживая указательным пальцем шейные позвонки.

— М-м-м, — глухо промычал Криденс ему в грудь и наконец поднял голову. — Больше так не делай.

— Ты больше так не делай, — хмыкнул Грейвс, смотря ему в глаза. Криденс отвел взгляд, задумчиво покивав, и вдруг резко подался вперед, целуя его в губы и обвивая руки вокруг его шеи. Грейвс инстинктивно ответил, приоткрыв рот и удерживая Криденса за затылок, чтобы не позволить ему отстраниться. Криденс отчаянно цеплялся за него, будто боялся, что тот вновь уйдет куда-то.

— Мальчики, я приготовила вам какао, — прозвучал за спиной Грейвса голос, после чего послышался судорожный вздох и быстрые шаги по лестнице.

— Черт! — выпалил Грейвс, отстранив от себя Криденса и оглянувшись на приоткрытую дверь, которую он не догадался закрыть. — Тина...

— Оу, это плохо, — сглотнув, прокомментировал Криденс, спуская ноги с кровати.

— Тина, — повторил Грейвс, поднявшись с кровати, и направился вслед за девушкой. Криденс, подскочив как ужаленный, спрыгнул на пол и поспешил следом за ним.

— И что ты хочешь ей сказать? — нервно спросил Криденс, шумно сбегая вниз по лестнице.

— Что-нибудь. Что угодно, — невпопад объяснил Грейвс, чуть обернувшись.

Тина все еще держала в руках две кружки с какао, каким-то чудом умудрившись не выпустить их из рук, когда в гостиную влетел Грейвс, бегло оценивая обстановку и с облегчением понимая, что она одна и просто не успела бы кому-то что-то рассказать.

— Тина, — с расстановкой проговорил Грейвс, вытянув руку вперед, словно хотел успокоить не девушку, а опасного зверя. — То, что ты могла подумать...

— Ха, — истерично выдохнула она. — Что я могла подумать, Персиваль? Что ты... ты...

Криденс попытался выйти вперед, чтобы загородить Грейвса, но тот настойчиво отстранил его, не сводя с Тины глаз.

— А я еще помогала тебе! — гневно топнув, громко сказала она и все же умудрилась расплескать немного какао на пол. — Я думала, что ты хочешь помочь, а ты...

— Это я его поцеловал между прочим, — вступился Криденс, втянув щеки.

— Криденс, — предостерегающе произнес Грейвс, думая, как отобрать у Тины горячий какао, чтобы его не успели в порыве эмоций выплеснуть ему в лицо.

— Он тебя использует, — грустно сказала девушка, взглянув на Криденса с жалостью.

Грейвс все ждал, когда же на шум сбегутся все остальные, и вот, наконец, наверху лестницы появился немного сонный Ньют, а из кухни выглянули Якоб и Куинни.

— В чем дело? — спросила она, переводя потрясенный взгляд с сестры на двух мужчин напротив нее.

— Куинни, прошу тебя, не лезь, — строго сказал Грейвс. — Вечно ты суешь свой нос тогда, когда не просят.

Куинни возмущенно распахнула рот, не решаясь что-либо сказать, и Якоб выступил вперед, загораживая своей внушительной комплекцией жену.

— Персиваль, — сурово произнес он, и Криденс на своей памяти прежде еще не слышал, чтобы его голос звучал так холодно. — Не знаю, что у вас тут происходит, но говорить с Куинни подобным образом я не позволю.

Грейвс опустил голову, признавая, что перегнул палку, хотя, по правде говоря, ему уже давно хотелось поставить Куинни на место с ее вечным желанием помочь.

— Прости, — покаялся Грейвс, отмечая, что возникший переполох отвлек Тину от потока обвинений, но тут Якоб повторил вопрос жены, и на девушку накатило возмущение с новой силой. К счастью она все же догадалась поставить какао на журнальный столик.

— Они целовались, — не размениваясь по мелочам, сходу объяснила Тина и для убедительности указала рукой в сторону Криденса и Грейвса.

— Они... что? — переспросил Якоб, но Куинни пихнула его локтем в бок.

— Целовались, — охотно повторила Тина.

— Не вижу ничего... — начала Куинни, желая успокоить сестру, но Тина ее резко оборвала.

— Не видишь? — хохотнула она. — Я думала, что он, — Тина вновь указала на Грейвса, — хочет взять себе на воспитание мальчика, но вместо этого так бессовестно подставил меня.

— Я не подставлял тебя, — терпеливо проговорил Грейвс, наконец-то справившись со ступором. Он-то надеялся, что просто заберет Криденса домой, а теперь после выматывающих выходных приходилось вновь выяснять отношения...

— Мы начали встречаться уже после того, как я стал жить с Персивалем, — попытался объяснить Криденс, печально посмотрев на Куинни, уж она-то должна понять его!

— А ты что молчишь? — нетерпеливо проговорила Тина, уставившись на до сих пор хранившего молчание Ньюта.

Скамандер оглядел присутствующих, будто до сих пор не был уверен, что его заметили, и нервно кашлянул.

— Персиваль любит Криденса, он очень заботился о нем все это время, — изрек он, стараясь не смотреть на то, как у Тины от возмущения расширились глаза. — К тому же среди животных довольно часто встречается гомосексуализм. Например, жирафы или лебеди, многие виды приматов и даже насекомые...

— Спасибо, Ньют, — тусклым голосом прервала его Тина, начиная жалеть, что предоставила своему парню слово.

— Когда я еще работал на консервном заводе, у нас как-то узнали о том, что один из парней из бригады встречается с прорабом, — напряженным голосом произнес Якоб, поморщившись от вспоминай. — Это было довольно мерзко... Вернее прораб был довольно мерзким. Но вы, ребята, отлично смотритесь вместе, — улыбнувшись себе в усы, закончил он, шутливо пригрозив пальцем, и Грейвс громко хмыкнул, потирая переносицу.

— Спасибо, Якоб, — просиял Криденс.

— Всегда пожалуйста, приятель, — бодро усмехнулся он в ответ, от души хлопнув Криденса по спине.

— Трое против одного, Тина, — с улыбкой заключила Куинни, подхватив довольного Якоба под руку. — Кто хочет яблочного штруделя?

Тина стояла в центре гостиной, словно ее поразила молния, навеки пригвоздив к одному месту.

— Вы же не серьезно... — развела она руками, переводя недовольный взгляд с сестры на ее мужа и Ньюта, старательно пытаясь не смотреть в сторону Грейвса и Криденса. — Они же...

— Тина, на самом деле ты неправа, — отважился заговорить Ньют, не смущаясь того, что его признание может в конечном итоге стоить ему отношений. — Когда я познакомился с Криденсом, он был довольно пугливым и тихим парнем, но только взгляни, каким он стал.

— Конечно, — кивнула Тина, не смущаясь того, что ей возражал ее же парень. — Персиваль его...

— Развратил? — с сарказмом подсказал Грейвс.

— Нет, но... — стушевалась Тина.

— Ты не наблюдала за ними все эти месяцы так, как я, — продолжил Ньют, будто его и не прерывали. — Персиваль самоотверженно приезжал к Криденсу несмотря ни на что, научил доверять людям, любить, дал почувствовать себя в безопасности.

— Но ведь он еще ребенок, — потеряно проговорила Тина, понимая, что проигрывает эту войну.

— Мне уже восемнадцать, — напомнил Криденс, не решаясь до этого встревать в разговор, чтобы не попасть под раздачу.

— Криденс прав, он уже взрослый, — согласился Ньют, и Куинни согласно кивнула, не рискуя вновь заговаривать, чтобы Грейвс не повторил свои обвинения.

— Так как насчет штруделя? — вместо этого спросила она, желая поставить окончательную точку в этом разговоре.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Известие о том, что Криденса и Грейвса связывало вот уже долгое время нечто большее, чем просто дружба, не оставило никого равнодушным. Куинни с довольным видом утверждала, что всегда знала – рано или поздно так и должно было закончиться. Персиваля искренне удивило то, как легко и с пониманием приняли эту новость Якоб и Ньют. Он рассчитывал, что им, как мужчинам, придется не по вкусу подобное развитие событий между их любимцем и его теперь уже бывшим попечителем. Но, вопреки всему, Криденс с уверенностью заявлял, что всегда чувствовал – Ньют примет его выбор, а Якоб слишком успел полюбить его, почти как родного сына, чтобы отвернуться от него.

Тяжелее всех правда далась Тине. Ей пришлось еще некоторое время привыкать к тому, что Криденс, которого она помогала Грейвсу вытащить из приюта, стоически сопротивляясь бюрократическим козням Мэри Лу Бэрбоун, видел в Персивале не только своего избавителя и друга, но и человека, которого любил больше всего на свете и с которым хотел вместе провести свою жизнь, легко закрыв глаза общепринятые в обществе рамки.

У Криденса никогда не было привычного для большинства прошлого, его жизнь с самого начала отличалась от понятий нормальности, так почему это должно было измениться теперь? Разница лишь заключалась в том, что теперь Криденс сам руководил своей жизнью, и в его власти было сделать ее такой, как он считал правильнее.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Раньше Криденс ненавидел летние каникулы, они сулили ему страх получить удар в спину, повышенное внимание к собственной персоне от Брэда, Гэвина и Итана и неизменное ожидание чего-то, что могло бы спасти его, вытащить из этого замкнутого круга.

Теперь же с наступлением некоторого затишья между окончанием школы и началом занятий в Джульярде у него появилась масса свободного времени, которым он мог распоряжаться по собственному желанию. Пока Грейвс пропадал на работе, Криденс встречался с Чарли и ребятами из театрального кружка, помогал в кондитерской Якоба на полставки, получая свои первые честно заработанные деньги, чтобы почувствовать некоторую независимость и, наконец, ощутить, что он окончательно стал взрослым и способен сам отвечать за свою судьбу, которую не видел больше без Грейвса.

Иногда он все же говорил ему «Перси», чем вызывал живое недоумение на его лице, и каждый раз усмехался, когда тот говорил, что не знает, как извратить его имя в ответ.

Летние вечера отныне принадлежали им. Несколько раз они выбирались на тот самый пляж, куда его однажды привез Грейвс. Чаще Криденс тащил его в Центральный парк, где теперь они могли больше не скрывать свои отношения на людях. Иногда они подолгу валялись на пледе на лужайке, наблюдая за тем, как солнце скрадывается за небоскребами, слушая шелест листвы, приглушенные людские разговоры и не стесняясь дарить друг другу улыбки, прикосновения и поцелуи.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

— Плевать на туман, — наконец, заключил Грейвс. — Я спускаю вещи вниз и жду тебя в машине.

— Я просто хотел попрощаться с домом, — с улыбкой объяснил Криденс, зашторивая окно, и спальня погрузилась в привычный полумрак.

— Мы вернемся через неделю, — напомнил Грейвс, пожав плечами.

— Да, я знаю, — согласился тот. — Но я буду по нему скучать.

— Конечно, будешь, — грустно улыбнулся Персиваль, обхватив его за шею и целуя в лоб. — Так. Я жду тебя внизу.

— Буду через несколько минут, — пообещал Криденс, и Грейвс вышел из спальни, оставляя его одного.

Криденс еще раз прошелся по комнате, которая теперь принадлежала и ему, это угадывалось в незначительных мелочах: вторая подушка, примятая точно так же, как и подушка Грейвса, ворох записей на столе, небрежно оставленная одежда, забытая на прикроватной тумбочке книга с вложенной в нее закладкой.

Опустившись на кровать, Криденс глубоко вздохнул, закрывая глаза. Память услужливо подбросила ему новую порцию воспоминаний, более поздних, и он мечтательно улыбнулся, воскрешая в сознании прошлую ночь. Он словно видел со стороны, как тихо всхлипнув, впился пальцами во влажную от пота спину Грейвса и откинул голову назад, распахнул рот в сладкой истоме. Он метался на горячих перекрученных простынях, жадно и поверхностно хватая душный летний воздух, пока Грейвс, склонившись над ним, нежно, но настойчиво водил открытым ртом по его горлу. Иногда он едва ощутимо прикусывал кожу, отчего Криденс выгибался под ним, прижимаясь к груди, и руки покрывались гусиной кожей всякий раз, когда он слышал его судорожный вздох.

Грейвс не пытался удержать его на месте, преступно наслаждаясь отзывчивостью Криденса на любые прикосновения. Он двигался медленно, размеренно и глубоко меж его широко разведенных бедер, теряясь в ощущениях, когда тот все же срывался на гортанные стоны, стоило ему полностью войти в его тело и замереть на краткий миг, упиваясь шальным полубезумным взглядом Криденса.

В спальне царил полумрак, скрадывая смущение Криденса, его покрасневшие от вожделения щеки, но Грейвс все равно ясно видел темные глаза и припухшие от поцелуев губы. Подавшись вперед, он почти лег на него, удерживая себя на упершихся в кровать локтях, и поцеловал во взмокший висок, собирая губами соленые капли пота. Криденс прогнулся в позвоночнике под ним, сцепил на пояснице ступни, одной рукой обнимая за шею, другой же проходясь кончиками пальцев по позвоночнику, втирая в кожу выступившую на коже испарину. Спустившись губами к уху, Грейвс засосал в рот мочку, не переставая двигать бедрами, и Криденс прижал его к себе за плечи, не оставляя шанса на то, чтобы отстраниться.

Грейвс довольно быстро устал держать себя на весу. Он остановился, не выходя из тела Криденса, и жадно поцеловал его в губы, инстинктивно проникая языком в его рот, желая обладать им, дать почувствовать, как нужен и прекрасен тот был.

Сознание плыло, картинку перед глазами словно заволокло марево, как в знойный летний день, когда прогретая солнцем земля пышет жаром, искажая действительность словно в искривленном зеркале.

Криденс стал сам подаваться бедрами, соскальзывая с члена и вновь двигаясь навстречу, насаживаясь до самого основания. Грейвс почти лежал на нем, и двигаться было неудобно: толчки получались рваными и резкими, так что он не мог продержаться долго в таком положении. Член болезненно пульсировал, и Криденс протяжно застонал, когда у основания широкая ладонь Грейвса сжалась в кулак. Персиваль ловил очередные глухие стоны губами и хрипло шептал полубессознательный бред, заглядывая в его глаза.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Криденс вышел на улицу, утонувшую в молочном тумане. С каждым этажом видимость становилась все хуже, и он задрал голову, смотря на призрачные здания, на которые словно надели шапки облаков.

Грейвс просигналил ему, припарковавшись на обочине рядом с домом, и Криденс послушно забрался в машину, тяжело выдохнув. Это походило на то самое утро, когда они вместе отправились в Чикаго, вот только сейчас их с Персивалем связывало много большее, чем отношения подопечного и попечителя, доверие и дружба.

В душе воцарились спокойствие и умиротворение, и говорить было лень, хотелось только уткнуться Грейвсу в плечо, забыв обо всем, позволить себе чувствовать свободу и счастье.

— How are you? — спросил Грейвс, повернув голову к Криденсу. На губах которого блуждала мечтательная и трогательная улыбка.

— Nothing new, — усмехнувшись себе под нос, хрипловатым голосом ответил Криденс, заглядывая ему в глаза. — How about you?

Конец.


End file.
